A Pirate's Heart
by CanadianGothStalker
Summary: Rhythm D. Jade. Jumping Jade. The Beat. These are all names for the great single pirate with a 210,000,000 beli bolunty on her head. When she meets up with Monkey D. Luffy, the join forces to save an island in the grasp of pirates, and in the way find more than just treasure and a few new scars. cheesy summary, sorry! its really good!rated T mostly but M towards the end being beta
1. Prologue

If rumors were true, that Monkey D. Luffy defeated Crocodile, one of the 7 warlords, and that he helped save Alabastar, then Straw Hat Luffy is even stronger than I first thought he was.

Portgas D. Ace, a member of the Whitebeard pirates (which I really don't get 'cause Whitebeard has a mustache, not a beard. They probably thought it sounded cooler), was not to far from here, then I'm in for a family reunion.

Name: Rhythm D. Jade

Age: 17

Height:5' 5" (or is it 5" 5'? i really dont know)

Birthday: March 4

Bounty: 210,000,000

Appearence: curved form with infamous hips, long untidy black hair that falls to her hips with a grey fedora with a blue-ish band. Dark eyes with 3 tiny up-side-down triangles tatooed under her left eye. A red scarf wrapped around her breasts as a top, with a white,open zipper vest with collar turned up. Black jean with white strips of fabric wrapping from her lower thighs down, disapearing into leather boots with no heals. A Dark red belt resting on her hips, with a purple hilted katana with 3 charms hanging from her hilt in a dark steel sheath. A purple strip of fabric wraps loosely around her hips. Darktinted leather goggles hang around her neck. Her left ear has 3 tiny cartilage wire hoops with a double piercing, while the right only has one cartilage with a single stud and ruby cresent moon dangling from her main lobe (Nami has tried to by that thing from her for a while). Black sleeves held up by leather buckles adore her arms.

She has an awesome tattoo, but I'm not saying where. I'll let the story tell you.

Personality: She has a maccabre sense of humor, and can turn awkawrd moments ionto either even more awkward, or not so awkward (if that made any sense). She can play pretty much any instrument, and can sing like. . . okay she has an amazing voice(A cross with Amy Lee, Sharon Den Alden, and Lizzy Hale). When it comes to fighting, she's the first one ready for battle, and the first to start the smartass comments. Most of the time, she's a bit selfish, only really caring about herself. But when her nakama are in trouble (like life threatening) she drops everything and fights for them, either verbally or physically (in some cases, sexually). Rhythm is also very carefree, and seems to not care about most things. She can't help but be center of attention, and can hold liqour quite well. She's also major flirt, when it comes to cute guys, but is loyal no matter.

Out of all the characters in the One Piece world, she really opens up to Luffy and Ace. Zoro is an exeption.

She's not afraid to speak up about thing's that'll embarass most people, and in some ways, is more guy-like that girl. She's never worn or own a dress/skirt in her life, and the only make up she actaully ever wears in eyeliner, chapstick, and mascara, even then, not all that often. And heels, well, they hurt her more than they hurt the enemy. She knows she's hot, and is not afraid to use that to her advantage.

Abilities/Powers: Well, I don't want to spoil the book with her awesomeness now.

Katana:yeah, she can use a sword. Only a little though.

Misc:

- "Rhythm" isn't her real name. She only changed it because her original last name made her gag. Prefers to go by Rhythm instead of Jade.

- Apples to her is like meat to Luffy.

-she carries around a black and white elecric guitar. no one knows how since they don't see her with it, its just there when she needs it. she's just that awesome.

-knows every dance there is, and is still studying the arts of dancing and music. and to many languages to count

-enjoys the simple things, and is impressed way to easily.

-makes a really dumb face when she laugh's,

-counts time in beats and counts. ex: "meet me here in 6 counts of 5 past 4." (4:30) or "he left 2 counts ago" (10 mins)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Falling Hero! Where's Luffy?

"All hands on deck! Sanj, pull up the sail!" Nami shouted.

"Anything for you, Nami dear!" Sanji sighed as he ran for the billowing sail, hearts for eyes. The winds blew harder as rain pounded the deck. The Going Merry rocked with the turmoiling waves as lightning lit the dark sky.

"Usopp! Zoro! Tie down any loose items on the deck!" The Straw Hat's ran around, securing the ship and finding cover from the storm.

Luffy ran around with Chopper, the tiny blue-nosed reindeer with medical training. "Stooooorrrmmm!"

"Luffy! Chopper! Get to work!" Nami yelled.

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" they said saluting her

"Wait, I'm the captain. Get to work Chopper!" Luffy exlaimed.

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Chopper said.

Usopp screamed. "Wave!"

Luffy turned and gasped, a huge wave about three times the size of the Going Merry over took the ship.

"Yeah! To a great grab! Good job, men. You fools were actually useful!" Yelled a happy pirate captain with a mustache 3 times the size of his actual face.

The dimwitted crew laughed and jeered, as the pedestrians in the pub shook with fear. The bartender scrubbed the glass in his hand, completely pale to the bone. The pirates threw around the gold they had attained, without a single worry in the world.

~Rhythm D. Jade~

I pushed open the door of the pub called the Down Joint, only to be met with a not-to-welcoming group of pirates. I went strait for the bar and gestured for the bartender. The whole pub was silent.

"Um, y-yes ma'am?" the bartender cleaned the glass nervously.

I smiled, "Gimme everything you got! I'm starved and a tankard of apple juice."

"Apple juice? And what would a pretty young thang like you need with so much food? You're gunna burst!" jeered the pirate captain.

"Heh." I tipped my battered grey fedora with a blue band over my eyes. "Got a problem with that? I just haven't had a decenct meal in a while."

"He-here you go." said the bartender, putting a heaping plate of food in front of me and a tankard of apple juice.

"Perfect! How'd ya know steaks' my favorite?' I dug in, inhaling my food instantly.

"Hey miss," sais a pirate with an eyepatch and a scar criss-crossing his face and dog ears. he sat down next to me. "Now, we are the great Dog Pirates. So don't mess with us. I want to know your name and maybe if you're nice, we'll let you stay with us for a bit. See out captain? He has a 14,000,000 beri bounty on his head.

I looked over, still chewing on the steak. "So?"

"So, don't mess with us! The captain will rip you to shreds pretty or-HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

I had turned back to my food "More juice please! And keep the food coming!" I said smiling.

A fist slammed down and smashed the bar with my food and juice on it. "Listen, you bitch. Gimme your name and leave then I wont have to kill you. But," the captain leaned down, smiling horribly revealing fang-like teeth. "I the great Captain Jackle will let you off if you gimme some of that." he looked down at my cleavage.  
I stood, fixing my fedora. "You know, you could've just let me be, instead you had to go and smash all of my food and insist I sleep with you if I want to live." I looked up and met Captain Jackass's greedy eyes.

"But since you picked a fight, and I'm in a good mood, I guess I'll let you off easy." I smiled slyly.

"Let me off easy?" laughed Jackass. "Well ya wanna fight? I'll go easy on-" he never finished that statement.

I had fixed my fedora to cover my left eye and smiled evily. "Okay."

He growled. "Fine." he yelled as he lunged at me, but I jumped over the attack, and planted a good kick right on his spinal cord. I used his back as a spring board, flipped into the air and landed on what was left of the bar. I pulled out a sack of beris and tossed them at the bartender, who caught it, eyes wide. "keep the change."

I jumped off the counter and walked out of the pub, the pirates silent in shock.

"No one has ever beat Captain Jackle!" one pirate whispered to another.

"Yeah, and she beat him in one hit! In the back even!'

"Who is she?"

Doors closed behind me just as one screamed, "I-I know now! She-she's Rhythm D. Jade! And look at the bounty! 210,000,000 beri!"

I laughed as I walked down the street. Idiots. Hopefully Captain Jackass would find a new hobby now.

XRoranoa ZoroX

"Whew. Glad that's over" Usopp said, wiping water and sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, iI thought we were goners." Chopper said, wringing his fur out.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be taking a nap," I said sitting downa and leaning against the main mast.

"Guys, doesn't it seem oddly silent? Like we're missing someone?" Robin said taking out her book.

"Like who? Everyone's here." Nami said.

"Our captain." Robin said.

Everyone froze.

"WWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?"

*Monkey D. Luffy*

My stomache growled, but I felt so weak. I couldn't move. I groaned. I felt waves lapping at me, making me nasueated.

"Keh. Look what the ocean brought me! A littlke squirt." A set of hands dragged me away from the water. I looked up to meet the smiling eyes of Rhythm D. Jade.

I jumped up "Ha haaaa! Rhythm!" I hugged her.

She hugged back. "Hey, Monkey! What brought you here? I thought you were out adventuring and looking for a crew so you could be king of the pirates?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Stolen Sea Bike! The Fastest Route to The Straw Hats!

~Rhythm D. Jade~

"So you gotta crew?" I asked sipping my apple juice.

"Yup! There's 7 of us. Me, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Chopper and Robin," he said tearing into his meat.

"Oh really? Tell me about them and then let's trade stories."

"Okay! Let's see, first Zoro joined me. He uses the 3 sword style and already has a bounty on his head!"

"You mean Roranoa Zoro? I heard he joined a pirate crew."

"Yeah that's him. Then Nami did. She's greedy when it comes to money but she's an amazing navigator! And then Usopp. A major lier but a great sniper. He's also Yasopp's son!"

"No way."

"And then Sanji, he's an amazing cook and hands out great kicks. Chopper's the ship's doctor, but he's also a blue-nosed reindeer."

"A reindeer?"

"He ate the Human-Human fruit. And not to long ago, Robin joined us. She's an archeologist and ate a Hana-Hana so she can sprout body parts whereever she wants."

"That's disturbing but so cool!"

"I know"

After that we traded adventure stories, i learned how he survived the Rainbow Mist, fought Crocidile and saved a dying country, ventured to Skypiea and saved the Sky People from a fake 'god' and so much more!

"Wow, Luffy. Sounds Like you've been busy."

"What about you? I want to hear of your adventures!"

"Well-"

"Excuse me, Ma'am, i don't mean to interupt." It was the weird bartender.

"Oh hey! Sorry about earlier." Oh crap. I'm at the pub with the weirdo pirates. Well, thank God they're gone.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." he said sadly.

"But, why? I saved you're place and paid for my meal! I'm paying for this one too if he doesn't eat over my limit." I jabbed my thumb toward Luffy, who wa making his way through a plate full of ribs.

"You're a dangerous criminal and I'll call the Marine's if you don't leave."

"Oh come on!" Luffy said. "We'll pay!"

"More like me," I said sighing. "'ll leave. Happy?" I stood up "Come, Luffy. We're not wanted here."

"You mean you're not wanted," he said as I dragged him out, still muching on some meat.

"Monkey," I laughed ,"You're bounty is as big as mine. If that's what they want then fine. I don't want the Marines to come and arrest me before I could go check out the island."

"Okay."

We walked down the town's street, looking at all the cool stands and only really stopping to gape at the guy breathing fire. After that, I decided I needed some goggles.

"Why?" Luffy asked as we went into an equipment store.

"'Cause I ride a waver. I stole it from some pirates some while back, and I've been using it to ship-hop all the while. Goggles would be nice, to keep the sea water from my eyes." I explained browsing the shelves for some cool goggles.

"What's ship-hopping?"

"My bike can't go far, it's just fast. So I ride to the closest ship, dock my bike a then I'm a stow-away!'

"That's actually pretty smart.'

"You think eating poisomous mushrooms is smart."

"Hey what about these!" he pulled down these black leather goggles with tinted lense.

"Perfect." I bought them and we left the shop. "So what now?"

"I need to get back to my crew."

"Okay," I slipped the goggles over my head and let it rest around my neck.

"Where is it?"

He stopped and had a pretty serious look on his face. "I have no idea."

"Idiot" I looked down at my log pose."Well I'm good to go, so come on, you could ride the waver with me and we could ship-hop."

"Let's go! Race you to the dock!" He started running.

"Luffy! The dock is that way!" I pointed to the actual direction of the dock.

"I knew that!"

~Rhythm D. Jade~

I gaped at the spot where my bike was. Instead, a frayed robe and empty sea water waited there.

"Look!" Luffy pointed to a pirate ship, with my sea bike in tow. The flag was the skull of a dog and cross-bones.

"Those bastards." I growled. "Luffy! Gum Gum Rocket!"

He nodded, "Right." He grabbed hold of two trees and pulled back, arms extending as he stepped back. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"A little to the left. . . aaand. . . fire!" I pointed to the ship.

"Gum-Gum. . . Rocket!" He released the trees, sending us flying towards the ship at break-neck speed.

Minutes later, we were speeding along the coastline and out to sea on my waver, cries of confusion disappearing behind us like Luffy's lunch.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Squid Dinner. Rhythm vs. Jackass_

_AN: any songs claimed to have been made by Rhythm, herself, is a lie. They are in fact other songs that are on my iPod. I give credit to the artist who sings these songs for there creativity. I will tell you if it's a song I made myself. BTW, zoro rules XD_

"Marines!" Luffy laughed. "Hey, it's old Smokey!"

"That marine that's been chasing you since you entered the Grand Line?" I asked over the roar of the ocean spray and the engine to my bike.

"Yeah! Let's stop by and say hi." he said.

"Nah let's just do a pass-by," I smiled. I rode directed the bike right in the direction of the 3 marine ships and rode the waves right through them, where every Marine could see.

"Hey Smokey! Long time no see!" Luffy yelled waving and laughing.

"Hey boys!" Iwaved at the crewman.

Commodore Smoker didn't have time to react. We were there then gone in 5 seconds.

"Whoo Hoo! This is awesome!"

"Duh! This is me that you're talking to," I laughed.

We rode the waves, water sparkling in every direction at high speed. The sun beat down on us as a school of fish rode the currents under us. And at the horizon, a small pirate ship rocking to Posiedon's lullaby.

"Is that it?" Luffy asked, sheilding his eyes from the sun.

"I don't know, is it?" I shrugged. "Wait. I got it. What's the bow of the ship?"

"Um. . . bow?"

"The head of the ship. You know, that ornament?" I said.

"Oh yeah! My seat! Its a sheep."

"Kind of weird but okay." Stopping the bike, I let out a high-pitched whistle, so high, it could not be heard with human ears.

&Tony Tony Chopper&

"Guys, do you hear that?" I put my hooves over my ears. A loud, high-pitched whistle filled my ears.

"What is it, Chopper?" Robin asked.

"A whistle."

"I don't hear anything." Usopp said.

"It's probably a dog whistle. The note is so high that it can't be heard by human ears. Only animals." Nami said.

"Why would a dog whistle be so far out in the ocean?" Usopp asked scratching his long nose.

"I don't know. I don't see a ship anywhere either." Robin said looking out into the ocean. "Chopper, where's it comming from."

"Over there," I pointed in the general direction. "Wait, it's gone."

"Huh. Oh well." Nami went back to her map.

~Rhythm D. Jade~

(Im sort of tired of writing their full names. im gunna start just typing the name theygo by. you'll know what I mean)

"Yup that's it then. And the biggest squid I have ever seen in my life. It's getting closer to the ship. I say when we get there we catch it and eat it for dinner. I think there's enough for both of us. I don't know about your crew" I said, steering the bike towards the ship.

"Okay now hurry! I'm hungry and I want you to meet my crew!" He said happily.

"Of course!"

I accelerated the bike to as fast as it could go. So fast even it was more like jumping on the waves then actually cruising on it, We were soon so close, I was surprised that the crew hadn;t seen us yet. Then a giant pinkish tentacle came out of the water, then another, then another, until the ship was surrounded by a forest of slimy tenticles.

Screams from the ship reached my ear, claiming how they were gonna die.

"Wimps. It's dinner." I said smacking my lips. I slowed the bike down right outside the forest of wavering tentacles. "Good luck, Luffy, and save some chick- I mean, spuid for me."

"Wait, aren't you coming with?"

"No, I got some Cap'n Jackass ass to kick."

"Okay, have fun! Hehehe!" he laughed that adorably mischivous laugh of his. He then launched himself to his ship to catch and eat the squid.

I sighed. " Shame. Oh well, they'll be reaching the island in a bit anyway, I'll meet them there." I laughed and turned the bike around, going back to the dumbass pirates who thought it was great to steal my bike.

I zipped through the waves, at ease and a happy smile plastered on my face. Luffy was safe, and happy, with a crew to support him every step of the way to finishing his dream. If I could only meet that crew. To spar with Zoro, taste Sanji's cooking, freak out Usopp, see if Chopper really is cuddly (who doesn't like anything cuddly? Okay, Hancock doesn't but that's just her) (AN: FORESHADOWING!), shop with Nami, and trade adventure stories with Robin. I'm glad Luffy has friends like them, but when I meet them, I want to be sure they're right for hime, to be the crew of the king of pirates.

XZoroX

Luffy had arrived back to the Going Merry and took out that damn squid before I could do anything about it. Sanj cooked it up into a (it kills me to say this) delicious meal for us.

"3Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!,3" Sanji came whirling out of the kitchen with trayes of delicious food to the table.

"Oooooh! That looks amazing, Sanji!" Luffy said, digging in.

"It was nothing," he sat down.

"Hey, Luffy, where'd you go?" Nami asked.

"Oh that," he ripped into a tentacle, "I washed up on a beach. I got a ride back though."

"By who?" I asked, sipping some beer.

"Oh, by-" an explosion in the distance cut him off.

"What the-" We ran outside, a stream of smoke rising some distance away.

"What? A bomb?" Usopp adjusted his goggles to zoom in on the smoke.

Another one went off, this time 3 in a row.

"No," I said, "a fight."

~Rhythm~

"Jeez, you're one stubborn jackass, huh Cap'n Jackass?" I said landing gracefully on the mast.

"It's Jackle, you bitch, Jackle!" the captain screamed. His ship smoked and was crumbling in places, and the crew ran around screaming like a bunch of babies. "I am going to become king of the pirates! So you better bow down to me, before I kill you!"

"And I'm a Celestial Dragon. In your dreams, Jackass, but I know someone else who's going to be king of the pirates. And he's way stronger than you are." I tipped back my fedora and smiled cheekily.

"You-!" He shot a round with his gun. I managed to dodge 5 of them, but the 6th grazed my cheek. It stung like hell.

Blood dripped down my chin from the deep wound, "Shit, I can't believe I let my guard down that much. Well I better stop playing around." I jumped a good 20 feet into the air and did a backflip. As I fell towards the ground, feet fiirst, I yelled out, "_**Jumping Jacks!"**_ I landed on the deck of the already beaten ship, breaking right through, sending the crew flying all over, like bouncy balls. I jumped and dodged the debry from the remaining ship, flipped in the air and landed on my bike. I started the engine and zipped away from the sinking ship and the cries of the demolished crew.

"Fhe. A waste of time and energy. Idiots." I wiped the blood from my face with the back of my sleeve. "Stupid pirates.I can hardly find a decent, non wimpy crew to fight these days. Even Buggy the Clown isn't that much of a challenge."

*Luffy*

"Ooh!" I smiled and laughed, "This is the island I landed on!"

"Really, what's the island's name?" Robin asked.

"I dunno."

"How can you not know what the islands' name is?" Nami hit me on the back of the head.

"Never had a chance. Just came, ate, shopped and got a ride back." I hopped down from my seat and onto the dock.

"And how'd you get the money for stuff like that? And what'd you buy, anyway, _captain?_" Nami said, arms crossed.

"Wasn't my money." I said. Then I pointed to a shop called 'The Cram Hut', "Usopp! Chopper! They gotta lot of cool things in there! And down the street, there's a guy eating fire!"

"No way! Let's go!" Usopp, Chopper, and I then ran off to the shop.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chopper's Just To Cute! Rhythm's Who?

XZoroX

I wandered around the streets of the town. There was a lot of activities to take place in, and everyone seemed to know eachother. I took a sip of sake I had, letting the sweet liquid run through my system.

I turned a corner, only to run into a-

"Kid?" I said, rubbing the spot on my jaw.

"I am _not _a kid!" the girl rubbed her forehead, the spot my jaw hit.

"Yes you-" I gave her a once over, but stopped when I relized she most definatly _isn't_ a kid. "aren't." I blushed

"Ding ding ding! Give the guy with green hair and bad fashion sense a prize!" she flipped her long, black hair behind her shoulder.

"Wha- WHAT DO YOU MEAN BAD FASHION SENSE?" I yelled.

"Well obviously, who wears black, green, and yellow? Yuck. I can't stand to much of one color and to much of the wrong colors." She rested her hand on the hilt of her long-sword she had hanging from her belt.

"Oi, are you OCD?" I waved my hand.

"Am most certianly not!" she huffed.

"Well you seem like it." I turned and started walking down an alley.

"Oi! That's a dead end!" she called, catching up to me.

I grunted and turned back to the street. "Why are you following me?"

"Because you seem like the type to get lost." she said, tilting her battered fedora back.

"Am not." I muttered. She went in front of me and walked backwards, keeping perfect pace with me and arched her eyebrow.

She gave me a once over, stopping only one at my swords. "You're Roronoa Zoro, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, and?" I asked. She continued to walk backwards in front of me, dark eyes with a knowing glint and a sly smile.

"Then I guess I'll be sticking with you for a bit," she laughed, a familiar mischivious chuckle.

"Wait, why? AND COULD YOU NOT DO THAT?" I was getting a bit annoyed by this girl.

"Do what?"

"Walk in front of me like that! And how can you tell which way you're going like that? It's driving me crazy."

"Your eyes." was all she said.

Now it was my turn to arch my eyebrow.

"You eyes move just the sightest to tell where you're going. And I can hear people coming." she said.

"You are probably the creepiest person I've ever met."

"Glad I've freaked you out." she turned around and started walking beside me. "Now I'm tired of walking backward. Sheesh, it's such a pain."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because it's also fun. Like riding a buffilo. They're a pain to sit on, but so much fun when you're actually riding it!"

"And you know this how?" I sipped the last of my sake and threw it into the trash can as we passed it.

"I've been on more adventures than you would ever dream of, tree." she stopped walking. "huh."

I noticed our surroundings. The street was empty with dingy houses and trash littering the street.

"Seems we got lost." she tilted her fedora back.

"Lost? You were guiding us!" I said.

"I thought you knew where you were going."

"Aren't you a local?"

"Nope! First time here!"

"And you decided to guide me!"

"Well I've been here longer than you have! You only came here an hour ago!"

"An- how'd you know that?" I was hosetly confused. Was she psychic?

"I have my sources!" she started retracing our steps back. Yup, psychic. She turned "And don't keep thinking I'm psychic!"

"I-How-"

"Women's intuition," we turned a corner and was back to the bustling streets.

"Hey I don't even know your name," I grabbed the end of her white coat-thing, trying to cath up to her.

"It's Rhythm. And don't grope me!"

"I wasn't groping you!" I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"Was too! If you want my attention, then just ask!"

"What do you think I was doing?"

"I don't know!" she pushed forward. Women. Why do they get annoyed over the smallest things?

"Look, i'm a bit annoyed how everyone calls me psychic, when I'm not. I just have a very strong intuition." that's what she says... (AN: XD THAT"S WHAT SHE SAID!).

"Oh well, how do you get to the dock from here? I need to get back to my nakama."

"I'm going the same way then. Just come along, and maybe you won't get lost."

"The dock, eh. Okay, so tell me, what brings you here?"

"I'ma lone pirate, so I'm island hopping. I don't have a ship or crew, so I just go with the flow and travel the Grand Line in search of adventure. It's what all the pirates search for, right? Adventure and gold, a pirates best friend." she smiled. It kinda made her look less sly. Just a bit.

"Oh, well that's something I'm not used to hearing. Most pirates have a crew, isn;t that what also makes them a pirate?"

"No, it's just how you do things. That's what I think anyway." It was silent for a while after that.

"So my turn with the questions. What made you, a pirate hunter, become a pirate?" she asked, thumbs hanging from her belt. I rested my arm on my swords.

"My captain made me promise. And it helps me become the-"

"Greatest swordsman in the world?" she interupted. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, revealing 3 cartilage piercings with small, silver hoops, a second onyx stud, and wiry single earing dangling from her lobe.

"You're sure you're not psychic?"

"AM NOT! Okay, I can do a bit of palm reading and tarots but that's it!" she grumbled, "Now tell me, Mr. Tree, are you really as strong as they say you are? That you could cut steel and that you can slice things at great distances?"

"Well, yeah."

"Don't be so modest! It won't get you far! But don't brag either. I can't really do anything with my sword, just basics."

"Basics, huh? Well, Rhythm, you'll have to show me sometime. And I could give you some pointers if you want."

Her eyes lit up, "That's be awesome!" She laughed again, that oddly familiar mischivious chuckle.

After that, she started humming an unfamiliar song. It was a mournful tune with a darkn twist, a song that made my heart clench but soul sigh. A song that painted a picture of a full moon-lit night, a waltz of despair, and a taste of death, but behind those dark notes, was spirit, a spirit of hope and freedom. It was strange how such music could bring out the strangest images.

(FORESHADOWIING!)

"Oh? Sorry," she stopped humming.

"You didn;t have to stop. If you want to hum, then go ahead." I said. I actually really didn't want her to. It was just so beautiful, and yet so lonely.

"Nah I shouldn't. It ain't good for your health."

_Um. . . Okay. Wait_! i thought_ If I'm going to the dock, then Sanji would turn up at some point, and if he does, who knows what would happen._ Different scenarios played out in my mind. The first was of Rhythm and Sanji getting along to well. The second was of her punching him while he cries out "Rhythm-chwan!3". The last one brought a smile to my face.

"That smile of yours is kinda creeping me out." Rhythm said.

"Then I won't smile."

"You can smile, just don't make it look like you're plotting world domination." she flipped her hair behind her shoulder again. We turned a corner and we were at-

"Here ya go! The dock!" Rhythm dramatically gestured towards the dock, where the Going Merry rocked to the ocean's waves.

"How'd we. . .?" I trailed off. That was fast. Swore I was further away from how long I walked.

"Zoro! Over here!" Nami waved. We went over to where Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, and Robin sat at a table outside a cafe.

"Where's Luffy?" I asked. But before Nami could answer, there was a storm of hearts from Sanji.

"My lady! And what would you be doing with shitty marimo?" Sanji's eyes were hearts as he went down on one knee and took Rhythm's hand. "What beauty you have, and here, I'm not sure if it's you or the afternoon sun." hebent his head to kiss her hand.

"Bad idea." I muttered as I took my seat.

"I think it's just you're head that's full of hot air, perv," she hit him, with an angry mark on her head.

"Wow, a lot of girl's just succumb to his 'charm'." Nami said.

"Well, I'm not like most girl's," Rhythm sat down on Sanji's now vacant chair and put her feet up on Luffy's still empty chair.

"So Zoro, who is this young lady you brought back?" Robin asked.

"Oh, this is Rhythm. We. . . ran into eachother." I said, pouring myself some sake.

"Literally," she said, "pass the sake, marimo." she said, pulling up Luffy's empty glass.

I glared at her then passed the sake.

"Oi, moss-head. How did you manage to talk to such a lady without embarassing youself?" Sanji chewed at the end of his cigar and leaned against the wall.

"Where is Luffy?" I asked Nami, ignoring him.

"I dunno. He ran off at some point," Usopp said.

"Damn Monkey," Rhythm muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So why are you with Zoro?" Robin asked.

"Oh, ran into eachother, decided to walk with him just to annoy him at first, then I led him here" I started nibbling on a biscuet.

"I guess he needed you then, since he has the worst sense of direction ever," Chopper said.

Rhythm froze, then turned to starte at Chopper. Then her eyes lit up, sparkling with joy like Luffy and Usopp does sometime.

"Oh my god. A talking reindeer! And he's so friggin' cute!" She smiled then hugged Chopper.

"Oh shut up, you bastard! I'm not happy about that!" Chopper said happily.

"OOOOIIIII! GUYYYSS!" A loud voice said from behind. I turned to see Luffy coming, big pieces of meat in each hand.

Rhythm suddenly stood up, Chopper in her arms and met Luffy half way. They stopped 4 ft apart, in just silence. Then Rhythm held out Chopper to Luffy, like a puppy.

"Your nakama?" she asked.

Luffy nodded.

"HE'S SOO FRIGGIN' CUTE!" she started hugging Chopper again, only to have him squirm and freak out. "Oh sorry." she put him down. "Got a bit carried away."

Luffy smiled. "Hehe. I knew you'd love him."

"WHHHAAAAAAAA~?" We all said in inuson. "YOU GUYS KNOW EACHOTHER?"

"Can I have some?" Rhtym pointed to the meat in his hands.

Luffy moved it away from her, "No."

In a flash, Rhythm was down in a crouch, her legs swinging out, swipping Luffy's legs so he collapsed. His meat flew into the air. She caught them before Luffy landed on the ground. When he did, Rhythm sat on him then started tearing into the meat. "You know how it ends, Monkey."

We were in shock. No one except Luffy's brother could take, well, Luffy down like that.

Unless. . .

"You're a relative of his, aren;t you?" Robin asked.

"Yup! I'm Rhythm D. Jade. The middle child, also the smartest and most gorgeous of us. Nice to Meet'cha!"


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Fight! Rhythm's Unknown Power!_

_AN: again, any song sung by Rhythm and claimed to be hers is a lie. they are real songs that are on my ipod and just seem to fit the mood. most you may not reconize because i listen to weird music and lady gaga._

_enjoy the comedy routine that is known as Monkey D. Luffy!_

_PS GO TO HELL BLACKBEARD YOU D WANNA-BE!_

_PSS I have some pictures of Rhythm on DeviantArt.I have 6 different pics of here up right now, so you can check through my gallery for her. If you wanna see what she looks like, besides the description, then here's thr link_

_.com/#/d4n57la_

_Love ya all!_

_and as a reader once said to me *virtual BEAR HUG*_

~Rhythm~

"Well," I tucked my legs under me, still ontop of Luffy, "judging my the looks on your faces, Luffy never mentioned me. What a shame. I thouht I had a better impact to him than Shanks." I finished up the meat then tucked the bones in the waste band of his shorts.

"No actually he didn't," the orange-haired girl said.

"Aw what a shame. Oh well." I stood up, wiping my hands. "Now since I introduced myself, why don't you tell me who you guys are? I already know marimo over there." i jabbed my thumb towards Zoro.

"Would you quite that?" he grumbled.

"Well I'm Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the sea!" The guy around Luffy's age with a long nose said, chest puffed out. "And these are my followers." he indicated to the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Stop that Usopp," the orange haired girl said. "I'm Nami the-"

"Navigator?" I finished. "And you," I pointed to the black haired woman with even darker eyes, "is Nico Robin."

"Hm so Luffy has been keeping in touch, I see." Robin said.

"Uh-huh. And You're Chopper!" I smiled at the blue-nosed reindeer. He was just to cute!

"Yeah. How-?" he was lost in thought.

"I'm not psychic." I said. Luffy sat down next to me and started digging into the food. "Luffy just won't shut up about you guys." I picked an apple out of the array of fruits and started munching on it.

"I didn't know you two kept in touch." Nami said.

'Didn't even know he could write," the blonde flirt muttered.

"And since you're the only one left, I'm guessing you're Sanji." I pointed at him.

His eyes turned to hearts and his cool demenior was lost in a swirl, "she knows me!3"

"Anyway, no we haven't kept in touch. We just met yesterday here."

"oh so you're the one who brought back Luffy. Why didn't you aboard?" Robin asked.

'Nah I had some business to deal with," I reached over for the last piece of meat, only for Luffy to snatch it away and swallow it in one movement.

"I was gunna eat that, you idiot!" I hit him across the head, his face slamming into the table.

"Ow that hurt!" Luffy said.

"It was supposed to hurt, stupid," i stuck my tongue out.

"You're the stupid one, stupid," he stuck his tongue out too.

"Oh yeah? Says the idiot who tried to train a rock to fight!"

"It worked, remeber Rocky knocked out Ace?"

"That's only because you got annoyed and threw him, right as Ace was walking by." I then reached over and took his straw hat, a low blow.

"Give that back!" he tried grabbing for it.

'What's the magic word!" i sang.

I jumped out of his reach, but it was hard to, now that he was finally taller than me. "give it!" he tried to yank my arm down.

"Nope!"

"I don't really think that's a good idea." Usopp said.

"You've taken down Crocidile, I doubt you're strong enough to take me down just yet," I laughed.

"Give it!" He stretched his arm, but I jumped, my fedora falling off and landing next to Sanji. I sailed through the air, made a back flip then landed on the 3rd story room of the cafe.

"I'll give it all right," I put the hat on my head, "But I want to see how strong you've gotten!" A sly smile crept onto my face, "Not here, though. it's to crowded. follow me."

"Dammit Jade!" Luffy yelled.

"Call me that again and I'll throw you're hat into the ocean!" I would never do that. I know how much this hat means to him. That's why i'm using it as bait so we could fight. He would have fought me anyway, but I want him at his best. "Come and get me!" I sang, "na na na-na naa!"

I jumped to the next roof of the building, then setting off at a run.

XZoroX

"She-she just jumped 30 feet in the air! Without a running start even!" Usopp gasped.

"ARG! OOOOIII!" Luffy started running after Rhythm, "Gimme it back now!"

"She's a strange girl," Robin said.

"Probably a Devil Fruit power," Nami added.

"Well let's go!" I said. I started running down the street.

"Wrong way, Zoro!" They yelled.

"Dammit," I muttered.

We set off after them. It wasn't all that hard, since Luffy was rampaging through the town. When we reached them, they were in a large clearing in the outskirts of the town.

"Here ya go," Rhythm tossed Luffy his hat. "Oi! Zoro! Hold this for me!" She pulled out her Katana, sheath and all, and tossed it to me. I caught it effortlessly.

"Why do you get tp hold it!" Sanji asked, "A gentleman like me should hold the lady's weapons."

"She asked me to hold it," I retorted.

"Okay Luffy, show me what you got," Rhythm raised her fists.

"Heh, you're goung down Rhythm," Luffy smiled deviously.

"That's what you said the last 1000 fights. You lost all of them," I flicked my hair back.

They waited, stance ready. A soft breeze swayed the grass and branches, bringing in the salty smell of the ocean. A cloud passed over-head, plunging the clearing into a large shadow. When it passed, the tension broke.

_"__Gumo-Gumo no-!_" Luffy pulled back his fist.

"_**Willow's Whisp,"**_ Rhythm whispered. A small breeze lifted her hair.

_**"Gatling Gun!**_" Luffy's fists were flying, to fast to see, and right at Rhythm. But she dodged them all, like a leaf in a current. And all that time, her smile still stayed on her face.

Luffy pulled back. "Pheh," was all he said.

"Still can't hit me, huh. Well," She sighed. "At least you have aim."

_**"Gumo-Gumo no-"**_ Luffy pulled back his arms. "_**Bazooka!"**_ His arms shot forward in his powerful attack.

"Having to use such a powerful move at the exposition of the fight isn't good," Robin noted.

Rhythm jumped over his arms, flipped through the air, then balanced herself on his extended arms. She started running towardss Luffy, balanced perfectly on his retracting arms.

_**"The Beat's,"**_ she jumped, finally apon Luffy, swinging her leg back in a full 360, "_**Fall!" **_Her leg came around on the side of Luffy's face, launching him 20 feet away from where he stood, which was now a crater. Rhythm staightened herself up, flipping her hair out of her eyes. Luffy scrambled to his feet.

"How-?" Luffy asked, the side of his head bleeding.

She smiled, a creepy evil one, "You're not the only one who's gotten stronger. How 'bout this, you show me a powerful move, and I'll show you mine."

Luffy nodded.

"Wait Luffy! Don't!" Sanji yelled, "You'll hurt her!"

Rhythm turned and glared, a dark scary one that would send children crying. I felt a shiver down my spine from that glare. "I'm fine." Then she turned back to Luffy.

"The sad thing is," I said, "I think they're both holding back."

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled. He measured his hand and pulled back his fist. "_**Gumo-Gumo no Pistol!**_"

Rhtyhm went flying back into the trees, haviong suffered a direct hit in the stomache.

~Rhythm~

His fist came flying towards me, at a high spead. I had a chance of dodging it. And I didn't take that chancde. Why?

I wanted to see what my little brother was made of.

It hit my stomache, sending me flying, knocking down a couple trees, a few droplets of blood spurting from my mouth. I hit a sturdier tree, bouncing off and I landed on my feet, a bit dizzy. "Damn," I muttered, "that's harsh."

I bent down, taking the stance of a runner. When I uncoiled, I shot through the trees at the speed of sound. I reached the clearing, Luffy breathing heavily. I stopped right in front of him. He hadn't seen me coming.

"Good shot, Monkey. Now let's really fight!" I spun around, leg out, completing another full 360. He dodged it with Soru. He stood a good 10 feet than before. "All beat's revibrate, Monkey!"

A white ray of light had come from my leg, the beat, and hit Luffy right in the chest. He flew back. I jumped again, forward this time. And at sound speed I was behind him.

"_Rhyme Shock_," my hands shot forward and blasted him 20 feet away.

"_**Gumo-Gumo no **_," he swung his leg around, "_**Muchi!"**_

His leg caught me arund my waste. I grabbed hold of his leg. He made a sound of shock. I dig my feet into the ground. Luffy had no choice but to retract his leg, pulling me with him. I flew up, summersaulting, and landed on Luffy feet first.

"I win!" I laughed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Nakama! Why Are There So Many Exclamation Points?

"She-she beat Luffy," Chopper whispered. Usopp and Nami was gaping, eyes popping.

I smiled, "And now, Luffy, for what you did 2 years ago!" I walked over and took my fedora from Sanji, his eyes hearts.

"_Despite the lies that you're making"_ I started.

"Wait!" Luffy scrambled to his feet, eyes wide as he backed away, "Don't! I'm sorry! it was an accident! how are you still mad about that?"

"_Your love is mine for the taking_," I continued to sing. Luffy started running.

'Wait! What are you doing?" Nami yelled.

"_My love is just waiting," _the illusion started as the song grew, "_To turn your tears to roses_."

Luffy yelled. He started running away from somthing that wasn't there, yelling "get away! Get away! get away!"

"What's going on?" Usopp yelled.

"Revenge, hun," I smiled at him, "revenge in it's worst form." Then I turned back to Luffy and continued.

_"Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking._

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses._

_I will be the one that's gunna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is burning, consuming fire."_

XZoroX

"It's creepy," I said, crossing my arms.

Luffy continued to run around, completely freaked out. His eyes were wide with fear, as he dodged and jumped over nothing.

'It's like he's hallucinating," Robin said.

"Heh, he is," Rhythm said, "it's my Devil Fruit power. I ate the Sound-Sound fruit, so I can create illusions when I sing and pretty much do what I want them to. That's the basic of it, anyway." Rhythm smiled, instead of the cheerful one she did before, this one was creepy and had the same air as her glare.

"_No, you'll never alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Here my whispers in the dark!_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Here the whispers in the dark!"_

Luffy went down on his knees. When it was over, he lay face down on the ground breathing hard.

"There, and you'd think not to annoy me after the first time." she flipped her hair back.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, i'm fine," he stood up, wiping his shorts off, perfectly fine, " just a scare."

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt him. It's just mind tricks. And illusions can't hurt you."

"Hey Rhythm," Luffy came over to us and smiled.

"Yeah, Monkey?" she asked.

"Wanna become my nakama?" he asked.

"DON'Y JUST ASKE HER WITHOUT REASON!" Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and I yelled.

She laughed, "Sure."

"YOU AGREED?" We said in unison again.

"Yeah. Luffy asked me when he decided to become a pirate some years ago." Rhythm said.

"Okay! Then you're my musician!" Luffy slapped her back. they both laughed in unison. That's were I heard her laugh before. They both have that happy, mischivious laugh. Except Rhythm made a weird face when she laughed. Eyes closed with a lopsided smile.

"Well come on! Let's party!" Luffy said happily.

~Rhythm~

"_Bon Voyage!_

_We cast off all our troubles _

_Forget the past_

_Though the future's unclear,_

_We still can smile we know we'll get there._

_No regrets!_

_Every tear that we've cried only helps our dreams come true!_

_You and those dreams are precious in my life._

_A glimpse of the sun rising on the horizon~!"_

I finished the song with a cheer. Luffy laughed and chowed down more food. Chopper and Usopp was doing some strange dance with chopsticks in their noses and baskets in their hands. odd but whatever. Sanji was bringin in more food, while Nami and Robin chatted about who knows what sort of girly thing. And Zoro, well he just chugged down sake like water.

"Jeez, with the amount you're drinking, I'm surprised you're not passed out yet," I sat down next to him with a jug off apple juice.

"I can hold my alcohol," he said.

I smiled, "Well, wanna see who can hold more?"

"Apple juice? That's for wimps," he turned away. I wacked him on the back of his head.

"Apple juice is the best! And take that back!"

"No," he had that creepy smile on his face again.

"Don't do that! It creeps me out a bit!" But at the same time, you can't help bet get turned on a bit.

"Do what, this?" he made a stupid mocking smile.

I laughed, "No this." I smiled like he did only ten times worst.

"Yeah right."

"It's true, marimo! You do look like that!" Sanji added.

"Shut up, cook. Go back to do the only thing you can do, cook." Zoro said.

"You wanna go?" Sanji yelled, standing up.

"Only if you do, since I don't want to face a wimp!" Zoro said, standing too.

Then they were fighting, Sanji's legs spinning while Zoro's swords glimmered, clashing in bangs and mean remarks.

I laughed. They stopped and stared in confusion, Sanji's leg held back with Zoro's sword.

"What?" I said in between giggles. "i think it's funny how you two are trying to kill eachother even though you're nakama. But think of this. if you did manage to kill one another, you'd have to suffer Luffy's wrath."

That sent shivers down their spines. After that they backed off and just avoided eachother.

"Well, still gunna have that drinking contest, Zoro?" I said.

"Huh, you actually used my real name."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm serious. How 'bout this. We play the drinking game. Take a drink everytime Sanji gets hearts for eyes."

"We'll be passed out before the end of the night." Zoro laughed.

"Excacly the challenge."

Then throughout the party, Zoro and I took shots everytime Sanji got hearts for eyes, for Nami, Robin and me. Around, 7 o'clock, everyone was getting tired, except Zoro and I. We laughed and kept taking our 'shots' (They were full sized beer tankards) even while Sanji was just cool-headed. And now I realize why this is a bad idea. When I drink a certain amount of alchohol, I get a bit. . . loud.

"No I serious! He ran away screaming "I'mma commin' Aaachhee!" I laughed. "And when Ace saw him comin', he flipped out and yelled "Shit Luffy! Don't come any nearer!' Then," i took another swig from the tankard. " He ran righ' into the river, which i really don't see how he didn' see that!" Crap, my accent was coming back, "Ace had to rescue him, and and when he wa' out, he started chompin' on Ace's hand like it was meat."

"Human hands are meat," Zoro said. His face was a bit red, and God forbid how red mine was.

"Well, yeah. But ya know what I mean. the edible kind that's alrea'y cooked and spice' an' on a fancy plate with a side of mashed potatoes and stuffin'"

"Another' time," I started.

"Sanji-kun! Could you get me some water! I'm partched!" Nami called.

"Anything for you Nami-swan3!" Sanji said, swirling away with hearts for eyes. Zoro and I refilled out tankards anf chugged them.

"Anyway, once Ace, Luffy and I were ya know, just enjoying a night looking at the starts an' tryin' to make up stupid stories in them, when Luffy said "When I grow up, I wanna go to the moon!'"

"That doesn't sound like Luffy," Usopp said.

"But at the sam time it does," Chopper added.

"Yeah, and I sai' 'Why wait?' so I grabbed him by the shirt and kicked him as far as I could. he cleared a 30 foot pine and got his head stuck in a bee hive," we all laughed, Luffy too.

Mid laugh, I fell asleep.

XZoroX

. . . He cleared a 30 foor pine and got his head stuck in a bee hive." Rhythm concluded, ending the story with all of us laughing, including Luffy. Her cheeks were a bright cherry red and she had a strange accent to her speech.

Then mid laugh, she fell asleep.

"SHE FELL ASLEEP?" we all yelled except Luffy, who just laughed.

Her chin rested against her chest, as she still sat leaned against the railing of the Going Merry like we were before. A snot bubble rose and fell in tunw with her breathing.

Then she popped, she woke up laughing again.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sanji's Nosebleed! Narcolepsy and The Symbolic Tattoo.

"Why are you' guys lookin' at me like that?" I looked to one facwe to the other. Luffy was just laughing.

"She and as has the. . narcoplatypus or sumthin'" he said.

"Narcolepsy," I corrected, "Ace's just worste than mine."

"What's narco-whatever?" Usopp asked.

"It's a disorder where a person suffers from excessive sleepiness and sleep attacks. When falling asleep, generally experience the REM stage of sleep within 5 minutes; whereas most people do not experience REM sleep until an hour or so later. In other words, they fall asleep when least expected." Chopper explained.

"Oh, so a mystery disease." Luffy said bluntly.

I back-handed him, "When you say it that way, it sounds like I'm going to die. If anyone, Ace is way worst than me." I grumbled.

"Doesn't than mean Marimo here has the same thing? He just snoozes away all the time, " Sanji said.

"Nah. He seriously just naps whenever he wants to. Narcoleptics fall asleep when they least expect it, continue whatever they were doing and then when they wake up, have no memory."

(AN: be grateful for the info. I had to go on Wikipedia to find out what it means. I didn't get half the mumbo jumbo on there! i still don't know how to spell it, I just copied and pasted from Ace's wikia page)

"Whatever. Go back to partying. I'm tired and need a bath. I haven't had one for about," I counted on my fingers, "5 days."

"Ew! How could you stand it?" Nami said shuddering.

"It's called just scratching your head and wearing long sleeves." I grinned.

"Here, I'll show you the shower," Nami said, going into the ship, "Luffy! Usopp! Get some hot water running!"

"Okay!"

Later, I was dipping into a small bathtub filled with steaming water. It soaked my hair and relaxed my rense muscles. I rubbed the wound on my cheek from Captain Jackass's damn bullet. It didn't hurt, but it was a pain to think that someone like him was able to scratch me. I need to get out more. Maybe it was because I didn't have the boys around?

I shook my head. No that can't be it. They did help toughen me up, but I'm not going to rely on them to make me strong. I can only rely on myself.

Then I sighed and smiled. _If only Sano was here. _

He's laugh and ruffled my hair, making it even messier, say " Oh jeez Delilah, you worry over the stupidest things sometimes. Just calm down and smile like always." Then I would say, "Stop barfing sunshine, Sano." And laugh. Yeah, it was just a fluke. I really shouldn't worry. I pulled my hair forward and pulled my headphones on and blasted some music.

XZoroX

I rounded to corner, to see Sanji peeking in through the bathroom. Humming echoed through the door, along with sloshing water and steam.

"What are you doing, baka cook?" I said.

Sanji reached out and covered my mouth, "Shh! if she finds us we're both dead!"

I moved his hand away, "Well it'd be your fault! Why are you out here anyway?"

"Someone so simple-minded as you would never comprehend the solid fact that rests in front of us now behind this door." Sanji said, then with that stupid love-struck, hearts for eyes expression he continued, "_Rhythm is naked just beyond this door! Her beautiful, flawless body is open to full view and how could anyone let off a chance to see the beauty of a lady at full?"_

"You shitty cook! Why would you do something like that? What if Luffy finds out you're peeking at his sister?" I hissed.

His face was serious, "He won't find out." Then his face changed (yet again!) to a scary, threatining exression, "_If you tell him I'll rip out you're insides and cook them up for him!"_

_"_Like hell you would!" We started wrestling, me pulling him away from the door, but ended up getting kicked instead. It was a bit heard to fight crouched down on the ground and not be heard by Rhythm.

"You shitty swordsman get off! If Rhythm finds out-" he didn't finish that warning. His foot slippd and we both tumbled through the cracked door.

We lay flat on our stomaches, and through the steam we could see Rhythm, her back to us and sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

She turned and saw us, eyes widen then angry, "GET OUT!" she threw a bucket at us. We scrambled to our feet and was out the door. She slammed the door, nipping our behinds.

"Damn cook! If you just shut up and left she wouldn't be pissed!" I grumbled angrily as we reached the deck. Blood oozed from Sanji's nose, hearts for eyes and face red.

"What happened?" Nami asked. "I heard screaming and crashes down there!"

"Ero-Cook got caught trying to sneak a peek at Rhythm." I jabbed my thumb at Sanji.

"You were caught to, shitty swordsman!" Sanji snapped.

"Shut up, stupid. Anyway, did you see what was on her back?" I sat down.

"Yeah. A tattoo, dumbass." the Sanji had hearts for eyes, "She was absolutly beautiful 3! Not like Nami-san or Robin-chan but a heavenly creature sent down to bid my needs 3!"

"'Bid your needs?'" Usopp quoted.

Luffy laughed. "So she did get the tattoo!"

"'Get the tattoo?'" Chopper asked.

"Yeah! A few years ago, Rhythm said she wanted a giant tattoo on her back!" Luffy smiled, "I guess she went through with that."

(AN To see the tattoo, go to .com/art. Its the tree of mind. as i type this, its the first one there.)

"Yeah I guess." I said.

"So what was it?" Luffy asked.

"You don't even know what it is?" Usopp asked.

"Hehe nope!"

"It was a tree," Sanji said, lighting his cigar, "a sillhouette of a dead tree with an owl. And on one of the lowest branches, was a bright red apple. It's pretty cool, how it encases a huge scar on her back."

"Scar?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Or three big one's crossing into one," I said.

"Huh. Luffy?" Nami asked.

"I have no idea." Luffy said seriously. "She's had 'em since she was 10. And I never found out how she got them."

"Strange. How close you two are, I'm surprised you don't know," Robin said.

The door crashed open, and framed in the doorway, stood a sodden, angry Rhythm.

"Dammit! Is there such thing as privacy here!" she stormed over to Sanji and I. She pulled out her long sword, blade still in hilt, and wacked us both across the head. Large lumps appeared on out heads.

"Ow! Why'dy do that!" I yelled.

"You should never peak at a bathing maiden!"

"Maiden?"

"I'll never do it again, Rhythm-dono! 3" Sanji cried happily, lump forgoten.

"You better," she huffed. She turned and sat down on the railing, long hair dripping water on the deck "Ugh, was so pissed I didn't grab a towel. Damn." she started wringing out her hair.

"Here you go, Rhythm-dono! 3" Sanji cried handing her a towel.

"The tattoo," Robin said, "What does it mean?"

Rhythm peeked out from under the towel, right eye shadowed, Her face was unreadable.

Then she smiled, "I'll let you figure that out! What's the fun of symbolism when I tell you?"

"You seem so secrative though."

"Says the mysterious Nico Robin."

"Point taken."

"Besides, I hate a meaning without a story."

That left us in confusion.

"Willow, weep for me  
Don't think I don't see  
This life I'm living in two  
But still it's something I must do  
I'm not unique in this  
Nor am I special, sweet or kind  
I court a thousand smiles  
Yet I keep my own to hide behind"

She sang softly. We were even more confused. "It's what I do. I can't help but be weird."

"Anyway, since you're Ace's little sister, how was it like groing up with them?" Nami asked.

"A pain in the ass," Rhythm stated.

"Really? I get Luffy, but Ace? He was so nice," Sanji said.

She laughed, "really? We're talking about the same Ace, right? He's just plain rude, and hates pretty much everyone. When we were kids, Luffy would follow him around, and they'd pester me, day and night. I hardly got any peace. I guess, in a way, I'm sort of thankful for that. I hunted with them, and we always played together, too. But when I wanted to be alone, they'd always find me, and pester me about something. And Ace, oh God, he was so rude and wanted everything to work out how he wanted it to. And he was-is so God damn stubborn."

"Oh yeah! You were easy to find, since you were always in a high, small space." Luffy said.

"Yeah," she yawned. Like when she laughed, her mouth was lopsided.

"I say we turn in for the night. It's getting late," Nami said standing.

"Okay. Where am I going to sleep? I mean, I'll be fine on the deck." Rhythm said.

"You can share with me and Robin," Nami said.

"Won't it be a bit, crammed?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah know, I'll take first watch. Juts gimme a blanket and I'll be fine."

"Okay,"

~Rhythm~

It was late. The Straw Hats snoozed away below and the ocean sung its sweet lullaby. A seagull sat on top of the pole where the flag swayed gently on the breeze. Below that, I lay awkwardly in the bird's nest, blanket around my shoulders and a book at hand. One called _The Tiger and The Owl. _I turned the page, just as a floorboard creaked in the deck below. I looked up from my book, ears strained as footsteps approached the mass. The rope leading to the bird's nest tugged, as the mystery person climbed up. I tensed, more than I was already. Then popped in to view, the green haired, golden earring swordsman with a bad fashion sense.

I grinned, "Hey, marimo. What brings you to the eye in the sky."

"I thought you would want a relieve. You're still human, and need sleep." he climbed into the bird's nest and sat down next to me.

"Well, I'm fine. I'm at a good part so I won't be sleeping anytime soon."

"What's so good about a book?" he looked over my shoulder and tried to read. "It's not even in Japanese! What is that?"

"It's French. A beautiful language, might I add." I shut the book.

"So I'm guessing you're seriously the smart one of the 3."

"Sadly, that's not much of a comliment."

"What's it about anyway?"

"Ooh! I'm glad you asked! It's about a swordsman-"

"Swordsman?" that made him perk up.

"Yeah. He was cruel and slaughtered for fun. But one day a witch came and curesed him to be a owl for the rest of his life, but only on a New Moon would he change back to the man he was. The cure will only lift if he learns compassion and love. A princess comes along and adopts the 'owl'. Princess Arianna, the sweetest of the sweet. Her parenst are going to marry her off but- you can get the rest."

"Huh. So no sword fights?" Zoro asked.

"Hell yeah! When he changes back, he fights for good food and gold. But it's funny, really. More of a comedy action really. But yeah, it's worth the money I spent on it. I'm almost done now, so I'm trying to finish it."

"Oh okay." He turned away and just stared out over the ocean. I found my mark then continued where I left off.

_. . ."No, Arianna. I won't be able to stand it if you left to marry him."_

_"It's for my kingdom. You'll never understand. You're just a swordsman after all."_

_"Just a swordsman? Arianna, I have feelings to, and. . . and I want to share them. . . with you."_

_There was a pause. Her pale skin was glowing in the night, like a beacon in the ocean of darkness. The shock in her eyes registered the words I had just proclaimed. The beauty so intense, so radiating, that it hurt me to see her go. To let such a godess slip through my fingers like sand, bit by bit. The heart that always stayed strong, even through all the aching. The soul who reached out to me, even though I was a killer, a pirate of heart._

_"Oh-" she cut off before I sweeped her into my arms, plunging her into a warm lake of wonder. A kiss that brought both darkness and light together. The ignorance of mankind that wishes for power and freedom was forgotten, as love and hate interwined into a tree of strength._

"So. . . how's the book," he asked, interrupting.

"Just fine. Don't talk. Really good part," I said, finding my place again.

"Oh. . . sorry."

I couldn't find my place, and when I did, I kept reading the same line over and over again. I couldn't concentrate anymore. The sea breeze was to warm, and the air was humming. Zoro sat so close, and yet so far. I felt a bit to closed, like I sat in tar. Jeez damn silence.

I shut my book and coughed. Zoro looked over. "Done already? That was fast."

"Nah, I couldn't concentrate anymore. The lovey dovey stuff started to make me sick." I scratched my nose.

"Oh well. Hey I'm sorry about earlier." he said scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine. No harm done. And what I've heard, it was Sanji's fault. I already got him back, just wait till tomorrow." I grinned.

"I'm glad it wasn't me," he said.

"When life gives you lemons, you make grape juice. Then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it," I said.

"What?"

"Just a gem of wisdom from moi. Anyway, what I did to him is just a few of the many tricks up my sleeve. A warning to whomever wants to mess with me here. Luffy's already aware of what would happen, and tomorrow, so will Sanji and the rest."

"Like what you did to Luffy yesterday?" he asked.

"Nah that was for something else. I only do that to Luffy, Ace, and anyone who really annoys me. Illusions are my best, but worst."

"That makes no sense. And what did you do to him?"

"I made hime think Gramps was after him with cannon balls. That'd scare the shit out of anyone. If he was smart, he'd see that Gramps or the cannons didn't have a shadow. I can create illusions, not beings. And what's not there won't have a place."

"Honestly, you're weird."

"And I take _that _as a compliment."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rhythm's Past. The Man Who Changed My Life

The morning sun rose from the east, rays of golden light sprinkled on to the deck. Seagulls squaked to eachother, as the ocean currents swirling and twirling past eachother with perfect sync.

Peace.

That was the only word that could describe this morning. I sat in the bird's nest with Zoro, who was fast asleep, having just switched shifts with me. Sleep still hazed my eyes as I stood and stretched. The ocean's lullaby still sand through my ears, soft and promising great adventure as salt and sea filled my nose, along with wood and freedom. I looked down at my left hand, pulling down the sleeve. On my thumb, was a silvery ring with a complex swirling pattern that reminded me of ocean waves circling it. It was a gift from him. From the man that made me feel like a girl.

Sano.

He was a Marine, whom I met when I was 14 (he was 16) at Foosha Village, my hometown. His ship had stopped by my village, on there way to the Grand Line. At the Party's Bar, where Luffy and I always hung out to eat after Ace left. And I could remeber the day I met him like it was only 42 seconds ago.

*Flashback*

Luffy sat at the bar next to me, munching on some meet for lunch. The bar was mostly full, since it was Happy Hour. I had my head in my hand, as I picked at my food.

"You shoudl eat that before-" Makino said. Luffy's hand shot out and took my food and ate it whole in an instant. "Nevermind." she refilled my apple juice.

"Thanks," I said.

"What's got you down? Is it Ace?" she asked.

"Sharp, aren't you? Yeah. It just won't be the same. And now I'm left to deal with rubberhead here," I jabbed my thumb at Luffy.

"Cheer up. Think of it like this. Now you won't have to worry about Ace annoying you." Makino said, whipping a glass.

"Yeah, I guess." I sipped my apple juice.

"Makino!" a guy came to the bar, "the Marines docked here!"

"Here? Really?" Makino said.

"Marines?" Luffy asked through a mouthful of food.

"Stay away, Luffy. Or you'll get arrested before we have a chance to set sail." I pushed his head into hsi food.

The swinging doors swung open, revealing 6 Marines. Nothing major, just standard Marine officers in the white shirts, navy blue pants, boots, hats, and blue neck thingies. They sat down at a table as far away from the bar as possible

"Damn Marines." I muttered.

I didn't believe them and their so called "Justice". They slaughter people who have no use to society then they get rid of them, making a "peaceful" world were everyone can live together in harmony.

Total bullshit.

A marine with shaggy dark hair peaking out from under his hat stood and approached the bar.

"Could I get some sake?" he asked Makino.

"Sure, hold on a second," she disapeared into the backroom.

He stood right next to me, towering over me and had lean, tan arms. He only looked about 16.

"You look like a Delilah to me. Am I right?" he asked, dark eyes bright.

I spat out my drink, "Hell no! How did you get a Delilah out of this?" I indicated to me.

Luffy spat to and laughed, "Delilah!"

I hit him on the back of his head, "shut it, Monkey."

"So then what is you're name, Delilah?" he asked.

"It's Rhythm. And this twerp here is my little brother, Luffy."

"I'm Hiracuze Sano. Future Admiral." Sano said smiling.

"Rhythm D. Jade. I'm gunna help Luffy become king of the pirates."

Luffy grinned and laughed, "yep!"

"Him?" Sano said, arching his dark eyebrows. He laughed, "how? You said it yourself, he's a twerp!"

I put down my glass, eyes shadowed. "He's a twerp to _me."_

"Right. You can't hurt a fly!" he laughed again.

"I really don;t apprietiate being laughed at."

"I'm lauging with you, not at."

I laughed, "right. Well, I gotta go. Luffy!"

Luffy turned, a piece of meat dangling from his mouth, caught in the act.

"Let's go," I said.

He swallowed, "But-"

"Let's go, Luffy." I said sternly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out, "Thanks Makino! Later Marine." The swinging doors swung shut behind us.

"Why'd we leave?" he asked, digging onto the meat he brought with him.

"I couldn't stand the Marines."

"That's a bit harsh."

I turned on him, "You should to, after what they did 7 years ago."

His eyes flashed. He knew. After that we stayed silent as we trekked through the forest.

"OI! Del- I mean, Rhythm! Wait up!" I turned to see Sano the Marine running up to me, out of uniform and in a button up shirt, mahogany tie, and dark jeans tucked into boots.

"Yeah, that's right. Say my name right and I won't have to pummel you," i turned and continued walking.

"Wait! Rhythm!" he caught up to me and smiled, "I was wondering if you could give me a tour, since this is someplace new to me."

"Ask someone else. I'm busy."

"How 'bout you point?"

"Okay," I pointed, "that's the dock where you take your ship and leave. Now I have to go." I started walking faster.

"Go where? I'll walk you," he said, keeping pace.

"I can walk myself."

"Hey is it something I said? I mean I won't call you Delilah anymore. I swear." I cut in front of me, making me halt.

"That's fine. I'm just not in the mood to talk." I started to go around him, but he cut me off.

"Hey you've been cold to me since. . . sometime ago."

"You're not very bright, are you?"

"I'm very bright!"

"See? made no sense. 'sxcuse me, gotta run." I tried going around again, but was cut off (again).

"Is it because I'm a Marine, and you little brother's dreaming of pirates?"

"He's _not _dreaming! In 3 years, we're going to leave this dump and travel the world, looking for adventure. And I'm going to do everything in my power to help Luffy become king of the pirates!"

He was dumbstruck. I took that chance and ducked into an alley and ran for it.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sano and Rhythm Forever. . . Right?

AN: COMMENT VOTE AND/OR (PREFERABLY AND) FAN IF YOU WANT ME TO REVIVE SABO

I sat in one of the tallest tree, Old Buck as Ace used to call it. It was my favorite spot, looking out over the lush green trees, and beyond that, the village. The windmills spun in graceful arcs as a breeze played through the fields. It was a serene sight, that sent a sigh of peace escpae through my lips. I then flipped through my Japanese-Russian book, finding my place and continued to teach myself the forein language. So far, I knew English, Japanese, Spanish, Morse, French, Italian, Chinese, Greek, some Latin, and a bit of Russian. I wanted to know at least 12 by the time I am 20. I pulled my headphones out of my bag and put them over my ears, then blasted on my music. I couldn't read in perfect silence. It's almost immposible.

"Я иду на рынок" it read. I'm going to the market. Lame.

"Луффи упал со скалы и сломал себе шею" Luffy fell from the cliff and broke his neck.

Now that's more interesting.

"Сано есть душа" Sano is a douche. True. . . so very true.

The tree shook slightly, as if someone was climbing. I looked down to see Sano a couple branches below me. When he saw me see him, he smiled and continued to climb.

"Douchebag!" I pulled my headphones off and shut my book.

"I wanted to talk to you!" he was a branch below me.

"How'd you. . .?" I switched from my reclined position to a crouch, better for balance.

Then I spotted the straw hat clad boy at the base of the tree. Dammit.

I broke off a good sized branch, aimed, then threw it at Luffy, hoping it'd hit Sano. It did. Luffy's eyes popped as he screamed and ran in circles as the branch fell towards him, Sano was hit, and pulled down from the branch as it came crshing towrds the earth. Luffy jumped out of the way in time, thanks to his good reflexes. The branch grashed to the earth, a flock of birds twittered madly as it left the trees and flew away in fear.

"Rhythm! Are you insane? You could have killed me!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Sadly, I can't kill you that easily," I jumped down from one branch to another until I reached the lowest branch. Sano came out from under the branch, only a couple scratches and leaves stuck in his hair.

"What was that for?" he yelled, vein throbbing.

"Because you annoy me. No go away before I really do hurt you." I stood, pulling an apple from my bag and took a big bight out of it.

"Don't look so calm!" he yelled.

"Then don't look."

Luffy climbed up the tree and sat in the branch above me, as I leaned against the trunk.

He let out a defeated sigh. " look, i just want to talk."

"Then talk."

"Just. . . God your difficult!" he ran his hand through his hair. 'Can you give me a tour then?"

"No."

"Din't even consider!"

"Because I don't want to be around you." I jumped down. "Luffy, show him out. This place is easy to get lost in." I started walking deeper in the In-Between Forest.

"Hey! Wait!"

To late gone already.

The Marine's have been docked here for a good 3 weeks. They were waiting for a signal, that won't come for about 2 months. They can't go back to base, because this is closer to where they need to be, and this is also a Marine-free island.

And yet, pirates don't attack.

Strange how the world works.

And for those 3 weeks, Sano follows me day in and day out, insisting I talk to him. And everytime, I'd slip away, most of the time to the forest, other times to Party's Bar or just wander. And somehow, he'll track me down again. Must be a Marine thing.

"Sano, leave me be!" I said, walking faster. He kept pace easily.

"At least tell me, what's your favorite flower."

"A purple amaryllis. Anything else?"

"And book?"

"Princess Bride. Why am I answering these?"

"The Princess Bride? I love that book?"

I stopped, "Really?" then I shook my head, "you're just screwing with me." then I kept walking.

"No really, I do! How the six fingered man was really the Count working under the bastard Prince Humperdinck, who has that death machine that almost killed Westly, then Inigo and Fizzik took him to Miracle Max, who brought Westly back with chocolate!"

I was already stopped, eyes wide. I clenched the book in my hands, "How they broke into the castle to stop the wedding between Buttercup and Humperdinck-'

Then both of us said at the same time ,"from the commotion of Fizzik freaking out the palace guards of a hundred men by dressing as Death and setting himself on fire!" we then broke out into laughter.

When we finally stopped, Sano grinned at me, "I guess Miss Queen of the Pirates does have a heart of laughter. Especially with that cute face you make."

I hit him around the head with my book," Shut up!" I stalked off.

"I was complimenting!"

I smiled slightly at his words.

After that, I started talking to him more. Once I got to know him, he was actually a nice guy. A man I can talk to without having to enunciate everything I say. I found out that he reads alot to in his free time, and enjoys the same music I do. he gets along well with Luffy (who doesn't?) and was full of cheesy jokes.

"Okay why did the tailor get aressted?" he asked one day as we ate lunch at the Party's Bar.

"i don't know, why?" I asked, chugging down my apple juice.

"Because he was quilty!" he laughed.

Luffy and I paused. Then I chuckled, while Luffy burst out laughing ,"Quilty," he said, "I get it!"

Just watching Luffy laugh, made both me and Sano laugh too. I looked over out eyes meeting. We both looked, laughter ceasing. My cheeks felt warm, an unfamiliar feeling to me.

"What's wrong, Rhythm?" Luffy asked. We sat in our secret base, lonely without Ace.

"I-I don't know. Luffy, I'm going to tell you something nut you can't tell anyone, ever! Okay? Especially Sano." I said, fidgetting with the hem of my jacket.

"What is it?" Luffy turned to me, a look of concern flickered across his childish face.  
"I-I don't know. That's the problem." I started twisting a lock of my hair around my index finger nervously. "When I'm around Sano, I don't know. I. . . I feel like. . ." i bit my lower lip. Damn what was this? "My heart starts racing when I'm near him and then. . . I don't know. I feel so jumpy and can't think right anymore. I feel really hot and," I started fanning myself, "and I'm getting really nervous all of a sudden. What is this Luffy? Am I sick?"

Luffy put his hand to my forehead, "you are hot!"

"I-I don't know what to do anymore. I can't concentrate on learning anymore and I can't fight as well. And worst, all the songs I've been writting are cheesy love songs! What's happening to me?"

Luffy shook his head, "I don't know. You'll have to ask a doctor. I know!" he stood up. "Let's go ask Makino. She's smart, so she should know what's wrong."

"Just as I thought." Makino said, brusging her hair from her eyes.

"What? What is it?" Luffy asked.

"Lovesickness."

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Honey, it's a terrible disease that the only cure is him. Your love. So who's the lucky guy that gets to cure your disease?" Makino smiled.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. Lovesickness?

"I'll save her!" Luffy volenteered.

"I'm sorry Luffy, but only a certain someone can save her. " Makino grinned.

"Don't smile like that!" I snapped, only to break out into a fit of coughs. "dammit."

"Hmm. . . Sano." she said.

My heart skipped a beat, making me gasp.

Makino leaned back and clapped, "We have our savior!"

"Wait wait wait what?" I stood up. "Not that damn Marine! I hate them! Hate hate hate them!"

Luffy laughed then started singing ,"Rhythm and Sano sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP!" I hit him across the head.

"Owowow that hurt! And I'm a rubber man so it shouldn't hurt!" Luffy rubbed the spot where I hit him, a tear of pain in his eye.

"That's because women are stronger than men." I said cracking my knuckles, cheeks warm.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Revealing the Truth. The Heart's Callling and Loss

AN: imagine this next scene with anime light, sweet dramatic orchastrated music, and certain points in slow mo then you see this scene through my minds eye.

btw, PANDAMAN ROCKS!

Oh hey, in all the chapters iv never made a disclaimer.

Okay ill let Zoro do it.

Zoro: ehhem. . . Lady Sakura disclaimes this book and any follow up books. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda, except Rhythm D. Jade, Sano, and any other character that you have never read/seen in the manga/anime. Please support the original anime/manga.

can i get my katana back now?

Me: no. Now go take your shirt off and stretch in the sunlight.

Zoro: strange request but okay

The fact that I had a dangerous illness that only a guy could cure was total B.S. Makino has to be teasing me. But I'm not gonna let some pathetic trick knock me down.

Well I'm not going to fall down that easily. After growing up hunting animals the size of my house with Luffy and Ace, living in the wild and getting stuff from Grey Terminal, I'm pretty tough. I guess. . .

I trekked across the cliffs at the border of the In-Between Forest, tugging my jacket closer as the sea breeze grazed my bare skin, laden with salt and adventure. I reached a point where I could go highest, then sat down on a rock, overlooking the sea. I prefered being alone most of the time, where all I could hear is nothing, only the ocean waves cut through the nothingness like a katana, urging me to cross its vast space and explore the corners, searching for prizes and glory. My heart was here anchored to an unknown rock, while my soul skipped across the rolling waves. My mind was stuck, in between like the forest. To stay or to leave, with my heart or fly with my soul.

Footsteps approached. I turned to see Sano, setting sun making his dark eyes glitter like gold like the tiny hoops in his ears. My heart gave a little skip at the sight of him. How his dark waves in his hair shined in the fading light, soft yet stringy. He grinned. "Are you checking me out?"

I turned back around, cheeks flaming. "N-no. Why whould I check out a stupid Marine like you?"

He paused. The came over and sat next to me on the ground. I angled away from him. We sat there in silence, getting harder and harder to sit there in silence when _he _was so close.

"Why do you hate the Marine's so much?" he asked.

"None of your business." I snapped.

"Did the Marine's do something to you that made you hate them so much?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip. "They don't care." was all I said.

"Don't care? We ensure the safety of everyone in the world. The World Government is following the laws of Justice, and non other."

"There's no such thing as justice." I said softly. "They follow what they believe is right, and its not always right. Worshipping those who just take advantage of the Governemnts power and use it for their horrible entertainment. And they just care about what the world thinks of them, and has nothing to do with the fact that innocent people will die in the process." I stood up." Not caring the consequences of the deaths. the heartbreak only to make sure they look good for the so-called 'royalty'." My eyes felt hot and my voice was about to crack. I wasn't going to show any sign of weakness in front of my enemy. I stood up. The sun was almost set.

"Royalty." was all he said. He understood. I know he does. "Whatever they did, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for whatever happened to you in the past, or what you saw. I don't want-" he cut off. The increasing tide splashed against the cliff face as the sun was almost gone, almost replaced my the silvery mysterious moon. He continued, standing up too, "I don't want to see you hurt. Never. And when I become an Admiral, I'll make sure that things like that won't happen."

"It's not a promise unless you act." I said.

"Rhythm. I will! I will become stronger for you! I'll be the best Marine possible! Because I want to be with you!"

I swear if my heart was going any faster, it would stop completely. My eyes widen as all I can see was him, everything forgotten.

"Delilah. . ." he reached out and grabbed my arm gently.

Out of pure alarm and without any knowlege of how to react in this situation, I flung his arm back, taking a few steps back. But a few to many steps back since I was at the edge of a cliff. I lost my footing and slipped. He tried to grab me, but I was already out of reach.

I scrambled to get back up, but I was already falling the 30 foot drop to the ocean, unable tp do anything, even if I survive the fall. I broke through the turmbling surface of the salty ocean, water filling my eyes, nose, and mouth. I sunk like a hammer, unable to do anything. My body was like lead and my brain had shut down. The shunting ocean pushed me below its bright surface, the space around me getting darker and darker. Icey needles poked every inch of my body, unable to breathe in anything but salty cold water. A weight pressed into my chest, squeezing the remaining oxygen left in me. (AN. whatss sad is that i speak from expirience.)

Strong arms wrapped around my waste and pulled my from Death's embrace. My head broke the surface, cold air stinging my face. I started coughing up my insides, vision blurring and the only think I could see was the tiny gold hoop.

"Why-why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" Sano choked.

"I shouldn't tell. . tell the enemy my," I coughed, "my weakness."

I met his eyes, and before I knew what I was doing, I met his lips in a kiss, one that warmed my whole body as his arms wrapped around me like a coccoon, supporting me so I won't sink and fall again. (AN: FORESHADOWIND! I LOVE FORESHSADOWING AND SYBOLISM). The sun was finally gone, washing the rising tides in silvery light, a light that reached darker corners that sun couldn't as we kissed 'til our lips were numb and body's were to frozen to move.

That dreaded day finally came.

After a month of him chasing me down, then me finally complieng (i think thats how u spell it), and then another month of us being together, it finally came to an end. The call came.

Today, Sano was leaving with the rest of his crew. And probably won't come back. I couldn't bear that fact. I couldn't go to the dock and watch them go. To let him slip through my fingers like sand. I finally had someone closer than a friend, a man who would take care of me, as I would for him. But he was going away, following his dreams as an Admiral.

The whole village stood at the docks, waving goodbye to the Marines, wishing them a safe journey.

"What's the call about?" I asked Sano. He wore his Marine uniform again, now back on duty (hehehehe. . . duty).

"I'm not supposed to tell, but some rookie is causing us trouble. His name is portgas D. Ace." he said, running his hand through his hair.

I laughed, "Yeah hear that Luffy? Ace is causing trouble!"

Luffy laughed, "I'm glad to hear he's okay!"

"Wait, you know him?' Sano asked, looking from me to Luffy in confusion.

"Yeahg, he's our older brother." I grinned.

"Oh God. What did I get myself into?" He said.

Luffy and I laughed. Then Sano wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away, turning my head to Luffy and yelled, "Get outa here, ya bastard! We're going to have a romantic moment and it shouldn't be openly witnessed!"

Luffy shrugged, "Okay." the went away.

I then laced my fingers behind Sano's head and pulled him into me again for a kiss. This time, he pulled back. He laced his fingers with mine. "Delilah, I want to give you something."

I blushed, "You don't have to." Secretly, I was excited to see what it was.

He pulled something out of his pocket, something so small it could fit in the creaveses of his palm. He then slid down onto one knee. Oh God help me.

"Rhythm. . . Delilah. . . will you be my girlfriend?" he smiled, trying hard to keep a straight face as he held up a silvery ring with a pattern circling it, a pattern that reminded me of ocean waves.

"Aw of course Sano!" He slid the ring onto my thumb.

With that, they sailed away, probably never going to set foot in this tiny village again.

*end of flashback (finally!)*

I twisted the ring around my thumb, when a shout came from inside the cabin. And today has finally begun with the screams of torture.

The door slammed open and out ran Sanji (An i would like to thank bluebirdie for the fantastic ideas from "50 ways to annoy Sanji"), with makeup smeared on his face (one of the only talents I do not posses) and the words "pervert" written in Sharpie went from left cheek to right. His hair came down in perfect golden ringlets. Soon, all the Straw Hats had gathered on the deck and watched. I nudged Zoro's knee.

"Oi, wake up, shrubbery. You should see this," I laughed. Zoro grunted and woke up.

"What is it?" he asked, stretching and yawning.

"Sanji's flipping out." I said, pointing to the deck.

Zoro stood up and looked over, only to burst out laughing. "Oh God, Ero-Cook!"

Zoro and I were the only ones laughing, as the rest of the crew tried to calm down Sanji. I laughed so hard, I snorted. We both stopped laughing at that awkard noise that I had just eminated. I clamped my hand over my mouth, completely embaressed, then burst out laughing even harder as Zoro joined in.

Finally, after Sanji was caught and cleaned up, he proceeded to make breakfast. Zoro and I were still laughing. I almost choked on my eggs (idk how, since they're. . . well,. . . eggs) Zoro and I were still laughing and making jokes. The rest of the crew joined in on teasing Sanji, much to his displeasure. He hit anyone who did, except Nami, Robin and I. Only because we were "beautiful ladies that he would never harm."

(AN omygod my laptop just tried to attack me!)

I felt happy. Content. Peace. That nothing could happen to spoil this. The joy of a pirate crew, so close like a family.I was happy for Luffy, able to find such a loving crew, who would look after him as he would for them.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Return. A Marine With a Heart of Gold and Soul of Steel

+Robin+

The night was cool and dark, waves softly lapping the bow of the Going Merry as the moonlight reflected off the ocean surface, making the silveryu light reflect like thousands of tiny facades. A seagull called out in the night, breaking the currents ever so softly.

I sighed as I snuggled deeper into my blanket, book at hand.

Suddenly (AN: i think the word "suddenly" is a bit cliche. but i cant think of anything better at the moment besides "out of no where"), the ship lurched forward from the sudden (AN there it is again! I hate suddenly and anyword like that! idk why!) waves. Unnatural, that's for sure. Well, this is the Grand Line. A huge crash came from a distance, along with a cannon fire and another wave, only bigger. A couple thunks resounded form below the deck, as Nami shrieked in shock.

The door to the boys' quarters slammed open, and Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper came spilling out, tense and ready. Then the door to the girls' quarters opened and came out Nami in a night dress (An sort of weird, yes. Idk what nami sleeps in and i really dont care at this point. Imagine it as granny-like as you want) and Rhythm in a band shirt and underwear, hair sticking up on one side while the other was unaturally flattened.

"What happened, Robin?" Zoro asked, stretching and yawning.

"Sounds like an approaching ship." I held my binoculars up and looked out towards the source of the noise.

"Oi, Rhythm, can't you put some pants on?" Usopp asked her as I climbed down.

"I would, but I can't find my flannel pants. I think Luffy ate them." she replied.

"Why would he? Did he do it before?"

"Yeah, I had a pair of pajama pants that were decorated with little smiley face steaks and cows. i could see why he ate them. All that's left is the blue drawstring." she sighed.

"Well, can't you put some pants on, at least? If we have to fight, do you want to it in your underwear?"

"Well maybe I do!"

"Rhythm-dono looks absolutely amazing in her underwear! She can wear whatever she wants! 3" Sanji said.

"I'll put some pants on." Rhythm said.

"There's a Marine ship approaching!" I said.

"Everyone! prepare for battle!" Luffy yelled.

"Wait, they're waving a white flag!"

"WHAAT?" Everyone gasped. (AN *GASP*)

The rising sun sent golden rays dancing across the ocean, and reflected the pure white flag of peace, Marine flag down. The ship approached with amazing speed and grace for its size.

"Stay on guard! It might be a trap!" Nami said, pulled a tank top on an strapping her sandles on. "Zoro, pull up the anchor!"

"Did you just get dressed on the deck?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, so?"

The Marine ship turned and sailed up right next to us, close enough for Marine officers to hop on. Not good.

"Wait," Luffy held up his arm, indicating everyone to back down. "Let's see what they want."

A Marine approached the edge of the ship, Marine coat swaying in the gentle breeze with the word justice printed in its back. The man with shaggy dark hair, darker eyes, and tiny golden hoops piercing each ear. (AN Guess whoooo?)

He looked up at the flag, then me, then at each of the crewmembers faces, finally resting on Luffy. He grinned.

Luffy on the other hand seemed a bit more relaxed.

"Well, looks like you've made it big, Monkey." he said.

Luffy's eys widen, "Sano?"

"Hell yeah! I'm back and better than ever!" he sprung from his ship and landed gracefully on the deck.

"Wait, sir, what are you doing?" a Marine officer asked.

"I raised the white flag for a reason. I don't want shrimoy here to attack. God knows we can't have that. Anyway, what happens here today, I want you to tell no one, okay?"

"Okay, Sano." a woman with short blue hair and a cigarette dangling from her mouth said.

"Oh, Jessie, you understand." He turned to us. "Now how's it going, Monkey?"

Luffy laughed, "Sano! It's been a while! Hey, you have the jacket thingy."

"Yeah, I juts got promoted to Rear Admiral." he fixed his crimson tie, "And what about you and your Pirate King dream?"

"Amazing!"

"Hey Luffy, how do you know this guy?" Sanji said, lighting his cigarette.

"He's a good friend of mine. I knew him before he was an Admiral!"

"Rear Admiral, sadly." he said, looking a bit down.

"Oi! Whoever decided to hide my pants are in a world of pa-" Rhythm came from the cabin and stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene before her.

"I think you just lost them," Nami said.

"Sano?" she said, ignoring her.

If it was possible, Sano's grin got even wider. "Delilah!"

Rhythm grinned and laughed, "Oh God, you have a huge ship, Justice coat, and some 100 men backing you up."

The man jumped down onto our the deck. Chopper hid behind the mast the wrong way, Usopp covered himself and ketchup and played dead, while Zoro, Sanji and Nami tensed.

"Damn, Delilah, you've grown! Chest-wise especially!" he laughed, a genuine laugh that came from his very heart.

Rhythm hit him upside the head, "yeah and I've gotten stronger to. I'm not afraid to use them against you." They both then laughed like old friends.

"Oh hey, intros." Rhythm turned to the Straw Hats. " Sano, you know Luffy. The rest is Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Nami and Robin. Staw Hats (except Luffy) this is Sano. My boyfriend."

"WHHHHAAAAAA?" Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper exclaimed. Robin chuckled and Luffy laughed.

"You're dating a Marine, why?" Usopp asked.

"Well, I dated him when he was a lowly officer, known as officer B-"

"You're going to hold thaty over my head forever, huh?" Sano interupted.

"Yes. Yes I am. And I dated him for the somewhat man he was under that uniform."

"Whoa!"

"Perv." Rhythm smacked his back.

"The sad thing is, I only joined the Marines not only for Justice (that's only a quarter of the reason) but because I wanted to be known for something besides chore boy and for the cool coat. . . Mainly the cool coat."

"You're a sad, strange little man."

"That, is why you love me."

"Or do I?"

"Aw come on!" he pouted.

"Okay I have a lot I want to catch up on, so we'll leave you guys and make out at the back of the ship," Rhythm said, tugging Sano's hand.

"Really?" he seemed genuinly happy.

"Depends."

"Okay men!. . . and woman! This is an order! Don't attack the pirates and stay here! Socialize, take a nap, have a tea party. I don't care. Just don't harm the pirates! Okay you can hurt Luffy- ow! What was that for?"

Rhythm drew back her fist, "only I get to beat up Luffy."

"Okay fine, don't hurt anyone and just. . . relax." The disapeared beheind the ship.

"Erm. . . has anyone seen the new Batman movie?" one of the officers asked.

Some nodded in agreement.

"yeah."

"yesterday."

"pretty good movie."

"Yup."

"I'll make some tea." Jessie said, turning away and going inside the cabin.

"Wait! Beautiful lady! Don't go!" Sanji cried happily.

"Ero cook." Zoro muttered.

"Touch me, I'll strangle you with your own tie!" the blue head yelled.

~Rhythm~

I pulled him into a kiss, something I haven't done in 3 years.

"Nice tattoo, " he said, kissing the 3, up-side-down triangles under my left eye.

"Thanks. Got it done at a hooker bar."

"Really?"

"Nah I'm not that stupid. I got it done a gay man bar."

"That doesn't make a difference."

I laughed as we sat on the railing. After that, we exchanged stories of adventures and just funny moments that would put a smile on our faces. A joy I haven't felt in a long time bubbled in my chest, coming out of my mouth in laughter and popping in happiness. Sano's eyes sparkled, while he talked on, hands moved with his words like fluttering wings. We cracked smartass jokes that resulted in small shoves with a smile painted on our faces, drawn by the brushes of our souls.

Gold. That's what I thought. My joy was limitless right now, gay gold (An gay means happy. I looked it up.) the lit up the sky like the rising sun, streaks of shimmering warmth that impailed the night sky like steel knives piercing enemy flesh.

The golden heart of this Marine called out mine, grasped it in its embrace and bounded towards the endless ocean waves, forever at peace.

We didn't kiss at all, except for the first one, and just talked what seemed like forever, until the sun rose up into the sky, with the morning calling for the new day to awaken. (AN I feel so poetic right now! And now back to your program ~~~~. . . why am i laughing?)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Good-Bye Marines! Hello (Seemingly) Deserted Island That Can Bring Us Too Our Doom!

"Hey Sano! How was the make out!" a Marine officer called when we returned.

"Great! Did you now Rhythm has a bar on her-"

"They don't need to know." I smacked him in the back and laughed.

"Did you really?" Nami asked.

"Nah I'm no slut. We just talked. Caught up on things and . . . stuff." I twirled a lock of hair around my finger.

"To think that such an act took place without me! Why betray me, my beloved Rhythm-dono! 3" Sanji grabbed my hands, hearts for eyes. "I will be here for you, no matter how many oceans I have to cross, every foul monster that lays before me! Your soft skin and lucious beauty brings a smile to even those blind! The seas-"

I just spaced out. This had nothing to do with anything. Damn I'm tired.

"Che. Stupid cook." Zoro said, sitting down and stretching.

Before I knew it, Nami was shaking my shoulders and Sano was snapping in my ear.

"Wha-oh hey." My mouth felt wet, like I just drooled.

"You fell asleep." Nami said.

"I did?" I wiped my mouth. Yup. Drool.

"Standing up even. Now that's skill!" Sano high-fived me.

"How much of my life did I miss?"

"Just a couple minutes," Robin said.

"Oh okay. Go on with all your tea parties and what-not. I'm tired," I yawned, "You guys woke me up-" i counted on my fingers, "5 hours to early."

The Marines had to go. They were traveling to an importamt location, and with this stop, they were off schedual. With a final kiss, a wave good bye, and teasing remarks, the Marines were off again.

"Okay, now we also have to set sail," Nami said tappping her Log Pose.

"Aye aye, Nami-san!3" Sanji skipped.

Zoro pulled up the anchor, and we set sail. The Going Merry glided through the ocean waves, tranquility reached with ease. Sanji was in the kitchen, cooking up lunch (since breakfast was with the Marines. A sentence I never thought I'd say), Nami was drawing her maps, while Usopp and Chopper fished off the side of the ship, yawning in the warming sunlight. Luffy sat at the top of the bow of the ship while Zoro lifted weights behind him, shirt off and drenched with sweat (AN *virtual nosebleed*). Robin reclined in a beach chair under an umbrella, a book at hand.

"Hey," I said sitting on the deck next to her. "That's _The Princess Bride_. You didn't strike me as a romance fan."

She looked up and smiled, "Yes, not really but this is different. I love the idea for the death machine."

"Really? I thought it was terrible when Westly was put through that. Where are you now?"

"Inigo, Westly and Fezzik are breaking into the castle."

"Ooh! That's a good part!" I smiled.

"You seem to like this book." She bookmarked her page and set it down on her lap.

"It's my absolute favorite!" I said happily. Zoro looked over then went back to lifting a ton of steel (literally. a ton). Robin and I then went off on different book, suggesting others and discussing plots of others. I admit it, I was a dork when it came to books. When Sanji called us for lunch (hearts and all), we adjourned our conversation and went to eat. Lunch was lively, especially with the incedent when Luffy accidentally swallowed a plate whole and Chopper falling into the soup.

Peace at mind is a sound body and sound soul. I was carefree and joyous, with the nakama of Luffy and expanding ocean. Possibilities were endless here in the Grand Line, where dreams and reality clashed in a mighty eruption.

I smiled as i sat on the railing next to Zoro at the back of the ship, as he did push-ups. Then I got an idea. I stood up on the railing then jumped down onto his back.

"Ow, oi! What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed, shuttering under the sudden weight.

"Oh don't wuss out on me. It's just an extra 123 pounds. I think you can handle it, Mr. I'm-So-Strong." I sat down and crossed my legs, "And be grateful that I decided to walk around barefoot."

"Why are you sitting me, is my question." He growled.

"Think of this as extra training. And it's 'cause I have nothing else to do."

He continued doing his push –ups, "keep track for me. And what about Robin? You two were getting along fine earlier."

"Yeah. Think of this as a change of scenery. 10, 11, 12." I continued to count.

"Che. I don't understand you sometimes, Rhythm."

"That's my whole purpose. Hey Zoro, I think I may start working out with you. I noticed yesterday I have some fat hanging over my belt. Not much but I sort of want to keep a flat stomach so I can pull off certain clothes and still be as flexible as hell." I poked at the small flab that had formed. It wasn't much, but it was going to annoy me.

"Sure. I don't mind." He said. "What number?"

"34, 35, 36, 37." I counted.

"Okay good." Silence.

It was sort of nice just sitting on his back and relaxing. I could feel the movement of his shoulders, tense and bend as he went down and up. His back was completely un-marred and completely hard. Smooth and tan with no marking of any sort. I heard that a scar on the back is a swordsman's shame. So technically, I was at shame. Weird, but not really. 57, 58, 59, 60.

I started humming to myself, randomly at first, then somehow got to the tune I learned as a child. A folksong from a traveler I met when I was 6. A gorgeous yet simple song. I forgot most of the words, but the tune I still remember. And before I knew it, I lost track.

"Shit. Sorry, Zoro. I lost track." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's okay. I'm on 83." He paused.

"Trust issues? It's okay, I would've done the same." He started again, this time with only his left hand. His right hand up. Since I was occupying his back, he held it straight out. I spotted something on his hand, so I gently reached over and grabbed his wrist, "Lemme see your hand. " I said. He complied and bent his arm back so I could see the top of his hand. I traced an oddly shaped scar on his skin just below the thumb.

I laughed. "It looks like a teddy bear! Have you named him?"

"Named him? Why would I name a scar?" he said, sounding surprised.

(AN believe it or not, this is FORESHADOWING!)

"Well yeah, when you have a scar shaped like something, you should name it."

He paused, "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's fun! I have a scar shaped like a pretzel on my left ankle, so his names Twister. Creative, huh?" I laughed.

"Then what should I name him?" he started again on his push-ups.

"It could be a she."

"I'll think about it." He pulled his hand away and switched, right hand holding his weight while his left was held straight out.

Zoro

I've never had anyone sit on my like this before. Well, a first for everything right?

Especially Rhythm. She was a strange girl with an odd aura to her, one of danger and mystery, dabbled with beauty. There was something about her that just . . . I don't know. That's the thing. I didn't feel any threat, yet something about her kept me on guard. Like an unknown danger that might affect me differently. I can still feel the ghost of her calloused fingertips on my hand, tracing the outline of my scar over and over. What was weird, was how her fingertips and knuckles were calloused while the rest of her hand wasn't. I wanted to know. So I did the sensible thing.

I asked.

"Strange question," she mused.

"Says the monkey on my back blurting random shit!" I said (angry mark XD) angrily.

"Well, I'm a musician. Strings. So my fingers got calloused from years of skimming over steel and fibery. . . stuff. My knuckles are because I punch so much. Simple as that." She then used those very graceful fingers to trace a pattern on my shoulder blades. It was a strange feeling that sent shivers down my spine.

"125, 126, 127." She counted, still tracing the pattern.

I scream came from the front of the ship, instantly alarming Chopper into falling into the sea.

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled and jumped in after him.

Rhythm rolled off and landed in a crouch next to me, as I got to my feet and quickly jumped in after the two idiots.

When I pulled them out, Usopp was gaping and shaking as he pointed to something at the horizon.

~Rhythm~

(AN: I accidentally started writing in Rhythms POV without even realizing it, and I don't feel like fixing it. So here's your crappily split story. I love making new words XD)

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"A-a centaur was running across the waves! I swear! He had his bow drawn and aimed right at us!"

"A centaur? You mean the horse-man?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! It's not possible! Something bads gonna happen! I know it!"

"A centaur? Like this?" Luffy had come around and held a sketch book and some crayons. He was finishing up a drawing, he turned it around to show us.

"Luffy, that looks nothing like a centaur. More like an octopus with shitty Marimo's head attached," Sanji said.

"You wanna fight dartboard-brow?" Zoro reached for his sword.

"Hold it you two," Nami hit them across the heads.

"Anything for you Nami-swan! 3" Sanji said happily, fight forgotten.

"Wait, Luffy, a centuars more like this." I took the sketch book and flipped to the next page and started drawing. When I was done I blinked and realized that what I drew was far from a centaur.

"It's like they're staring into my soul," I stated.

"'They're'?" Zoro asked and looked over my shoulder then laughed. "That is defiantly not a centaur!"

"Shut up! At least you can tell what it is!" I frowned, hitting Zoro with the sketch book.

"What is it? I wanna see! I wanna see!" Chopper hopped up and down to try and get a look. I turned the book so they can see. Luffy laughed and Nami, Chopper and Usopp gawked, while Robin chuckled.

The drawing was of 5 little chibi pandas in a wooden hot tub, floating around and looking cute. Two of which had a towel on their head. But the way I drew their faces, made it seem like they were staring into my very soul, so creepy yet so adorable.

"In my defense, I have no idea how that happened." I held my hands up in surrender.

"I think Rhythm-dono's drawing's wonderful! An artistic talent is amazing!3" (you guessed it) Sanji said happily.

"How about you try drawing 5 creepy pandas in a hot tub and you'll get a centaur," Zoro suggested.

I did. Instead I got the Mad Hatter having tea with Charlie Sheen.

"Forget it. Okay you saw a centaur, aaaaand~?" I asked.

"And I freaked out."

"It is weird. Maybe it was a mirage or a trick of the light." Nami said.

"Or you're going crazy," I piped in.

"Oi, not helping," Usopp said.

"That's what I specialize in." I crossed my arms.

"Look, let's just forget about the incedent. Usopp's just going crazy," Nami said.

"Oi, Oi." Usopp waved his hand.

"LAND HOOOOOO!" Luffy yelled.

"Finally. My heads starting to spin from the lack of solid ground." I hopped down from Zoro's back and went to the front next to Luffy.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Nami sighed, looking out.

Indeed it was. The beach sparkled with the silvery white sand, sooking so soft and warm. The tropical trees were such a pure green, swaying gently in the sea breeze, dotted with bright tropical flowers. The water here was so clear, I could see the fish swimming lazily from under our ship, all brightly colored and oddly shaped. The golden sun rays glanced gently off the beach, completing the perfect paradise.

"It's amazing!" Chopper said.

"Those fish look pretty interesting to cook." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

"The sand looks so warm," Usopp added.

"And the water so refreshing. It's a perfect vacation spot," I said.

"All right!" Luffy yelled, "Drop the anchor! We're going to have fun here!"

No one could disagree. It was to beautiful.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Welcome to Paradise! Where The Waters Cool, The Sands Warm, an- O SHITINCOMING!

Usopp dived into the water, followed by Luffy (in 2 donuts and arm floaties) and Chopper (just one donut). Nami and Robin lay side by side in revealing bikinis (Nami's pale blue with prange trim, Robin's a deep violet one piece that had no back, and cut so low, all the way to her hips). Sanji was setting up a grill, dressed out in his swim trunks, sandles and unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt, while Zoro just slept under a tree. I came out of the cabin, dressed in my bikini, solid black except for the blue stripe running horizontilly, cut-off dark jean shorts, and white sunglasses. I held a donut in on arm and a good 80 feet of thick, fishing line in the other.

"Rhythm-dono3! You look absolutely beautiful!" Sanji cried happily.

I flashed a smile, "Thanks Sanji!"

I stopping in front of Zoro, casting a slim shadown down on him. He opened one eye, "What do you want?"

I laughed, kneeling down and getting the fishing line off my arm. I got the end and wrapped it around his big toe, tying it into a not.

"Hey wait, what are you doing?" he opened both eyes and started to get up.

"It's so I don't float out to sea. Stay here and sleep. I'll try not to tug on it to hard." I got up and ran out towards the waves, until I was knee deep. The cool water splashed my lags, while the sands squealched between my toes. I threw down my donut, and tied the line through a little nob on it, then sat back and relaxed in it, butt and feet in water, while my body got the full force of the sun.

"Nami-swan 3! Robin-chwan3! Rhythm-dwono3!" Sanji was a blurring tornado of hearts, sort of like a ballerina with a beard. "I have refreshing island fruit martinis for you." He gave one to Nami, then one to Robin. Then he splashed out to the water to me and handed me one.

"Thank you Sanji," I blew him a kiss, making him float away in glee.

"Perv." I muttered.

I floated aimlessly through the water, only held by that thin, mighty string to Zoro. The waves rocked my like a babe in a cradle, singling softly into my ears and revibrating through my soul. I finished the deliciously beautiful drink and sighed. The hot rays beat down on my bare skin, while the salty waves washed the heat away, making me so comfortably warm and relaxed, that a nap wouldn't hurt. So I closed my eyes, layed back, and fell asleep.

Zoro

The tugging on my big toe was getting annoying now. At first it was just like a fly buzzing around my head, now its a cat battering at my feet, claws sharpened and ready. But the weight at the end told me Rhythm was still there and well.

I had woken up from my nap, sitting up, yawning and thirsty for some sake. I looked out at the sees, to see Rhythm floating a good 70 feet out, arms and legs splaid over her donut, head dropped back and mouth gaping slightly. If I listened closely, I could hear her light snores.

I stood up and stretched. My back cracked from the sudden movement, making me groan in pleasure.

This place is too nice to be a deserted island. Too calm to just be paradise. Something was wrong. I started walking towards the ship to retrieve some sake, but I almost tripped from the fishing line attached to my toe. Why couldn't she have attached it to a rock or tree? Or Sanji 's toe? He definatly wouldn't mind.

I looked up into the trees. It was strange. The island didn't make a sound, completely silent. It seemed to hold its breathe. No birds chirped, no restless animals, and hardly a breeze batted the shore. Like how animals fled when before some natural disaster happened. It sent chills down my spine.

"Oi! Marimo! Are you just going to stand there and stare off into space, or are you going to eat dinner?" Sanji yelled.

I jumped back into reality, "Shut up, ero-cook. Don't order me around."

"Rhythm-dwono3!" Sanji whisper yelled, not wanting to wake her, "Diiiinnner!"

The sun was setting, casting a fire-y tinge to the white beach. Rhythm's silhouette rocked gently in the waves, not stirring the slightest.

"Maybe she's dead," Usopp said, sitting down around the bonfire next to Luffy.

"Nah," Luffy ripped of a huge chunk off meat with his teeth, "It'll take a lot more to kill her. She's really strong. Stronger than me."

"Like Ace?"

"Yup! She's. . . hmmm. . . nom. . mmmurm. . . tie with Ace." Luffy then let out a huge belch.

"Luffy!" Nami smacked him.

"You know, I've never really seen Rhythm fight before, besides that match when we first met her. Even then, I doubt that's what she can really do." Robin mused.

I sat down and started eating, only to get kicked in the back of my head.

"Oi, shitty Marimo!" Sanji said, "Wait until Rhythm gets here so we can all eat. AND YOU TOO!" he added to Luffy.

"Not a chance," Chopper said.

The sun was almost completely set, making the bonfire glow brighter. Rhythm still bobbed silently at the shore, at ease and sleep bubble protruding from her nose.

I decided to pull her in. I untied the fishing line from my toe and started pulling her in, gently.

"What are you doing, Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"Rhythm tied her donut to my toe so she wouldn't float off. I'm bringing her in before she freezes her ass off," I stated.

"Aw how sweet Zoro!" Usopp said, "concerned for Luffy's older sister like that, how thoughtful!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"It means you liiiiiiike heeeeeeer!" Usopp teased.

"What? No! Not in the way you're thinking!" I tensed, turning away. Why did my face feel warm?

"Ho ho Zoro! Are you blushing?" Nami leaned in, a sly grin on her face.

"Shut up!" I said, getting angry. (AN: Im so devious XD)

"You better not, shitty swordsman. I won't let a dumbass like you love my dear Rhythm-dono." Sanji growled, getting in my face.

"You can't tell me what to do, you dartboard-brow." I snarled.

The waves pulled back, taking Rhythm with it. The fishing line started slipping through my hands, so I wrapped it a couple times around my hand, cutting off some circulation. The waves reared, then coming in harder and faster. It reached all the way to where Chopper sat, closer to the shore. He jumped away yelling.

"What's wrong?" Usopp cried.

"There's a change in the pressure. Like a tsunami. Everyone, get as far away from the shore as you can," Nami said.

"Wait, Rhythm!" Luffy said.

The waves reared, as though a bigger, much stronger wave was approaching.

"How? How can this happen? It was fine a minute ago!" Chopper yelled, running as fast as he could from the shore.

"There was probably and undersea earthquake somewhere, causing a tsunami. But the further it goes, the bigger and faster it gets." Nami said, running inland.

"But Rhythm! She can't swim!" Luffy yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back." I said.

"You better, Marimo." Sanji yelled over the pounding waves. The turned to Nami and Robin, "I'll protect you with my life, Nami-swan and Robin-chwan 3!"

They all disappeared into the forest, leaving me knee deep in sea water, trying to draw Rhythm in against the harsh waves. And through all the yelling and waves, she still hasn't woken up.

"Dammit, Rhythm! Wake up!" I yelled. Wait, if she did, then she'd probably freak out and fall out.

I continued to pull her in, proving to be a somewhat difficult task since the strong waves of the sea kept yanking her back. Shit. How was I ever going to be the strongest swordsman id I can't beat Mother Nature? I Grinded my teeth and started backing inland, reeling the fishing line in. A large wave came, bringing the water to my waist. I dug my feet into the sand as the wave pulled back, trying to swallow me along with Rhythm.

The tide went back, so far back that the Going Merry was on land, lying helplessly. If anything happened to that ship, Usopp would be upset. Rhythm was also, on the wet, sandy land, snoring softly in her donut.

I ran towards her, untwining the line from my hand. "Wake up, dammit! We have to get out of here!" I smacked her across her face, left, right, left, right, then left again. She stretched a bit then went limp again.

"Che," I scooped her up from the donut, just as a tsunami the size of. . . well it was massively huge, that's all I could say.

I ran as fast and hard as I can inland, into the dense, leafy forest, Rhythm lying limp in my arms. It was sort of nice, how her slim body fit perfectly on the crook of my arms, while her skin seemed to glow softly in the dark.

The waves crashed against the shore, as I hoped beyond hope that Going Merry was okay. The waves barreled through the trees, chasing me, hoping to grab me by my legs and drag me down its depths.

I ran faster, jostling the sleeping Rhythm. Her slightly damp hair swung wildly as I jumped over a fallen tree and wavered through the dense forest, getting as far away as I could.

I looked down a second, checking to see if she was okay. Besides the few twigs in her hair and the fact she was SLEEPING at a time like this, she was unharmed. I looked up again, only to see the wave s coming toward me from in front.

"What the hell?" I stopped and ran the other way, having no wave behind me. How did the wave get in front of me? Was this island really that weird (AN no Zoro, your just so stupid as to unconsciously turn around right into a tsunami). My bare feet pounded against the hard-packed earth, getting scraped from the loose rocks and twigs. A tree branch cut my ankle, just as the waves rolled closer and closer.

_If I can't finish this simple task, then I'm not strong enough to beat Mihawk _was all I thought as the wave overcame us and swallowed me into darkness, all the while the sweet song filled my ears, over and over.

"_Only one grain fell in silence_

_Spread ripples rippling to the bottom of the well_

_I wintry wind shake the forest of my mind abustle_

_Is as if you can co-exist_

_Cried the noise in the woods listening to the quiet voice that everyone in this"_

My face was press into something warm and soft, beating softly under my ear. A warn, milky sent filled my nostrils, along with seawater and dirt. I felt light and intoxicated, like just waking after a long night of dreamless sleep, with my head resting on the softest pillow. That warm pillow suddenly shuttered, the beat jumping slightly. I snuggled deeper, pressing my face into its relaxing depths. My body, on the other hand, was lying not as comfortable over a weird form. A rock? No. Too soft. I don't know, nor did I want too.

But then I remembered. The tsunami. Carrying Rhythm as she slept in my arms.

My eyes snapped open. I looked up, only to have most of my sight obscured by soft, round flesh. A light snore came from the other side of that hilly. . .thing.

I sat up a bit and realized what that fleshy thing was.

Rhythm lay, snoring softly, soaked in sea water under me. And that pillow? Was her breasts.

I quickly started to get up, only for her to wrap her ropey arms around me and pulling me back to her, pressing my face into her breasts. She rolled over, smacking her lips a bit and muttered something about apples. I could barely see over the top of her breasts. I knew I should wake her, but I just couldn't bring myself too.

I slowly, gently, pulled her hand away from my head, letting it flop back onto the muddy ground. The other, was tangled with my soaked shirt, nails digging slightly into my back. I lifted myself up slightly, reaching behind and softly untangling her hand from my shirt. When I finally managed the task, I lay her hand gently next to her. I got up, checked to make sure my swords were still here (all 3 babies, check) and then checked my surroundings.

We were at the roots of a giant oak tree, which was surrounded by many other trees. The place looked sturdy, like no tsunami had hit it. Instead, more like a rainstorm just passed over. The leaves dripped steadily the salty sea water, while the moonlight cast a silvery glow down on the place.

I looked down at Rhythm. She laid there at peace, eyes fluttering softly as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. She must be tired, to sleep through so much. Her skin had a slight silvery hue to it in the moonlight, since she was almost completely naked. Full, rounded breasts, as her waist cut thinly in then flared out at her hips, molding into her long, lean legs. Her bikini top was askew, and like that, one wrong move could just knock the entire top off. And I certainly didn't want that happening.

So I kneeled down, awkward at first, not wanting to touch her wrong. But before that, I checked her ankle, and sure enough, was a thin, white scar shaped like a pretzal. I chuckled softly to myself as I pinched the strings that held the whole top up and gently tugged it up, then moved down to tug the rest of it up too.

But that was the moment that Rhythm decided to wake up.

She coughed up some water, her chest heaving slightly from the sudden cold air and change in atmosphere. Rhythm's eyes fluttered open, long lashes like butterfly wings, and looked straight at me.

~Rhythm~

I felt light headed and heavy. The ground under me was defiantly not the ocean rocking me in my striped Criminal donut. But. . . muddy. . . earthy. . . ground.

I felt someone touching my top, pulling it up, softly. As though they were trying not to wake me up. I coughed up some water out from my lungs, feeling the heavy weight dispersing with every cough. It hurt a bit, and I was thirsty, but other than that (and the hand groping me) I was fine.

I opened my eyes, to see Zoro leaning over me with his hands on my shirt. He looked surprised and slightly . . . frightened?

I grabbed his hand and thrust it back at him. "if I want-*cough cough* a boob massage, I'll ask a professional. But thanks for the offer." I said sitting up.

"W-wait wait! It's not like that! You bikini was-" his strong cheeks seemed to turn pink in the moonlight.

"To damn sexy? Yeah I get that." I stated. Wait, moonlight?  
I looked at my surroundings. I was in a murky, wet forest. The moon was shining over head, casting rays of cool light down on us.

"Did you drag me out here, rape me in my sleep, then as you attempted to put my bathing suit back on so you could sneak me back like nothing happened, I woke up?" I asked.

"And why would I do that?" he yelled, vein throbbing.

"Worst case scenario." I stated. Then shivered. "Damn I'm freezing! I hate the cold! How did we get out here anyway?" I asked.

"A tsunami hit. I stayed behind to reel you in, but you wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried. So I just carried you away as fast as I could." He rubbed that back of his neck awkwardly.

"Wow. I really do sleep like a log." I said, grabbing my hair and started wringing the salt water out.

Zoro stood up, taking off his soaked shirt and wringing out that too. Water droplets clung to his short green hair, making it look like dew on grass in the morning. I watched the arms on his muscles contracted and pulled, like ripples. It was strangely fascinating to watch. He slipped on the button up shirt with the solid black stripe running vertically downward on the damp solid white.

"Well come on, we gotta find the others," he said, resting his hand on his swords.

I stood up, "'Kay."

I was freezing! Imagine, being out in the cold night with nothing but wet skin and a cold, wet bikini. And the fact I was never built for the cold. I sneezed once, twice three times, sending jostles of cold waves through my body.

"I'm so c-c-c-old-d-d!" I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Come on, it's nothing. You have to take it like a man," he said. I noticed his hands shook slightly from the cold.

"Well I'm c-c-clearly n-not a man-n-n!" I sneezed, "At least you hav-v-ve clothes-s-s on!"

"Oh quite complaining. I'm starting to think I liked you better asleep." He grumbled.

We started walking. Every tree looked just like the last, making it incredibly hard to navigate through. I knew perfectly well Zoro had no sense of direction, and yet I wasn't any better. So we were just wandering aimlessly though the night.

The chit-chat was idle. Only small talk and nothing more. It was preferred to be left in silence. It wasn't awkward, more like peaceful. At one point, where I was shivering so much he could easily here my teeth chattering, he took off his now dry shirt and handed it to me to wear.

"Thanks. I guess you do have a soft side," I said, slipping the shirt on.

"Che. It's only 'cause I can't stand your teeth chattering anymore." He said.

The shirt was thin, yet it was a little better than just walking around mostly naked in some 50 degrees weather. With a breeze.

We trekked onward, not knowing where we'll reach, or where everyone was. The moon rose higher, as the temperatures dropped, making it harder to walk. I couldn't think straight, and I was fighting off sleep. Zoro was too, how the way his strides got slower, his face more lax, and yawns got wider.

We needed to stop and sleep, to get warmth, but we had to find out nakama first, over everything.

But sometimes, the human needs are way more important than our captain freaking out.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Damped Village of Treasure. The Little Girl With A Wish To Save Her People

The fire Zoro built warmed the clearing we sat in, chasing away the cold from my system. I huddled close to the fire with my knees drawn to my chest, rubbing my shins for warmth.

Zoro was cutting more wood with his katana. I was struck by how he moved, gracefully yet full of shear power. His muscles bunching and relaxing at the movements he made the simple downward swing. I cocked my head slightly, examining his movements. I've always wanted to learn the way of the sword, but I just could never get it right. My strikes were too weak and my stances were crooked, I could never hold it right and I hit myself more than my opponent.

He caught me staring, and arched his eyebrow at me, "What?" he asked.

"How much training have you done? In your life I mean. Because it's the way you move." I caught a lock of my hair and started braiding it unconsciously.

"Since I was 9." He said.

"Aw little 9 year old Zoro. Bet you were cute." I teased.

"Che. Like I care if I was cute or not." He sheathed his sword then threw the wood into the fire, then sat down next to me.

"Eh. Well I was utterly adorable," I swung the now finished braid over my shoulder and grinned.

"I don't know how to respond to that response," he said.

"Then change the topic if you don't want too," I said, rubbing my shins again and wiggled my bare toes.

"You carry around a katana, so you must know some swords," he said.

"Is that all you talk about? Swords?" I laughed.

"I. . . guess," he said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well yes. I do. But only some basics and it's only when worst comes to worst. Like back-up." I said.

"How about you show me? I could give you some pointers," he said standing up.

"Okay, but I don't have my sword." I said, also standing.

"Then here, borrow mine," he seemed a bit decisive at which one to lone me. His index finger jumped from sword to sword, as though unable to decide which one he wanted to part with. "Not Wado, I doubt you want a cursed blade, so here." He tugged out a the black-hilted sword with a golden cross-shaped handle and handed it to me, "don't break Yobashiri."

"Fun name for a sword. But its to pretty, so I'll be nice to it and not eat it, "at that, my stomach gave out a loud, insistent rumble, "Damn, I haven't eaten since that Martini Sanji gave me."

"Then we won't-"

"No, don't wimp out on me," I drew the long, glinting sword from its sheath, the soft metal-on-metal sound sent a light shiver through me. How the slightest sounds affected me so. I put the sheath down, then held the sword in a basic stance, legs shoulder length apart with the sword held directly in front of me.

Zoro drew the white-hilted sword, the firelight dancing across the metals sleek, sharp surface. "Now go."

"Go where?" I asked.

"Attack, "he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah. I knew that." And I did.

I lunged forward, swinging the sword around in a deadly arc, but was blocked easily. When the swords clashed, I felt his true strength.

It was frightening . The monstrous power that lay behind the sword, holding back on me. The sheer power that lay within this man, one that could threaten mankind itself. How did Luffy find a man like this and convince him to join his crew?

I was so shocked, I hardly noticed Zoro twisting his sword downward, to through me off. So I spun a graceful arc, Yobashiri casting a silvery arc in my wake, as I went for another attack, while in the process dodging Zoro's.

Or swords clashed again, the sound reverberating throughout the clearing in a loud, sharp _clang._

This time, Zoro managed to twist his sword downward, thrusting Yobashiri from my hand, meanwhile, hid free hand grabbed my shoulder while his sword tip pressed to my throat. The power from that knocked me back, taking Zoro down with me.

Yobashiri landed, blade first, into the ground just a few feet away. My breath was a bit labored, as Zoro pressed down on me. Wado's blade was so sharp, I had to force my head back to make sure not to get cut.

He smirked, "You suck."

His sword blade was still pressed to my neck. There was a limited space between us, with only a breath separating his lips from mine. His legs straddled my hips, while his fingers dug into my shoulder. It didn't hurt, I was just surprised. In all my life, no one has ever taken me down that easily. And I wasn't done yet.

"You got balls to think you can beat me like that," I smirked right back at him.

"Che. I got you on the ground with a sword at your throat. What can you possibly do?"

"Fight dirty," I laughed. Then kneed him right in his manhood. Hard.

He groaned in pain as I rolled out from under him. He held himself, coughing and groaning. I sat down on his back, as he shuddered in pain.

"It's sad how men call us women weak when they're the one's with an obvious weak point," I said, rubbing the part of my throat his sword almost pierced.

"I-I never called a woman weak." He said.

"I believe you. I'm referring to the other sexist population who think women are weak and need men's help. So not true. I once met a woman who smoked cigars as she took out her opponents with one hand tied behind her back. The other had been cut off in a war." I rubbed my arms for warmth, the cold still piercing my bare skin.

Zoro let out a couple more coughs and shivers, before he was completely still. Then out of nowhere, he pushed himself up, throwing me onto the ground.

"Hey!" I protested, "Your back's a great butt-warmer!"

"Don't do that again," he said through his clenched teeth, fists balled up and vein throbbing.

"It's revenge for the raping you did earlier." I said matter-of-factly.

"I DIND'T DO ANYTHING!" he yelled.

"Sheesh, don't have to scream. My hearings fine so don't go all hissy on me. I was only teasing," I said pulling his shirt closer to me for warmth.

He let out a frustrated sigh and muttered something a lot like 'women'.

"Go to sleep. We've been walking for who knows how long and I already had a nap. I'll be on watch."

He grunted as he laid back and closed his eyes. I watched as his breathing slowed to a deep, even tempo. His eyebrows seemed to stay furrowed, even in sleep, as though thinking deeply. His strong chest rose and fell with his breathing, tensing and relaxing. All he wore was a pair of black Bermuda shorts and his green harmaki. _He must be cold_ I thought.

Then again, he doesn't seem like the type to be warded off by some cold winds. I sighed and stared up at the star-filled sky.

I missed my music. My player with big-ass head phones that I bobbed along too. But I loved the sound of the laughing fire, dancing like a party of its own. The crickets sang its symphony, while a river gurgled happily. The breeze whistled to the tune of the song, every creek, every rustle of the leaves came together in the melody of Mother Nature. I closed my eyes, leaning back against the tree and smiled slightly, letting the cold seep into my bones. The sounds of nature filled my ears, flowing softly down my neck and swirling around in my shoulders and chest, then softly shivering down my spine and out to the tips of my fingers and toes. The cold lost in the beauty of sound.

Before I knew it, I was softly singing to the tune of nature. A soft, mystic melody with the first lyrics that came to mind.

"_Only one grain fell in silence_

_Spread ripples rippling to the bottom of the well_

_I wintry wind shake the forest of my mind abustle_

_Is as if you can co-exist_

_Cried the noise in the woods listening to the quiet voice that everyone in this"_

I sang the same lines, over and over, each verse less emotional and more drowsy. My head nodded bobbed softly, as I continued to sing. But this time, I didn't know what I was singing.

" _shizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita da ke_

_hirogaru hamon ni nami utsu ido no soko _

_zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo_

_kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de _

_dare mo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite zatsuon ni namida shita"_

I yawned, eyes blurring. The words seemed to flow from my mouth like a flowing stream, endless as the flowing tides (AN I have to break this poetic thingy. I cant help that right now so im putting an authors note. Then heres my note "doleladhfgvakldh lsjegfl akjsdnhcfn lsadkjcnh faldkjrfh.. . . . KAYBOARD SLAM!). My eyelids were heavy, closing on their own accord. My limbs were limp and heavy. My mind was a blank fuzz as the words continued to flow from my vocal cords and out my mouth, over and over, unable to stop.

The fire fuzzed in front of me as the shadows encased the light, the only beacon in the sea of darkness. sound kind of emo now, huh. Dammit!

I jerked my head up, slapping myself across the face. I gotta stay sharp, it's my duty to stay on guard.

Heheheh. . . duty. . .

That was my last thought as I slipped and fell into a dreamless sleep. That's what I hoped anyway.

Zoro

I jerked awake, sleep bubble popping from the sudden consciousness.

I looked around at my surroundings. The fire we-I had built was almost extinguished, and the moon was at the other side of the sky, warning of the approaching dawn. I looked over at Rhythm, who was fast asleep leaning against a tree. Knowing her, it must have been from boredom.

I rubbed my neck, deciding that she probably stayed up a really long time, waiting for me to wake up before boredom overcame her. I guess it's my fault. I shook my head and rested against the tree, bare back scraping against the rough trunk. I sort of wanted my shirt back, but Rhythm was all curled up in it like it was a nice, thick blanket.

And just the thought of her brought me to the dream I had.

It was weird. A clear night like this, but in a field. I was training with some straw dummies (each demolished in seconds. I guess more like the remains of them) when the most beautiful voice I had ever heard filled my ears. It rang through the silent night like church bells, echoing beautifully as a calling, a beacon. But it was the same words over and over.

"_Only one grain fell in silence_

_Spread ripples rippling to the bottom of the well_

_I wintry wind shake the forest of my mind abustle_

_Is as if you can co-exist_

_Cried the noise in the woods listening to the quiet voice that everyone in this"_

But at one point, they changed, the words morphed from that to another language.

" _shizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita da ke_

_hirogaru hamon ni nami utsu ido no soko _

_zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo_

_kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de _

_dare mo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite zatsuon ni namida shita"_

I looked around for the source, but it came from everywhere and nowhere. I wiped some sweat from my brow. When I removed my hand, a pearly figure of a girl was at the edge of the field, smokey-white mist seemed to emanated off of her as she twirled and danced with such amazing grace. Her long hair covered her face, making it hard to decipher if it was her that was singing.

"Hey!" I said. I reached out and approached her.

She swirled, her hair momentarily revealing a beautiful smile, mouthing, no, singing the words to the song. The verse ended, her smile growing into a big, lopsided smile.

I opened my eyes after the recall. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about that dream gave me a strange. . . uneasiness. I stretched and yawned, worries slipping away.

Except one. I was worried for Luffy and everyone else. I don't know what kind of situation they're in, and are probably in hell or something. Knowing my captain, he knows how to find trouble without even looking.

_They're probably lost_. . .

~Rhythm~

His lips traced my jawline, stopping to nibble my earlobe. I chuckled lightly, hand massaging his lower back. One of his hands was entwined with my hair, holding me up to his mouth while the other was sliding down my waist, over my hip, and down my leg. His tongue poked out, playing with the crescent moon earring dangling from my lobe. His warm breathe sent shivers down my spine. Passion flooded me, unable to break the damn I built with sheer willpower. A dark, dangerous part of me wanted more, wanting to take in the entire being on me, tonguing me ear. Speaking of. . .

That tongue of his snaked its way up my ear, poking through my wire hoop and sending waves of pleasure to places I didn't know that could create that feeling. I moaned, hands sliding down his strong chest further and further down. . .

He groaned in pleasure, shocked and pleased by the sudden action. I titled my head back and laughed lowly. His hand then slid down and in between my legs, giving me a body massage only he could accomplish without getting his ass whooped. I gasped. I felt his teeth smile against my ear as he traveled back down to my throat, lips barley touching my skin. More shivers ran down me.

"You're too easy," he muttered against my skin. Then he started sucking lightly on my collarbone.

"Says the man who fell for my charms all too quickly," I sighed. My hands roamed upward again, making him sigh disappointingly. He responded by sucking harder, pressing his firm body even closer to me. His hand left my legs and slid upward to cup my breast.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, as his lips met mine, tongues intertwining and body's pressed so close, you couldn't tell who was who. It was all just one big mass of passion and lust.

I reached around, pulling off his shirt to reveal his strong, tanned chest with a scar running vertically from his left shoulder to right hip.

I awoke with a start, spazzing from the sudden non-making out situation. My eyes adjusted to the sudden light and hardness of the ground.

_Like his chest_ I shook my head at the sudden thought. No, my mind was just retarded sometimes, and I just had another Rhythm D. Jade moment where I had dream sex with a guy I just met. Fan-tucking-tastic.

I blinked at the rising sun, peaking through the trees and nudging me to rise and shine. I looked around meekly, still drowsy, since it was about 6 hours to early. I spotted Zoro training across the small clearing, still shirtless and doing pull ups on a low, sturdy branch. I saw the large scar, so vivid against his lightly tanned skin. The image of it flashing in my dream shook me a bit.

"We should get going," I said scratching the top of my head. Damn, I really need a shower. I was soaked in sea water and then slept in the wild, so I probably smell like really bad.

"Okay," he said jumping down from the tree. He sheathed his swords into his harmaki.

"Here," I pulled off his shirt and handed it to him. He took it hesitantly.

"I heard a crash not too far from here. The others must be near," he said sliding in his shirt.

I nodded, "Let's go."

We continuned to search for our nakama, proving to be a difficult task since both of us lacked any skill of navigation. In the daylight, I noticed some strange flowers in every vibrant color imaginable. Even the brown ones that seemed to radiate its own beauty. They dotted the forestry in little patches, like pods. Only a few lone flowers grew, all smaller than the others and more fragile.

But it wasn't just the colors, but the shape. It looked a bit like a cross between an iris, tulip, and rose, with pale green spade-shaped leaves. I leaned down and picked a silvery-lavender one, holding it up to my nose and sniffing it. A light, sweet fragrant with a hint of spiciness to it.

I smiled and stuck it behind me ear, the scent drifting softly from the delicate petals and soaked into my skin. It made me feel happy, peaceful.

"What's with that stupid grin on your face?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know," I said slowly.

I spotted something up ahead. A rock wall. Crumbling a bit but still sturdy.

"Look! Civilization!" I cried, running towards the break in the trees. I fell to my knees, laughing like a maniac at just the thought of food and a shower. My stomach gave out a loud rumble. The sunlight bore down on me, warming my flesh and soothing my nerves.

"It's a ghost town. Nice job," Zoro said coming up next to me.

Indeed it was. The houses and shops on what appeared to be main street was completely deserted. The trees swayed ominously, as the curtains to a 2nd story window billowed with warning.

"It's like everyone got up and left. Didn't bother closing up or anything," I noted the OPEN sign on a tackle shop.

"It's weird," he agreed

A crash echoed from a few buildings down, as it shook from who knows what was in there.

We turned and looked at each other, "Luffy."

Sure enough, inside the little restaurant, was none other than Luffy, Nami, Sanj, and Robin. Usopp and Chopper nowhere to be found.

"Rhythm-dono! 3" Sanji cried happily, running over to me in a storm of hearts, "You're okay!" he fell to his knees in front of me, "If anything had happened to you, I would be in deep shame for my failure to protect you. I am your prince, and nothing will ever stop me from being here by your side, Rhythm-dono." He said, holding my hands.

"Well, I did trip and skin my elbow," I said pulling away and checking the fresh scab on my elbow.

Sanji turned on Zoro, "You shitty-Marimo! Unable to protect Rhythm-dono from the ground and in the process, had her spill blood. Despicable." He spat.

"It's not my fault she's a klutz and insists on walking on high ground where I can't catch her," Zoro growled, his hand going for his sword.

"So Luffy, how'd you get back?" I asked turning from the "conversation" and plopping down in the chair next to Luffy.

"I washed up on a roof here. Then Sanji, Nami, and Robin turned up late last night. What about you?" he asked through a mouthful of meat.

"Zoro. He managed to save me and we got lost, so we camped out and then came here." I said, digging into the grub. Good ol' Sanji, able to make such nice food out of whatever he has.

"I learned to not eat the yellow and red mushroom. Its poison," he said through a mouthful of meat.

"Touche, lil' bro. Touche." I said.

"Wait, you understand what he's saying?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. Talking with your mouth full is called 'Mouthfull'. It's pretty easy to learn. It's the new Morse Code." I said.

"That's not even a real language. I'm guessing you made that up," Robin said chuckling.

"Yup." I took a huge bite of meat and started a conversation with Luffy in 'Moutfull'.

"Do'ya like my flower? I think its some rare flower that only grows here."

"Really? I thought I'd never seen it before."

"Yup. It smells nice too. Wanna wiff?"

"Nah, to busy eating."

"Suit yourself. Hey how'd you manage to get Zoro to join your crew?"

"I saved his ass at a Marine base once, and I made him swear to join me if I got his swords."

"That's pretty beast. I gotta gay friend who once snuck into a Marine base and accidentally blew up the captain's quarters." I started laughing, "You could see his boxers floating down from the force. They were white and pink unicorns. Pretty manly."

Luffy started laughing too, only to choke on a bone.

"Do you have any idea to what they're saying?" Nami asked Robin.

She chuckled, "Not a clue."

Sanji and Zoro blew off steam, in each other's faces as the argument heated up. I slammed Luffy's back until he coughed up the bone, and then continued to laugh.

Then right at that minute, Usopp and Chopper came running in, screaming. The shock of that made me choke on a bone, resulting in Luffy slamming me in the back until I coughed it up. (AN: my cat just sctratcjed my right index finger terribly, so now imam tupe weird from here for a while. Its kinda hard with 2 band—aids in the same finger. . . wait shit! I canr draw properly now! Dammit!)

Usopp and Chopper collapsed on the ground, out of breath.

"What happened?" Nami asked getting to her feet.

"A-a monster!" Usopp gasped.

"So-so s-scary!" Chopper added.

Eyes streaming from the near death experience, I asked, "did it have huge bloody teeth and yellowing, blood stained claws, with human flesh dangling from in between its teeth? How many eyes? Did it have scales or fur? Or was that ugly monster you saw Zoro?"

"Oi!" Zoro protested.

"I stand by my statement." I said.

"No, it had a huge head, but it was sort of small," Usopp said.

"A horrible face and really scary yell!" Chopper added.

"RAAAWWRRR!" a small voice yelled. "RAAAAWWRRR!"

"You mean that scary monster?" Zoro jabbed his thumb toward outside.

And in burst in a small kid wearing a large, shaggy tribal mask, dirty hands out like claws, and legs shoulder length apart. "RRRAAWWWR!" The kid yelled.

"Fhe. I probably scared it so much, it lost a good 100 years of its life." Usopp said proudly. Chopper seemed to sparkle in admiration.

"No, it's just a kid in a mask," Nami said, pulling the mask off of 'it'.

'It' was actually a little girl around 9, with shaggy, dishwater blonde hair, deep emerald eyes eyes, and round freckled face.

"Hey! Give that back!" She lunged for the mask. Nami held it out of reach.

"Sorry kid." Nami said.

"No! Get out of here! Now! And give me back my mask!" she said, grinding her teeth.

"Uhm. No. Why do you want us out?" Nami asked.

"Just get out! People like you will only die here!" she yelled.

I pinched the girl by the cheek, as I knelt down so could be level with her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I said, my eyes boring into hers.

She stopped struggling. "Everything." She said, tears brimming her eyes.

"Can you tell me you name?" I moved my hand down to hold her arm.

"It's Nikko. I'm a villager here." She said, bitting her lip, eyes glazed.

"What happened here? Where is everyone?"

"Kidnapped. The Vine Pirates came here 3 months ago and held our Princess hostage. They said he wanted everyone to come quietly and work as slaves or he'll kill her. We had no choice. I stayed behind, to guard the village so I can make sure no travelers come and end with the same fate as my villagers. If Witch finds out, he'll take you too." She said, tears rolling down her face.

"Witch, huh? Never heard of him." Nami said.

I snorted a laugh, "Witch. What kind of name is that? Hah!"

"He's a terrible man with a really weird power. He;s to strong, not even out toughest warriors could beat him."

"You need help?" Luffy asked, fitting his Straw Hat onto his head.

"No! I don't!"

"Nikko, it may not look it, but everyone here's insanely strong. We'll help, but only for a small price, "Nami said slyly.

I slapped her arm, "You're not taking money from a dead village or a little girl." I snapped.

"No! Just leave!" She said.

Stubborn bitch, "If you want them free, we'll help." I looked her directly in the eye, "all you have to do is ask." I said softly.

Her eyes glazed over again. Then she said. "Will you guys help me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes we will!" Luffy said.

"Oh, and our intros. I'm Rhythm. That idiot's Luffy, tangerine head's Nami. Over there is Robin, while that's Zoro and Sanji, and those two cowards are Usopp and Chopper." I said.

She nodded. "okay. Nice to meet you."

"Now how are we going to beat him?" Robin mused.

"Duh! We find him, then kick his ass." Luffy said.

"Baka," I muttered. "Okay, first things first, where's a bathroom because I really need to pee. Second, where's your shower?" I asked, hopping around a bit.

"There's a bathroom upstairs. This is my uncle's restaurant so I'll let you use it."

"Aw thanks, now see ya!" I darted to the staircase.

When I came back, Nami was planning something with a map, while Sanji served some drinks. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper played with the discarded mask, and I sat down next to Zoro, who was drinking some sake at the bar.

"Now, I think we should lure them out, bringing them to us. Somewhere where we'll have the upper hand. What could we do to that?"

"Our treasure!" Nikko said.

"Treasure?" Nami, Luffy and I perked up.

Nikko nodded, blonde curls bouncing, "Yeah. Our island treasure is what we alone have. It's our pride and joy." She said.

I picked the flower from my hair, "Like this?"

"That's only a part of it. I have an idea, but I'll need you, you, and you." She said pointing to Nami, Robin and I.

"Okay. What is it?"

I sank blissfully into the hot spring, since all the showers and water supply was cut off from the village and directed to the pirates' hideout, I had to take a natural bath. In the hot spring.

With my hair piled messily atop my head, and my body dipped chin-deep in hot, spring water, I was relaxed. Usopp had found the Going Merry, in perfect shape and on the coast of the island, a few yards from where we landed. I managed to retrieve some actual clothes and shoes to wear, along with a jacket since the nights are freezing.

I sighed happily and tilted my head back and closed my eyes.

I was dozing off, when footsteps started approaching from behind. I tuned to see Zoro fighting through the bushes that separated the spring and the forest, a few twigs stuck in his hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He stopped, fully out already and standing there like a deer in headlights. Instead of running away like a pervert caught, he bowed and said, "I'm sorry."

I arched my perfectly plucked eyebrow. Apologizing?

"Eh. No need. You got lost, huh?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be making preparations?"

"No. Nikko really only needs Robin, Nami, Chopper and Usopp. Sanji won't leave them alone and Luffy's sleeping. So I decided to take a walk." He shunted his feet uncomfortably.

I grinned, "Don't be awkward. You've already seen me naked. I don't care so you can stare all you want." I tuned around so I won't have to cram my neck. I patted the ground next to my head, "Sit with me. I can't stand being alone right now. And company's always better."

Zoro

I sat down next to her, sticking my bare feet into the steaming water. She tilted her head back, face lax and hair piled atop her head. The steam flushed her face and chest, making her seem less . . . Rhythm-like I guess. The steam curled the end of her hair, and her breasts were just barley in the water, flushed as the rest of her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" she opened her eye and peeped over at me.

"Why are you like this? So carefree and not so. . . embarrassed?" I asked.

"I don't care. That's your answer. Why should I care if you see me naked again? You already know what I look like, so there's no use in hiding my body from you. And everything else? I'm just confortable with my sexuality and bodily functions. It's just how we were created, so why hide? Hell I would fart right now just to prove my point, but I don't have one. Even then, I don't fart often,"

"I. . . guess." I said. She's so strange. Well. She is Luffy's sister.

She sat up and stretched, giving me an almost full view of her breasts. I blushed and looked away quickly. Damn. Why was I like this?

She reached over to where her towel was, pulling out a sponge and bottle of soap. "Almost forgot the whole purpose of coming here." She muttered.

She started cleaning herself, rubbing her arms and legs with the sponge soaked with warm water and soap. The smell wafted to me, a light, crispy scent with a tinge of sweetness.

_Like Rhythm_ I thought. I leaned back and looked up, as she continued to shamelessly bath right next to me.

"Hey Zoro," she said.

I looked down at her, soap clinging to her bare skin in patches, hair now soaked and cleaned and face even more flushed. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Wash my back. I can't reach it and I feel as though my backs the dirtiest part of me now."

"No!" I said, my face getting red.

She laughed, her awkward smile and all, "I was kidding. You can if you want."

AN: I think I broke my hand writing this. Took me forever, too. Its just the ideas seemed to flow and I couldn't stop!

Hey dnt worry, things r gunna get btr, with way more action (because its not a good book unless someone dies. . . like Sanji. Jkjk im not gunna do that. I can though.)

Watch me defy the world of One Piece.

Is it just me or was there more nudity than usual. And don't worry, ill cut the romance crap and get to the gore.

I sorta feel like a pervert this week, with all the dirty ideas I keep thinking of


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Search. The Animal Trainer Named Leslie

Author's Note (because we need more of these): hey, Sakura here. I wanna tell yeah that there's a new segment I and AbnormalWriter101 started. It consists of One Piece shorts, each story only a chapter long. Juts funny, random ideas that pop into our head, scenarios as you may put it. The idea came when she was at my place and I wanted to draw a pic of Rhythm, Zoro and Felina (her OC. Lil cat girl) playing strip poker.

That evolved to the One Piece Madhouse.

So check it out if you want a good laugh (or just keep reading. Preferably both) on

-LS

~Rhythm~

"Your dancers?" Nami asked.

Lina nodded. "Our proud treasure is our dancers. As girls, we train at a young age to learn the island's traditional dancer. The dressed you're wearing is the traditional outfit of out dancers. The weird flowers in the island? The dress is woven from the petals."

"That's. . . weird. I'm wearing a flower," I said, adjusting my headband. I felt uncomfortable. This was the first time in my entire life, I've ever worn a skirt of any sort.

"The flower's called _zcho no kinei._ Silk of the Queen. It only grows here, at Tomoni Island."

"It is a nice feel. Very exotic." Robin said, rubbing the fabric of the skirt between her fingers.

"I'll admit it, it's really pretty, but why the make-up?" Nami asked.

"Tradition," Lina and I said. She meant it. I was mocking.

I agree, even though I'm not a huge fan for myself, it was absolutely gorgeous. The top cut low, decorated with little silver plates the size of dimes. It showed my bare stomach, which was painted with a intrecated vine-like pattern in silver paint down my left side. The skirt was light, yet had enough wait to it for a full spin. It was wrinkled in fine creases that were each about a centimeter thick. Silvery belts of plates, charms, and little decorations hung loose on my hips, ringing like tiny bells when I moved. The skirt went down to my ankles, showing the silver braces wrapped around my ankle with silvery beads handing from them. My feet bore thin, silk shoes with sturdy soles. My upper arms had silver bands, the left like a coiled snake while the other just a simple bands with beads like my ankles, and my wrists too. Thin, gossamer see-through fabric hung from my wrists, trailing down to my ankles. My hair was piled onto my head, while interacting face paint and icy blue lipstick was stuck on my face. The rest of my body was painted with different colors, contrasting with my dress. The dress, on the other hand, was a dark, midnight blue at the hem of the skirt, and as it went up, it slowly faded to a light, sky blue. Same with the top, but it went from sky blue to dark blue up.

Nami's and Robins were the same, except different patterns, metals, designs, and colors. Nami's was a pale pink to deep red with gold trim, while Robin's was a pale silver to deep gold, with bronze trim.

"Namiiiiiiii-swaaaaaaaan3! Rooobiiiiiin-chwaaaaaaaaaan3! Rhyyyyyythmmmmmm-dwoooonoooooo3! You all look absolutely beautiful! Goddesses if not, angels from above3!" Sanji cried, hearts for eyes.

"I feel as though my face is going to break out. So what does this have to do with anything?" Nami said.

"Witch has a weakness to girls. Dancers especially. He keeps them for himself. So he'll defiantly come out when he sees you three." Lina said. "But. . ." she added.

"But what?" Sanji asked.

"He'll take one of you, to torture the rest of you with not knowing. Then slowly pick you off one at a time. From what happened here, he starts from the prettiest. Then strongest, so on, so forth."

"Lovely." I said sarcastically.

"He's not taking Nami-san, Robin-chan, or Rhythm-dono!" Sanji cried.

"Look, this is the only way to get his attention." Lina sighed.

"Couldn't we just set Luffy wild on the island?" Usopp asked.

"No. I think this is less dangerous," Zoro said.

"If I die, Zoro, you better come to my memorial and bring my remains a bag of fresh apples." I said shaking my head.

"You're not going to die." He frowned.

"That's what the soldiers say before going to war. Look at the number of deaths!" I crossed my arms.

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"I know. I'm just screwing with you." I smiled.

"You can never take a situation seriously." Nami frowned.

"No," I said.

"Yes." Zoro said at the same time.

I stuck my tongue out, just as he did.

"God you two are so childish." Nami shook her head. Robin just chuckled.

It was weird. We stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Lina hummed a tune, while Zoro napped under a tree, Sanji fawned over us, and Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper played with some bugs.

Meanwhile, Nami, Robin, and I stood on a low stage, where Lina had explained, the dancers performed. It was round, with stone bleachers rising about 5 seats up. A structure was over head, holding the lights, while more lights was at the base of the stage. It was a smooth, pale rosy color with a hard surface, good for sliding, yet not so slippery. Perfect platform.

"So. . . what should we do?" I asked Lina.

"Dance, I don't know. Sing. Something to get his attention." Lina stated.

Nami hit her across the head, "You just wanted to play dress up with us, huh?" She hissed.

"N-Not really," Lina stammered.

"I'm okay with this, but how will Witch know we're here?" Robin asked.

"He knows. I don't know how, but he can sense everything here." Lina said rubbing her head.

"So should I do the Soulja Boy? A hot thang like me doing the Soulja Boy in this get up would attract anyone's attention," I said pushing some hair from my eyes.

"Soulja Boy?" Nami, Lina, Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, and Sanji asked.

"God you guys are dense. Who doesn't know the Soulja Boy?" I sighed is exasperation. "It's like this."

"Soulja boy off in this hoe

"Watch me crank it

Watch me roll

Watch me crank that soulja boy

Then Superman that hoe"

I sang, doing the dance along with it. After a few tries, Luffy, Usopp, Lina and Chopper were doing it with me.

We were laughing as we sang along and danced the same moves over and over. Nami just did a facepalm, while Robin laughed and Zoro just sighed. Sanji was cheering me on.

And out of nowhere (AN: because I think the word "suddenly" is over-rated and immature), a spring of vines sprang from the ground, withering like giant snakes. The vines, snaked up the stage, as Nami, Lina, Usopp, and Chopper screamed. Zoro unsheathed his sword, Robin crossed her wrists, and Sanji raised his leg, Luffy laughed and raised his fists, and I tensed, ready for action, smile still plastered on my face.

The greenery reached out, and grabbed everyone, suspending us about 30 feet in the air. Cowards were freaking out, while Luffy managed to squeeze out of the iron grip of these damn plants.

"I-it's Witch!" Lina cried, ugly tears running down her face and mixing with the snot. Zoro cut through the plants easily, while Sanji managed to crush the one holding him with a deadly kick. Robin and I on the other hand was still suspended. Stupid writers. Making us seem weak.

(AN:

Me:Mwahahaha! All for the sake of the plot!

R:Damn you, Lady! I will eat your head!

M: Hahaaa~! I'll like to see you try!

R: watch me *NOM*

M: hey! Owwey! Getoffmethathuuuuuuurts!

R:wimp. Make me awesome or I'll bite off your other ear!

M: Fine fine! Only cuz I like you and I like hearing. I can kill you anytime!

R: you wouldn't

M: *arches eyebrow*

R: okay yeah I believe you

M: hey a question. Is it wrong for me, the creator, to hate Sano?

R: HELL YEAH!)

I swung my leg around, grateful for the booty shorts under the skirt. I implanted a Rhyme Shock in the kick, making the plant vibrate so hard, it disintegrated on the spot. I fell from the deafening height. I was prepared for the shock, ready to land on my feet, when a pair of strong arms caught me bridal style.

I looked up, to meet the narrow eyes of Zoro.

"Thanks, Sir Marimo," I saluted. I noticed a small cut on his cheek, "Aww lil' Marimo got a booboo!"

"Che. Shut up." He said.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU SHITTY MARIMO!" Sanji kicked Zoro in the head, sending him flying. I was suspended at the spot where Zoro had stood half a second ago, as I started to fall, Sanji caught me.

"There you go, Rhythm-dono. Your safe in my arms," he smiled, hearts for eyes and nostrils enlarged.

"Put me down. I'm tempted to file a restraining order against you," I said smoothly.

"Anything to make you happy3!" he sighed.

"Luffy! Your cooks scaring me!" I yelled.

Nami screamed. Chopper and Usopp managed to get out, with only a little trouble, and Robin was wiping her butt off from the sudden fall. Nami was trying to use her weird pole. . . thingy that I don't know the name of. All I know is that it makes cool weather thingies and is stored in her boobs. The joys of big boobs. . .

A cloud formed over her, but just as lighting was about to strike, the vine pulled her down, and into the ground, lighting hitting the dirt where Nami once was.

"Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji cried putting me down and running to where she disappeared.

"Huh. He really did take one of us," Robin said.

"Yeah, a low-blow to our self-esteem, huh Robin?" I said, "Though it probably would have been me because I'm just drop-dead gorgeous. It's probably the tattoo. It either scares 'em off or turns 'em on."

Robin chuckled, "Well this is a turn of events. I'm guessing, Luffy's next."

"HOW ARE YOU TWO SO CALM ABOUT THIS SITUATION?" Usopp and Zoro yelled.

"We need to go after Nami!" Luffy said, grabbing the girl and shaking her.

"We will! But-but I didn't know it would really work!" Lina cried.

"Hun, we'll figure it out. For now, I suggest we split up into groups and search for anything suspicious." I said, taking charge.

"Wait, we'll be fine," Luffy said.

"No, it's because if one of us is taken, and can't get out, then the other can help." I said, picking out all the pins that held my hair up, until it tumbled down my back.

"That's smart idea." Robin said, "So someone could hear our screams."

"Wonderful," Zoro said.

"There's-" I counted "-8 of us. We'll split up into 4 groups of two and each take a different direction."

"Robin-chwan! You'll be safe with me!3" Sanji said happily, hearts for eyes.

"Fufufu, alright." She said.

"I'm going with Captain Usopp!" Lina said pointing to Usopp. He stiffened, then relaxed.

"Yes, I, the great Captain Usopp will make sure nothing ever happens to you! I have a fleet of 8000 men in my command, and if anything or anyone lays a finger or. . . vine on you, I will set my men after them."

"NO WAY! SO COOL!" Chopper and Lina cried, eyes sparkling as they jumped up and down. Kids.

"Luffy! I'll go with you!" Chopper said running and hugging his leg. So cute! I can't help it, I have a thing for cute things.

"I guess I'm stuck with the leftovers," I looked over at Zoro. He frowned.

"Pft. Picky. Better me than the lurve cook." I said.

"Yosh! Nami! We're coming for you!" Luffy yelled, running in some random direction, Chopper at his heels.

"Does anyone know which direction that is?" I asked.

"That's west," Robin said.

"Seriously! How can you tell?" I asked.

"The sun." she pointed upward.

"Oh. Well I don't pay attention." I said.

Robin and I changed back into our clothes, wiping the paint off and grabbing the pirate lunchboxes Sanji made. We planned to meet back at the ship by sunset, with Nami or not. Outside, we went our different directions. Robin and Sanji north, Usopp and Lina east, while Zoro and I went south.

"I had to get stuck with the guy with the worst direction possible." I grumbled. I was grateful though, since this time I had my actual clothes on. I tipped my fedora down, shielding the warm sun from my eyes.

"Che. Leftovers you said," he grunted.

"Indeed. The kind that's been sitting in the fridge for a good two months and nobody wants to eat them because it was never their favorite to begin with."

"I don't care," he said.

We trekked through the forest, guessing which way to go since we both had no sense of direction. The sun was as warming as ever, since this was summer on a spring island. Birds chirped merrily over our heads, as a breeze followed us from the sea. I had my music player with me this time, but right now I preferred to listen to the birds' songs. It was hard to believe that this paradise would have such terrors within it. The large trees stood firm and tall, filtering the golden light down on us. The island flowers, _zcho no kinei, _swayed gently in the breeze, giving off its soft scent. I let my mind wander, unable to stay firmly planted in my mind in such a beautiful place.

That dream shook me a bit. Was that just cheating on Sano? Or just my mind playing tricks? I couldn't shake the feeling of his lips roaming my skin, touching me, whispering my name. My mind said it was wrong, but my body kept screaming back "shut the fuck up! Stupid brain. . . you don't know nothing". I bit my lip. When my feelings are mixed up, I sing.

"_hitori o mitometa _

_sore wa tsumari eien da kara _

_kimi no mono ni mo naranai shiawase nado _

_hitei no umi no soko _

_shizumu iseki no naka de _

_ushinawareta kako no himitsu ni shiyou _

'_nanimo shiranai to ie'_

_kotoba ni naru hodo akutoku wa kantan ni mieru to _

_unubore o sarashite wa omoshiroi shinema _

_utsushidasu tsumori ka? _

_hibiwareta hashira ni sugaritsuku oroka na _

_yami o matou mono yo shizuka ni nemure _

_hikareau kokoro ga hosoi ami o yurashi _

_ochiru na, to. hajimete sakebu yo _

_tatareta tsunagari _

_sore ga masa ni rokotsu na karuma _

_kimi mo senaka ni yokei na zaiakukan _

_saisho ni doku o nomu _

_yakume ataerareru to_

_omoi mo sezu kako ni jibun o modosu"_

Zoro looked at me like I just spoke Mouthfull. I just ignored that look and continued.

_"'nanimo shiranai to ie'_

_kotoba ni naru hodo akutoku wa kantan ni mieru to _

_unubore o sarashite wa omoshiroi shinema _

_utsushidasu tsumori ka? _

_hibiwareta hashira ni sugaritsuku oroka na _

_yami o matou mono yo shizuka ni nemure _

_hikareau kokoro ga hosoi ami o yurashi _

_ochiru na, to. hajimete sakebu yo _

_tatareta tsunagari _

_sore ga masa ni rokotsu na karuma _

_kimi mo senaka ni yokei na zaiakukan _

_saisho ni doku o nomu _

_yakume ataerareru to _

_omoi mo sezu kako ni jibun o modosu _

_"nani o suru beki toki ka" _

_tamashii nagesute bitoku kara toozakaru sagyou _

_koko mo nagaku wa nai to tsubuyaita enjeru? _

_kimi no koe kasanaru _

_oshiyoseru sabaki no takanami ni saraware _

_nagasareru gajou ga haikyo ni kawaru _

_motomeatteita to kizuita no wa tabun _

_ore no hou, sa. kono te wa hanasanai _

_mizu ga subete o jouka ni michibiku _

_sukoshi dake wasuretemitai _

_tomurai no kane naru koro yomigaeru wazawai o tometekuru yo _

_hibiwareta hashira ni sugaritsuku oroka sa _

_yami ga osoikakaru mou ichido nemure _

_hikareau kokoro ga katate o nigirishime _

_ochiru na, to. hajimete sakebu yo _

_oshiyoseru sabaki no takanami ni saraware _

_nagasareru gajou ga haikyo ni kawaru _

_motomeatteita to kizuita no wa tabun _

_ore no hou, sa. kono te wa hanasanai_

"What was that?" he asked.

"My song." I said simply. "Me and a friend wrote it together and some other friends made it into an actual song. I can translate it, but I doubt you'd like to hear it."

"No, no. I want to hear it," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to know what that gibberish was." He said.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I pointed out

"But discovery brought it back." He added.

I smiled. "Then should I sing or just recite like a politician." The I made a straight face, mouth low, eyebrows furrowed, and said in a deepend drawl, "In 1987 a man said to me that the sun was rising. I said no shit, Sherlock. That day I was inspired to create this country and make it a home for people and their slaves! All hail, Hitler!" (AN: please take no offense to that. I rather like my place here. If you do, send me a msg and ill kindly change it. Don't go reporting me.)

He laughed. "Sing. Don't recite it like that, though."

I smiled again. It was nice to see him smile, how it lit up his entire face. He was usually so serious, always frowning with his eyes furrowed, as though someone's going to attack him any second. But when he genuinely smiled, it was as if he let lose all that pent up stress and it relaxed his whole face into a warming light. "Okay then."

"_Alone I showed up_

_Because that is forever_

_Happiness, such as not even to those of you_

_At bottom of the sea of negative_

_Among the ruins sink_

_Trying to lose secrets of the past_

'_Say nothing and do not know'_

_Unscrupulous enough to be easily visible and words_

_Exposing the self-conceit is interesting cinema_

_Are you going to reflect?_

_Foolish cling to the cracked pillar_

_You who sleep quietly put on the darkness_

_Mind is attracted to each other shaking the thin rope_

_And, not fall. I cry for the first time_

_Connection was cut off_

_It is very explicit Karma_

_Unnecessary guilt to back you also_

_Drink the poison first_

_Given the role_

_Return yourself to the past without even think_

'_What time what to do'_

_Work away from the soul threw virtue_

_Angel murmured no longer here?_

_Overlap your voice_

_Been kidnapped in the judgment surging tidal wave_

_Changes to be shed ruins stronghold_

_I had noticed, we are living is probably_

_At me, be. This hand is not released_

_Lead to purify all water_

_I want to forget a little bit_

_I'm going to stop the scourge of bell ringing time of mourning revives_

_Folly cling to the cracked pillar_

_Darkness once again attacks him sleep_

_One hand clutching a heart fit is drawn_

_And, not fall. Cried the first time_

_Been kidnapped in the judgment surging tidal wave_

_Changes to be shed ruins stronghold_

_I had noticed, we are living is probably_

_At me, be. This hand is not released"_

We walked in silence, then Zoro said slowly, "I don't really get how that applies to you. You seem too. . . happy."

"So you want my song to be barfing sunshine? Hell no." I said.

"It's complex. That's the only part I get." He said.

"So I'm messed up?" I asked.

He stiffened, "Well. . . no. I mean, yeah in your own way but-" he was getting boyish. Strange how they think the smallest things could shatter girls' hearts.

"Dude I'm kidding. It's a long, complex story. But I'll tell you know, Google Translate sucks." (AN she speaks the truth)

"I'm just going to pretend that made sense." He kept walking. I was somehow behind him, trudging after him. His strides were surprisingly long. I kept my pace matched with his, able to move to the beat of his steps.

A crash echoed some distance away, birds leaping from their branches in fear and taking flight to safety. Both Zoro and I put out hands on the hilt of our katanas, ready for any sign of an enemy. Another crashed, this time closer, echoed across the forest. I heard the clank of a sword unlocking from its sheath. Zoro.

I tapped my fingers lightly on the rough hilt of my sword, reverberating in the deathly silence of the forest. The island seemed to hold its breath. Watching. Waiting. Another explosion echoed, this time closer. The trees shook, roots creaking as the trees swayed ominously.

"What was that?" Zoro asked.

"If I knew, I would tell you," I said.

A yell echoed through the forest, close, but too far to reach. The yell was followed by a high pitched scream.

Then a yell came from behind "LET HIM GO, YOU DAMN OCTOPUS!"

Zoro and I looked at each other and nodded, "Luffy."

We took off in the direction, me only having to grab his arm once to make sure he didn't run the wrong way. We reached a clearing, where a strange animal about the size of a house with wavering tentacles and a weird, damn ugly head sat.

"Hey look! It's Luffy's art brought to life!" I pointed out.

"Oh shit your right," he said. It seriously did look like his drawing. "maybe you'll find your six creepy pandas in a hot tub somewhere."

I laughed. In the clutches of Luffy's art, was Chopper, screaming and crying, all the while muttering "Its'sadreamit'sadreamit'sadreamIT'SADREAMIT'SADREAM!"

Luffy on, the other hand, was hitting it as hard as he can but it just reflected off the pink squishy skin.

"Looks like a job for SUPERBEAT!" I ran out into the clearing, jumping high up into the air.

I did a flip, and as I fell with my leg extended for a kick, I yelled "_**Rhyme Shock!"**_

The sound waves I emanated hit Luffy's art in the head, making it drop Chopper and spin dizzily around, large lump on his head.

"_**Onigiri!" **_ Zoro yelled, slashing the legs of the beast with his three-sword style.

I snickered when I landed next to him. "_Riceball."_

He frowned. "Shut up."

"Thanks guys," Chopper said.

"No problem." Zoro said.

"Go Luffy! Beat up the Zoro. . . monster thingy." I cheered.

"Oi," Zoro replied, waving his hand.

"Got it!" he yelled, "_**Gomu-Gomu no~ Bazooka!~"**_

The monster was slammed backwards, knocking over some poor trees in the process.

"What is that?" Chopper asked. Luffy landed next to us, fixing his straw hat on his head.

"Hell if I know," he said.

"Looks weird." Zoro said.

"Let's call him Takoyaki, shall we?" I said.

"Yosh! Takoyaki it is!" Luffy yelled.

"Isn't that octopus fritters?" Chopper asked.

"It's Rhythm and Luffy, don't ask." Zoro said.

The trees across the clearing shook, followed by a mighty roar, "WHO HURT MY DEAR PENELOPE?"

"He did!" I yelled back, pointing at Luffy.

Then out from the trees, came a man running. He was a strange man, with a duck hat and a yellow trench coat with rainbow suspenders. He had a mustache that curled downward, and droopy eyes that seemed to sleepy to be angry.

"Oi! Did you hurt my precious Penelope?" he yelled.

"That's a woman?" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yes! A very fine specimen at that! I raised her myself!" he boasted.

"Good for you." I muttered.

"Penelope attacked us," Zoro said.

"Oh, sorry!" he rubbed the back of his head, waving his hand, "It's her time of month, so she's a bit cranky. Did you do something to provoke her?"

"Luffy tried to eat her," Chopper accused.

"It looks delicious." Was all Luffy said in defense.

"Whatever your reason, I apologize." He said. "Oh, and my name is Leslie, the great animal tamer!" he boasted proudly.

"Hi I'm Luffy. Nice to meetcha'. I'm going to be King of the Pirates."

"Oh good for you, and the rest?" he looked over at us.

"That's Zoro, my swordsman." Luffy said, " Chopper my doctor, and-"

"Doctor! You're a reindeer! On your hind-legs even, walking and talking, what's up with that?"

"You just noticed?" Zoro and I said waving our hands.

"And why what a lovely specimen, even!" Leslie continued, totally ignoring us.

"Aw you think I'm happy about that compliment you asswipe!" Chopper said smiling and twirling around in joy.

"Not very good at hiding your feelings," Leslie said, "and who is this lovely young lady?" he asked, turning to me.

"I'm Nobody," I said. I don't trust this guy. He seems too. . . off. So why not pretend I'm Nobody like Odysseus?

"No you're not!" Luffy said. "You're-" I slapped him up-side the head.

"Shut up or I'll send Ojīchan after you again." I hissed. He stayed silent after that.

"Nobody? Well it's a pleasure to meet you," he kissed my hand.

"He fell for it," Zoro muttered.

"Shut up, Leftovers." I hissed.

"Well, I'll take Penelope with me, but I want to ask Dr. Chopper a few questions." Leslie said, smiling sheepishly. "A _talking _reindeer. Who would've thought I'd run into one of those?"

"Then let's leave 'em. Luffy, Rizumu, let's go." Zoro said turning.

"Hold it, Riceball! Wrong way!" I grabbed his arm and tugged him the other way. "You too, rubber-brain."

"Coming!" Luffy said as we walking into the forest.

"Wait, where'd you get Rizumu from?" I asked.

"You have so many nicknames for me, I thought I'd give you one." Zoro said.

"Yeah, you're right, know that I think about it. Marimo, moss head, moss brain, leftovers, riceball, and . . . I dunno."

(Author's note: arg! My iced tea just attacked me! . . . . no point in this note)

Luffy walked ahead of us, singing loudly and kicking up dirt and leaves.

"Going to deliver Bink's saki.

Following the sea breeze,

Riding on the waves

Far across the salty deeps, the merry evening sun

Painting circles in the sky,

As the birds sing

Farewell to the harbor

To my old hometown

Let's all sing out with a DON!"

I just noticed that I still had my arm looped with Zoro's. "Oops," I said, pulling away. He stopped.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro called.

"Hm?" Luffy stopped and turned.

"Let's stop here so we can wait for Chopper." Zoro said.

"Okay!" He called as he ran back to where we stood.

We waited for a while, getting a bit impatient for waiting.

"Well, we're separate parties. So Luffy, we'll leave you hear and Zoro and I'll go on ahead. You can wait for Chopper." I said.

"Aw why not?" he said.

"We're looking for you navigator, dumbass, so we should really get going." I said.

"Oh yeah, huh." Zoro said. "Easy to forget her."

"Okay, I'll wait here," he grumbled, kicking a loose rock.

"Don't break Chopper!" I called over my shoulder as Zoro and I started on our way.

"Don't get us lost, Leftovers." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Me? You're the one who gets


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lost and Found Again

*Luffy*

I waited for what seemed like forever. Even singing the Baka song a few rounds and climbing surrounding trees didn't help. I waited and waited and waited. . .

"If Chopper's not coming back, I'll just go on ahead. He'll catch up." I mused.

I sang, whacking a stick against anything close by as I ventured onward.

%mine%

As Luffy set off, singing loudly, Chopper cried out in fear, only to be cut off sharply. Unheard by anyone, Chopper was dragged off like Nami by a mysterious man in rainbow suspenders.

It happened again, over and over. Luffy yelled as steel cut off his windpipe, choking him into unconsciousness. Usopp's scream was cut off as gloved, long, graceful hands grabbed him, knocking him out with chloroform. Robin gasped as vines shot out from the trees, wrapping around her, and pulling her back into the shadows right when Sanji had his back turned.

~Rhythm~

I skipped cheerfully in front of Zoro, singing all-to-happy pop loudly and terribly off-tune. Zoro was spacing out, trudging behind me like a dead weight.

"Jeez, Marimo. Lighten up. Why you so emo, Emo?" I asked, skipping backwards, flawlessly avoiding the small rocks and branches I could easily trip on.

"You're doing that again," Zoro said.

"Doing what?" I asked between my humming.

"That walking backwards thing. I keep thinking you're going to fall over and hit you head."

"I'm not walking, I'm skipping. And don't worry; I'm too awesome to fail." I said, puffing my chest.

He just rolled his eyes at me.

After a while of singing the same 3 lines over and over (because I don't know the rest of the lyrics) I stopped and ceased the skipping to. I could've kept going, but I was bored.

After a while of thick silence (occasionally looking around for anything "suspicious"), Zoro cleared his throat and attempted a conversation.

Empathize on the "attempted part".

"So. . . you believe in God?" he asked.

I gave him a WTF look, and then responded, "No. I'm an Atheist."

"Same here," he said.

"High five, we don't believe in God," I said. We did. Was it me or did his hand linger a bit longer than it should have?

From there, we were silent again.

It wasn't thick or awkward, just that I hate it. I couldn't find any music to fit my mood, without playing the same six songs over and over. My headphones lay around my neck with my goggles, the one's Luffy picked out for me.

I couldn't take it. I screamed in frustration (I don't have a loud, girly scream. It's a dude's scream . . . yell . . . whatever)

"I can't take it! Make there be a huge explosion or giant dragon attack us! Or hell, make Nami fall from the sky!"

Zoro looked at me incredulously.

I sighed, "Sorry. I just broke. Go on with your life like nothing happened."

We reached a fork in the road, separated by a knurling old tree with two very old signs nailed to in. One said "left" and the other said "right".

I held my hands up, making an L with them.

"The signs are wrong," Zoro said.

"Oh shit your right," I put down my hands.

"Should we fix them?" he asked.

"Sure. The hands never lie."

He drew Wado and sliced them through the rusty nails in one clean slice. I spun around and implanted them into the tree with a firm kick implanted with a small amount of Rhyme Shock. The signs now faced there right direction, just up-side-down.

We looked at each other and shrugged, "Eh," we both said together.

"So which way?" I asked. I turned and realized that Zoro was already walking down the left lane. I sighed. "Sure. Let's go that way. Because without careful consideration, we'll be killed. Oh who am I kidding, my sense of direction is almost as bad as his." I followed him.

As the sun descended slowly in the sky, my stomach rumbled. Hungry and tired, I plopped down and insisted a break with Zoro. We sat in the roots of an old tree, unpacking the lunch Sanji gave us. Mine was to pretty to eat, yet the aroma drew me to scarf it down. Zoro's wasn't nearly as nice, consisting of the parts of food no one ever ate and leftover meat.

"Leftovers," I snorted, shoveling down my food like the "lady" I was.

He just rolled his eyes and started eating. The sun went lower and lowers in the sky, the light turning more golden with a rosy hue.

"We should be getting back in a few. It's sunset," Zoro said, putting down his chopsticks next to his half eaten meal.

I gulped down the bite, burping and drinking some water. "I guess. Which way's the ship?" I asked

He shrugged. "I thought you knew."

"That's my line," I frowned.

"Che. Way to go, you got us lost," he grumbled, picking up his chopsticks and continuing to eat his meal.

"Hey I don't keep track of those kinds of things!" I growled. I stabbed my food with the fork, pretending it was Zoro's face. Stupid Marimo got us lost.

He set down his food and stared off into space, deep in thought. He wasn't eating his bento, and those crunchy rolls were mocking me. I couldn't use chopsticks, and if I stabbed them wrong, they'll fall apart. So I took the chance. I posed my fork, aiming. Zoro wasn't paying the slightest attention to me or his bento. His dark eyes were glazed over, green hair lighting up slightly in the amber light, making his tan skin seem to glow. A sudden urge came over me to run my fingers softly across his skin. I mentally slapped myself. _Dammit Rhythm, stay loyal to Sano and pay attention to that lone crunchy role in front of you. The shrimp is calling you! _I thought.

I lashed out, only to have my fork intercepted by his chopsticks. Damn swordsman.

"My food. You have your own," he growled, holding my metal fork at bay with his wooden chopsticks.

I groaned, "but I _love _sushi! Sanji packed me a French cuisine!"

"Then ask him next time and he'll give you all the sushi you want."

"But it's sitting there mocking me! Gimme gimme!"

He growled, twisting my fork. His hand was busy holding mine back. So like the sore loser I am, I snatched the crunchy role and crammed in into my mouth with my free hand.

"Oi!" he yelled grabbing my face as I tried chewing the roll while holding back laughter.

"Whab ib baqk?" I asked. I opened my mouth to show the half chewed roll, reaching up as though about to take it out of my mouth and give it back.

"No just keep it," he said jerking back.

"'kay!" I chewed happily, humming a random tune as he grumbled about how I was a psychopathic, food-stealing, selfish bitch.

A strong breeze ruffled my hair, bringing my already jagged, un-kept bangs into my eyes.

"Oi, you can't see like that," Zoro said reaching over and tugging the hair away from my eyes.

Sanji

I ran through the trees, kicking down the trees in my path screaming my lungs out.

"NAAAAAMIIIIII-SWAAAAAAN! ROOOOOOBIIIIIIIN-CHWAAAAAAN!" I cried out, heart pounding madly. I lost both of my ladies, both gone and I haven't the slightest clue where they were. I needed to find that damn Witch and kick his ass for taking my precious Nami-san and Robin-chan. I was hopeless. An utter fail of a man to lose them right under my nose. I skidded to a stop, hand on chin and legs spread apart for stability.

"Rhythm-dono's still here I bet! But that shitty swordsman has better have kept her safe!" I cried out the last part, taking off into a run and yelling: "RHYYYYYTHM-DWOOOOONOOOOO! SHITY MARIMO! OOOOOOIIIIII!"

A smell reached my nose, one awfully familiar. The smell of my own cooking, stored and then opened again.

"A bento," I said.

I followed the scent, leading straight for a giant tree. I rounded the corner to see the shitty swordsman with his hands on Rhythm-dono's face

"Dammit you mother fucker! Take your hands off of Rhythm-dono before I rip them off for you!" I landed a nice kick on the center of his head.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?" Zoro yelled, holding the lump on the back of his head.

"You touched her face with your monster hands! Stay away from-"

"Hey Sanji, where's Robin?" Rhythm asked, now munching on Zoro's now abandoned bento.

I paused.

"NAAAMI-SWAAAAAAANN! ROOOBIIIIIN-CHWAAAAAAN!" I yelled.

"He lost her, didn't he," Zoro said, sitting down again and looking for his bento.

"Yup. Who would've thought that the perv would take his eyes off of her? A great plot twist indeed." I said, eating the last riceball. Ha-ha . . . riceball . . .

$Nami$

This damn dancer dress was getting really uncomfortable and the paint was pretty sturdy stuff to be able to stay on this long. Vines wrapped around my wrist in a vise-like grasp as I was led down a hall with two freaky masked men holding an arm each. The hall was long and dark hallway, lit only by the dimming blue-flamed torches. Water oozed from the cracks on the rough stone walls, watering the twisting vines that snaked across the passageway, getting thicker and greener as we approached large thick double doors.

"Hold it," the guys jerked me back and pushed my against the wall.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Stay here." One said, keeping a firm hand on my upper arm. The other leaned against the wall on the other side.

Then from where we just came, more footsteps followed suit. I looked over and gasped.

Approaching and looking a bit dazed, was Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin with their hands in seastone cuffs and arms held by masked guards (four in Luffy's case).

"Wha-what happened? I thought you were going to save me!" I yelled.

Luffy just grinned, "Sorry Nami. I was taken by surprised. Shishishishi!" he laughed

"Don't laugh! This is serious!" I kicked him across the shins. He yelped in pain.

"Oi! Shut up!" a guard wacked Luffy across the head. Luffy yelped again.

"Oi! That hurt!" he grumbled. Chopper was trying not to cry, Usopp was saying (with his legs shaking) that he'll get us out of here, while Robin just stumbled weakly to the wall.

One of the guards knocked against the door, only to have it slide open easily. The noise that released through the now revealing doors was amazing. It sounded like a beautiful folk song, in a different language and sung by women. The rhythm pulsed through the hallway and down into my very core. The tempo made my heartbeat pulse to its rhythm, as the women's voices softened the beat and flowed through my ears like a lullaby. Usopp stopped shaking, Chopper stopped crying, Luffy shut up, and Robin gasped slightly.

(AN: Song "Cosmoflips" by KOKIA)

"Don't stop! Keep dancing!" a male voice sliced through the melody. We couldn't see what was happening in there at this angle.

"Here yeah go boss! The intruders you wanted. We're still missing four." The apparent leader of the 12 masked men, saluting into the room. I craned my neck, only to be blocked by another guard.

"Put them into the cage." The voice sliced through again.

"Aye aye, sir!" the saluted. "Get in there." Our captors grabbed our arms and dragged us in there.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Robin and I stopped in our tracks. What lay in front of us was not what we were expecting.

Thirteen beautiful women danced in perfect sync across the stoned floor with a vine-like pattern painted on it. Each woman ranged from ages sixteen to twenty-five, all swirling with a grace completely inhuman and clad in the dancer dresses Robin and I both wore. But the way they moved and sang told us they were the _real _dancers of Tomoni. They spun in wide circles with graceful legs clad in the metals and sturdy shoes of theirs, arms waving gracefully without a single awkward movement of mistake as their voices echoed into one goddess-like voice. A group of musicians were in a cage producing the music we first heard. One dancer in particular caught my attention. She was about nineteen and seemed to be the ringleader of them all. Even though they all danced with perfect coordination and equalized, she seemed more powerful than the others, more in control of her fluid movements. Each lock of her knee-length blonde hair was braided and held with clay beads painted with different colors, and with closer examination, with patterns engraved on them. The top half of her hair was piled atop her hair, mostly unbraided and held with a golden head band that dipped into her forehead while the rest of her hair swayed around her slim form like a glass curtain. We were all awe-struck with the absolute beauty, the slight spark of hope for freedom that they danced for.

Completely amazed by the utter amazingness of the whole thing, we didn't even realize that we were ushered into a large, seastone cage. Doors locked and key pocketed, the cage was lifted by a sturdy chain so we viewed the dance from above, which was just as spectacular. Then I realized that they were spelling something out. The forms they took in the dance, spelled a hidden message from above. Who would've thought?

保

存

レ

ガ

シ

ー

'_Save our legacy.'_

Finally, they reached the final chorus, stopping just as the music ended. They were perfectly still like a statue, except for the waves of their skirts. The last word spelled out:

日

光

'_Sunlight?'_ I thought.

"They want us to save them. They are probably aware of us on the island, and that Rhythm, Zoro, and Sanji are still out there," Robin said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, my dancers. You may go back to your rooms and get pretty for dinner." A man that we just noticed (well, maybe not Robin) sat in a large throne at the head of the room waved.

He was a lean man with long brown dreadlocks and murky green eyes. His eyes were narrowed, despite the pointed grin on his narrow face as he clapped for the dancers. The women, meanwhile, were herded out by the guards while the musicians were rolled away in their cage.

"Hmm~" he mused, standing up. He slowly descended the stairs with his hand on his chin and his elbow resting in the crook of his arm as he looked up at us. "What a lovely show, won't you agree Mugiwara Pirates?" he asked.

"And you must be Witch, I presume." Robin said.

He grinned, sharp teeth glittering wickedly in the candlelight. "And what if I am?"

He waved his arm. Vines twisted a withered from the crevasses of the stone flooring, springing up and forming a sort of pillar under him, hoisting him up to our height.

"Now who do we have here? Hnm~ 'Straw Hat Luffy'" he said.

"Hi," Luffy said.

"And 'Demon Child' Nico Robin," he said. He tsked as he shook his head, "Luffy, can I call you that? Okay. Luffy that's a terrible choice. Nico Robin has been known to betray and destroy any group she comes in contact with."

Robin glared. Luffy just laughed, "No she won't. It's because she's my nakama." Luffy said.

Witch shrugged. "Suit yourself. Now! On to the activities! You two!" he pointed at Nami and Robin, "Will be my fifteenth and sixteenth wives. And you two, will join the men," he pointed at Luffy and Usopp, and then at Chopper, "and you. . . I don't know what you are so just through him in the cellar. Keep the seastone on just in case."

Sanji, Zoro, and Rhythm better hurry the hell up.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Underground Entrance and Nikko's Plan

~Rhythm~

"How did I lose both Robin-chan and Nami-san?" Sanji cried, pulling a handkerchief between his teeth. "Rhythm-dono! I'll protect you from the shitty bastard! Oh and Witch too."

"Um thanks." I said. We were back at the Going Merry, sun now replaced by the moon. The high tide lapped the small ship gently as Sanji cried, Zoro napped, and I tried tuning out Sanji's moans with Lady Gaga. Her music really isn't suiting the mood. And no one here was taking this all too seriously.

"Guys! Guys!" Nikko came stumbling onto the ship, out of breath and twigs caught in her hair.

"Nikko-chan!" Sanji said, stemming the flow of his tears and instantly snapping back into . . . non pervy Sanji mode.

"Usopp was taken too!" she said.

"Any other gems of wisdom, Captain Obvious?" I said. I'm starting to get a migraine with all this island shit.

She threw a glare at me.

"So that makes Nami, Robin, Luffy, Chopper, and now Usopp." Zoro yawned.

"Who would've thought? So pretty much we're the ugliest _and _weakest? I mean, I'm not ugly." Screw the strength, this was a low blow on my self-esteem.

No you're not Rhythm-dwono! 3" Sanji started.

"Shut up, Sanji."

"'Kay! 3"

"I guess he's going by whoever they can catch." Nikko said.

"So we're the strongest?" Zoro said.

"I think it's just random. But I have news! Before Usopp was taken, we found a secret passage that may or may not lead to his hideout. It does look like people have been there recently."

"Ooh! Secret passage you say?" That cheered me up.

"Yeah. And I have a plan."

Much to Sanji's dismay, we were once again split into groups.

"I shall protect you, Rhythm-dwono!" he yelled.

"No Sanji I need your legs and cooking." Nikko said.

"Wait, I get leftovers again?" I argued.

(AN: I can't help putting them together. This is the last time, I swear.)

"Che," Zoro muttered.

"Not until tomorrow. Get some rest and then we'll head out." Nikko said.

"Who put you in charge?" I grumbled, "Shouldn't it be the first mate? But since he's a useless ball of moss and alcohol-"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Rhythm-dwono 3" Sanji said happily.

"Oi, oi!" Zoro said, starting to sound annoyed.

"And the cook can't help but fawn over me, I guess I'll be in charge! Now get to bed, you bastards before I kick you over board!"

Nikko just shook her head.

"I'll take first watch," Sanji said, climbing up the crow's nest. Zoro climbed down the men's quarters to get some shut eye, while Nikko and I stole Nami's bed in the women's quarter.

"Hey Nikko, what happened to your family?" I asked softly. I sat on the bed brushing my long hair into a pony tail.

"My. . . family?" she asked.

"Yeah. You know, your mommy and daddy and maybe even brother and sister," I said. I pulled my legs under me and faced her, fixing the large Fullmetal Alchemist T-shirt on my shoulders.

"Oh," she looked down and fidgeted at the hem of the shirt I loaned her. It had a cute little monster on it holding a plate of cookies and it said "come to the dark side, we have cookies". "My mom died when I was three, and my dad worked in the fields, picking those flowers for the dresses. But he makes good money, since those dresses are important for our culture. He was taken with the other men in out village, I don't know where. But when Witch landed here, he said he had plans for the men. And my sister is a dancer. The best on the island. The king himself requests her often to dance for parties and stuff. But she was also taken. I don't know where, but Witch also had plans for our dancers."

The entire time she spoke, she didn't look at me once. "I've been training all my life to become a proud dancer, and at sixteen, I'll officially become one just like my sister. And mother! My mom was so~ pretty! And was even more amazing than my sister! But, I don't want to be a dancer; I want to have my own shop on Main Street. But as a girl, it's almost law for me to become a dancer."

I smiled, "Is it really that hard to just one day open a shop? You don't need anyone to tell you what to do. When I was a kid, my grandpa always insisted that both Luffy and I became Marines. Hell, look at us know! Screw what they want, it's what you want!"

"But it's what my mother would have wanted." She whispered. I softened.

"Is it really? Would your own mother truly want you to do something you weren't happy with?" I said.

"No."

"Then no. Put down some money, and when you're old enough, open a shop." I shrugged.

"You make it sound easy." She said.

"Then what kind of shop?" I asked.

"A bookstore."

I nodded. "Then collect book, get donators, and when you have enough money and donations, open your cute little shop on Main Street. I can see it now, 'Nikko's Story Board'. How's that for a name? And have a cute little sitting areas with a fireplace where people can read, and a 'No shirt, no shoes, no service signs' so people walk in with no pants on! Wow that is a good idea."

She laughed. "You make everything easy."

"Duh. Because I'm awesome."

We laughed. Her young face was more innocent behind that serious mask she hid behind 24/7. More child-like and more . . . her age.

After that we chattered about different books we've read, suggesting new ones and debating old ones. Her favorite was also "The Princess Bride". Go figure.

She fell asleep quickly after that, nestled in my arms and head relaxed on my chest. Her small hand clasped my own as her innocent mind drifted off to join Queen Mab in Fairytale Land (AN: omg Romeo and Juliet reference!).

I looked up at the wooden ceiling of the Going Merry as she rocked us and the remaining Straw Hats to sleep, whispering to us that everything will be alright.

But I couldn't help but start to worry. I know Luffy can take care of himself, but what would he do if he lost his crew? Even I wouldn't be able to confer him. Each and every member of the Straw Hat Pirates were hand-picked by Luffy, and without even just one of them, the crew would never be the same.

I sighed and gently pulled Nikko closer. I like hugs. Hugs are nice.

That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

$Nami$

The boys were gone, leaving Robin and I in a wing of the castle with the rest of the woman. More masked guards stood around, making sure nothing broke out and kept us in check. I already tried seducing one of them, but they're like those British soldiers; still and emotionless.

"You're not dancers," a voice said behind us.

Robin and I turned to face one of the dancers. But not just any one; the one with the golden braided hair. She had an air of strength and power to her, like she was the leader in this whole thing.

"Well yeah. We're pirates." I said.

The dancer frowned, "You are stupid. Why would you land on this island in the first place?"

"We wanted a vacation and it looked nice. When we found out about what happened, we decided to help." Robin interjected.

"Thank you, but no. And would you mind telling me who told you?" the dancer asked.

"A little girl." I said. "Now why don't you tell me what the hell Witch wants with this island. You should know, right?"

She nodded. "That plan of his. He's boasted about how proud he is of it. Here, sit down and I'll tell you all about it." She indicated to the plushy couch. This entire room was just filled with mirrors, couches, tables, and beds with a single large bathroom. It's nice, just not a place I'd like to consider living.

"By the way, what's your name?" Robin asked, sitting down and crossing her knees, smoothing out her long skirt in the process.

"My name's Tsukiakari. Please, sit. I'll tell you everything."

`Sanji`

I was gnawing at the cigarette in my mouth, a bit nervous at this plan Nikko had. She had her hands tied behind her back, like a prisoner.

"Just keep cool, Sanji. Rhythm would be fine. She can take care of herself." Nikko said, smiling comfortingly.

"How'd you-?" I asked.

"Woman's intuition." She said.

And woman's intuition is pretty damn scary sometimes.

"The plan will work. I swear." She said.

We approached the castle, getting closer to danger with each step we took. The pearly walls of the palace was over ridden with vines, as though locking away whatever lies within.

"Would you mind telling me why you knew Witch and all the prisoners were there the entire time, yet you didn't bother to point us there? It would have made this whole incident a lot easier." I puffed a cloud of smoke out with an annoyed hiss.

"The king's right hand man ate the Baria-Baria no Mi. he can create any type of barrier anywhere. And since the princess is the most beautiful being in the world (after Boa Hancock, though), lots of bandits, thieves, and slave traders have tried on more than one occasion to kidnap her. So the guy put an invisible barrier around the castle, so that no one, not even Tomoni's citizens, would be able to find it. Usopp and I found it yesterday along with that path, so it must not be good for the king. No matter what, Dragone has always had that thing up. Things must be bad there." Nikko explained.

"Well that makes since." I said.

We reached the gates. Tall, wrought iron that spiraled towards the heavens. On either side stood a guard, each with a masquerade type mask on.

"Oi! I caught the last Tomonian! Let me enter and hand her over to Witch for a reward," I snarled, pushing Nikko roughly forward.

They just stood there, not even looking at us.

"Oi! I have Nikko Blisstens! Let me in so I can gather a reward!" I repeated louder.

Nothing.

"Fucking British-like zombies." I grumbled.

I probably said a code word, because they started moving. They looked over, weapons at hand and pointed them at us.

"Oi, oi! I'm just delivering this brat! Juts cough up some money or you won't get the Tomonian!" I said.

They came over to stand on either side of us, no words spoken as the gates opened. Inside, they marched us through the front and into the palace.

XZoroX

"Why am I always stuck with you? I mean, right know I'd rather have Sanji with me. And come on! It's too early! Nine o'clock? What the hell man I need twelve hours of sleep and that sir was defiantly not twelve hours." Rhythm complained.

"Would you please just stop it already?" I yelled.

"No. I was, but now I'm not," she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out, crescent moon earing swinging madly.

I sighed. She's just too childish.

She walked on ahead, sliding her 50 mm headphones on and started bobbing her head to the music. I swear I could almost hear the hard bass from where I was.

I opened my mouth to tell her to turn it down, and then shut it again like a goldfish. I was momentarily distracted.

Her hair swung just below her waist, a slight bounce to its inky black locks and spikey tips. The sunlight caught the pitch black hair and revealed the violet sheen it possessed, a bit like her eyes. Black at first but depending on the light is a deep violet. Her hair swished to the side, momentarily revealing the branch of the tree on her shoulder blade. The dark ink was in sharp contrast to her smooth skin and white vest. She had tied her fedora to the purple strip of fabric that usually hangs around her hip, proving its usefulness. And because of that, her bangs flopped across her vision and over her head, the small locks of hair that stood straight out of the side of her head swayed slightly to her steps, hips swinging and fingers moving up her leg like they were a keyboard.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of her.

I looked up again, only to see those fine hips swinging like a pendulum.

Dammit! What the hell's wrong with me? Was there something in the sake I drank this morning?

I grinded me teeth together and rested my hand on my swords for comfort. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing to clear my mind. But damn! I couldn't!

Did the cook mix my food with hers this morning, having slipped some weird potion into the bacon? No, he wouldn't do that. Or would he?

I looked up, examining my hand to see if my vision was doing weird things to me

Rhythm laughed. I looked up and saw her walking backwards again, that awkward smile on her face as she laughed.

"Dude, you look constipated!" She laughed.

That did it. A weird pang hit my chest, flooding my body with warmth at the sight of her smile, that _I_ was the cause of her smile. It made me want to see her do it again and again. That same goofy smile as she looked up at me from her short height and for me to caress her soft cheek with those three tiny up-side-down triangles. To lean down and brush my li-

"Oi, Zoro. You gotta weird look on your face. You look like a Wrackspurt got you," she chuckled, "Oh that was a terrible Harry Potter reference."

"Wra- what?" I asked. My face felt a bit warm under her gaze. Or maybe it was just the sun beating down on us through the canopy.

She waved away my question, "If you read the books, you'll know. Or at least see the movies. Either or. I just started the sixth book so I dunno how it ends."

"And what makes you think I'll read them?" I asked.

She shrugged, turning back around so she walk the right way again, "I dunno. Sit on you while I read it to you." Then in an annoying baby voice, "_I'll make swure you wead aaaallll sweven bwooks!"_

"Don't do that. Ever again," I said shaking my head, trying to get the image of her on top of me out of my head.

"Pft fine. I guess I won't."

I rolled my eyes. Nothing was said after that as we trekked through the forest with the vague directions to the secret entrance Nikko gave us.

"Ok tree with boner, check. Almost there Riceball!" Rhythm called. " And then the side-ways purple and blue _zcho no kinei. _A . . . left at them and you'll face a wall-" she cut off as she disappeared behind a tree.

"FOUND IT, LEFTOVERS!" She hollered.

"I'm coming!" I jogged to where she stood. There, she faced a large cliff face, where a curtain of not-so-suspicious leaves and moss shielded an opening. She pulled them aside to reveal a long dark corridor, lit by pale blue torches.

"Ooh! And adventure! It's calling me!" she stifled a giggle and stepped inside first, followed by me.

The whole place just emanated an aura of creepiness, with the cobwebs and water oozing from the cracks in the smooth stone walls. Small animal bones littered the floor, some with flesh still clinging to it.

"This is awesome! I could move in down here and invite Usopp for tea!" she smiled, head swiveling around and taking in everything from the eerie blue torches to the smallest cracks on the walls and floor.

"Does anything scare you?" I asked.

"Does anything scare you?" she shot back, a bone crunching under her foot.

"Why would I? Fear's a trick of the mind."

"You're scared. You're just to 'macho' to admit it," she said smugly.

I rolled my eyes, "yeah right. What can scare me, a spider?"

"Knowing you, yes."

"I'm not Usopp or Chopper. And I think you're the real scared one here."

"Right." She picked up and arm bone, one too long to be any small animal and started whacking it against the wall. "Ew." She said, flicking off a bit of flesh.

"With the amount of bones here, something must live here. Like some sort of guard pet." I noted. I put my hand on Wado, "I'm eager to meet this 'pet'."

As we walked deeper into the passageway, the darkness between each torch got heavier, moisture seeping in through the walls as the floor sloped and rose unevenly. The bones got bigger, fresher, and more frequent in numbers.

"No wonder Usopp wanted any part in this, " Rhythm snorted," Wimp."

She hummed that tune again, the one she claimed as her song.

Suddenly, Rhythm hit a loose stone on the wall with the bone she held. The stone shook as though about to fall out and cause some sort of avalanche. We froze as they all jiggled and fell down. Jumping back, the rocks came down, all in small harmless stones to reveal an old wooden door with no doorknob.

Silence followed the last stones that echoes through the passage.

Then, "_Zoro_. Why'd you do that?"

I swiveled around to face her. "What! You were the one who knocked them all down with that bone of yours!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Jeez you're too serious sometimes." She stepped around the rocks and brushed her hand lightly against the door and then turned to face me.

"You need to lighten up. Jeez they're just some rocks. If the whole thing caved in we could get out, and I doubt you'd want to die in an avalanche." As the said this, the wooden door slid open, to reveal a rotting corpse, its clothes (that look to be a soldiers uniform) were ragged and hanging loosely off its skeletal frame. Thin hairs just barely held to its withering brown scalp as it grinned with empty eyes and yellowing teeth down on us. It fell forward, since the door supporting it disappeared. The corpse drape itself over Rhythm, head resting on her shoulder and arm wrapped around the other, like some sort of sleepy hug.

That hut her up. Face still smiling, but her eyes blank and face turning into the color of her vest as a look I thought I would never dream of seeing crossed her face.

Stiffly, she slowly turned her head to face the corpse; its head titled so what she saw was a face-full of leathery skin, gaping grin and blank dead eyes.

Eyes widen as she stopped breathing. Then she let rip a loud, ear piercing scream. She ran and writhered and twisted under the light form as her arms flailed, trying to pry the dead thing off of her.

"!" she screamed, twisting and arching her back as the corpse just grinned at her like he was having a swell time. As she passed me, I grabbed the collar of the corpse and threw it as far as I could behind us in this narrow, dank corridor.

She cried out and ran into me, burying her head into my chest and her hands balling up the fabric of my shirt. Stiffly, I wrapped my arms around her, unsure of what to do. This would have been nice, if Rhythm wasn't shaking in fear.

" . . ." she muttered, her lean form shaking from the sudden violation. I felt her fast heartbeat pounding frantically as her breathing came out in short, labored gasps.

"It's okay, it's gone so you don't have to worry," I soothed, "It's gonna be alright. I'm here for you." The last part came out wrong. I felt my cheeks blaze as her hands gripped me tighter. Damn she's surprisingly strong.

"Oi," I said after she calmed down.

"Yeah?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes, face still pale and hands shaking slightly.

"What was that?"

"Well a dead body. A gross rotting one," she shuttered.

"No I mean the mental break down," I furrowed my brows.

She smiled sheepishly. "I have Necrophobia, fear of corpses."

"Any other mental problems I should be aware of before we move on? " I sighed. There is something seriously up with this girl's brain.

She was thoughtful for a second, her eyes rolling up as though to search her brain for the answer, her cobalt blue chipped fingernails tapped at her chin. "No. Just the Nercophobia and Narcolepsy."

I shook my head as I started down the passageway again. "Now I know what to get you for your birthday. Mr. Dead Bones over there."

"Hey you came up with a creative nickname! And you don't even know when my birthday is." She said.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"March 4th-Dammit!" she swore.

I laughed. How can one person be so insanely silly yet completely lovable?

No, I did not just think that.

"Tell _anyone _about what just happened and I will have your head on a plaque on my wall!" she threatened.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Unwelcoming Truth and the Flaw in the Plan

(AN: I think Zoro's getting a bit OOC, whatevs ill fix it later. Please don't hit me )

%Narrator%

Witch sat on the king's throne; the crown on his head while his body was draped over the chair like it was a loveseat. Swirling a glass of expensive wine in his long tan fingers, he grinned at the sight around him. Power was something he always craved for. This plan of his will have the government kneel to him, Gorosei and the entire world will call him ruler. But like all major corporations, he has to start small. So why not the island famous for its dancers and most of all, it's beautiful princess?

Princess Amaya's mine; all of her riches, country, and beauty. The plan was simple really, Witch mused in his head, after this, all I have to do is-

"Captain Witch!" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Witch snapped, drinking the last of the wine and throwing the glass against the opposite wall.

It was Sapphire, the Vine Pirates' swordsman and head of the Tsuru Army.

Sapphire was a tall man of seven foot six, with black hair tied into a pony tail with the sides above his ear shaven. Amber eyes and tan skin, he wore a button up shirt under a silver vest with the Vine Pirates' Jolly Roger sewed into the back in black thread. Black gloves on his calloused hands and black suspenders holding his dirty olive green trousers up his lean frame as they tucked into his leather combat boots. A brown belt was on his waist, along with his infamous katana, Dragon's Oath while a scar ran from his wide forehead and down his face to his chin.

"Clanford wanted me to tell you lunch is ready, and that the ladies are in the dining hall waiting for you," he said.

"Good. Does Cat know?" Witch asked, standing up and stretching.

Sapphire shook his head, "I don't know where First Mate went. He probably went to go blow stuff up with his fancy new sword."

"Damn that freak. Well find him and tell him about lunch, and that we're getting some V-cards tonight!" Witch pumped his fist in the air, energy replacing the laziness at the thought.

"Oh, and there was some rebellion in the dungeons. "

Witch spat, "Rebellion? Why didn't you tell me this first? Is it sorted out?"

"Don't worry, it was that weird pirate with the straw hat. We tranquilized him, so know he's hanging from his ankles from the highest tower unconscious."

"Good. You know, now that I think about it, I think I've heard his name before. Monkey D. Luffy . . . Hm~," Witch rubbed his chin.

"Let's not think of such trivial matters and lets go eat, Clanford'll get pissed if we don't show up on time again, especially since we just captured Nikko Blisstens."

Witch hit him around the head, "You idiot! I told you to tell me when we capture her!"

"Sorry! I thought you knew," Sapphire replied, rubbing the lump on his head.

"Bastard! Have them bring her in at lunch! We're celebrating, dammit!" Witch yelled stomping out the door.

"But, a guy with curly eyebrows came and brought her, insisting a reward." That earned another punch.

`Sanji`

'This plan better damn work,' I thought, sipping on the newly lit cigarette. Nikko was still tied up as we walked down a wide corridor surrounded by more of those guards.

It was strange, these guards. They didn't make a sound besides the light bang of their weapons against the stone floor. Keeping a firm grip in Nikko's wrists and a sharp eye on these weird guards, I leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Hey, why do they want you so bad?"

"Because I'm the last one left. They know I'm smart, so they know I'll figure out a way off this island and get help. But I didn't need too." She grinned, "Help came to me."

I smiled at her.

XZoroX

Rhythm thought that if we blow up the rocks that blocked our path, we would get there faster. It only caused the floor to cave in, sending us tumbling into a ruined tomb-like place with no way out but up, which was a good 100 feet above us.

Her response: "I thought it would be cool if we came in with an explosion, slow-mo, and epic ninja moves."

It was black down here, except for the flickering blue torches high above our heads, throwing the cave into a moonlight ambiance.

"Great, how do we get back up?" I asked, vein throbbing.

"Up, duh." She made it sound to easy.

"I know, dumbass. But_ how?_"

"I dunno Mr. World's-Greatest-Swordsman. You figure it out." She said, kicking up some loose rocks

"How am I supposed to know? It's your fault we're stuck!" I growled. She was really starting to annoy me.

"Ah well. If we die down here, at least you'll go first. I'll last until Sanji finds me," and then she started sweeping her arms dramatically, as emotion filled her voice, "he'd sweep me off my feet and we'll run away together! Oh, he'll ask me to marry him in a cut, awkward fashion, cheeks flamed and legs shaking. After that, we'll have a beautifully simple wedding with pink peonies and silver bells. He'll then open his own restaurant in a tiny little village off the coast, and we'll live in a tiny little cottage with a field of cotton and cherry trees, ready to be picked each spring. Six kids will be ours, and each night he'll dip me into our queen sized bed-" she started hugging her shoulders, the tone of her voice reaching a new climax, "- and whisper, 'I love you' as he kisses me into the full moon night, until the wretched morning sun rises, calling for a new day!" she bowed

I didn't know what to say. My face felt warm from her love speech, as I gaped openly at her.

"What? Too dramatic? I know, Sanji would probably rather have Nami," she pretended to sulk, kicking a larger rock and sitting down hunched over on a large rock.

I cleared my suddenly clogged throat, my voice coming out thick, " Have your whole life planned out, huh?"

"Nah. I just wing it. Besides, I'm not gonna die. You will though. Because I have _zis!_" she whipped out a blue raspberry lollipop from her skinny jean pocket.

"Really?" I arched my eyebrow and sat across from her.

"Yeah. Because of this, I'll have more energy than you. You'll die slowly and I'll just at your remains and wait til someone come and saves me."

I choked out a laugh.

She just furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait that came out wrong."

"Very!" I howled with laughter.

She just frowned and slapped my shoulder.

"You know, I think you're just jelly." She grinned, a sly twinkle in her dark eyes.

"Jelly? Do I look like jelly?" I asked, indicating to my strong body.

Her eyes raked my body. Under that gaze, I felt a bit exposed. Her eyes are always so laughing and carefree. What I didn't notice was when those rare serious moments took place; they held something deeper and older than they should be for her age, as though she's seen more than her share. I mentally slapped myself.

"That's not what I meant. Jelly as in jealous." She said, popping the lollipop in her mouth.

"Jealous? How?" I laughed, a bit hesitantly.

"That I believe Sanji can help us instead of you," she said.

"Oi! I can do everything ten times better than that ero-cook!"

"Oh really? What about sex? You think you can beat him at his own game?" a sly smile grew on her pale lips.

"Wh-what?" that caught me completely off guard. What the hell was she getting at?

"You don't want to have sex with me?" she said, arching her eyebrow.

"W-wait! No that's not it-"

"So you _do _want to have sex with me."

I jumped, completely startled by that remark. I felt heat run to my cheeks, grateful for the dim lighting.

"Mm~ Hmm~ Thought so." She grinned, eyes glinting evilly.

"Look!" I snapped, jumping up and pointing at her, getting pissed, "I don't want to sleep with you or anyone else for that matter! So just drop it, I'm fine as a virgin at nineteen!"

Silence.

Oops. That last part wasn't meant to come out like that.

Then, "Pft~ you're still a virgin!" she doubled over in laughter, fist banging the ground and tears welling in her eyes. "Oh ma gawd that's news! I can't wait to blackmail you with it! Cheezits, that's hilarious! Zoro can't get a girlfriend, let alone a hooker for himself! Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

I don't know what grabbed me at that second. Animal instinct? No, it was something deeper than that. It drove me forward and I didn't even realize what I was doing before it was too late.

I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face me; shock marred her face at my sudden actions.

"Riceba-" I cut her off with my lips.

Her lips tasted of the blue raspberry lollipop; sweet yet sour, soft yet rough. My fingers dug into her shoulders as I brought her stiff frame towards me, pressing her lean body into my own. At first she didn't respond, still as a statue and unwelcoming. Then she relaxed and actually kissed me back, her arms wrapping around my neck to get more.

But that broke away as quickly as it started.

"Wanna pretend that didn't happen?" she broke the awkward silence.

I nodded in agreement.

"Now I'll stop playing damsel in distress and get us the hell out of here. I'm getting a bit claustrophobic. This is probably as bad as a Lady Gaga concert in August," she grumbled.

"You could've gotten us out of here the entire time, yet you kept going on about how you'll eat my remains once I die?" I growled, starting to get angry.

She just turned and started to climb up the highest mound of rocks. "Well yeah. I just felt like playing damsel in distress, so you can prove to me how strong you really are. I guess not."

That shut me up. She doesn't believe I'm strong? I would never have thought someone like her would consider me weak, as she whined about the scrape on her elbow, how cold or hot she was, or just about the situation in general. How would she be stronger? Physically, maybe? I took another look at her lean form, one that could probably last in a fight if she wanted too, yet she wouldn't win against me or someone stronger.

Then again, she did beat Luffy.

"Oi, Leftovers! I'm not afraid to face Luffy's wrath if you die down here because you didn't follow me!" Rhythm called breaking through my thoughts.

I growled and started climbing up after her. The rocks were weak and crumbling, falling away when I put too much pressure on them. I reached the point Rhythm was at, not at the very top yet high enough for the light to reach us clearly. She was kicking the loose rocks away, watching them fall down the old structure.

"Now what, are you going to grow wings and fly us out of here?" I asked sarcastically.

"Stop being so mean! But no, it would be cool though." She snapped back. She stomped on the ground a few times, chipping away the loose rocks into fine powder. She nodded as though the ground just passes and inspection.

"Okay, you think you can get us out of here, then make with it," I huffed as I plopped to the ground.

She frowned, prodding her foot on the ground at different areas of the space we were at. The dim light brought out the deep highlights in her dark hair as she brushed her cropped bangs from her face, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed. She blew lightly every once in a while, like trying to whistle but failing.

I leaned back against the side of the rock and yawned. This was getting us nowhere.

Finally, she grinned. "Got it, Marimo! Hop onto the Rhythm Express!" She crouched down as though expecting me to hop onto her back. I gave her the 'are-you-really-that-stupid?' look.

She rolled her eyes, "Dumbass, you can't even have a good joke. Why did I bother kissing back when you can't just laugh something off?"

I frowned, "Fine I'll get on." I made my way towards her.

"Cheezits, it was a joke! Jesus Christ just grab my hand or something," She frowned.

She turned around. I grinned and slipped my arms around her waist. That action took her by surprise.

"Hey, shit head!" she objected.

"You said grab your hand _or something_," I whispered, my lips just barely brushing her ear.

She sighed. "Fine. Imma fly like Superman so if you fall off, I'm not catching you."

"Wait what?" I asked. Too late.

"_**Dansu in*,"**_ she yelled. Her voice was magnified tenfold as she sprang from the ground, rocketing us away from the ground and back up to the tunnel at the speed of sound. The sheer force of that almost peeled the skin right off of my bones. It was hard to believe this was a jump.

When we were safely on the solid ground of the blue torch-lit corridor, I looked down the hole we fell through to the spot we were just at seconds ago crumbling away, falling down into the dim darkness we were trapped in. Well I was, apparently Rhythm could have this entire time.

That doesn't help with one's self-esteem.

~Rhythm~

Why I kissed him back? Was it instinct? Out of pity? No then, I'd be leading him on when I already have a boyfriend.

No, the reason why I kissed him back was because I've wanted to do that for a while.

$Nami$

Lunch with those bastards was silent. All thirteen dancers plus Robin and I was seated in the large banquet hall. No word was exchange, each rustle of fabric seemed like a cannon fire in the silence. No food was set out, and no one stood in here except for a couple of the masked guards at the door.

At that moment, those doors swung open. In marched Witch; followed by four men and a woman.

"Ladies! We have pleasant news for you! You all know Nikko, right? That little runaway that's been slipping through our fingers for the past two months? Well a pirate caught a dragged her hear, so know my collection is complete!"

Silence.

"I don't think they understand the matter at hand," the woman said. She was a tall woman, with the frame and looks of a model. Her limbs long and graceful while every step she took called for attention. Long lavender hair swished around her waist, while thick long lashes framed her pale grey eyes. A cigarette in between her perfect pale lips and crystal chandelier earrings adored her ears. She wore a short, tight black dress with only one shoulder, while the other arm had a long silk glove that reached above her elbow. Long legs poked out from under the tight dress, ending with graceful feet adored in red stiletto heels. Beautiful came no were near close to describing her.

"Now ladies," her voice was long and drawled, as though she had better things to do, "With her, the entire island is under our control. If you all just followed us calmly like we asked, we wouldn't have to resort to violence."

"Now, now Miss Jasminez, we don't want to make these lovely ladies feel guilty," Witch said soothingly, saddling up next to Tsukiakari and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She cringed back a bit at the touch.

"I have a question," I said, resting my head on my hand.

He looked up, "yes?"

"What pirate brought Nikko in?"

He grinned, "why your own nakama of course."

Tsukiakari turned her head towards me, face pale and lips parted in shock.

"Don't worry, Tsuki-whatever, can I just call you Suki? Well, don't worry, Nikko's in good hands. Actually, bring her and the pirate in here! I want to great him for myself."

A man with black hair and amber eyes nodded and slid out of the room, while everyone else took a seat at the remaining seats. Witch settled himself at the head.

"Ah! Food!" he clapped his hands and out through the kitchen doors came seven or eight men with masks on carrying trays heaping with food.

"This afternoons course is a simple curry." A man with a golden braided beard and top hat said.

"Thank you, Clanford. Now don't wait, dig in ladies! I'm treating you today, for tomorrow is the day I get what I want!"

"Excuse me, there's a leaf in my curry," Robin pointed out to the cook who handed her her curry.

He just plucked it out and tucked it in his sleeve.

"You're not going to eat that, right?" I whispered.

She nodded. Instead, she took spoonful's and pretended to sip the curry.

I looked down at my own. Knowing these guys, I'm not going to touch anything they gave me. I glared over at the head of the table, where Witch just laughed at a joke Miss Jasminez said, her annoying laugh ringing through the hall.

"_Lah-lah-lah-lah!_ And he expected me to apologize to what I did to him, what a joke!" She said, sipping her curry with her dainty, long fingers.

"Indeed," Witch laughed.

The doors opened again, this time it was the guy who left occupied by Nikko and-

"Sanji-kun!" I yelled out.

"Nami-swaaan 3! Robin-chwaaaaan 3! You're both alright!" he yelled out happily, hearts for eyes and dancing around like an idiot.

"Well, you must be the pirate then, you wanted to talk of a reward, now shoot. I'll give you anything!" Witch spread his arms out, as though beckoning Sanji to choose anything in his collection.

"What do I want?" Sanji puffed out his cigarette, completely serious. "I want the citizens of Tomoni."

Silence.

"Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaa~!" Witch started laughing, followed by the Miss Jasminez, Clanford, and the rest of the men that came in with Witch.

"That's hilarious! Did you hear that? Hilarious!" Witch guffawed.

Sanji grinded his teeth together, clearly getting pissed at being laughed at.

"Sanji-kun, what are you planning?" I whispered.

"Dammit, like hell would I give in like this. I hate to say this but go get 'em Marimo!" Sanji pointed at Witch.

Silence.

They all just started laughing again. Sanji put down his hand, completely flabbergasted.

Sanji

That dumbass! He totally ruined the plan! When I yelled that, they were supposed to be here, cut out the chandelier, grab Nami-san, Robin-chwan, and the dancers as we could and run for it, taking out as many pillars as we could along the way to knock the whole place down. I know everyone else that is not a dancer is in the dungeon, underground with six different entrances out so they'll be fine. The extra support beams on the main floor make it impossible for the dungeon to cave in.

'_We'll be there in 4 counts!' _Rhythm-dono had said, eyes large and glittering while her hair swayed around her perfect frame, glittering lights around her face and making her features soften, look more innocent and beautiful.

I was embarrassed. They didn't come. No one was here and it was defiantly past 4 counts!

Zoro probably got them lost.

AN:

Dansu in- Rhyme's Dance


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Escaping the Castle, Starting a Fire or Two

Sanji

This was just fan-tucking-tastic. In the dungeon, chained to a wall with Kairoseki (which I don't get because I most certainly DO NOT have a Devil Fruit power) with Usopp and Chopper on my right and Luffy on my left. It was dark, humid, and depressing down here. The other cells were filled with men and children, babies' dead and crying parents. Older woman, most of which were married, were all crammed into one cell, whimpering for their family and dead infants. This was cruel. No, not even that. The dancers were pulled from their families and taken to satisfy these bastards cruel entertainment, while the rest of the citizens could only stay down here and cry.

The door opened; a loud scrapping sound that shattered the silence.

"Oi, shut up!" a haughty voice echoed from the front of the dungeon.

I looked up. A man holding a blue-lit torch stood at the doorway, a twisted smile upon his lips, revealing pointy teeth.

"Ooh! The pirates! Everyone's been talking about _you_," he sang sarcastically. His blank, narrow eyes were wide with insanity, staring at the spot above my head.

This mother fucker was blind.

But he had a claymore at his hips, one with a hilt carved into a dragon, twisting around it with glittering onyx eyes. Those eyes were like Zoro's cursed sword, raving for blood.

His face was pale and pointy, framed by shaggy deep, blood red hair that covered his eyes most of the time. Tall and skinny, most would think he posed no threat, but just one look at this man's face would send even the bravest of souls into the corners, tail between their legs. He wore nothing but dark blue skinny jeans, leather strapped sandals, an open white vest with a Jolly Roger sewed into its back, and a red and white striped scarf around his hips. He had a hard stomach, with a thick scar than ran down his collarbone, to the waist –line of his pants, and back up around his torso. It looked more like something had tried to take a chunk out of him. He held a single red star lily in his hands, brushing the soft petals as though it was his lover's cheeks.

He stopped in front of my cell. Usopp cringed, Chopper shook, and Luffy just looked blankly at the man.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Sterling the Rose, I spill blood like a rose spills its petals once its time is up." He bowed.

"Shut up, you shitty bastard. You better not lay a finger on any of those young ladies, especially Nami-san and Robin-chan," I spat.

"Oh don't worry; I won't lay a finger on them. I prefer a man's screams, if you catch my drift," he licked his unnaturally pointy teeth.

I shuttered.

"Oi, tomato head!" Luffy yelled.

"I hope you're not referring to me~," Sterling sang.

"Yeah you, get us out of here so I can kick stupid Dreadlock's ass." Luffy said.

"No can do, Rubber-chan." His eyes flashed, "Who would've thought Rubber-chan would look so cute in chains? I can't help myself . . ." he pulled out a set of skeletal keys from his back pocket and unlocked the cell. Instantly, he went for Luffy.

"Hey, stay away-" I yelled.

"Ru~bber-chaa~n! You look so scrumptious!" Sterling caught Luffy's chin in his grip.

"I'm a man, not food," Luffy stated.

"Oh I know you're a man!" he sang, tilting his head to the side. His blank eyes seemed to stare at nothing yet everything. It was just to creepy.

He slid his finger to Luffy's lips, only to have Luffy chomp down on them.

"Aaaaiiiii!" Sterling pulled back and cradled his bleeding fingers. "You bitch! Be a good boy and let me touch you!"

In a flash, Sterling had drawn his sword, slashed Luffy across his stomach, and sheathed it again. The creepy aura that was present at that moment made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Luffy yelled out at the sudden blow than doubled over, unable to since his hands were chained high above him and his ankles to the walls.

"Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper cried out.

"Wh-why does it hurt so much? It's not even that deep!" Luffy gasped.

"This sword, it's my most prized possession. Is said to have a demon's soul locked within its blade. I would love to hear your lovely screams by this blade, but Witch won't let me. Instead I'll settle for your first mate."

"Zoro!" Chopper gasped.

Sterling grinned, "Yes, with that 60 million beli, and the satisfaction of killing a man, I will be top of the world!" he laughed, a scary laugh that echoed throughout the dungeon and sent chills down into ones core.

I think I dozed off, I couldn't tell because of the pressing darkness and deathly silence. No cries were heard, no heaving breath, no whispering prayers for freedom.

Just silence.

A jangle broke through my thoughts, as a blue torch-light blinded me.

"Guess who, pervert?" a lovely voice sang.

"My guardian angel?" I asked.

"No, your mom," the voice huffed.

My vision cleared, to find a crookedly grinning Rhythm at the cell door, a torch in one hand and the keys in the other.

"Rhythm-dwono 3!" I cried out happily.

"Who-whazamattrs?" Luffy croaked, waking up from a nap. When he spotted Rhythm, he roared, "Rhyth-!"

He was cut off when she waved her hand, leaving him opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Shh! The guards are sleeping," she hissed.

And so was everyone else in the dungeon.

"Whoopsie daisy. Little over board on that," she chuckled awkwardly.

"Where's that shitty Marimo, he's supposed to be protecting you!" I hissed.

"Oh him? Yeah, he's off being a Marimo."

"Sleeping?"

"Nah, close though. Anyway," she started unlocking the cage, "Let's start with plan B."

~Rhythm~

I explained to them everything I knew. After we got through the underground passageway, Zoro and I came up in the garden, instead of the dungeon like Nikko said. But the good news was, it was already inside the castle. Bad news, we were surrounded by freaky masked British-zombie soldiers. We managed to get away, getting into the castle for real this time. At some point, we were separated. I decided to resume with the plan and get Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji from the dungeon, while I assumed Zoro was off getting Nami and Robin.

I also got some information on the crew when I was hiding at one point.

"Okay, there are really only six men of the Vine Pirates," I explained to a now unchained and fully awaken Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. "The captain, Witch. He has those weird vine powers. Sterling the first mate, creepy guy with a sword that could give probably Zoro nightmares, Clanford the chef and kitchen knife ninja (no I'm serious, I ended up in the kitchen and what that guy can do would probably make you gape in awe. I don't know if the food's any good though). Um~ . . . Miss Jasminez, a bitchy slut who appears to be the doctor and has mad whipping skills, Saito the navigator, who ate this weird Devil Fruit called the Kurōn-Kurōn no Mi, Sapphire's the clueless swordsman (ring a bell, anyone?) and the other some hundred men are called the Tsuru Army. I don't know what's up with them."

"Wow, Rhythm. How'd you learn all this?" Chopper asked in awe.

"As a musician, I have good ears," I tapped my multi-pierced ear.

Getting out of that stupid dungeon without causing a ruckus was easy. Getting through the castle to where the dancers were held was the hard part.

"I sort of wish Nami had that perfume from Alabasta so I can sniff her out," Chopper whispered.

Usopp and Sanji nodded in agreement, hearts in Sanji's eyes at the thought.

"Oi, Luffy, do you think you can sniff out human meat?" I snickered.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I never really tried."

"Does anyone have anything of Nami's or Robin's that we can use for Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"We could use Chopper too," I said.

"Hey, twice the power. So does anyone have anything of Nami's and-or Robin's?"

All our heads swiveled to Sanji. He just chewed on his cigarette, "What?" he asked innocently.

"God wammit, Sanji. Cough up the panties," I held out my hand, expecting the item to be placed into it.

"I'm sorry, Rhythm-dwono, I don't have Nami-san's panties," he tugged a blue and white polka-dot-, "I only have her bra."

I snatched it away from him, "No, bad Sanji. Bad! That's a big no, no! You no steal . . . ." I checked the label, "Fucking I-cup bra." I held it up, "Cheezits she'd kill us if she knew we had this. Is that blood on it?"

"Oi, Sanji-kun take it easy!" Usopp said, stifling a laughter.

"Oh so this is what he does in his free time! Fudge cakes I thought you just cooked and cleaned and faun over chicks. Take it easy, cook dude." I stifled a snicker.

We split up, each taking a wing of the castle to find the rest of the Straw Hats. Sanji went north, Usopp went south, Chopper went west, and Luffy went east.

I stayed in the dungeon, searching for the other keys. The Kairoseki cage had its own separate rings. And the regular ones were hidden somewhere in here. It's most likely hidden in plain sight . . .

I trudged further down the dungeon, passing cages of locked away citizens, silent children and weeping parents, shaking elders and shell-shocked teens. I know the keys weren't down here, but I wanted to see the Tomonians. They watched me go along with their sad, wide eyes, dirty hands shaking and bloody feet limp.

What had they've gone through to get like this? It looks like slavery to me, but what would a crew of six pirates and an army of freaky zombie soldier need some two thousand islanders?

I chill went up my spin at the thought of this whole concept (AN: heres a spoiler, this is the most EPIC foreshadowing I have ever done! Now you're all in suspense for what it's foreshadowing! MWAHAHAHA!).

I passed the last cage, leading into a narrow, sloping corridor a bit like the one Zoro and I was in. The walls and ceiling got closer together, forcing me to walk crouched. I was getting a bit claustrophobic, since the torches went out a while back and all I had was the light to my iPod, and that was seriously downing the battery. I grinded my teeth together as I trudged down the narrow stairway. The darkness pressed down on me like a wool blanket, without any of its warmth. The dim lighting from the iPod only reached a good twelve, maybe thirteen feet in front of me. I huffed out, my breathe coming out in a fog, barely see through the dim lighting. I shivered. Damn fudge wit-nuggets! I hate extreme temperatures! Well, I was sort of okay with the heat, but the cold! God dammit, I needed something warm.

A tiny flickering light caught the corner of eye. I turned to see a door right next to me, smooth and blending perfectly in with the stone walls. I nudged it open, to enter a large round room filled with flickering blue torches. They provided no warmth, just light. Crates of weapons and cannon balls filled the room, while blades of all sorts decorated the walls. There center was cleared away, with none other than-

"Oi! Marimo shit-head! What the hell happened?" I hollered.

He whirled around, eyes narrow and hand on his sword, as though ready to fight to the death. He dropped his guard a bit when he realized it was me.

"Hey I thought you were getting everyone out," he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I did," I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against a crate of explosives.

"Then what are you doing down here?" he asked.

"That's my line, dipshit."

"I decided to take a detour, since your way was taking too long. I ended up here instead." He explained.

"You know, to get here you had to have passed the dungeon, which was our location; unless you found some sort of secret passageway without knowing."

"Hey there," he waved his hand.

"And me? I freed Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. Apparently because of our hold up, we didn't make it on time and Sanji was caught and thrown down here with the others."

Zoro snorted. The blue light danced across the shining metals clasped on the walls and danced along Zoro's three golden earrings. "Ero-cook failed."

The door behind us creaked, followed by heavy footsteps. I whirled around and grasped a hand on my katana while Zoro drew Wado.

There stood a tall man, with amber eyes and shaven black hair. He smiled, almost full of warmth.

"I guess my hunch was right, there would probably be someone down here." The man said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zoro growled, glaring at the man in question.

"I should ask you the same thing. I, am Sapphire. Vine Pirate's swordsman and shipwright." He bowed.

"Oh good, we were just about to track down your captain and beat the shit out of him," I spat.

He shook his head, "Cap'n's very busy. So it's best you just run along, kids. Or-" he drew his sword, "die on the spot, intruders!"

"Not today!" Zoro hollered.

In a flash, three swords clashed with such power it shook the very ground. I dodged some flying debris, only to have a knife fall from the wall and tore through my jeans and ripped the flesh of my upper thigh. I hissed between my teeth as the blood oozed down my leg. Zoro let out a yell as he flew past me and bounced back off the wall and onto the floor.

"You won't get in the way of my captain's plan!" Sapphire spat.

"Uhm okay," I said as I wiped my blood-covered hand on the back and sides of my jeans.

"Captain Witch is my savior, all of our savior! We will help him finish his dream bringing down the government. We'll frame them for the destruction of this island, and all hell will break loose. Everyone in their life has heard of Tomoni Island as home of the dancers and beautiful princess, but with the island destroyed by the weapon we're forcing the Tomonians to make, the world itself will be shocked at the 'governents' actions." He laughed.

"You know you just told us what your plan was, right?" I said.

He stopped, "No matter, Rhythm D. Jade. I shall be your opponent. First Mate Sterling already called dibs on Roronoa."

"Che, like hell." Zoro took a stance.

"Mna, Zoro! Go tell the others, I'll take care of stupid here." I said.

He stared at me for a second, like I was crazy or something. Then he nodded sharply.

"Hey is there anything else about the plan we should know? Like what this 'weapon' is?" I asked.

"The weapon? It's further down the corridor."

"Zoro, that's your job, find the weapon and destroy it." I said.

"Don't boss me around," he snapped.

"Jeez, I was suggesting then." I rolled my eyes. "Now go! I got this guy, he's as good as dead!"

He sighed, "Fine."

Zoro ran towards the doors, sheathing his swords.

"Oi! Wrong way!" I yelled as he ran out the door.

"Now fight me, Rhythm D. Jade. I'm aware of your power, your strengths and weaknesses. You ate the Kikoeru-Kikoeru no Mi, so that makes you a sound woman. You have a 210,000,000 beli bounty, possess what I believe, two types of Haki, has connections with Whitebeard, Red-Haired Shanks, Kaido, Charlotte Linlin, Boa Hancock, Hawk-Eye Mihawk, Jimbe, Bartholomew Kuma, eight of the Supernovas, and a large number of pirate crews throughout the world, and has rebelled against the government on more than one occasion. You know, for a pirate, you don't have a crew of your own. You are truly a lone pirate, Rhythm D. Jade. And since you've been out in the seas for a good three years, most wouldn't really consider you a rookie anymore. You won't get away easily, Jumping Jade."

"So I can get away, it'll just be harder?" I asked, drawing my sword.

"That's not what I meant!" He snapped.

"Well," I took a stance, "Since you know so much about me, why don't we talk about you over dinner?"

He smiled, "Are you inviting me on a date?"

"No, a funeral."

We lunged.

XZoroX

I couldn't help but worry for her. I know she managed to beat Luffy in a fight, but that doesn't mean anything. I banged my head against the awkward ceiling more than once as I ran as hard as I could further downward.

Clanging and yells were heard ahead. It has to be where the weapon is!

The corridor started widening, the floors getting more even and worn while the smell of metals and gunpowder reached my nose. A pale blue speck flickered in my vision, the sounds of clanging metal and yells got louder as the speck grew, until it was a large entry way, at least twelve feet tall and eight feet wide. Inside was a large room with the floor dug out some fifty feet down. Fire pits with melting metals, Tomonias all dirty and battered slaved away at the task at hand, building some big . . . thing.

The blue torch light blended with the red firelight, creating a purple hue to certain areas of the room . . . no hall.

"Beautiful isn't it? The screams of the tortured and the smell of _Ekitai Hoshi. _Hm~! It gets me excited for what's coming!" I looked to where the voice was coming from. On a wooden balcony above the doorway stood a tall man with empty eyes and blood red hair.

"What's Ekito-whatever?" I asked.

"It's a strong, beautiful metal that only forms here on Tomoni. It's melting point is 3612 degrees Celsius, a good 202 degrees higher than Tungsten. It's strength ranges the same as a diamond, and its beautiful luster would make any billionaire crave for Ekitai Hoshi in their collection. And because it makes a wonderful weapon, don't you think?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm guessing you're a member of the Vine Pirates."

"Oh my, that deep voice of yours, it sends wonderful shivers down my spine! Keep talking!" he gasped, resting his hands on his cheeks.

"Well I'm looking for Sterling, do you know where I can find him?" I crossed my arms.

"Oh dear, you must be Roronoa Zoro. Well then, I'm your opponent. Now don't hold back now, just because I'm blind."

^Usopp^

"Thanks for saving us, Usopp." Nami said as she, Robin and I ran down a flight of marble stairs.

"No problem. I, the brave captain Usopp, will never leave a nakama behind." I grinned proudly. I had stumbled upon the two, locked in a suit in a tower. Sanji will be really pissed when he finds out he missed this opportunity.

I laughed, "Now then, let's find the others and we can take down Witch. And-"I ran into something hard. Landing hard on my butt, I looked up to see what I ran into.

The whole corridor was filled with the Tsuru Army. About twenty of them, all fully armed and standing stock still, like statues.

I let out a squeak as I scrambled back.

Nami pulled out the Clima-Tact, ready to kick some weirdo ass while Robin crossed her arms, prepared to summon limps and kick some serious ass.

They didn't move. They didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Let's just back away . . . slowly." Nami said, taking a few steps back, only to run back first into the chest of one of the soldiers.

"Nami look out!" I yelled. I didn't have time to draw my slingshot as the soldier raised his sickle and slashed downwards, right at Nami's face. He was stopped my Robin's blooming arms, grabbing him at the wrists and head.

"_**Dos Fleur, Clutch!"**_ she broke his neck. But there was no crack, no grunt of pain. His head was pulled back and it dangled like a ragdoll for a second, its mask falling off. Then he lifted his head, alive and well.

His face, well we weren't expecting that.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20::Time for Hell

(AN: I apologize beforehand for the crappy chapty TWENTY! It's the spring and my allergies are acting up, so I feel like shit, I cant think straight (let alone see) I can hardly breath and my brain is producing mush, while I cough and sneeze my insides out. Be nice tot the chappie and don't judge the work, it's the damn spring air.

But please, tell me if this's bertter or worst, like just the work in general. It would be funy if my writings better when im sick.)

%Narrator%

The Straw Hats had spilt up, each (unknowingly) to their destined opponent. Monkey D. Luffy is unknowingly running straight into Witch's trap, Roronoa Zoro is facing off Sterling in the lower construction zone, Sanji is running through the first level, searching desperately for the girls, Usopp, Nami, and Robin are facing the Tsuru Army, Chopper is stuck in the ventilation system, and Rhythm is battling Sapphire in the lower weapons room.

And throughout all this, Witch's plan is about to take action. A tourist ship is approaching the island from the east, while eight marine vessels are approaching from the west. Witch's weapon is almost complete, and if his plan plays out correctly, the world will be in his lap.

The Mugiwara's actions are timed, leaving them four hours before the vessels and tourist ship lands on Tomoni Island. Two before the weapon is complete, and a half hour before Captain Witch will become Princess Amaya's husband.

In the Princess's bedroom, she is being fitted into her wedding gown. A ling, silvery white _zcho no kinei _dress with a long train and a gossamer veil to hide her face. The top of the dress was a halter, cutting down just below her perfect breasts and had a gossamer sleeves and under shirt, the hems decorated with silver beads and a tiny tiara sat atop her head. A bouquet of _zcho no kinei _reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, whites, and golds held together with a silver ribbon that trailed down to her knees when held at her waist shivered nervously in her pale, graceful hands. In the little skin that was shown, there was not a single flaw that marred her flesh, instead it was a smooth ivory expanse that seemed to radiate its own glory. Amaya's nurse adjusted slipped dainty silver and white slippers onto her feet, hands shaking and old face pale.

"Princess, you must not go through with this-" the nurse started.

Amaya held up her hand, silencing the nurse," No. It's to help the people. If I don't, who knows what he'll do to the Tomonians, ja? Especially my father."

The old nurse bit her lip, mismatching eyes wet with sadness, "Honey, I don't know if-"

"No! He's not gone, ja!" her bell voice snapped, "I refuse to listen to such rubbish, ja! I will take him down, from the inside, ja. I will not have him rule the world as he did to Tomoni, ja!"

The nurse soften. "Okay. Let's just do the finishing touches and then we'll talk about that later, dear."

$Nami$

The man under the mask was not a man at all, but some sort of . . . monster.

Usopp screamed and almost fainted, Robin gasped in shock, and I gaped, to shocked and scared for words.

He had a head, humanly shaped, yes. But there was no flesh, muscle, bones, anything. Instead it was twisting vines in the shape of a head, no features except a wide gaping hole where its mouth should be. The vines twisted and curdled, as though it were restless snakes. The "mouth" was lined with sharp bits of metal, making it look like some grotesque leach.

I couldn't move. That . . . thing seemed like it was staring at me.

"Like them? It's Captain Witch's greatest creation." A female voice said from behind. We turned to see the soldiers parting, revealing the woman, Miss Jasminez.

"A great addition to our team, don't you think?" We whirled around again to see a short man with black, sleeked back hair and mismatching eyes, one a very pale blue, the other a deep black. He wore a black suit like Sanji, except with a black tie, silver vest, and black shirt. The Vine Pirates Jolly Roger was a simple circle with a creepy smiley face and a vine-like curl coming from its side, eight in all.

"The intruders don't seem very happy, huh Saito?" Miss Jasminez added.

"No, let's deepen that frown of theirs," the guy, Saito laughed. He tossed a furry object into Usopp's arms.

"Chopper!" Usopp cried.

He was limp and bleeding, his face swelling twice its normal size and a strange gurgling sound came from his mouth.

"Usopp," He mumbled, "To many of them. Get Zoro . . ."

"Usopp, get Chopper out of here!" I yelled, raising my clima-tact.

"Lahlahlahla~h!" Miss Jasminez laughed, "Oh don't worry; I'm a doctor. I'll take care of your sweet little taniku for you."

Sanji

I crashed through another wall, looking forward, left, right, up, down, then running across the room and smashing through the other wall. The same pattern repeated for another three rooms until I reached a large, stone corridor with none other than.

"Robin-chan!" I cried out. She struggled to her feet, blood dripping from her scalp and down the side of her perfect face. I ran over and helped her up, pulling out a handkerchief and started dabbing away at the blood.

"Cook-san, it's okay." She smiled and pulled my hand away.

"Robin-chwan, your hurt! What kind of man am I to let a lady get hurt in anyway? Let me at least help you."

She just smiled and pulled my arm away. I wouldn't be fooled, that smile didn't touch her beautiful eyes.

"Wait, Robin-chan, what happened to everyone?" I asked, pocketing my handkerchief.

"Miss Jasminez tried taking Chopper from Usopp, who ran away. Saito went after him, and then she decided to attack Nami. They disappeared which left me with the Tsuru Army. I don't know where Captain-san, Swordsman-san, and Rhythm-san went off to." She explained.

I nodded, "I'll take down whoever did this to you." I said, indicating the wound on her head.

"Cook-san, it's no problem-" she cut off and her dark eyes widen, "But, may I borrow your lighter?"

"My . . ." I pulled out the silver rectangle. "This? May I ask what for?"

"Oh, just an idea," she smiled as she took the lighter and jogged, no danced off.

I shook my head, "Bye Robin-chwa~n 3! Don't get hu~rt 3"

She waved that off as she rounded the corner and out of sight. I sighed.

Just at that moment, something below the ground shook the very foundation of the castle, sending bits of the ceiling to rain down on me.

"What the hell?" I wondered. Probably just an earthquake . . .

XZoroX

I slammed through the heavy wooden door and into a clearing. Before I could get up and strike back, cold steal was pressed against my throat and a warm body sat on my hips.

"Urm~ Those screams!" The sick bastard moaned. "I can feel that body, and I like it! I want you, Roronoa, and not just you're bounty," he leaned down and whispered, cold breath tickling my ear, "I want your body as my own to." His tongue flicked out and made its way up my ear.

Yes, this is exactly how I planned my vacation to go. Get caught in some shit, kiss a girl I hardly know, and now I'm being tongued by some creep. Wonderful . . .

"Gerroff me!" I yelled, slamming the butt of my sword into the side of his head.

"Ow!" he rubbed the spot I hit him. I rolled away and got to my feet.

"Now Mr. Hottie, don't get your panties in a bunch." He licked his lips

"Shut up and fight me already!" I yelled.

"Oh you wanted to fight the entire time? Okay . . ." he raised his sword in a horizontal line across his chest and put his other hand over the blade. "Then I'll show you some new tricks. Behold, _Arashi no Yami_, a sword known for its brutal strength and unimaginable power. Now taste it's blade as I slice through your flesh. Scream for me Roronoa Zoro!"

"Like hell!" I put Wado Ichimonji in my mouth, drawing Sandai Kitetsu with my left hand and holding Yubashiri in my right, a full out Santoryu.

"Ooh! Full out already?" he smacked his lips. "Then so will I."

I lunged before he could utter a word from his mouth, slashing him with an Onigiri (not literally, Rhythm. Knowing you, you'd find a way to do so).

But that sly bastard slithered away from my blades, jumping back in a full backflip like some sort of monkey.

"So sorry; not yet. I would like to feel your blade, just not until you feel mine!" he licked his pale lips, pale eyes wide and delusional.

"Che!" I growled.

"_**Ryū," **_Sterling started. He spun the blade horizontally above his head, creating a strong wind, "_**no Su*!**_" he lashed out. The blade spun from his hands and right to my chest. I blocked it with my swords, feeling the immense strength built up behind that attack. And it needed a release.

Crossing blades, I knew what he can do. And it was a hell of a lot more than I first thought he can do.

We jumped back, and attacked again.

"_**Hyakuhachi Pound Ho *!"**_

"_**Tengoku no Kōka*!"**_

Blades clashed again, this time mixed with crimson as we shot past each other.

It wasn't him. It was me.

It was just a small wound on my right bicep, barely scraping the flesh.

"I can feel you power. So I'll show you one of my favorite moves." Sterling spun around and pulled something from his pocket. A lighter.

"_**Tōsuto o," **_He started. He flicked the lighter on and crouched down, swiping it across its blade. It caught fire as he spun a graceful arc towards me and yelled, _**"Tsukuru*!"**_

This guy truly is insane. I tried dodging, but the fiery blade caught my side and ripped through the flesh, getting cut deeply and burned at the same time.

I yelled out and clutched my side, dropping Yubashiri to the dirt ground. The smell of burning clothes, flesh, and fabric reached my nose.

"Feel the burn, Roronoa-kun? That's nothing I felt in the fiery pits of Impel Down!" He laughed. "My bounty's 120,000,000 beli! And yours is a puny 60,000,000 beli! Who do you think will win this fight, Roronoa? 120 million? Or 60 million?"

"Shut up!" I yelled. I jumped up and attacked. _**"Hyo Kin Dama*!"**_

I spun past him, feeling my blades slicing through his flesh.

He gagged on the blood rising in his throat as some splattered onto the ground and my shirt, a sizable wound now on his stomach.

"Shit!" he yelled. "I let my guard down!"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." I grinned darkly.

"I can feel you grinning," he coughed a whirled around, his blade still flaming.

"_**Satan no sen no kotoba*!" **_ He flew at me, his blade seemed to be copied into thousands of flaming swords.

Unable to read the attack properly, I just dodged, only for my forehead to get cut and burned. I hissed between my teeth as Sterling flew past me, cutting down a couple trees and setting the few around him on fire.

A paper that had fallen from his inner vest pocket, folded and worn. I picked it up, the old paper that was probably a few years old was crisp like autumn leaves in my fingers, as though about to fall apart at any second. I unfolded it.

My eyes widen as my heart skipped a beat, the fire slowly growing to a roaring flame behind Sterling.

*Luffy*

I broke through the door, not wanting to bother with the heavy lock. A stone stairway led up to . . . I don't know where. I ran as hard and as fast as I could, breaking a couple steps on the way.

I need to find Witch so I can beat him up for what he did to this country. The people were in tears, blood and dirt staining their skin, infants dead, elderly and sick deceased, and the rest, unable to do anything as their loved ones died around them, nothing but harvest metals and melt them in the volcano. All of this so damn Witch could marry the princess and take down the government.

How I knew? My gut I guess.

"_Wiiiiiitchhh~~~~!" _I yelled. "_come on out and fight me like a man!"_

He didn't respond. Of course he didn't.

&Usopp&

I tripped and broke my nose. Sometimes I really hate it.

"Usopp!" Chopper gasped as bounced away.

"Chopper!" Saito scooped up the tiny reindeer doctor and held him up.

"Aren't you just the cutest?" he tickled Chopper under his chin.

"Stop that, dummy! I'm a man!" Chopper gushed.

"_**Namari Boshi*!" **_I fired.

The Lead Star hit Saito between the eyes. His head disappeared in a strange pearly smoke, along with the rest of his body. Chopper fell to the ground with a squeak.

"Huh?" I wondered.

A pair of arms wrapped around my neck.

I choked as Saito said, "Wrong one. Try again."

My eyes widen. Chopper cried out as he was grabbed too.

There were two Saitos. Another one stepped out, then another.

"What are you? Quadruplets?" I gasped.

"No, I ate the Kurōn-Kurōn no Mi. I'm a cloning man. I can make copies of myself and others appear at my will, as long as they're in my sight." He grinned. "You can't win."

I struggled. "Release me! I, the great Captain Usopp has 8000 strong men at my command! I will take you on!"

Saito chuckled, "8000? I'll match them with my clones. I'll make 10000 copies then!"

I gulped.

"Usopp," Chopper gasped, the other Saito's arms tightened round Choppers throat.

I slipped my hand into my bag and pulled out-

"_**Usopp Wagomu*!**__**"**_ I hit the Saito holding Chopper, causing him to once again to fall and the Saito holding me to flinch. I took that chance and rolled out of his arms, grabbing Chopper and running as fast as I could.

"You can't get away!" Saito yelled. "_**Clone Walk!"**_

What happened next was hard to describe (AN: no im serious, I see it in my mind, but I cant seem to word it properly). Saito ran after us, the real one while the clones disappeared into a whirl of pearly smoke. Then ten feet in front of him, a clone appeared, running after us at full tilt. And in front of that, another one appeared ten feet closer. A chain reaction, one clone in front of the other. It was getting harder and harder to get away, even while running as fast as I could with Chopper riding on my head.

"If this is a nightmare, please! Wake me up!" I cried out.

Sanji

I was on the main floor, running full tilt across a large room. Judging by the smell and tables, this was the banquet hall. A set of doors, which must lead to the kitchen, stood open ajar. I kicked it open the rest of the way and found myself in a large, empty kitchen. The dirty dishes floated in filthy water, while the mess from the meal before still lay scattered across the counter. A dirty pot sat on a stove, while the air was filled with the smell of dirty water and cold curry. The ones large and very impressive stainless steel and marble kitchen was now absolutely filthy, with knife slashes cut through everything. Pots, pans, and other cooking equipment was strewn across every flat surface while bits of food was sticking to everything. It made me want to gag at the sight, mold growing on most of it. I couldn't believe a chef in a palace would keep their kitchen in such a state! It was absolutely unsanitary!

The door behind me closed, and I was face to face to, what appears to be, the head chef.

"If my information is correct, you're Sanji, the cook for the Straw Hat pirates." A tall man with a braided blonde beard and a top hat stated.

"I'm guessing this is your kitchen," I narrowed my eye(s).

"This isn't my actual kitchen, that's back on the ship. This is simply what I use for now." He said. The waist apron he wore over his wool slacks and red button up shirt was splattered with stains of all sorts, no longer white in anyway.

"So you disrespect another cook's kitchen? And you call yourself a chef," I spat.

He tsked, " Well, Mr. Sanji. Fight me then. 'Proud Cook' Clanford of the Vine Pirates versus Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates."

$Nami$

Miss Jasminez striked again. The whip tore the muscles of my calf. I fell to the ground, Clima-Tact rolling away from my reach.

"Ow ow owow!" I complained, dabbing at the wound.

The whip snaked out and wrapped around my arm, tightening and making welts into the soft flesh there.

"You're a weak little flower, aren't you? More like a daisy than a rose. Too delicate to defend yourself and too common for men to pick for his love." Miss Jasminez snarled.

"You know, you're not pretty at all when you do that!" I spat.

"Such painful words from a beauty like you. All looks, no guts." She shook her head as she grabbed me by my hair and dragged me forward. "Now your captain. Mmm~ strong and good looking. When this is all over and Witch gets what he wants, I am so taking Luffy-chin for myself."

My eyes widen. No . . .

Anger clouded logical thinking and I lashed out, slapping Miss Jasminez across her bitchy, oh-so-perfect face. That caused her to release me.

I quickly unraveled the coiled whip from my arm and ran as hard as I could after the Clima-Tact.

"Oh no you didn't!" (AN: oh yes I di-id!) Miss Jasminez screeched.

Talk about self-centered.

#Robin#

The soldiers ran after me, weapons raised and ready to skewer me with their spears and swords. A volley of arrows landed where I was just a second ago. Looking up, I saw a line of archers on the roof, bows drawn and arrows loaded.

I stopped, digging my heels intot he ground and crossing my arms, _**"Veinte Fleur,"**_ Arms appeared on the shoulders of the Tsuru soldiers, "_**Clutch*!"**_ Their heads snapped back.

No result. I drew back the hands. They have to have a weakness, and I only hope this works.

Ten were on the roof, aiming arrows at me, thirty was coming at me from behind while another ten were coming at me in front. I had only one, but I can sprout limbs anywhere I want.

This was all or nothing.

*Luffy*

I burst through the doors at the top of the staircase to find myself on the roof of the castle. The man, Witch stood with a woman in a white dress, a dirty, shivering man with a book in his hand stood between the two.

"OI! WITCH YOU BASTARD!" I yelled out, "FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

Witch turned and sighed, "Can this wait a few minutes? We're almost to the sealing kiss. And I wanted a full, uninterrupted ceremony . . ."

I looked at him confused. "Eh?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Just sit down and wait. I'll fight you when I'm done. This is an important step for my future."

"Oh, okay." I plopped down on the ground and crossed my legs.

The woman he was with was shaking too. The veil that covered her face quivered as were the native flowers in her hands. I sat and stared off as I picked my nose, searching for something good.

"And do you, Captain Witch of the Vine Pirates, take Princess Amaya Tōnichi Daiyamondo Tomoni to be your wife?"

(AN so corny . . .)

"I do," Witch grinned.

"And do you, Princess Amaya Tōnichi Daiyamondo Tomoni, take Captain Witch of the Vine Pirates to be your husband?"

(AN: I don't remember how it goes, so lets just put this.)

She in took a breath to respond, when I realized.

"Oi! Stop!" I got to my feet, "This is part of your plan, huh?"

Witch sighed, "Yes, Luffy. Now quite down so I can rule the world!"

"No! _**Gumu-Gumo no~" **_I flung back my arm.

"Wait, you can stretch?" Witch's eyes widen.

"_**Pistol~!"**_ My fist shot forward, going for Witch's stomach. The guy with the book grabbed the woman and got out of the way, right when my fist would impact Witch.

But it didn't. Vines wrapped around my wrist and hand, engulfing it. It didn't even touch him.

"W-wait!" I grabbed my arm and tried pulling it back, but the vines just tightened and started to wrap its way up my arm. I tried running back, extending my arm but only having it wrap faster and tighter. It tickled when it reached my body, finally pulling me forward into his grasp.

"Straw Hat Luffy; nothing but a bee sting in the bear, eh? No. Stop interrupting and die!" Vines twisted up my body and around my neck, lifting me off the ground in the process.

"No hope for the Straw Hats, no dreams for these people. I crushed them all. This is an example to my future kingdom. Don't mess with me, bastard."

Witch grinned. Vines writhed and slithered across the roof, grabbing the princess by the ankles and pushing the man off to his death. Splotches danced across my vision as I struggled.

"Oh, I'll have your head, get yours, Roronoa's and Rhythm's bounties and heads. I'll move higher and get the Yonka, too. Now how about you go to hell, eh?"

Author's NOTE (MUST READS)

I order of the appearence of the '*',

_**Ryū no Su-**_ Dragon's nest  
_**Hyakuhachi Pound**_ Ho- Pheonix of the 108 Earthly Desires/ 108 Pound Pheonix (AN that is one fat bird...)/ 108 Pound Cannon  
_**Tengoku no Kōka-**_ Heaven's Descent (An not very creativ . . .)  
_**Tōsuto o Tsukuru-**_ Making Toast (AN this is the best typo I've ever made XD)  
_**Hyo Kin Dama-**_ Leopard Koto Ball  
_**Satan no Sen no Kotoba-**_ A Thousand Words of Satan  
_**Namari Boshi-**_Lead Star  
_Usopp__Wagomu-_Usopp Rubber Band  
_**Veinte Fleur Clutch-**_Twenty Flower Clutch


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:: Roaring Fire. The Princess's Savior(s) and The Return of Luffy's Art

(AN: this is sersioudly the first time ive written an honest to goodness fight scene. Okay these few times but this is different. I have the scenes in my head, but its getting really hard for me to get it down. Please no H8 and this may be short. Idk cuz im writing this before I started writing the chapter….)

Sanji

"_**Anti-Manner Kick Course!" **_I yelled, kicking Clanford right in the jaw and sending him flying upwards. He spiraled into the air with a trail of blood, only to flip around, kitchen knives in hands. The spun in his hands, turning into a silvery blur before he threw them at me. I barely dodged the flying blades. In the process, Clanford landed gracefully on his hands and used them as a springboard to flip him back into the air and into hid feet. Knives flashed and he was at my throat.

"Can't do anything when you're up against a wall, huh cook?" Clanford grinned.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" I spat the cigarette into his eye. He yelped and flinched. Perfect opening.

"_**Collier*!" **_ I sent a kick at him right in the neck. He flung back and went through the counter, sending wood and marble flying. I put my foot down on his chest, his heartbeat racing underneath my foot.

"I don't like how you treat these ladies, and now I'll kick some manners into you."

His dark eyes widen, dissipation forming along his hairline, mingling with his head wound.

Then he smiled. "I don't think so. I treat the ladies very nicely. It's you who doesn't know when to quit."

"What?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Take a look at your crew. You flatter the women, make them feel special with all that special treatment like their goddesses and all, but really they're taking you for granted. You're a slave to them, Sanji."

I gaped then shook my head. "No, I'm a slave to love."

He sighed, "Sanji, Sanji, Sanji. I feel so bad for you. You throw everything you got to be with those ladies, who you don't even have a chance with any of them!"

"What are you talking about? Nami-san, Robin-chan, and Rhythm-dono will fall beautiful head over heels for me one day! And I will be there to catch them." I sighed.

"You're eyes are hearts. I can see why they wouldn't want you. You're blinded by your own passion, and unable to see those little things in life besides woman. As a cook, you have duties. What is your dream, Sanji?"

"To find the All Blue," I took my foot off of him.

"Then go get your dream! Chase that instead of women! Now what will be your first step to accomplish your goal?" Clanford sat up and crossed his legs.

"To travel the Grand Line with my crew to find it. And when I do, I'll go back to the Baratie and prove to everyone its real." I sat down too.

"And now tell me, what part do women play in this besides helping you pass down your lineage?"

"They're angels of-"

"Don't start with that," Clanford cut him off, "Now I'm going to tell you a story about a guy who was in a situation like yours."

(AN: I think I just made the OP Dr. Phil . . .)

&Usopp&

The clone guy sent clone after clone at us. I knocked them down with different _Boshi_ combos, but more replaced them. Chopper was knocking them down with Horn Point and Heavy Point, using Brain Point for quick getaways. They wouldn't stop.

We were literally up against a wall.

"Good, you stopped running." Saito's clones disappeared, leaving the real one grinning at us.

I pulled out my slingshot and aimed.

He shook his head, "Not going to-"

He was cut off when something large and squishy came crashing through the wall. Chopper and I screamed in unison as our eyes popped out of our heads. The big squishy pinkish thing flapped around, followed by another, and another.

"It-it's Luffy's art!" I screamed when I saw what it was. A large ugly looking octopus thing that looked almost excacly like the drawing Luffy made earlier.

"Takoyaki!" Chopper gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Luffy, Zoro, Rhythm and I met that thing in the forest. It attacked Luffy and I and Zoro and Rhythm helped us get out. And it was the animal trainer that got me!" Chopper explained.

"The animal-"

"Penelope! You didn't have to be so rough! I just wanted to get in, now Witch is going to have a fit . . ." A booming voice yelled. Luffy's art cringed at the voice.

"L-Leslie!" Chopper tensed, his hoof reaching behind him as though about to take out a Rumble Ball.

"Dr. Chopper, I'm terribly sorry what I did to you earlier. Do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" The man that just came through the hole said.

"You were with the pirate's the entire time, huh?" Chopper shot daggers with his eyes at the man in rainbow suspenders.

His droopy eyes narrowed, "I'm not, actually. I'm just working with them for the time being like your friend Nobody."

"How'd you-?" I asked.

"It's good to know who your enemy is. Now Saito, which one are you fighting because I'll take the other."

"I'll fight the long-nose, you can take the talking tanuki," Saito gestured towards us.

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper snapped.

"He's a reindeer!" Leslie snapped at the same time.

"But fine, I'll take him. Penelope! Grab him," Leslie ordered.

Apparently, Penelope was what Luffy's art was really called.

Penelope let out a squawking roar, more like a hawk than whatever noise an octopus makes. I yelled and raised Pachinko, aiming for the large eye.

"I'm your opponent, long-nose!" Saito jumped in front of the shot, the clone disappearing into a puff of smoke. Just at that moment, Luffy's art- I mean Penelope decided to grab Chopper and run for it.

"Damn," I hissed.

"Keep your eyes on me, long-nose!" Saito yelled. There was a flash of silver in the air and a sharp pain on my cheek. I was frozen stiff when the small throwing knife was imbedded in the stone a millimeter from my face.

$Nami$

"_**Mirage Tempo!"**_

There was six of me, ranging in different sizes. Miss Jasminez spun around and tried to figure out which one was the real me, whip coiled in her hand.

"Brat, you can't hide from me!" she lashed out, her whip taking down two mirages.

"Or can I?" I and the remaining Nami's smirked. "You have to find me before the storm hits."

"Storm?" She looked around, then up and gasped.

A large black cloud was forming right above her head. Four Nami's spun the Clima-Tact and tossed a Thunder ball into the cloud.

Lightning rained down on Miss Jasminez. She screamed out as she twitched and jerked in pain as the lightning hit her to the core, her whole frame lighting up.

She fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp.

I sighed and wiped my hand across my head, the other three Mirages disappearing.

"That was too easy," I murmured. I turned and started walking back up the hallway, stiletto heels clicking loudly on the stone floors.

Something grabbed my ankle and made me trip. I yelped as I fell face-down, hands out to cushion the fall. A sharp pain shot through my left wrist. I rolled over, to find Miss Jasminez on her feet, breathing hard and covered in scortch marks. Her perfect lavender hair was a bit frizzy.

"Damn you bitch!" she started yanking me towards her with her whip (which was the cause of my fall). "You ruined my hair!"

A knife was in her hand. I was at her feet now with a throbbing wrist and a skinned leg, heart racing as she plunged the knife downward.

#Robin#

The fire roared behind me as I ran into the castle, closing the doors with the help of some extra hands. When the heavy back doors were shut, blocking out all the smoke and fire, I coughed and wiped some soot off my jeans and tank top.

I know I didn't get them all, but at least most of them were gone. I tucked Sanji's lighter into my cleavage and took off running to find the prisoners.

^Chopper^

I was back in Penelope's clutches. I couldn't use a Rumble Ball because I would need it to fight Leslie. I screamed as I was bashed in the head. Stars danced across my vision.

"Dammit! I'm too weak!" I cried out.

"You may be, but you're an interesting specimen," Leslie said. He stood atop of Luffy's art's head, hands behind his back and drooping eyes narrowed.

Penelope stopped waving me around and held me up to Leslie's face. "Why are you with these creeps?" I asked.

"I made a deal with them a few years back. I don't want to be a pirate, so I decided to be an acquaintance of theirs. I get power; they get animal expertise and power. I'll get rich; they'll get what they want. It all works out in the end."

"You make no sense but at the same time I get what you're saying."

"Now that made no sense!" he snapped. "I think Penelope will smash you to pieces. And since I want your head, I'll send another animal after you." He whistled loudly with his fingers. Penelope let me down, giving me a chance to scramble to my feet and listen for the sound of an approaching . . . whatever.

Hooves and a war call. What is this?

Then out of the forest came a-

"Centaur!" I screeched.

"Yes, a centaur. Borgan here suffered a terrible head injury as a young centaur, making him loose most of his common sense and, well, any sense at all except basic survival instinct. With proper training, he's my own dog with a bow and arrow." Leslie explained.

"Usopp saw him running across the water . . ." I whispered. So it wasn't an illusion. Then again . . .

"Yes and no. My bet whale shark, Shakey, was swimming at the time with Borgan on his back and came here."

"Such a simple explanation!" I yelled.

XZoroX

"Why do you have this?" The anger was barely contained in my voice, hands holding the old paper. There were two main creases going through the paper, soft there where the paper has been folded and unfolded over and over. The vertical line ran through the center, right through the horizontal line that split the paper through the center. The corners and sides were battered and torn, crisp from age. The rest was slowly yellowing.

"That, is what I long to see. I've had my eyes taken from me in Impel Down. I got that shortly before I was blinded, and I still keep it. It was my ticket to freedom from that hellhole."

"Ticket to freedom . . ." I muttered.

"I've always liked men, but this changed my perspective. I think-" a tree fell over "-the only one I'd fuck."

I folded back up the paper and tucked into my haramaki.

"Hey don't keep it! That's my treasure!" Sterling grabbed his sword and raised it, blade once again inflamed.

"You can get another one later," I said, putting Wado into my mouth.

"You're dead, Roronoa. I don't think I want to fuck with you anymore," Sterling spat. "Taking my treasure, how rude! But I still want a good French kiss right in my-"

"Shut up! _**Tora Gari*!"**_ Shuusui sliced through the flesh of his torso, making Sterling scream.

"Oh fuck!" he yelled out, clutching his bleeding torso. "Feels so _hmmm_~ good!" He threw his head back with his mouth open and moaned.

"I can defiantly see why he would be in Impel Down," I muttered.

"Now, how about the paper? Then maybe I won't fuck you as hard."

"I thought you said you didn't want-"

"Oh I do," he licked his fingers, the ones soaked in the blood from his torso. "I was being sarcastic."

"Well I'm slicing your ass up!" I yelled.

Four swords in all clashed with a force so powerful it blew out some of the fire; but not all of it. He was strong. Really strong. But if I can't beat this guy, then how will I ever beat Mihawk?

*Luffy*

I grasped the vines at my neck and pulled hard. Witch just stood there and watched, waiting for me to die.

"Shit!" I hissed. My head thrummed and my vision was getting worst. I needed air, and I needed it now.

"_**Gomu-Gomu no~"**_ I gasped, flinging my leg back. "_**Muchi*!"**_

My leg caught Witch and sent him flying. The vines around me unwrapped themselves and snaked across the ground. They sprung into the air and twisted them into a net which caught Witch and set him down.

"Whew, that was a scare." Witch said.

"_**Gomu-Gomu no~," **_I launched my arm back, preparing to hit him.

"_**Budō Hata*," **_Witch waved his hand.

"_**Rifle!"**_ Twisting my arm around, the vines and my fist clashed together, sending a huge shock wave.

"Not so fast, rubber man!" Witch grinned, "_**Majo no Kami*!"**_

Very thin, angel-hair pasta-like strands of vines slithered out from under my feet and started climbing up me like grapevines on a stick. I tried shaking them off, but I just kept getting weaker.

"What is this?" I gasped, "Kairoseki?"

"No, my dear boy. This is a vine plant called Witches hair. It grows in warmer climates, and like a fungi, it absorb the energy of the larger plant it latches onto."

(AN: I love this plant a lot for some weird reason. Looks really cool, too. I first leanred about it at camp a couple years ago on a nature hike, and a couple months ago I was walking with my friend around the reservoir and I saw some of it growing in the cacti on the hill next to us and I was all "OMG I can so see Witch using that as a weapon." I just realized why I named him Witch, too. Witches hair . . . Witch . . . hmmm . . .)

"Oh, so a mystery plant. Hey it's turning orange, so it must be dying," I tried yanking my arm away from Witche's vines, but he just held tighter. The plant at my feet just crawled up my body, now a pale orange coloring to it. My vision swam again, the world spinning as the plant was at my thighs.

"No, rubber boy. It means the plants getting stronger, and you're getting weaker. Now I can take you down without the pain of you coming back up again."

He retracted his left arm, the one not holding me. _**"Budoupanch*!" **_Vines interlaced around his own fist to make it a good 50 times bigger than the original size and punched me.

I flew back and hit the pillar behind me, going through the wall. The mystery plant around my legs were still growing.

"Get off me!" I tried prying them off but they just started growing around my hands. My skin was encased in the plant started turning yellowish as the flesh got all wrinkly.

"Shit!"

"I just need the sealing kiss and I will have my wife," Witch strolled over to the girl and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"No! Please, I'm not going through with this, ja! Leave me and my country alone, ja!" she cried out, trying to pry her slim arm from his grasp.

"No," He leaned down.

"HELP!" she cried.

"Huh?" I jumped up, legs wobbly from the mystery plant. I then started running as fast as I could towards them.

"Let her go! _**Gomu-Gomu no~"**_ I launched my arms back.

Witch leaned closer to her face, closing in for the official kiss. "As long as there's a witness, this will be official," he smirked as their lips were inches from each other.

"_**Baazoooka~!"**_ My arms snapped forward and hot Witch right in his stomach, sending him and the girl flying. They flew off the roof.

I grabbed the edge and pulled myself back, "_**Gomu-Gomu no~ Rocket!"**_ I flew after them.

The girl was falling downward, screaming as her silvery gossamer viel and tiara fell from her face. Long, deep black hair fell from its tight not and was like a set of wings, its indigo hue shining in the fiery glow of the roaring flames surrounding the palace and the dress like a cloud around her perfect body. I wouldn't be able to catch her.

Instead I flew into Witch, knocking him down from the air and towards the roaring flames. We crash landed painfully in a clearing, imprinting the ground and sending rocks and dirt flying everywhere.

The girl will die. The fall was too high and no one would catch her in time as she spiraled to the ground, scream ripped from her delicate throat and into the sky.

%Narrator%

The princess was so close to the ground, crying as she was going to die just like that before she could do anything for her country.

There was a flash of black and white, along with a tiny crescent moon ruby.

Something, or someone collided with the princess in midair. They fell down the ground together, the person's arms protecting the princess.

Blood floated in the air where they were a second ago, spiraling from them as they were a hundred feet from the ground. Eighty feet . . . Fifty feet . . .

Something cushioned their fall, springing them back up and landing again. The princess was on top, her landing soften by her savior.

"Huh?" her black hair covered her face, but tears were dripping down her chin.

Her savior flipped them over, forcing Amaya back-first on the ground.

"Well, I guess Miss Princess here is a bit of a clutz." Her savior stated. A droplet of blood fell from their head and onto her cheek. She flinched.

"Who-" Amaya asked, gasping for air and trying to hold back tears.

"I'm The Beat, proud musician of the Straw Hat pirates."

Rhythm raised her head, wide, crooked grin on her face and malice in her eyes. Blood dripped from her hairline as there was some drying on her cheek, splattered by who knows what. This deep eyes sent shiveres down Amayas spine, the ones of a monster in battle.

Rhythm D. jade was still cooling down from her most recent, one of her most ferocious battles in a while.

That ruby crescent moon earing, a crimson in the firelight. The light danced across its faced surface, except the tiny deep crimson spots along the bottom.

The * as they appear in order:

_Collier_- Collar

_**Tora Gari-**_Tiger Hunt

_Gomu-Gomu no Muchi-_Gum-Gum Whip

_**BudōHata-**_Vineyard

_**Majo no Kami-**_Witches Hair

_**Budoupanch-**_ Grape Punch (AN: see what I did there. AH hahaha!)


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:: It's All Over for the Straw Hats

%Narrator%

Monkey D. Luffy's caught in a fight with Witch in the forest, fires rampaging around him after knocking the princess from the roof top. Roronoa Zoro's facing Sterling behind the palace, the old paper angering him for some unknown reason while Sterling jeers at him. Nami's in a tight spot with Miss Jasminez up in the fifth floor west wing corridor by the guest housing, a dagger at her throat and unable to wiggle out of this one. Usopp is up against the wall by Saito in the sixth floor corridor in the east wing, with Tony Tony Chopper fighting off Leslie and his beasts' just outside in the courtyard. Sanji is talking with Clanford in the kitchen about how he can change his life, unaware of the deadline. Nico Robin is heading down to the dungeon to release the Tomonians, and Rhythm D. Jade is by the front entrance of the castle, the princess safe in her arms.

Who knows what happened to Sapphire, he could be dead for all we know.

XZoroX

My sword struck down in a final blow, blood splattering across the burning ground.

That's what I thought.

In reality, my sword cut his side, while his blade sliced horizontally across my upper abdomen, just below my torso. It was a deep cut, yes, but not enough to kill if I got to Chopper soon.

"I'd love to feel your blade more, Roronoa, but I want that paper back, and then I'll have to kill you. But please don't get any blood on that paper, it saved my life, remember? So I'd like to keep it as neat as possible."

I spat as I fell to my knees and clutched my side. "Like hell. You can't see so what's the point?"

"The point?" he ripped off a bit of fabric from his vest and wrapped it around his shoulder wound, tying it with his teeth. "I can't physically see it, but my mind's eye can. I can see every feature, every crease and ink marking on that paper like I'm looking at it now. The feel of it reminds me of my time in Impel Down, where I was imprisoned for ten years."

"Impel Down?" I muttered, using Wado as support.

"Yes, the Government's top security prison. I was locked up their eighteen years ago, for the crime of murdering twenty-eight government officials and injuring thirty-nine. They got in my way, you see. And so I was locked up. When I stole the poster from a guard, it gave me hope. I wanted to see that person more than anything in the entire world. I managed to complete a plan to get myself out of their secretly, tricking the guards into thinking I was taken by the 'Demoning Away'. It's a legend in Impel Down, where random prisoners disappear out of the blue in their cells without a trace, supposedly lured into the gates of hell itself.

"On my way to escape, I lost my eyes. For a while I mourned over that, drowning in self-pity that I will never be able to see the person who saved me, and greet-"

"Stop!" I put Wado back in my mouth, my legs a bit shaky from the blood loss and my wounds burning slightly. I pointed Kitetsu at him, blade gleaming menacingly in the firelight, craving the blood that dripped all over. I could feel it humming in my grip, urging for more blood. "Now shut up and die all ready."

$Usopp&

I dodged flying blades, barley able to get away from them. I rolled behind a suit of armor, knives stabbing into the wall where I was less than a second ago.

"Hide all you want. Long-nose, but I will find and kill you. You and your pirate crew are getting in my captains way to attaining his dream, so I must stop you."

'_Attaining his dream . . .?' _ I thought.

"Wait stop!" I raised my hands above my head in surrender.

Another knife whizzed past my head and embedded into the stone wall inches from my left hand. I froze, eyes bugging out at the knife that could have taken be out of action.

"What?" He asked.

"I-I know what you're coming from!" I tried keeping my voice as calm as possible. "My captain's the same way. He won't stop to attain his dream, and it's I, Captain Usopp's, and the rest of my crew to help Luffy out as much as we can. Our main purpose is to help him and make sure he becomes the Pirate King, even if it costs us our life. We will sacrifice everything to help our captain, and we're not letting a man out to get the world stop us." I had slowly stood up and faced him, hands still raised and knees shaking slightly.

Saito held a knife in his hand, but not aimed to throw. I cringed slightly at the sight, then realized my mistake. I shook my head and raised my chin, knees still shaking.

"I believe your worlds, long-nose, but-" he tossed the knife intot he air, letting it spin upward and come back down, only to catch it by the hilt, "In Witch's new world, there will be no such thing as the One Piece. Isn't that right, Miss Jasminez?"

Out of the shadows, stepped the woman with lavender hair, her beauty only tainted by the blood that splattered her cheek and dripped down her dress, staining her hands in crimson.

"_Lalalalala~!" _ she laughed, "No more One Piece, no more pirates. The number will dwindle and we'll bring peace."

"N- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH NAMI?" I cried out in alarm. Nami and her were versing, but why was she here? Where was Nami?

"Oh poor dear, she lost our little scuffle. Shame really, she was a pretty girl."

Sanji

"And then-" I sniffled and wiped my eyes on the corner of my sleeve, "he said he hated me! I didn't know what to say. The man who took care of me said he never liked me! And then-" I blew my nose in a dish towel, "I was so hurt! When Luffy came along, I sucked it all up and said good bye, but- but I can't help but feel grateful to that old geezer."

"There, there," Clanford patted my back. We sat on the kitchen floor, I in a mess and him there to comfort me.

"How will you change yourself from those experiences? Will you let your past change who you are and let ones beliefs make you? Become your own individual-"

"_**Côtelette*~!"**_ I kicked him in the side, sending him flying into the wall. I wiped the remaining "tears" from my eyes. "Like hell I would let that affect me like that. I am who I am and no one can change that. Now die for threatening Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Rhythm-dwono, Tsukiakari-chan, and the rest of those beautiful women! Oh and the islanders too . . . I'm going to kick your head right of those shoulders."

He spat, "I guess there was no going through to you. But what about the tears?"

"Duh, fake." I pulled a bottle of fake tears from my jacket pocket. "Tears can always bring any lady to you, wrap their graceful arms around you and pull you to their magnificent breasts and-" blood dripped down my chin from my nose.

"Pervert. Fine I guess there's no getting through to you. We'll fight for real this time." Clanford pulled two knives from the drawer next to him. "_**Shishi- Storma~!" **_

I dodged the spinning knives. I grabbed one in midair. I spun it expertly in my hand and pointed it at him. "Knives are used to make food, to make the dish that feeds everyone. Not as a weapon to kill."

"Then you're out of luck, this is how I fight, curly pervert."

That set me off, "_**Reception~!"**_

His face made a Clanford-shaped imprint. He growled and sprung to his feet, throwing a knife at me. I dodged just in time, but it still scrapped my site and ripped off part of my jacket and shirt, leaving a deep gash in my side. Nothing Chopper can mend.

"Fuck off, cook. Die already so Witch can rule."

"Like hell!"

"While we're on the topic; that orange-haired navigator of yours. Witch could use a second wife." Clanford spun the ladle (he was out of knives).

I stiffened, then burst into flames.

"**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY DEAR NAMI-SWAAN OR ANYONE OF THE OTHER PRECIOUS LADIES! WITCH CAN GO FUCK HIMSELF IN HELL BUT HE IS NOT GETTING AWAY WITH TAKING THE GODDESSES! NAMI-SWAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAN! RHYTHM-DWOONO!" **I screamed, the flames of love burning around me. (AN: lovestruck idiot . . .)

Clanford spun the ladle expertly, eyes wide at my sudden outburst, "There is no stopping you, huh?"

"LIKE HELL!" I attacked.

"_**Basse Côte*~! Longe*~! Tendron*~! Flanchet*~! Quasi*~! Queue*~! Cuisseau*~! Jarret*~! Veau Shot*~!"**_

Clanford lay down and bloody on the ground, body smashed in and my heart relieved. Now I just need to find the ladies.

I lit a cigarette, light igniting the forming bruise and the crimson blood on my face. I sucked in then blew out, glad for the relief of the cancer sticks. I turned and ran from the kitchen, stopping to pull the knife from the wall and rest in gently on the remaining counter.

I ran from the kitchen and down the corridor, knowing I will reach someone soon.

'_Nami-san, Robin-chan, Rhythm-dono; I am coming to save you. I defeated the "chef" of the Vine Pirates and will be there to wrap my arms around your delicate waist and comfort you after such a hard battle.'_ I thought to myself, cigarette smoke coming out in hearts, trailing behind me.

^Chopper^

"_**Rumble~,"**_ I smashed the yellow ball in between my teeth. The centaur, Borgan, unleashed a volley of arrows again. I couldn't fight Borgan and Penelope just as I am, I needed help.

"_**Arm Point~,"**_ my body went lithe while my arms enlarged, enormously strong for myself. "_**Kokutei Diamond*!"**_

Brogan flew back and bounced off of Penelope's squishy side, landing on all four hooves gracefully. Penelope (still PMS-ing) swung one of her long tentacles around and swiped at me. I shrieked and shrunk back to Brain Point, only the top of my pink hat was scraped. Borgan notched an arrow and let it fly at me with deadly accuracy.

"_**Jumping Point!"**_ I sprung out of the way, only to get whacked by a wavering tentacle. I flew into a tree with just barley time to activate Guard Point.

I bounced off harmlessly and changed back to Brain Point. "Dammit!" I rubbed my side where I was hit with the tentacle.

"Magnificent!" Leslie cried from a safe distance. "You can change form too!"

"Why don't you fight me yourself instead of sending your pets after me?" I cried. He was an animal trainer, and yet I can't communicate with them. Borgan and Penelope were blank, emotionless and spoke not a word.

"No thanks, I don't want to harm something as amazing as you, Dr. Chopper. I'll let my animals take care of you instead." He pulled back and snapped his rainbows suspenders, a grin on his droopy face.

"_**Horn Point!"**_ My horns grew to an enormous size. I reared and pounced at Borgan. His dark eyes widen and fell back as ran into him. His strong arms held my antlers as I charged as hard as I could. He grunted, his hooves digging into the ground.

Penelope decided it was the best time to swoop down and attempt to crush me. I yelped and dodged, having Borgan tumble and get crushed by Penelope.

I sweat dropped. Luffy's art just took down one of her own comrades. Another tentacle swooped down towards me at an alarming rate. I squealed and dodged the squishy pink arm. It crushed a tree instead.

I switched back to Brain Point and held out my hooves.

"Penelope must have a weak point!"

"_**hbdjhfkjdbfkjadfbladhb*~!"**_ I found it. The corner under her left eye. "_**Jumping Point!" **_ I sprung to the air and switched to arm point. "_**jhbgfvdl fkvdkzjbvkjdzhfKEYBOARDSLAM!ALISIOUSE!"**_

Penelope fell with a loud shriek, the impact causing her face to cave in and knock her backwards. She didn't get back up.

I switched to Guard Point and rolled to a stop in front of Leslie, then switched to Heavy Point, cracking my knuckles. The Rumble Ball went through its course, now all I can do is my main three forms.

Leslie shook in his boots, pale as a sheet with blue hue. He raised his hands. "I'm not a fighter! So let's just say you defeated me!" he whacked himself across the head, instantly knocking him out. I sweat dropped.

*Luffy*

"_**Gomu-Gomu no~ Gatling!"**_ my arms flew in all directions, but making me even more pissed when Witch just dodged them carelessly. I spat and hit harder. He just hummed under his breathe and jumped atop a tree branch.

"Damn you!" I stretched out my arms and grabbed the branch below him, rocketing my towards him. Vines shot out and wrapped themselves around my body and yanked me down to the ground. I yelled out as I slammed headfirst into a boulder.

"I'm sorry, but this fights starting to bore me. Can you do something interesting already? If not, I'll kill you know. What should I do? Hmm~," vines twisted up to form a stairway down to where I was locked to the ground. "Burning to death? Nah, to simple, there's too much of it around us. Slit throat? Nope, that looks to suicidal. How about I scoop out your insides? Nah too messy . . . Ooh! I got it! Suffocation! Slow and painful! But the mess afterwards . . . Eh, the fire will get it."

"Messy?" I choked.

"Yes when one dies of suffocation, the body rejects saliva and waste. Not a pretty sight. But like I said, the fire will get it. Good bye, Monkey D. Luffy. It was a pleasure knowing you. I take that last statement back, you were just annoying."

"Who's annoying? I snapped.

Witch sighed and flicked his hand, the vines wrapping around my neck alone and then clenched his fist. The plants around my neck tightened terribly. It blocked off my windpipe and made it impossible to breathe (AN: well yeah . . . suffocation).

$Nami$

The knife slid from her grasp as Miss Jasminez's hand jerked and twisted, followed by her whole body convulsed as she fell to the ground. I stumbled back and wiped the droplet of blood from my throat.

"She's Epileptic," I gasped, sliding to the floor, "I was saved by a mental disorder."

Usually, people would help someone like her if they were here. Well they weren't in this situation now, were they?

So I didn't eh sensible thing. I ran for my life. If I ran into someone, I'll direct them towards her.

&Usopp&

I fell to my knees, shocked that one of my own nakama could fall so easily. Nami even! No . . . it's just a bad dream . . .

"Good-bye, Usopp. You're an amazing sniper, but a terrible liar. Creative, yes; but not very convincing." Saito pulled a knife from the floor and took aim.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I needed to get up and beat this guy! And I wasn't going to let this guy ruin Luffy's dream.

"A nakama has fallen, yes, but that doesn't mean I will fall with her. My captain needs me, and even though we are now one short, we'll keep going. It won't be the same but," I rose to my feet, "but I'M NOT LETTING SOME SHITTY BASTARD LIKE YOU DESTROY THIS ISLAND AND TAKE DOWN THIS CREW LIKE THAT."

Saito paused then shook his head, "Captain Witch is the greatest, so of course he's going to win. What's the point of trying to convince me you don't care when your captains just going to fall?"

"Shut up!" I had a sudden boost of bravery. Maybe it was the situation, or the fact I just lost a nakama. Or maybe it was just a fluke. I pulled back Ginga Pachinko and fired. "_**jhshslfsbhsb!" **_

Saito dodged it while Miss Jasminez laughed her annoying laugh. "Not so good now, eh long-nose?"

I looked over and raised Pachinko and aimed it right at her. She didn't waver. There was something up with her . . .

I looked closer, and noticed why.

Her outline was fuzzy and slowly getting worst. No one but a sniper like me would have noticed.

"AAAH! A GHOST!" I screamed.

"Dumbass I'm your opponent! Leave Miss Jasminez out of this!" Saito yelled.

But at the same time, "Dumbass! She's just a copy!" I was whacked in the head.

"Wha-?" I turned and saw.

"AAAH! NAMI YOU'RE A GHOST! You probably came back to collect Zoro's debt but why haunt me?"

"I'm not a ghost. Why would you think I am anyway?" she said, tucking a lock of mikan hair behind her ear. There was a small slit on her throat with blood slightly oozing still, some bruises on her bare arms and legs and a large, rather gross looking bruise on her wrist.

"But- you- Miss Jasminez- the blood- WHAT?" I stuttered.

"Hn looks like dear Miss Jasminez failed to take care of you. I was hoping to use this close as a distraction to Long-nose and take him down from the inside." Saito said. As he spoke, Miss Jasminez faded away, leaving a small puff of white smoke in her wake.

"A- a trick." I gasped.

"That my dear long-nose, is trickery. And since there's two of you here, I'll make things a little more complicated shall we? How about we play a game called Find The Real Me."

At that, ten, twenty clones of him appeared around us, completely encircling us. More and more kept appearing.

"Find me and you can do whatever you want, but do it before the other Saito's get to you." All fifty clones said in unison.

"Oh shit," Nami said, raising her Clima-Tact as we went back to back.

XZoroX

"_**jhfvhdarfherhfgbh!" **_ Our blades clashed, blood flew and the fire burned it before it touched the ground. Sweat from the flames dripped down my face and my back, the heat making it hard to concentrate as smoke filled my lungs and blocked my vision.

"I want you to fall over so I can bang that gorgeous ass of yours," Sterling licked his pale lips again, psychopathic smirk on his face and blank eyes wide and blazed with empty lust.

I growled through Wado. "Like hell."

He tsked. "Okay then, what a damn shame. I'll just get your corpse. The bloodier the merrier." He laughed.

He withdrew his blade and flipped backwards, landing gracefully on his feet. "I want you, Roronoa, and nothing's going to stop me from filling you with me."

I shuddered at the thought. Damn this guy's freaky.

"And then for the person in the wanted poster," his grin got even wider.

At those words, I snapped.

"_**jvhbdvbdvbdabjvcjadj!"**_

He didn't see it coming, just a blur of steel and green, then crimson.

He was so caught up in his sick fantasies; he didn't react in time, a millisecond to late.

He shrieked and fell to the ground, blood pooling around him as he coughed up more. "I guess you are strong, Roronoa. A shame, I wanted to bang you and Jade."

He fell face down to the ground, the fire now setting him aflame as his corpse lit like a bonfire. I sheathed my swords and glared at the burning body of Sterling.

It was over. I couldn't stand that fight, and I was glad that my virginity was safe.

*Luffy*

"The only way to gain power is to take down everyone else, to do what you must to climb to the top." Witch declared as oxygen slowly left my system. I couldn't get anything to my brain and it was killing me. "And that means doing anything. Lying, cheating, and killing anyone that gets in your way. If you want to be the Pirate King; then take everything you can to accomplish your goal. You're a pathetic excuse for a pirate when all you do is help people." He clenched his fist tighter, making the vines around my neck tighten as well. I could feel them digging into my Adam's apple.

"Shu-shut up!" I gasped. "SHUT UP!" I managed to strangle out a yell.

Something weird happened. When I yelled, the vines around me loosened and Witch stumbled back, eyes wide with shock. The fires raging seemed to pause and die down a bit, as the trees swayed, tempted to fall over. The loosened vines were enough. I broke free and jumped to my feet, rubbing my now bruised throat. It had cut into my rubbery skin and drew blood, nothing major.

"King's Haki . . . a rare gift," Witch muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"YOSH~! YOU'RE GOING DOWN PLANT GUY!" I screamed and charged.

"Remember what I said about using everything you can to gain power? That includes human shields." Witch flicked his hand. Nothing happened.

"What?" I launched my arms back far, gaining momentum to hit Witch.

"Something like this."

Two separate screams came closer, followed by crashes and shivering trees. Well, one was a scream one was a yell a guy on a roller coaster would yell. Then out from the direction of the castle, out through the burning trees and bushes, was non-other than Rhythm and that lady in white.

Vines were twined around their ankles, wrapping up their legs and twisted up their bodies. They fell to the ground between us, the vines locking them to the ground. I skidded to a halt in front of them and bringing my arms back with a loud _snap!_

"Rhythm! White lady! Why are you here? You got in the way of my fight!" I yelled angrily.

"Not my fault dumbass!" Rhythm struggled to sit up, but the vines wrapped around them made it hard to move. "Freaky plant guy here dragged us literally through fire to here!"

"I'll make this simple, Straw Hat, surrender or I'll snap Jade's pretty little neck."

"Aw thank you." She brushed some hair from her face and fluttered her long lashes, mockingly I think.

"You can't kill her." I stated simply.

"Oh yes I can." Witch stated as simply as I did. Vines separated Rhythm and the other girl and had her in a standing position. They wrapped around her arms, waist and leg like a puppet. "_**Grape Vine Doll."**_

"Look at me! I'm a puppet!" Rhythm pulled her face into a glazed look, like a china doll with a painted smile and empty glass eyes and went limp. The vines held her up still, like she really was a puppet. I had to admit, it kind of freaked me out a bit.

Then she started laughing, breaking the still doll illusion.

"Hit me Monkey, I dare you!" Witch grinned.

"Okay," I launched my arms back and swung them forward, "_**Gomu-Gomu no~ Bazooka!" **_

"Dumbass!" Rhythm yelled, the girl screamed, still stick to the ground as my arms launched forward. Then I realized my mistake.

Witch brought Rhythm right in front of him, as a shield. So my hands didn't collide with Witch's stomach, but Rhythm's.

The impact sent her flying backwards to the border of the flames. I yelled out for her, the remaining droplets of blood where she was a second ago seemed to stay suspended in the air then slowly fall to the ground.

Vines brought Rhythm back up as she hung limply, really looking like a doll again. She groaned and raised her head, a couple streams of blood dripping down her chin.

"Fuck you, Luffy. That really hurt!" she squinted one eye as blood from her head wound got into it, giving her a pained expression.

"Oi Witch! Why'd you do that?" I raised my fists and crouched to a battle stance.

"Human shield, he'll take your impacts and I'll fight you without dirtying my hands."

"That- that's dirty! Fight me like a real man, or are you not a real pirate?" I hissed, clenching my fists.

"Pirates are dirty beings who lie and steal, get whatever they want. Take down nations with raids and kill relentlessly. You shouldn't be talking."

"Then what are you?"

"I am a pirate, that's the thing. You, my dear boy, are not." He interlaced his fingers in front of him and smiled.

"AARG!" I charged at him once more.

This time, vines wrapped around the lady in white and held her up in front of him, choking her. She gasped for air as the veil slipped from her face. She blocked my path this time.

"I'll snap her neck," he flicked his wrists, the plants positioned to where he could break her neck with one wrong move. I skidded to a halt once more, the girl wimpering.

I shook with fury. I couldn't take it. He may be a pirate, but this isn't real pirate. They find adventure and gold, food and pride. Not the pleasure of killing others (AN: Ehem . . . Zoro? Robin? Ring a bell?).

I couldn't take it, "YOU'RE A STUPID COWARD WHO HIDED BEHIND OTHERS AND MAKE OTHER PEOPLE TAKE THE PAIN WHILE YOU FLOLIC AROUND LIKE YOUR KING OF THE WORLD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FIGHTING A MAN LIKE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" I jumped around the lady in white, fist drawn as I approached Witch rapidly.

"_**Rose Thorn Puppet!"**___ He waved his hand and Rhythm and the girl cried out. I ignored that, knowing it was all right. My fist connected with his face and he flew back just as far as Rhythm had.

Speaking of . . .

The control on Rhythm and the girl was off, so now they lay on the ground, completely free from the vines.

"Fuck," Rhythm was shaking as she got on her hands and knees, droplets of blood oozing from almost every inch of bare skin.

"Oi how'd you get that?" I started helping her getting the vines off then IO drew back my hand with a yelp. They were thorns, were sharp, inch long thorns. Some still had blood on them. Now I know what he did . . .

"Don't mind me. Get the princess, she'll need more help," she waved me away.

I cocked my head to the side. "The princess?"

"The girl in the white over there. The vines turned to thorns too." She pushed me towards her.

I nodded and went over to her. She was shakily trying to pull the vines off of her, the thorns slicing through her delicate skin and drawing crimson. He hissed under her breath.

"Here," I bent down and started helping her, tearing them off quickly. She yelped then sighed, looking up to me. Her veil had fallen off so I could see her face.

"Hey you're pretty."

"Th-thank you," she gasped, cheeks turning a bright pink. "Thank you for helping me Monkey-chin."

"Sure!" I smiled and laughed, "Shishishishishi! It's what I do! Now . . ." I stood up and faced Witch. He was on his feet again, rubbing his swelling cheek.

"You're dead meat, Straw Hat." he spat.

"Meat?" I perked up.

"It's a figure of speech."

"You've been a thorn in this countries side for too long! Now get out of here or I'll kick your ass clear to the next sea!"

"Haha~! I see what you did there," Rhythm chuckled, pulling the remaining thorned vines off of her.

We clashed in midair, vines and rubber mixing as blood splattered and yells were issued. This fight was getting serious now.

"Yeah! Go Luffy! Beat up Freaky Plant Guy!"


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:: Final Conclusion. Putting Out Those Fires We Started.

%Narrator%

The fights are coming to the end, as Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, and Nami come out as the winner, while the Vine Pirates fall to their own weaknesses. Usopp and Nami are now facing the final showdown with Saito, while Robin is off doing whatever Robin does in serious situations.

Luffy on the other hand, is still fighting Witch. The battle gets more serious as the fires get closer, the stakes are higher and the anger is more potent.

Will this country finally be free or will Luffy fall to his own anger and let Witch take over? What happened to Robin? Will Princess Amaya finally do her job as next in line for the crown for Tomoni Island? And will Rhythm finally get that puppy she always wanted (JK she wants a cannibalistic duck)?

~Rhythm~

I can still remember the day I made that discovery. I was nine years old, the year before I lost my innocence. There was a mountain range behind the In-Between forest (I never bothered to learn the name) and I loved hiking up there by myself sometimes, to get away from Ace and Luffy and all their mad training, but especially whenever Garp was in town. I ventured into a shallow cave and took a seat by a rock to take a break. Sometimes when I'm sitting I'd start digging around in the dirt, savaging for interesting rocks and what-not. I've always had a weird thing for rocks, especially gemstones. I have a few books on them and all their different properties, beliefs and symbolism. I don't own anything like that, except for some simple pearl earrings Garp gave me for my birthday. Of course, their sitting in our base still in the box. It was nice and all, but pearls aren't really my thing.

Anyway, I was digging in the damp dirt, earth getting clogged in my awkwardly cut fingernails and staining my already dirty skin. My hair stuck out in different angles and I had bandages on my legs, arms, and face, along with some bruises and light scrapes (a giant bruise on my back where Luffy fell on me). My tank top hung off my small frame like an overlarge blanket, and my shorts were ripping at the seams, with the toes of my black ankle boots were worn at the toes and heels and had a fine lair of dirt over the soft fabric. I flinched when I cut my middle finger on a sharp rock, the blood oozing out of the tiny scrape and stinging from the dirt clogging the injury. I dug around to see what caused me to bleed so I could throw it off the cliff side.

When I did, it wasn't what I expected at all. A pale blue gemstone, clogged with dirt but clearly real. I tried wiping away most of the bigger chunks, but most stayed caught on its rough edged. It was really pretty, something I could probably sell and get some good money with it. I examined the pale blue facets, seeing if I could recognize what kind of stone it was.

"I'll ask Makino. She should know." I grinned happily and stood up, brushing my muddy hands on my filthy clothes and started trekking back down the mountain. I paused at the edge of the cave and put the stone into the pouch belted around my left leg. There, the blue (gem)stone rested with more rocks, some bits of glittering granite, white ivory, a delicate abalone shell, black schorl, and other interesting shaped rocks.

When I returned to Foosha Village, I headed straight to Makino's bar.

"Makino! Do you know what this is?" I yelled out over the hustle of the busy bar.

"Jade, you're a mess!" Makino exclaimed, putting down the glass she was cleaning and attempted to wipe my filthy face.

"Makino! Stop it I'm just going to get dirty again!" I yelled, pushing her away.

"What is it?" She cocked her head to the side as I sat down at the bar, feet dangling from the bar stool and chest barley to the top of the bar.

"What's this? I think it's a gemstone but I don't know." I handed her the precious stone.

She examined it under the bar light, scraping off some bits of dirt I missed. "I don't know. Don't you have a book that tells you?"

"It's back at the base. Where's Luffy and Ace? I could have them go get it."

"They should be here any minute. Do you want some apple juice?"

"Hell yeah- Oh," I saw the look on her face, "Yes please."

When the boys came, I had them off again to the base to get my book. Luffy was totally okay with it, whilst Ace was grumbling as he walked back out of the bar to get my book, saying I should just do it.

When they returned, the book I had them get (which was in a very good condition) was tattered and splattered with mud. I hit them in their filthy heads and yelled at them for not respecting my possessions. They said a mountain bear the three times the size of Dadan tried to eat them.

My eyes widen when I realized what it was.

The next day I took it to the city, having bathed the night before so I wouldn't look so suspicious. I found a jeweler, nothing fancy, and had him cut the stone. It took a lot of bribing since he really wanted it, and I had barley any money. In the end, we made I deal. I'll give him the money I have now, and I'll pay him the rest when it was done. A week later I returned to collect my prize, paying for the treatment fully with money I stole from Ace's stash.

The blue stone glittered in the afternoon light, the many facets sending little blue sparkles dancing across my skin. I smiled and tucked it safely into my leg compartment, where it remained for the next six years.

I was about to set sail to find my own adventures, taking up the offer Katsu made me three years ago. I was fifteen now, too young for maturity but old enough to take care of myself. Luffy and the rest of the citizens of Foosha Village were waving good bye, Luffy was trying not to cry.

"Oi Luffy, come here." I pulled him aside.

"What?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the gemstone, placing it into his hand.

"It's so shiny!" He inspected it closely.

"Luffy, this is an aquamarine. Not only is it my birthstone, but it's also a good luck charm for sailors, for safe passage across stormy seas. I found it six years ago, and I want you to have it. This is to help you on your journey to becoming king of the pirates. Keep it safe, okay?" I was sad that I was departing with this precious item, but I was glad I was giving it to my little brother, the future pirate king.

"I don't need good luck. I will be the pirate king!"

I smiled warmly at him, "take it anyway, a gift from me, okay?" I gripped his hands and pulled him into a hug.

I sailed off from there, off to my own adventures.

$Nami$

"_**Mirage Tempo!"**_ I yelled out. Ten of me of all different shapes and sizes stood with the fifty Saitos. Usopp launched multiple attacks at once, taking down a good number of them but each one was replaced by yet another Saito.

The Saitos advanced. Five Nami's made Cool Balls while the rest made Heat Balls, and once a giant cloud was formed over their heads, all ten of us threw a Thunder Ball into the cloud, taking down 30 of the Saitos.

But they just kept coming.

"Oi, Nami." Usopp said.

"What?"

"We can't just fire randomly, or we'll never take them down. We need to find the real one and then they'll stop coming."

I nodded, "I know." I started examining their faces, ads though the real Saito would jump out and claim it was him.

Usopp did the same, still aiming at them and firing at them to keep all 50 of them at bay. Each one we took down, a new one would show up.

"Damn," he swore.

Then it hit me. They may be clones, but there was always something wrong with them; each one slightly different from the others. One may have a wider nose, whiter teeth, narrower eyes, or the wrong way of walking, slightly taller or shorter. At first glance, they're all exactly alike, but if you look closely an compare, you could see the differences.

Usopp, as the great marksman he was, noticed too.

"Oi," Usopp muttered.

"I know. It's just a huge game of where's Waldo now."

"That doesn't really help. We hardly know him and now we have to spot him like this? Almost literally a needle in a hay stack, except more like a straw in a needle stack."

"I see you spot the difference." A single Saito yelled, "I can make duplicates of myself and others, but like twins, they can never be the exact copies of each other. I, am the only original and will never look quite like the others. All the fingerprints are different, differenct tweaks in facial features but it doesn't matter! You have a one and fifty shot of hitting the correct me, and I'll just replace everyone you hit with another!"

"Fuck," Usopp swore.

"Well what if we hit all of you at once?" I said slowly.

Pause. "Not if you can catch me!"

They all started running away, laughing and jeering at Usopp and I. We sweat dropped and went after them.

"Think of something that can get them all at once!" I yelled over their taunts.

"I don't know! Uhh . . . Give me a second . . . Oh I got it! What if . . ." he hurriedly told me the plan.

I grinned, "Perfect."

We switched our paths from the running Saitos and headed downstairs, taking two or three at a time. We crashed against the wall, causing Usopp to trip and drag us both down the last flight of stairs. Somehow, they decided to start coming after us again.

We ran full tilt from the cool stone castle out to the burning courtyard.

Wait, burning courtyard?

"How did I not notice the fires?" We shrieked and ran back inside, a flame licking our heels as we slammed the door shut and ran around another bend.

"That way!" I jerked him from his nose to the right direction, to plan B.

"_**Clone Walk!"**_ The number multiplied to get to us. We turned another corner and went down a sharp set of spiral staircase. We reached the bottom, more than sort of dizzy and ran full tilt into the large dark room.

The sound of crashing bodies and groans filled the staircase, then all disappeared with a cloud a smoke, followed by only one set of running footsteps.

"You're screwed, pirates. That's a dead end." His single voice rang out.

And right he was.

%Narrator%

Nami and Usopp ran through the dark room to put some distance between them and Saitos. The lights suddenly flickered on, illuminating the dark room. It was a large space with concrete walls and floor and large tankards along the walls, twelve in all. They hissed and steamed as the fires above the room heated the ground and made the room even hotter than it was. Knobs and dials welded to the pipes running through the whole place as steam hissed dangerously close as the heat rose.

"There you are!" All fifty plus twenty more cornered Nami and Usopp to the very back. They were up against a wall again. "I'm tired of your games! Die already!"

"_**Seventy Kurōn Kōgeki*!" **_ Seventy knives flew at Name and Usopp, and being unable to move, they were hit. Most of them hit the walls, but the rest went through them, some in their heads and vital organs, others through their limbs and non-vital parts. Eyes wide, their images wavered then disappeared altogether.

"What?" The Saitos yelled out in shock.

"With the heat rising, the light waves are refracted off the ground and could cause such phenomenoms such as mirages," Nami stood bravely atop one of the boilers, trying not to jump up from the rising heat. She spun two sections of her Clima Tact in her hands, while the third was tucked safely away in her belt. Pale blue and pale red spheres came from each and rose into the air.

"And the sudden release of high pressured water can cause an electrical charge for the upcoming storm!" Usopp was standing by the biggest tank, turning the truck-sized knob to release the water.

"Usopp . . . No." Nami said.

"Storm?" All the Saitos looked around then up, where a formidable black cloud slowly grew above his head. The florescent lights above were blocked, dimming the whole room as the air pressure in the room in dropped as the cloud increased in size. Water spilled across the floor and flooded the large room in a huge rush. Usopp ran from one tank to the next, releasing the water as fast as he could. Soon, the room was filled to the thighs, Saitos and Usopp soaked to the bone.

"Did you know water's a great conductor to electricity?" Nami said, ceasing the spinning sections and taking out the third.

"You can't stop me with some measly power shortage. I can make more of myself!"

"Not if we take you out all at once!" Nami spun the last section expertly and threw her arm into the air, sending a ball of electricity into the powerful clouds with a yell of "_**Thunder Tempo!" **_Followed by Usopp with Ginga Pachinko, "_**Dendo Boshi*!" **_into the water then ducked for cover.

The effect was instant. Lightning strikes the water a few feet from all 70 Saitos, while Usopp's Boshi hit the middle of the group. The two electrical charges were enhanced as bright electrical lights danced across the water, creating a beautiful light show in the process. All 69 clones, plus the real Saito was shocked to the bone with the enhanced power. All 69 clones dissolved while the final real one (three tanks away from where they stood atop) received the full blow, electricity dancing across his body as he twitched and jerked and yelled out in pain. Finally, he stood their twitching, smoking coming from his mouth and eyes wide and blank, his charred form fell back and hit the water with a splash.

"Oh yeah! Usopp we did it!" Nami turned to give him a high five, but he was also on his back, burned to a crisp.

"Oops." She giggled nervously.

Back at the main entrance of the castle, Robin led the prisoners out through the front door, the king and queen at the mobs lead behind Robin and Nikko holding the pretty dancer, Tsukiakari's, hand and was holding a battered looking middle-aged man with eyes the same beautiful green as the two girls hand with her other. The stopped in their tracks at the burning flames of the forest.

"The forest! It'll reach the _zcho no kinei _fields if this keeps going!" the battered and worn king yelled. "Get to the rivers and get water! Put out the fire with any means possible!" he ordered. The elderly, children, and injured were escorted to the nearest village to be cared for while the rest were left to tend to the flames, including the queen and king themselves. Out of all 786 citizens that survived, that left 439 to tend the flames. Woman and men, teens and tweens ran around, bringing water to put out the flames or swiped at the smaller ones with large cloths. Robin helped, using her Devil Fruit power to transport water faster to its destination.

But it was futile, the fires kept rampaging and was slowly spreading towards the fields, where the culture of Tomoni island resides. Without them, the island would fall and they would just be another rock on the sea.

" _shizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita da ke_

_hirogaru hamon ni nami utsu ido no soko _

_zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo_

_kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de _

_dare mo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite zatsuon ni namida shita"_

That's what the Tomonias sang. They pleaded as they sang their island song, some in their native language while others in English.

"_Only one grain fell in silence_

_Spread ripples rippling to the bottom of the well_

_I wintry wind shake the forest of my mind abustle_

_Is as if you can co-exist_

_Cried the noise in the woods listening to the quiet voice that everyone in this"_

"Die Freaky Plant Guy!" Luffy hissed as his fist connected with sharp thorns, blood discharge from his knuckles and fingers.

"I'm not a freaky plant guy!" he hissed.

Luffy's fist swung out and went through Witch's skull, rebounding off the half-charred tree trunk instead. The vines that Witch's head was made of wrapped around Luffy's arm and started tugging him in.

"That is the creepiest thing I have ever seen, and I have seen lots of weird things." Rhythm commented, blanching at the sight. Amaya nodded in agreement. They sat together a few branches up in a non-burning tree, somewhat safe from the fight.

Witch's Hair shot from the ground again and tangled itself in Luffy's legs, making him instantly nauseous. He swayed at the spot as Witch had vines wrap around his fist, making it into a giant green glove and punched Luffy right in the face. He flew back, Witch's Hair still around his legs and broke down a tree, putting out a few of the surrounding fires and starting more.

"I think we should get out of here while we still have a chance Miss . . ." Amaya said, turning to me.

"Rhythm D. Jade's the name. Call me Rhythm."

"Miss Rhythm," she nodded.

"Pft fine. I think Monkey here will be alright anyway." I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Hold on tight." She wrapped her own delicate arms around my neck and I jumped down and took off running through the burning forest back towards the castle, weaving between the smallest nooks and crannies at the speed of sound.

Luffy, on the other hand, was stuck trying to get the Witch's Hair off of him. Hand-shaped plants shot from the ground and held him there while Witch started pummeling him with his gloved hand, each shot sending impressions of pain in him.

"Before you ask, this is a thing called Haki. Something someone like you would never be able to comprehend, let alone learn." Witch laughed.

Luffy grabbed one fist, then the other and squeezed. "Stop." He growled. "Stop this and GOT TO HELL!" He flipped Witch's body over and watches him land painfully in the dirt. Luffy struggled to his feet, breathing hard from the sudden loss of energy. Witch struggled to his feet and coughed up blood, "You-"

"_**Gomu-Gomu no~Gatling!"**_ His fists hurtled at every direction. Witch's eyes went blank as he was pounded over and over by the blunt rubber fists with sheer force. Eyes blank and dreadlocks flailing like lively snakes, he slowly fell back when Luffy retracted his arms as far back as he could.

Then the finishing move, "_**Gomu-Gomu no~ BAZOOKA!"**_ Captain Witch of the Vine Pirates went flying into the air, a thin trail of blood left in his wake as it fell to the earth and burned in the fire below.

Heaving heavily, Luffy fell to his knee and slammed his fist to the ground to hold him steady, out of energy, his body aching, and too hungry for words.

His stomach growled like a beast needed to be tamed, and he knew just the person to tame it.

"Oi~! Sanji! Make me some meat!" Luffy whined. Nothing but the burning forest reached my ears. Then something else did.

Shouts and yells, commands really. And singing.

" _shizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita da ke_

_hirogaru hamon ni nami utsu ido no soko _

_zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo_

_kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de _

_dare mo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite zatsuon ni namida shita"_

That was just part of it. He blasted himself through the forest towards the sound. There, he found everyone.

The Tomonians were passing buckets and batting at the fire, shouting commands and singing the song, the princess was embraced in a battered middle aged coupe. His crew was there, too.

Zoro was helping the Tomonias carry a larger bucket full of water towards the flame, taking care not to spill yet still being fast. Nami was ordering around some slow moving helpers, with Usopp directing water currents from the castle door to the rising flames. Sanji was taking work from the women, insisting it was the proper thing to do, while Chopper was treating those who were burned by the flames. Robin was still passing buckets of both empty and full of water to and from the river nearby. Rhythm had taken off her white vest and was beating away some smaller flames.

"WITCH IS GONE! I BEAT HIM UUUP~!" I shouted out in joy. Everyone cheered; throwing hats in the air and celebrated on the spot. But it was short lived as they had to quickly go back and stifle the flames.

Then Rhythm had an idea.

"Oi Zoro." She smacked him on the back, her now blackened vest forgotten. "Wanna go fishing?"

He gave her the "are you insane?" look. "What?"

"You're going fishing, Zoro!" she slapped her fedora atop his spikey green hair and ran off towards the river.

"Oi wait! What are you planning?" he ran after her, holding the hat to his head.

Sound around her disappeared, or more like was sucked into some vacuum. People who saw her stopped and gaped at what they saw.

A beautiful girl with inky black hair and scars encased in a tattooed tree on her back ran faster than a normal human towards the river, no sound was presence as it was sucked into her. A strange lavender light emanated off her moving limbs, giving off the effect she has lights tied to her limbs, leaving pale trails in her wake. Then she grinned happily and laughed, or looked like she laughed since there was the sound waves were sucked into her.

Then she jumped into the river.

She yelled something before she did, and when she yelled that something, the sound came back on with a huge _BOOM_~!

Before her lithe form connected with the running water, the powerful sound waves she collected created a sonic blast that sent water flying in all directions, drenching the forest in a shower of fresh water and fish. The fires hissed and died down, leaving a few smaller ones that were easy to take care of.

The sheer force of the blast sent whoever was in a 50 foot radius to the ground, and that included Zoro and a few poor Tomonias who were now temporarily deaf.

Zoro got to his feet and ran after her again, the water churning like a sea storm from the sudden impact. If he didn't get her soon, she'll die.

XZoroX

"Rhythm!" I striped off my shirt and kicked off my boots then dived in after her. The cold water stabbed into my heated flesh when my body hit the water. I was confused on which way was up, the turmoiling water tumbling me around like I was just another dead fish. I kept my eyes wide as I tumbled around in the icy black water. I finally regained my strength and started searching for her. I found which way was north (it was to the west of me, the water a paler blue with a touch of gold where the setting sun reflected off its surface).

I swiveled around, looking for a hint of anything. Inky hair, flashes of a silver studded belt, the sheen of a leather boot, hell the deep red of the scarf wrapped around her torso. I swam deeper, ignoring the fact I haven't breathed for some time now. Blood from my wound floated above me and dissipated in the darkening water. My heart raced as I started to panic.

A glinting ruby crescent moon caught the corner of my eye. I whipped around to find Rhythm floating lifelessly in the water several feet to my left and a bit further down. My head started to spin from the lack of new oxygen, my body signaling me to breathe. I ignored that and swam towards her.

Even though she looked sort of dead, Rhythm was like a goddess in a twisted way.

Her deep inky hair clouded around her paling perfect face, smooth to the touch as locks slipped between my fingers like silk. Her pink lips were parted slightly, a small stream of bubbles emanating from her mouth as her dark eyes were half laden and blank. Her chest was suspended in the water while the rest of her was slouched back as though an invisible line held her chest up. Her curved body seemed to glow in the soft light, her tight jeans hugging her strong legs. The scarf around her rounded breasts had slipped from the pins she had holding it up in the back, the crimson fabric trailing above her like a stream of blood while the rest still covered her. I don't know how many times that scarf was wrapped around her, and some part of me wanted to find out.

My vision swam as her already blurred for doubled as the oxygen supply from my brain was decreasing. I grabbed her smaller hand and pulled her lean form into mine, the compact muscles pressed to my bulky frame as I made a powerful kick up towards the surface. Our heads broke the cold layer of water and touched the cooling air. I was gasping for fresh oxygen, while Rhythm was limp in my arms, mouth wide like a fish and eyes blank as water sleeked down her mattered hair.

(AN: that took me way longer than it should have to describe Rhythm drowning. It's Charles Dickinson all over again . . .)

I dragged Rhythm to the shore and plopped her onto the warm earth, unmoving and eyes to reflective.

"Oi Chopper! I think she killed herself!" I yelled out. Chopper ran to our aid, followed closely by Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Robin.

When they got here, they gathered around us in a tight circle, eyes wide. I sleeked back my hair and wiped my nose and mouth where water was dripping down.

Chopper checked her pulsed then screamed, "Her heart's not beating! Someone get a doctor!" My heart skipped a beat.

"You're the doctor!" Everyone yelled, getting real panicked now. After a few attempts at both CPR's (the whole pumping the chest and plugging her nose while her blew air into her mouth) she finally came around hacking water from her lungs.

"F-F-Fudge bunnies! I felt so cool until I hit the water! Fuck!" she coughed, slamming her fist into her chest to get out the remaining water. Her top slipped some more, just to the top of her nipples. That alone sent Sanji reeling with a nosebleed. She noticed and tugged it up and tucked the end in.

Luffy, Usopp, Nami and Chopper cheered at the sight of their living musician and the defeat of the Vine Pirates. Sanji joined them with blood dripping down his chin and Robin smiled and chuckled.

Zoro on the other hand hit Rhythm on the back of her head. That stopped the celebration.

"Oi Marimo!" Sanji hissed.

"Don't ever do that again, Rizumu. You scared me." I stated.

She blinked a couple times then smiled that happy lopsided smile that's really hard not to adore. "Sorry. Just saving the island is all." Then she leaned in and hugged me tight. I stiffened when her ropey arms wrapped around my waist and squeezed me, her wet head rested against my chest. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her back. Usopp, Chopper, Luffy and Nami awed while Robin smiled and Sanji retrieved into an emo corner under a tree, muttering, "she doesn't hug me like that."

"I watch you while you sleep," she whispered. I stiffened again, eyes wide at the sudden news.

She burst out laughing as she pulled back, everyone else did at the look plastered on my face.

"Oh crap that's funny!" Usopp said, pounding the tree next to him.

Our spirits where high as were the hearts of the now freed Tomonians. I grinned and joined in the laughter as it sang through the air, catching the winds wings and spiraling higher, past the clouds, past Skypiea and beyond the heavans.

That joy was short lived when we learned the Marines were closing in.

"They're coming to help us, and we can't let them find out you're here." The battered king explained. "We'll hide your ship for you, but for now, go! There's a route along the river that leads to Mariposa Lake. There you can stay the night. I apologize dearly, but this is to make sure they don't take away our heros. We'll send someone to get you tomorrow when the Marines depart, and then we'll celebrate until the Log Pose sets."

"But I'm hungry!" Luffy complained.

"Luffy shut it!" Nami snapped then turned to the king, "Thank you so much for the trouble, but might we ask for some supplies? We're really tired and need something to replenish our energy from the fight."

"Indeed." He nodded at some men and they scrambled to the ruined castle to get some supplies for our camping trip.

When they returned with bags of food, medical supplies, and sleeping bags along with some pots and pans and anything else needed to cook the food along with plates and silverware.

"Follow the currents and fast! They're almost here!" The king shooed us towards the river with our stuff and waved good bye, along with the rest of the Tomonians. Large grins were plastered on their faces from the newfound freedom.

#Robin#

The sun was almost set when we reached the lake. It was a large, beautiful expanse that glittered in the golden light. Along the shores it was a crystal blue as it lapped gently across the sandy shore. Buzzing sound filled the air as bugs were coming out, and tiny lights started appearing within the trees.

Tomoni's nightlife started awakening, the day sounds dispersing as the night took over.

We all walked in a line, Nami leading the way, followed by Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Rhythm, Zoro, Sanji then I. Luffy complained about being hungry whilst Rhythm and Usopp sang a victory song they made up along the way. They were annoying lyrics, but had a catchy tune.

"_Witch's gone!_

_We beat him dead!_

_Let's shout and sing 'Hooray!'_

_We broke their noses,_

_Ripped their hair,_

_And bit their arms and legs!_

_We made them scream,_

_Made them cry,_

_And raise the bright white flag!_

_We are the Straw Hats!_

_We are the Straw Hats!_

_We are the Straw Hats!_

_And we'll sing this all day long!"_

Chopper and Luffy soon joined in, finally annoying Nami enough to hit them all in the head.

"Over there looks like a good place to camp." Nami pointed to a large, beach-like area of the lake with a few bonfire pits where previous people had thought it was a great idea too.

"Hey Usopp, don't you love camping? I'm just waiting for a tiger three times the size of the Going Merry to jump out and attack us. Shishishishi," Luffy snickered.

Usopp stopped in his tracks, legs shaking. That caused Luffy to run into him. "D-don't say shit like that!"

Luffy just laughed and went around him.

"A new side of Luffy . . ." Chopper muttered.

We were almost to the campsite when Rhythm stopped in her tracks, Zoro bumping into her and then Sanji bumping into him.

"Oi shithead!" Sanji yelled.

"It was Rhythm!" he pointed.

"What's wrong?" Nami stopped and turned around.

Rhythm was squinting into the lake water, as though trying to use the Force or something. Her brow was furrowed and she was poking her tongue around the inside of her cheeks, deep in thought. She got off the trail and climbed down the small rocky slope into the lake. She stopped at the edge and took off her boots.

"Hey it's no time to go swimming! Last time you drowned and had Zoro go get you!" Nami yelled, getting irritated.

"No it's not that. There's something in the water." She waded thigh deep into the icy water, stumbling slightly from the effect it had on her. She bent down and started rummaging around the water, looking for something. Her pink tongue stick out with her eyebrows furrowed. I looked over to see Zoro biting his lip.

She stopped. "Holy. Crap." Her eyes widen.

"What is it? What'd ya find?" Luffy took off his sandals and waded in after her, followed by Usopp and Chopper in Heavy Point.

"I found Zoro's family!" she howled with laughter as she held up a-

"MARIMO!" Sanji doubled over with laughter. It was a dark green ball of algae about the size of her head, the green plant slicked down from its damped body.

"Look! Look!" she laughed, "here's Uncle Albert!" she pulled out a slightly bigger one, "And this one's Great Aunt JoAnne! And this is Grandma Nora! Oh oh!" She yanked out one that was roughly the size of a bean bag chair, the soaked skin dripping water all down Rhythms front, "This is Grandpa Stevens! And this-" she put Grandpa Stevens down and pulled out a really small one that fit in her hand perfectly, "-is baby Stephanie!"

The entire Straw Hat crew was howling with laughter (especially Sanji) whilst Zoro stood firm, his mouth pressed in a thin line and is eyes shooting daggers at her while his cheeks grew redder with every marimo she pulled out.

Sanji yanked off his shoes and rolled up his pants and joined them in the lake, pulling out marimos himself along with Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Rhythm.

"Aw they're kinda cute!" Nami said.

"And squishy!" Luffy tossed his in the air.

Rhythm had this hilarious look on her face, a cross between constipation and pervertedness as she squeezed the cannon ball sized Marimo in her hands.

"Oi shut up this is retarded!" Zoro snapped.

"Says the biggest Marimo of them all." Sanji muttered.

"What'd you say?" Zoro hissed. "Say it to my face instead."

"Retard Kuso-Baka Marimo Shithead." Sanji emphasized.

"Oh that's it!" Zoro tugged off his boots and splashed into the water, drawing Wado. In defense, Sanji threw the Marimo he was holding at Zoro and yelled, "MARIMO! I CHOOSE YOU!"

The green ball smacked Zoro right in the face, then Rhythm yelled, "MARIMO FIGHT~!"

Everyone joined in. Nami went in too while I made hands appear on other nakama to pick marimo from them and throw it at someone. The fight raged on, all of us getting wet in the process and getting a stitch in our sides from laughter.

"Hey Riceball," Rhythm grabbed Zoro's arms as she stumbled over to him, the water really starting to affect her now. "Got hit Luffy."

"It's a marimo fight." He said.

"Yeah I know. Now go hit Luffy." She pointed out Luffy for him. He gave her one of the best "Are-you-kidding-me?" faces ever.

She just laughed and literally rubbed a marimo ball into his face, making him cough and grab her wrists to both pull her away and stop her from falling.

When the fighting ceased, they all stood panting in the water (except Luffy, Chopper and Rhythm. They eventually drowned and were dragged to shore). We rested for a bit and dried off, passing remarks and giggling a bit at what just happened. Finally, Nami had us set up camp, roll out the sleeping bags and start a fire.

When dinner was done cooking, we sat around on logs and ate the delicious stew Sanji made with bread and jugs of water, apple juice (much to Rhythm's pleasure), and orange juice.

"It's a D thing." I stated to Nami. She looked over at me confused. I nodded my head at Rhythm and Luffy, who were both happily eating away and laughing with the rest; even Zoro had cracked a smile. "Those two. No matter the situation, they both manage to bring smiles to others around them; a natural charism. It's most likely a D thing, but I haven't known a lot of D's to know if it's true or not."

Nami looked over to the pair, both laughing at something Luffy said, grins painted on their almost identical faces, until Rhythm makes the mistake of drinking some apple juice right when Usopp, Chopper and Luffy decided to show her their crazy basket and chopstick party dance, making her shoot apple juice from her nose and mouth. That only made the six of them laugh harder.

~Rhythm~

The night had settled over the beautiful lake. I volunteered for first watch, since my injuries were pretty minor (a head wound, sword ran through my shoulder, cuts and bruises . . . yeah I'm pretty good). Chopper had taken care of the crews injuries, fussing over how rough Luffy, Zoro and Sanji fight and tsking at Usopp's burn wounds. Robin and Nami we're in pretty good condition, aside from the few scrapes and bruises they were perfectly fine but dirty.

I sat at my post, back to the camp and facing the river. I shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around me. I was a bit annoyed that I didn't have a jacket with me, or even my zip-up. The rock I was sitting on didn't really help. The cold stone soaked through my pants and went to my butt. Fuck I'm cold.

I felt a really heavy blanket plop onto my shoulders. I jumped and looked up to find Zoro.

"I know how much you hate the cold. Why are you even on shift?"

"'Cause I thought you guys needed a good night's sleep more than I do." I stated.

He indicated to the rock I was sitting on, "May I join you?"

I nodded and scooted over, getting used to the warmth that MY sleeping bag provided. Haha, it's purple. I held up the edge of my blankets and he took them, wrapping the large cover around his shoulders. We huddled together on the rock, our body heats warming us up significantly. The stars above us twinkled brightly, decorating the sky around the half moon. Fireflies flew lazily along the shore of the lake, too low to count and too high to get in the water. The firelight of the camp fire was fading to glowing embers, the small fire cackled as though laughing at our suffering as the dying embers glowed like the ruby eyes of a demon, hot like hell but too small to matter.

He sighed, "Not much of a vacation, huh?"

"Heh yeah." I smiled slightly. His warmth dominated the small space, instantly chasing away the cold from my flesh. "But we'll get one. Hell, we're gonna have a party, that's a vacation for me." I looked up at the stars. He followed suit, gazing into the heavens with me. I felt his large calloused hand brush against mine. Unconsciously, my own hand leaned into that hand and he squeezed it. I didn't bother pulling back, welcoming the warmth since the cold grazed my face like sharp teeth.

Luffy was cuddling with Chopper behind me, molding both their sleeping bags together for extra warmth. Usopp's small frame was shivering under his sleeping bag with Nami sleeping at ease with the biggest, fluffiest sleeping bag there was. Sanji was spread eagle, bare feet twitching as he muttered "Mellorine" and Robin was sleeping just as well as Nami, having the second biggest one. Her back was too us but that didn't mean she wasn't awake and listening in.

"Hey did you feel that earthquake earlier?" I asked.

He nodded, "yeah it was short but it was under the castle. That's probably one of the reason the whole place started crashing in."

"That was me." I grinned cheekily, smugness in my voice and my eyes shut from the force of the smile.

He rolled his dark eyes. "Of course."

We chuckled together, keeping it down and defiantly trying not to wake the others. I noticed a duck swimming silently across the lake surface, its glossy feathers glistening in the moon light.

"I find a duck's opinion of me very much influenced by whether or not I have bread," I said, pointing out the duck.

Out of nowhere, he reached up and cupped my face, a look a never thought I'd see on his face. His face came closer to my own. I was frozen stiff, unable to move from the approaching lips.

"St-stop." I unlaced my hand from his own and pushed him away. He did and turned away.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"No biggie," I ran my hand through my hair, pushing my long bangs out of my face.

"Things aren't going to be awkward between us, right?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I stood up, taking my sleeping bag with me. "Only if you want it too. I don't get how stuff like that affects a relationship a person has with another."

"I don't either." He nodded. "Where are you going?"

"To bed. I'm getting tired now and you said you came to relieve me. So I'm relieved now. 'Night." I stretched and yawned, taking his place between Sanji and Robin to curl up and sleep.

"'Night, Rizumu."

I drifted off to sleep with a small smile on my lips.

_AN: do you know how much I hate the word suddenly?_


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:: Road to Glory, the Victory Celebration and That Run-Away "Pirate"

The next day they didn't send someone or many someone's for us, but something.

"Whoa that's so cool!" Luffy jumped up and down in joy at the sight of our carriage.

"That's awesome!" Usopp exclaimed

"He says 'My name is Moniji and I'm here to bring you back. The Marines are gone and now it's my duty to bring you back.'" Chopper translated.

"He~he . . . he said duty." I chuckled.

"'Hop on'," Chopper translated.

"How?" Nami asked.

It was a huge animal about the size of the Going Merry, a cross between a mammoth and a turtle with eight legs. It had a long trunk with small eyes and ears, fuzzy brown fur that looks course to touch covered its entire being. Eight sturdy legs in all with weird tentacle-like feelers atop the joint that had a thin layer of fur on it. On its wide back was a large green and brown shell with eight seats attached to it, all facing at an angle where they face out and forward. A long furry tail thumped heavily against the ground as its glittering eyes were fixed on us.

"He says 'grab onto a feeler and don't let go until your safe on top'."

We did so. It was a strange feeling, soft yet slimy. Like the marimos but dry. He lifted us from the ground with ease and set us on his back with the grace of a crane. From left to right on each row, it was Luffy and Nami, Zoro and I, Sanji and Robin, then Usopp and Chopper. He slowly turned around and went back up the road at the speed of a wandering elephant.

"'Let me tell you, my friends back at the villages are very happy to be released,'" Chopper translated, "'I'm not going to spoil anything, but yes, there will be a party.'"

"What are you?" Luffy asked, tugging on a tuft of coarse fur.

"'I'm a rare animal species known as Kemono. We were originally as common as a crow back in the Jurassic, but most came extinct after the last Ice Age. We live only on this island, keeping to ourselves. When the humans came along, we were taken in a treated wholly. We are now their main source of transportation for Tomoni.'" Moniji, well Chopper, explained.

"That's interesting. I would love to look into more of your islands exotic history." Robin mused.

It was a dreadfully slow ride to our destination, but smooth and cheerful. I had no beef with the whole thing, besides the fact this guy went 5 miles per hour, but other than that Moniji was a pretty cool guy, er- Kemono. He's pretty chill with whatever and was totally okay with the fact we were heartless pirates who were out for blood. I even asked if he was cool with me being a rapist, he said he was okay with that as long as I didn't do anything to him.

We reached a cave entrance about two hours later, our butts hurting considerably. It was a wide gaping mouth that led to darkness, the road we found and had traveled on for the past half hour disappeared right into the Pumice rock mountain.

"'This is it,'" Moniji (Chopper) said.

"Okay thanks!" Luffy prepared to get off but a feeler came around and held him on.

"'Whoa whoa! I'm taking you through! This is the best route for you to take!'" Chopper translated

We entered the large rock, instantly making me feel uneasy.

Zoro sensed my uneasiness from the tightening of my back against his. "What's wrong? No corpses are here I swear." He whispered.

"Not that, this is pumice." I whispered back.

" . . . So?"

"So, pumice is a very low density rock, and since I'm a sound person, this is bad for me. I rely mostly on sound waves for navigation. Battles too."

" . . . So?"

I rolled my eyes, unseen since it was pitch black, "Pumice is a low density rock. Sound waves travel faster through dense materials, and since this is the rock has the lowest density, I can't navigate as well."

" . . . And?"

I sighed, utterly defeated by his utter stupidity, "Mountain. Bad for Rhythm. Sound waves slower so Rhythm can't react as well."

He seemed to get that when Zoro nodded. Then at once, he, Robin, Chopper and I tensed in alarm. They weren't alone in there. The footsteps were light as a feather, unable to be heard over the echoing cavern, Luffy's jabbering, and the thuds of Moniji's heavy foot falls. The footsteps were in front of us, all in perfect sync. I counted them. They were too light for an average human, and twelve in all. Twelve very graceful people in two lines of six leading us.

Then I heard it. I was the first, then Chopper, Zoro and Robin did too. The sound of music. So soft a single long note. It was so faint, but it was there.

Moniji went up a slope and slightly to the left as the music, so soft and low, but still so close. An instrument, string by my guess tinkled in. That caught the attention of the rest. Everyone paused and looked around, tense and ready for something to spring out.

"Oi who-" Luffy began to shout.

"Shh . . . " I slapped him. He did.

A flute, small bongo drums, bells. That's what else joined in. A guitar, low notes picking at strings. It was a gorgeous song, and I wanted to hear more.

Singing. It was directly in front of us, from the strange people no one but Zoro, Robin, Chopper and I noticed. It was the strange language that this island knew.

Women with beautiful ly light voices filtered through the cavern, so close yet so far.

" _Sakkati busueiwou _

_Krazare immunerume _

_Chutturin konineotay yune oi "_

A harp! The music slowed with the tinkling of the harp, then a single beautiful voice rang through.

"_Kaze ga sasou mirai he to tsuzuku tabi he _

_Sekai ha ryouude wo hirogete matte iru _

_Kokoro no me de kanjiru ookina chikara _

_Wakiagaru kono kimochi shinjite arukidasou"_

She seemed to be the leader. We reached another bend, the cave slowly lighting up were we can barely make out our companions faces. The exit shined brightly ahead, getting bigger as we got closer. The music picked up, and so did the people in front of us.

A swishing sound, synchronized into one loud whoosh along with the tinkling of metal on metal. The brushes of soft fabric on stone floor and the shuffle of feet dancing in perfect order. Wait, dancing?

"_Hate shinai monogatari no naka he nozonda ijou no deai ga matte... ima"_

They were dancing, all of them were singing at different notes and tunes. This was art. I leaned forward to get a better look, to catch the artists at what they're doing. The light was upon us now, and I finally got to see them dance.

The island dancers, one ones the island were so proud od led us out of the cave into the main street of the town. Golden sunlight spun down between the three-story tall buildings where people stuck their heads out of the windows or sat on the roofs to get a look at us, while the street we were marching down was crowded with people, except the center line where the twelve dancers twirled with breath-taking perfection. They were cheering, throwing island flowers, zcho no kinei, into the air. The bright sunlight went through the delicate gossamer petals as they landed on and around us. Luffy was laughing in joy and clapping his hands with Usopp and Chopper, while Nami was waving flirting kisses to some poor gentlemen. Sanji was all hearts as he waved and blew kisses at the dancers and local girls with Robin smiling and waving, bowing her head in respect for the elders.

"_Sakkati busueiwou _

_eiyuu he to tsuzuku michi! _

_Krazare immunerume _

_ima hirakareru! _

_Sakkati busueiwou _

_shinjitsu he to tsuzuku michi! _

_Krazare immunerume _

_ima hirakareru ~!"_

My eyes were glued to the twelve dancers in front of us. Their voices were beautiful, and how they danced in perfect order without a flaw. They kept pace with each other as they spun and moved their slim bodies with the grace of a gazelle (AN: I dunno if I've ever seen a gazelle, so it's a fail on my part). The dresses they wore were the same ones as Nami, Robin and I wore a couple days ago. The skirts were long an layers, coming down with below their ankles with matching slippers. The tops were ranging in styles from strapless belly-cut to long, gossamer-sleeved with low-cut cleavage. They had patterns painted on their bodies, with jewelry of gold, silver, bronze, white gold, jet, ivory, jade, uvarovite, schorl, and more. Gemstones and shells, corals and pearls. Their different hair was styled in unique ways, up with metals loops or down with a band of silver or gold around their head or a clip holding it all up. The leading dancer had each lock of her hair braided, held together at the ends with coral beads and feathers. The dresses were in different colors of the rainbows, red and yellows, blues and purples, silvers and golds. Some had trails of gossamer fabrics trailing from their wrists, others with a cape of it or held a blanket in their nimble fingers. The colors blended together, making the overall effect of . . . well, something not of this world. Sanji had fallen back with a nosebleed.

Eight kids, between the ages of six and eight ran around Moniji, a leis of zcho no kinei of different colors in their hands. Moniji's feelers wrapped around their waists and hoisted them up were they can place the leis around our necks. I smiled and gave the little boy a kiss just before he was gently set down. The lei around my neck smelled sweet but a tinge of spiciness to it. I grinned at Zoro's frown to the green and purple zcho no kinei lei around his own neck.

The Tomonias were jumping and cheering for their newfound freedom, dancing for the lost threat, and singing songs of their new heroes. The buildings rose above our heads, the pillars holding the balconies up laces with flowers and ribbons with paper lanterns criss-crossing the street above our heads. Ahead, was the town hall. At the front balcony stood none other than the royal family.

The king was a middle aged man with greying brown hair, a small goatee, and eyes sparkling like the river I jumped in yesterday, and just as blue. The lines around his eyes and mouth were smile lines. Atop his greying head was a gold crown with a red spinel stone set in the center and decorated with an intricate floral pattern that was most likely the island flowers, carved with abalone shell and welded into the crown. His robes were long and ivory with gold and green finishing and a diamond ring on his left ring finger

The queen clearly used to be beautiful with her long black hair braided down her back with the silvery streaks embedded in it. Her blue eyes twinkled like the king to her right. A small silver crown sat atop her head with a blue topaz as its central marking, pearls tipped the crowns top and an intricate pattern wrapped around it in abalone shell, just like the kings. Her slim hands were clasped in front of her white dress with silver and pink padparadscha finishing.

To the king's left stood Princess Amaya. Rumor has it she's the third most beautiful girl in the entire world. And looking at her in the midday sunlight, I wasn't doubting that rumor a second.

The princess had long dark brown, almost black, hair that reached to her elbows. It shimmered softly in the golden rays, as though it would be as soft as the zcho no kinei's petals. Her wide eyes were framed with thick black lashes, eyes that looked like two sets of the brightest most purest blue hauyne. Her bangs came down and brushed over her symmetrical eyebrows, ivory skin glowing in the midday sun. She a perfect heart-shaped face with full pink lips and a straight pale nose with the slightest bit of [ink splashed across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her perfect body was under a soft blue dress with pearl beading and thin gossamer layers. Tucked behind her ear was a cerulean blue zcho no kinei.

The family stood with bride in their eyes and smiles on their lips, heads held high and shoulders relaxed with the cheering crowd. We stopped in front of the balcony, Moniji big enough for us to look over the railing with ease.

"Straw Hat pirates," the king started. The crowd ceased their cheering and watched. The dancers didn't they spun gracefully into a line in front of the hall, the lead dancer singing softly.

"_Tomoni yukou shinjite susumu basho he _

_Chikara wo awasereba kanawanu koto nado nai _

_Ima koso saa kizuna wo musubu tame ni _

_Atarashii tobira wo hiraite tsukisusumou"_

"Yes?" Luffy said. Nami whacked him up-side the head.

"The pirates have taken more from us than you can imagine. Our home and people, along with our pride and joy. We would like to celebrate in honor of what you have done for us." The king said.

Before Luffy said anything stupid, Nami answered. "It was no problem. We're glad to help."

"You will be rewarded with what you have done. Our safes our open, and you can take whatever you can carry to your ship."

"Money?" her milk chocolate eyes turned to beli signs.

"And as a reward for your bravery and what you have done to this country, Monkey D. Luffy, I shall give you my daughter's hand in marriage."

Amaya blushed slightly and looked away shyly. Sanji's jaw fell clean off.

"No." Luffy said bluntly.

The king nodded and smiled. "It's quite alright."

"I want to be a pirate, not a husband. I don't want to have a relationship with anyone like that." He stated. Amaya looked a bit down at his words while Sanji was waving his arm around like an eager five year old saying "me! Pick me! Pick me! I'll be your loyal husband!". Nami looked away slightly. Was she . . . sad at his words?

"Now celebrate! The time for mourning has passed and now we celebrate with large grins! Straw Hats it takes nine days for the Log pose to set, and what I've been told you've been for now four days. That leaves five days to relax and do as you must to prepare for your trip!"

At that note, the crowd cheered and started the celebration. Moniji's feelers came around and helped us down, except Luffy who had literally bounced off and ran to the nearest food stall.

"_Tatta ichido no jinsei no naka de ima nani wo erabu beki nan darou Oh !"_

The dancers resumed their beautiful dancer, gliding in a line that circulated around the stage in the central of the town. We all ran off to our different partying ways. Nami went to the safe with the money, just to faint from the mounds of gold and silver, gemstones and priceless artifacts tucked away there. Chopper was running around, calling for a doctor when he saw her faint, only to realize that he is the doctor. Robin gave him cotton candy to calm him down. Luffy was stuffing his face to the fullest with all the unique island treats, while Usopp and Sanji were dancing their strong hearts out with other Tomonians. Zoro was caught up in a drinking contest with some hard-core drinkers, while Robin was exploring the extensive library the Tomoni palace possessed.

The dancers were finishing their dance

"_Sakkati busueiwou _

_eiyuu he to tsuzuku michi _

_Krazare immunerume _

_ima hirakareru _

_Sakkati busueiwou _

_eikou he to tsuzuku michi _

_Krazare immunerume _

_ima hirakareru"_

I watched in awe as they spiraled and waved their lithe bodies around with inhuman grace, almost godlike. I wanted to learn that dance, and I'll be damned and I will learn in five days.

They finished, gracefully posing their bodies as the surrounding audience clapped and cheered for the wonderful performance. The dancers' skirts and gossamer sleeves stilled slower than they did, floating to a stop in a cloud like manner. The lead dancer, the girl with blonde braids with coral beads and emerald green eyes, met my eyes and winked, the smile painted on her beautiful lips like the golden swirls with blue dots painted on them

"Teach me." I stated when I finally got to her. "Teach me how to dance like you."

The lead blinked. "You can't dance like us without being a Tomonian." Her accent was heavy.

"I know, but I want to learn the basics of this. It's absolutely stunning, and I would be honored if you taught me. I won't be an actual Tomonian dancer, but a fraud. It's better than not at all."

She examined me with those piercing, and familiar, green eyes. All the way from the top of my inky hair, down my black and white striped cut-off hoodie, down my dark blue ripped skinny jeans all the way to the tips of my black, purple, grey and white Nikes. "I will teach you, and on the last night your hear, you will perform for the village of what you have learned."

I nodded my head like a wild bobble head. "I will!"

"You will be _my _pupil. You will do what I say and when I tell you to do it."

I nodded like an innocent child, waiting to go play. "Ooh this was going to be sweet!" I pumped my fist into the air. "Thank you" I hugged her and ran off.

"Meet me here tomorrow at five am sharp! I have a lot to teach you for you to be anything " She called after me just as I disappeared.

%Narrator%

"Tsukiakari, what was that about?" Nikko came up and hugged her older sister.

"Just a new student is all," she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pressing a kiss to the top of Nikko's golden hair. "I'm glad you're okay. Thank you for what you've done for us."

"Anything."

Robin sat in the empty library, absorbing anything she could on the island. She turned the page and found and interesting discovery. At that, she shut the book softly, placing it under her arm as she left.

She trekked through the jungle of Tomoni Island, the book firmly in her grasp as she searched. Finally she found her treasure.

There, in the middle of a clearing and covered in years of plants and dirt, was a Ponyglyph. The face with the description on it was brushed off clean, as though someone had recently come through here and read the description. Robin smiled and made her way to the old rock. She brushed her hand across the surface as she began to read, her smile turning to a frown, then her eyes widen as she put the pieces together, the last unsolved pieces of this whole puzzle that Witch had spread out for him before his demise.

"So that's why he wanted her," Robin removed her hand, turning to go and find the others.

~Rhythm~

I munched happily on a chocolate covered apple, almost to the core now. I looked around at the different venders and stalls, selling different souvenirs and unique foods that would catch any tourists eye. I had bought a pair of small jet hoops for my second lobe piercing and a blue topaz choker. I also got a V-neck shirt made from the island flowers, a wonderfully soft cerulean blue fabric only marred by the stiches it was used to hold it together. I swung my purchases happily, looking around to see if there was anything else. The island was rich with not only these rare flowers and animal species, but in the mining business too. A simple set of emerald studs caught my eye and I bought them, along with a leather watch with an ivory face and blue coral arms. Katsu would love this.

"Hey get back here you thief!" an old man shouted from his Inn door, waving his fist like an old man in the cartoons. I looked around, thinking I'd see Nami. Neither hide nor hair of her was seen since we got here.

"Excuse me sir, but can I help you?" I asked, throwing my now empty core into the trash can.

"That thief did an eat and run! Your young, I'll pay you if you catch him." He said.

"What did he look like and which way?"

"That way, towards the dock. He had blonde hair and a top hat, and he's missing his tooth here," he pointed to the tooth behind his left canine. "he also had boots and a coat and-"

I didn't hear the rest, I took off running as fast as I could to catch the thief. I reached the docks but nothing was leaving, scanning the seas, there was so ship leaving. A small speck further along the shore was though. I ran at the speed of sound towards there along the rocky Cliffside path, the village left in my dust as I ran as hard and fast as I could, my purchases left at the old man's inn. I reached the cliff side, as close as I could get. Sailing towards the horizon was a tiny fisherman ship with a black flag waving in the sea breeze. A lone figure stood at the help.

"SAAAABOOOOO~!" I screamed, using my Devil Fruit ability to magnify my voice to carry out to where he sailed.

My heart stopped. The figure turned at his name, eyes shaded at the brim of his top hat and his missing tooth obvious from where I stood. I looked around, no boat in sight to catch up to him. No one to take me, and no way to swim to him.

I fell to my knees, eyes wide and to stunned to move. My shoulders were slumped in defeat as my heart raced in my chest. Images flashed into my head.

Meeting the ten year old in the In-between forest, stealing gold with him, Ace, and Luffy, doing eat and runs at Goa Kingdom restaurants, watching him follow the Bluejam pirates back to his home.

Wacthing his tiny vessel blow up right before my eyes at Goa's harbor by the hands of a Celestial Dragon.

My breathing was uneven, my hands shook and all blood left my face as I watched the boy-no man I had thought was dead for the past ten years sail away, just out of reach by the ocean waves.

For the first time in my entire life, I cursed my Devil Fruit powers.

AN: oh crap that was fast. I'm on a roll here! Okay so they song their playing is a real song (like everything else) that you can listen to here (which I suggest you do) watch?v=bTKXLf6UMR8 its pretty badass. I described it best I can, now I'll leave it up to your imagination :)


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:: Dancing Honshitsu

(AN: this is a comic relief chapter. A break really. Trust me, you'll need it . . . you can skip it if you like, really.)

"And this is where you'll be staying." An advisor for the king waved his hand to the suit we were staying in.

It was a large refined room with a kitchen, a bathroom, living room with a flat screen, and a balcony that had the most amazing view of the village below. Two doors led off to the separate rooms, one for girls and one for guys. The carpet was thick and soft, making Luffy and Usopp take off their shoes and run around the room in the soft flooring. The furniture were mahogany, carved in intricate patterns and cushioned with the softest pillows. A crystal chandelier was held above the dining room table while a jet and milky quartz chandelier hung in the living room. The kitchen was one that belonged to the god of cooking himself, and the bathroom had a hot tub jets in the bathtub, marble shower, three sinks, and a toilet that fucking shot water up your ass.

That was all cool, but the thing that caught my attention was-

"They have a fucking spinny chair!" I ran over to the mahogany desk, situated with its own desk lamp, pens and paper, and those stress cubes. The simple black desk chair was what caught my eye. I jumped un it, pulling my knees to my chest and spun as fast and hard as I could.

"Hey I wanna try!" Luffy wined, soon followed by Usopp and Chopper.

"Get your own!" I laughed, enjoying the fun.

"Can I have my own?" Luffy asked the advisor.

"We'll get you one as soon as possible." He bowed, preparing to leave.

"Ooh! Ooh! Get me one too!" Chopper and Usopp added

"Of course."

Soon all four of us were spinning madly on our own desk chairs. Nami just frowned and continued to examine the chandelier in the dining room. Robin was browsing their own mini-library ion the girls' room. Sanji was investigating the kitchen while Zoro splayed himself across the cushioned couch.

Sometime later, we were at ease in this place. Luffy and I were boxing now.

Well, not really. Chopper was my coach while Usopp was Luffy's . The object was to spin as fast as we could then get off and fight (AN: I know Jackass did this, but that's all the more reason for them to do it too).

Luffy had pulled off his shirt and produced an afro out of no were placing it on his head and situated himself in the chair.

"Oh shit, we're doomed." I grumbled. Yes, I do believe in the power of the afro. Zoro had given up napping and decided to watch us and our fail with Robin perched next to him, a book in hand. "I should take my shirt off too." I pulled my hoodie over my head and gave it to Chopper.

"Oi you shouldn't- never mind." Chopper gave up. I laughed, absolutely shameless with my boobs practically spilling out of the black push-up bra. I noted how Zoro looked away from me, looking anywhere but me. I also noted Robin noting that action.

"Bring it on, Monkey-boy!" I situated myself in my seat.

"Robin will you judge?" Usopp asked.

"And to make things fair, no potting!" Luffy pointed at me.

"It's _spotting_, dumbass! And besides, what's the fun if I do?" I hissed. (AN: for those who don't know, spotting is a technique used by dancers while spinning. They fix their eyes on a specific object, something still, like a clock on the wall or the edge of the bar, and they stay fixated on that spot as they spin. They whip their heads around when their necks can't stay put any longer and look back. Over and over they stare at the object and whip their heads around at the last second. If done properly, the dancer won't get dizzy from spinning).

"Usopp, Robin, make sure she doesn't pot." Luffy pointed just as Usopp started to spin him.

"It's _spot!_" I snapped, then laughed, "haha, pot."

We started spinning. Fast. Chopper had switched to Heavy Point to make me go faster, while Usopp was pretty good at this. They were taking too much enjoyment in spinning the crap out of us.

"Rhythm-san, no spotting," Robin produced an arm to stop my head from moving. Damn.

"And GO!" Chopper and Usopp released us as we stumbled around, world tilting as we tried hitting each other. Deadly fists swung out and missed, throwing us off balance as we stumbled. I managed to land a hit on his wavering jaw, as he managed to land one on my stomach. Boy did that want to make me throw up. I found his shoulders and started punching his stomach over and over, just as his head whipped out and slammed his against mine. I fell back onto my butt.

"Rhythm's down!" Usopp cheered.

"Get up Rhythm get up!" Chopper egged me on.

"I . . . whaa~?" I was to dizzy. Damn their good. I struggled to my feet, managing to grab the real Luffy and knocking the feet down from under him. He fell with an ouf and I body slammed him, missing the mark slightly. The wooziness was wearing off, making this less fun as he wrestled me under him.

"Snacks everyone!" Sanji came out of the kitchen laden with a platter of tea and mini sandwiches held with decorative toothpicks. Damn that swirly cook knew how to present smething.

He thought so too as blood spurted form his nose when he found me on the ground, sweaty and shirtless.

Nami decided to set a bedtime. To hyper for all the endless partying for the next few days, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were jumping around, refusing to listen like young triplets refusing their mother's call. I was doodling on my lap with a pen and paper.

"Shit heads, go to bed!" Sanji rammed them all in the head with a strong kick.

"Ow Sanji, we're still hurt!" Usopp complained, rubbing a sore spot on his ribs where he fell.

"We're you ran through with a sword?" I asked.

"No."

"Then stop complaining."

My shoulder still indeed ach, but it was just a nuisance now. Fading pain, yes, but nothing that some good old extreme exercising can't heal.

"Go to sleep! Make sure you wake up that green shithead while you're in there." Sanji snapped, blowing cigarette smoke from his nose.

At that note, I rolled myself across the room and opened the door to the boys' room and peeked inside. Zoro lay spread eagle on the bed directly in front of me, his snores reverberating through the dark room. He seemed to sense my presence and opened his sleep-ridden eyes, barley open enough to focus on me.

"Peek-a boo!" I said, a wide grin on my face with even wider eyes, a face only a psychopath could possess. He slowly pressed himself into the pillow at the sight of me leaning into the doorway with the creepy grin plastered on my face, my body framed in light.

I shut the door quickly and rolled away. "He's awake."

"Aw why'd ya do that?" Luffy moaned.

"Let's do it anyway!" The boys ran into the room and started making a ruckus, followed by shouts and exclamations of surprise and pain.

"Boys," Nami shook her head and went back to her book. I spun around in my chair slowly, folding my paper up into an airplane and launched it across the room. I watched it twirl around and crash land in a potted plant by the balcony doors.

Sabo. He was alive. I know Ace is somewhere nearby, and if I play my cards right I can get them all together. A family reunion. But it depends.

Depends on how long it will take to set the Log Pose for the next island. Depends if Ace stays on course and doesn't have an Eternal Pose. Depends if we leave on time to the next island, and that I can find him.

It depends if we are all willing to believe it's true.

I clenched the paper in my hands, before unfolding it and started folding it into a paper flower. I was no Origami expert, but I can do one hell of a wrinkly cherry blossom. I sat and folded, deep in thought.

I remembered the day he died, watching him blow up on the sea line, where he always dreamed of escaping too. My heart clenched when I remembered how Luffy was crying like a waterfall in the early spring, fresh and endless. I remembered watching Ace cry at the cliff side, Sabo's letter clenched in his slightly larger hands. That short time I've known him, he was so strong. Even though he hated Luffy on first sight and pushed him off a bridge and crap like that, but after a while they warmed up. After the run in with the Bluejams, they did everything together, the bestest friends imaginable.

As an older sister, it was my responsibility to look out for Luffy no matter what, help him with whatever he needs me with. I knew there were some things I couldn't give him, like a brother. And that's exactly what they did.

I was more guy then girl at seven years old, were most girls my age played dress up and double-Dutch and dolls. They had mothers to braid their hair and pick out nice dresses for them. As a child growing up with no parents and a little brother, the town as my home, I didn't have that luxury. Makino took great care of us, even after we moved in with Dadan. We met Ace and Sabo, became a sworn family. Those two provided Luffy something I could never have, and I was happy. Those months hunting and doing dine-and-dashes together made us grow stronger and closer.

Throughout that time in the In-Between Forest, I was a watcher. I watched as Luffy followed Ace around, meeting Sabo and getting picked on. I watched as Luffy was dragged away with pirates and the three of them saved him. Well, I was . . . entertaining the other pirates, making sure they didn't burst in on them.

I fingered the paper, the crinkled folds brushing against my calloused fingertips. The years of playing string instruments clearly showing.

I looked over to the now silent boy's rooms, the different levels of snoring emanating through the walls. I picked out Luffy's rhythm easily, familiar with his patterns and such.

"I'm going to bed." I got up and stretched, leaving my wrinkled flower on the desk as I trudged off to our room. We had brought some stuff up to our suit. I slipped on some Spiderman boxers and a Nightwish T-shirt and rolled into bed, facing the open curtains.

Closing my eyes, I dreamed of a trio of boys running through a thick forest of dangerous animals and a man missing the tooth left to his left canine.

%Narrator%

"I'll be off to bed," Nami got up and stretched.

"Good-night, Navagator-san." Robin said. Nami paused at the doorway.

"Say Robin, what are you looking at?"

"Rhythm-san's drawings." She waved the piece of now unfolded but completely wrinkled paper Rhtyhm was drawing on earlier.

"Oh yeah, any random drawings?"

"A katana that looks oddly like Swordsman-san's Wado Ichimonji, a butterfly, a tree with a smiley face on it, and a severed human's arm."

Nami bent down to investigate. The drawings weren't Usopp-perfect, but way better that Luffy (everyone is). The arm was pretty detailed, taking time to shade the ground with the blood and the scrapes on it, even the twisted fingers. It was almost realistic, except for the smiley face in the pool of blood.

"Rhythm has now been voted up the crazy scale." Nami stated, turning away.

Training with Tsukiakari was tougher than I thought it would be. Even as a professional, this was straining my body more than usual, maybe it was because of the injuries I acquired recently. Every part of my body had to be perfect and I couldn't mess up a single step or it would cause the whole dance to collapse in on itself. But there were some pretty cool pro's to all this. And plenty of con's

Pro's- It was exotic. I wouldn't ever find a dance like this anywhere. If done correctly, it feels like I'm weightless.

Con's- It strains your body (as I pointed out earlier). It's required to do certain exercises to maintain the perfect posture throughout the entire thing.

Pro's- You're beautiful.

Con's- In average (depending in the importance of the event) it takes 3 hours just to do make-up.

Pro's- your synchronized perfectly, that's what makes it so amazing. Not one hair out of line.

Con's- if your one hair out of line you can make the whole thing crash and burn.

The last five days for me weren't very relaxing. I spent as much time as possible with the dancers to learn as much as I could about this dance (which I finally found out was called _Honshitsu). _The second to last day I was fitted with my very own dress, and was given permission to keep it afterwards.

Besides the fact my muscles were sore in places I don't usually feel sore in (not like that you perverts), throat scratchy, since they sing too, and eyelids heavy from all the mornings I woke up early and went to bed late. I hardly had a chance to eat or take naps. My Narcolepsy wasn't helping that fact, making me collapse more often than I usually do.

But I'm certain of this; this'll be one of the best dances I've ever done.

Author's Note: now I know your tired of these but this is important. I finally made an outline of the rest of the book, what'll happen in the upcoming chapters. If it goes as planned, I'll have this thing done in Nine chapters (including the epilogue) I have two of them written, plus the epilogue, so just 7 more chapters! Yeah! Wait, 6. My bad, im bad at math.

And yes! I finally reached 10 reviews on this! Thank you for those who care . . . Im lonely


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:: Chouwa Ota

%Narrator%

"Ladies and gentleman! Tonight we celebrate one last time with our heroes! We helped them restock on supplies for their long journey ahead and help repair their ship so it can sail more seas. Now the Tomonian dancers will like to open up this beautiful evening with a wonderful dance they put together in honor of their good deeds!" The announcer finished. The crowd clapped respectfully. They were in a large courtyard. Long tables were set around the stage where the Straw Hats and many important people of the island sat around. Heaping plates of food, ranging from the simplest dressing to the most exotic platter. Strings of paper lanterns hung over their heads and the smell of the island flowers blended into their food. The sun was setting, giving a golden glow to everything.

"Where's Rhythm-dwono?3" Sanji asked, swiveling his head around like a lost puppy.

"Oh yeah, where did she go?" Nami finally noticed.

"Probably where she's been disappearing too for the past week," Zoro huffed, poking at his own food. Luffy on the other hand was gobbling up anything within the range of his rubbery arms, leaving him at an entire table to himself. The palace cooks were struggling to keep up with his black hole of a stomach.

"And now, may I present to you the Tomonian dancers in Honshitsu!" the announcer finished, stepping off stage and taking his seat.

"Whoo~!" Luffy yelled over the cheering.

Every light went off, including the paper lanterns. The setting sun was almost gone, leaving a crimson hue to the sky, fading to a blue and purple.

"_Shizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita dake  
Hirogaru hamon ni nami utsuido no soko_

Zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo  
Kyouzon dekiru mono nara  
Sono mama de"

Silhouettes were on the stage, thirteen in all. Thirteen women in long skirts and jewelry that glittered in the sunlight. They moved slowly to the soft music; over exaggerated movements that looked more like slow motion. Not one finger twitched out of place as their strong bodies danced

"Rhythm-san's up there. She's been practicing with the dancers for the past week," Robin said.

"And how long have you known this?" Nami asked.

"Since she snuck out the first morning."

"Then which one is she?" Usopp asked. "They all look the same."

"Second row, three in from the left." Zoro and Sanji said at the same time.

"How do you know?" Zoro and Sanji asked each other.

"Her three sizes," Sanji stated while Zoro said, "I just do."

"_Dare mo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite  
Zatsuon ni namida shita"_

It was the same singer as five days ago.

Zoro jumped slightly when he realized where he heard this song before. It was the song Rhythm was singing through their little trip. The same song from that weird dream he had the first night here.

"This is the island's song, ja," a soft voice said.

Zoro pivoted around to see princess Amaya standing behind him, her snowy white dress glowing slightly in the dimmed light. She looked like some beautiful ghost.

"What?" He asked.

"_3 25 15 21 23 1,"_ the singer continued.

"This song, Chouwa Ota. This is what our ancestors heard when they first came to the island, this beat and poem, ja. The song we are listening to is our ah . . . anthem you could say, ja. Someone with a deep connection to the rhythm of life would be able to hear it even if they weren't from this island, ja." She said softly.

"Rhythm of life?"

She nodded, "It's the sound that flows through every being, ja. The island rhythm is one of the few stronger songs. And if I am correct, you're nakama possesses the ability, ja."

"Rhythm, right?"

"Yes, ja. Most would say someone with that ability just have good ears, ja."

'_So, pumice is a very low density rock, and since I'm a sound person, this is bad for me. I rely mostly on sound waves for navigation. Battles too_.' Her words rang through Zoro's head.

"I guess so." He turned back around to ask her why she wasn't with her parents but she was gone.

The song hit the rising action. The lights came to life, revealing all thirteen beautiful dancers. There movements were synchronized like before, but to a different time and beat. The spectators watched in awe, the dance never getting old no matter how many times they've seen it.

Even though her movements matched the other dancers, Rhythm still stuck out like a sore thumb. Something about her just didn't match the others. Maybe it was because she wasn't an islander, or that she only had five days to learn the dance instead of a lifetime.

"_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi  
Nirimonoko  
_

"_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi  
Nirimonoko"_

The spectators were in awe. It was a dance they've seen before but something about the mood of the night and the recent freedom made the whole thing more beautiful. The Straw Hats were speechless, watching the dance along with the rest of the onlookers in amazement.

"_Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto  
Nimiunooto denzushi denzu sea denzu sea  
Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto  
Nimiunooto uroma uroma uroma uroma"_

With that verse they spun into a circle, dipping and spinning with their arms held high and their lovely voices echoing throughout the garden.

The climax. They were like ballerinas with the emotion of lyrical dancing and the power of hip-hop.

"Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi  
Nirimonoko

_"Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi  
Nirimonoko  
_

"_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi  
Nirimonoko_

_"Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi  
Nirimonoko  
_

"_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi  
Nirimonoko"_

When they reached the finishing verse, they froze into a simple stance. Legs shoulder width apart and arms coming down in a wide arc from over their heads as a single young woman sang.

Tsukiakari finished the song, her soft voice ringing out in their native language.

" _Kekkai wa yaburareta  
Tsuki no kami ryuu ga naite iru  
With reflection."_

The onlookers cheered, the royalty clapping respectively and most of the Straw Hats practically falling overt their seats from the show they just received. Rhythm grinned at them, her triangle tattoos sticking out of all the beautiful make-up like a sore-thumb.

She joined the Mugiwara's afterwards, now dressed in a black tank top with her white vest and sleeves with red skinny jeans tucked into combat boots. Her hair was still weaved with coral beads and her face and any more bare skin showing revealed the paint she still wore.

"My face feels heavy." She plopped down between Robin and Usopp.

"Rhythm you were amazing!" Chopper exclaimed happily, eyes sparkling.

"Aww thanks!" she rubbed his pink hat.

The meal was absolutely delicious (nothing compared to Sanji's food of course) and the show the dancers gave was magnificent. The evening passed without a problem, except for Luffy stealing other people's food and Usopp choking on a Bhut Jolokia, the spiciest pepper to date. Zoro just laughed and ate it whole. Luffy and Chopper wear screaming and chugging all he water in reach from the spiciness and Sanji had ducked to hide his watering eyes. Nami and Rhythm laughed out right at all the ridiculous faces while Robin ate hers with no problem. After the feast, they danced until they couldn't dance anymore. Rhythm donned the dancer's dress she wore earlier and the matching slippers and twirled around happily. The idiot trio was making a show of their chopstick and basket dance and the rest danced until their strong hearts practically blew up.

"King-san," Robin slid into the seat next to the smiling king. He jumped at her suddenly being there and looked over.

"May I help you, Nico-san?" he asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. I have a few questions."

"Ask away, my dear." He waved his hand and turned his full attention to her.

"Nikko, the child that helped us. There is a reason Witch wanted her, but he didn't quite tell us why. Do you happen to know why?"

His eyes flashed. "You're a sharp woman, Nico-san. I'll tell you. Nikko was always a smart girl like yourself. She preferred to bury herself in books than play with the other girls, and for that she has come to be one of the smartest girls I've ever come across. Witch wanted her knowledge. There's a Poneglyoh deep in the forest and Nikko's the only one here who can decipher it."

"I know about the Poneglyph. It's instructions to control a weapon."

"Yes, yes that's it. He wanted her to get the instructions for him. That's the weapon he was building to destroy the island and Government. It's an ancient design and no one would be able to control it without the Poneglyph. Now Nico-san, might I ask how you know about the Ponyglyph? You seem to know about it as well."

She nodded, "Mh~ Yes. I wish to find the Rio Poneglyph and discover what happened during the Void Century."

"That's a dangerous path, Nico-san. But I will support you in your dream. Just as Luffy-san over there is," he nodded towards Luffy doing a dance he called "Gomu-Gomu no Pati*".

"One more thing, King-san." Robin said, "The tsunami that hit us at the shore when we first landed here, is it a natural occurrence or . . ."

"Yes, over on the west side of the island we have huge, tsunami-like waves called Kurumi*. About this time of year they hit that side of the island, so that's why no one lives there. Any more questions?"

She shook her head and smiled, "No, thank you that will be all." She stood up and bowed her head respectfully and went back to the party. "Oh and King-san, why don't you dance with the others?"

"That's a question, my dear. But the answer is I'm getting a little old to be partying like this. So my joy is watching my family and people enjoy themselves." He smiled kindly.

The evening went by with no other problem besides Chopper getting stuck atop the string of lanterns. Exhausted, the Straw Hats dragged themselves to bed along with the rest of the Tomonians, practically collapsing where they stood. Partying for five straight days with only a few hours rest could take a lot out of you.

Rhythm smiled contently as she pulled out her ruby crescent moon earring and examined it in the moonlight, her smile slowly slipping to a frown. The bright red seemed darker than usual.

Maybe it was the bad lighting, or maybe there really was approaching danger for her.

(AN: they say that if a ruby darkens, it means there's approaching danger. And it would lighten again once the danger has passed)

"Thank you!" Luffy yelled, waving his arms like a maniac as the Going Merry sailed away from the beautiful island. They were fully stocked, regenerated enough for travel (except for some fading scrapes and yellowing bruises) , and glad with the mini vacation from all the stress we've been under (okay that wasn't much of a vacation but whatever).

Tomonians were crowding the docks, waving off our departure. The sun was shining with only a few white cotton clouds in the forget-me-not blue and the cool breeze was in their favor.

"I the great Captain Usopp will return one day with more tales for you to behold! I will slay countless beasts and fearsome enemies to attain my goal!" Usopp announced.

"I'll become king!" Luffy yelled.

"And it will be because of me!" Usopp laughed, slapping Luffy's back. "I will sail the ocean and give you the title!"

"Usopp that's a little too fa- nevermind," Chopper tried interjecting. But too late, Usopp was thrown overboard.

"Good-bye 3!" Sanji waved around in his freaky noodle dance with hearts for eyes. A lot of the young woman at the port seemed down he was leaving.

"Stupid Ero-Cook," Zoro tugged Sanji from his shirt collar away from the railing before he fell overboard.

"Baka marimo," Sanji kicked his hand away, only to miss.

"Don't fight!" Nami hit them both on the back of their heads with her Clima-tact.

"Nami-swan! I promise to not do it again!"

"Like hell," Zoro grumbled.

"Is that all you do? Growl, grumble and groan?" Sanji snapped back

"And all you do is squeal like a little school girl." Zoro snapped.

"Ooh Sanji! He snapped!" Rhythm jumped up and down pointed at Zoro.

"Oi!"

"I said QUITE IT!" Nami hit them again.

The island was slowly becoming a speck in the horizon as the tiny ship sailed onward, back to the sea and adventure.

~Rhythm~

I was sitting in the railing, the breeze playing the strands of dark hair under my grey fedora. At the figurehead Luffy decided to take a nap while Usopp and Chopper were engrossed in one of Usopp's new inventions.

"Okay guys, I got word from some Tomonians about our travel. It'll take three days to get to the next island. It's a trading central so we have to be careful. There it will take three days and four hours for the Log Pose to set and we'll be off. Stay low, don't do anything stupid." Nami glared at Luffy's dozing form, "And please, stay away from the Marines. This place is crawling with them."

"Aye aye Navigator-san," Robin said as she went into the Galley with Sanji to read.

"Oi," Zoro came over to me and leaned on the railing.

"Hey." I said, turning back to the sea. I was playing with the ruby earing, pocking the sterling silver through the piercing in and out, in and out. The ship rocked gently in the sea breeze as the sun rose higher in the sky, the bright rays beaming down on us as the few clouds dissipated in the bright sky. It was perfectly calm.

And it was starting to scare me.

Yes I am a bit superstitious, but right now something was telling me that this calm won't last, like a storm is coming. One that can change our course.

"Are you alright?" he looked over at me.

"No. Why do you ask that?" I stopped playing with my earing and met his dark eyes.

"Your fidgeting and tense. Like your waiting for something."

"You're good." I noted.

"I'm good at finding flaws in an opponent."

"So you're saying I'm an enemy?" I arched my trimmed eyebrow.

"Only if you want too."

"And if I am?"

"That depends. Will you hurt my crew?"

"I won't hurt anyone, even at the cost of my life."

"That's good."

We were silent for a second. I didn't realize that we were so close, either. With each remark we leaned closer until our now were practically touching, smirks and challenging eyes in line. We broke that silence with a laugh, our sniggers muffled by our hands.

"You dick," I punched him lightly on the arm.

"You want a bit? There's plenty to go around," he punched my arm lightly, but slightly harder than I did.

"No, no. I'm good." I hit him harder. He hit me again.

Now we really were punching each other. We got up and were hitting each other harder and harder, grunting and fake smiles on our lips. I went for his groin and he grabbed my hand, twisting me around. "Oh no you don't." He growled.

I reached around with my free hand and pinched the skin at the back of his neck, making him recoil slightly and grab that hand too, tugging unsuccessfully.

"Ow, ow, ow. Stop it!" his shoulders and back jerked.

"Never!" I bit his hand holding my wrist. Didn't work but I did hold on.

"Are you _tonguing _me?" He hissed. I wrapped my leg around his and attempted to trip him, jaws still locked on his hand and other pinching his neck. We stumbled a bit, making me loosen my hold on his neck. He yanked my hand away and grabbed me, pulling my smaller form into a head lock.

"Fu-fuck you, marimo!" my hat had fallen off and now he was giving me a noogie.

"You can try," he grinned, grinding his knuckles into my head.

"S-Sanji! Zoro's picking on me!"

"RELEASE THE MAIDEN!" Sanji's leg shot out and hit Zoro right in the side of his head.

"What the hell was that for Ero-cook?" Zoro yelled, rubbing the lump on the side of his head.

"You were picking on a lady and that's inexcusable shitty marimo!" Sanji growled, mashing the cigarette between his teeth. Zoro drew his swords and Sanji raised his leg.

"You set that up, didn't you?" Nami said, sliding next to me as I rubbed my sore head.

"You're sharp. I love seeing them fight." I said.

And they did. Nobody bothered to stop them, and nobody wanted them too. Yes, this was nice. I don't need to worry that much about the storm. I had the Straw Hats- no, my nakama with me.

That had me smiling at the thought.

Gomu-Gomu no Pati- Gum Gum Party

Kurumi- Coming Sea

Nine more to go . . . nine more to go . . .


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:: Finding More

The island was called Rozentuin*. It was small, but had huge docks were ships of all sizes were bobbing silently on the waves. The port itself was crowded with pedestrian, traders and tourists, bustling through to get what they needed done done.

The streets were crammed with people and venders, trying to sell us stuff we really don't need (Luffy insisted that we defiantly need a pet turtle- 'scuse me _tortoise_- that could do a backflip). Even with the crowds, the place had a certain charm to it. Cobblestone roads with gas lanterns, three story buildings crammed next to each other with the occasional ally, the smell of food and spices wafted to the air,. Mixing with the salty sea breeze and the roses the island was also famous for.

We had five days here, so we decided to just relax once more before we had to go. But when Nami found out there was also a Marine base stationed here, she decided to have us get the supplies first so if we are found out before the Log sets then all we have to do is go into hiding and not worrying about being spot while repacking. She also found out we'll defiantly need to stock up since the next island, Water 7 was a good month's away.

"We can finally get the ship repaired!" Usopp yelled happily. This island didn't have very good shipwrights.

"We can get a shipwright even!" Luffy exclaimed through a mouthful of meat.

"Yeah! We can have another crew member!" Chopper smiled.

"We'll have nine then. Oi Luffy, you said you wanted ten, right?" I asked as I sipped my apple juice.

The eight of us were crowded at a table in a small, but highly rated restaurant. It was one of those family businesses with its own personal charm, one that attracted customers not only for the food but for the atmosphere in all.

"Uh-huh. Ten." He gnawed on the tender meat.

"Then two more and your crew will be complete."

We split into groups after that. The idiot trio wanted to go together, Sanji was using Zoro as a pack mule and Nami and Robin wanted to go . . . girly shopping. They offered me to come along but I declined. I have some business I wanted to get to.

Four days. If Sabo left right when the Log Pose set then I was four days too late. Yet it never hurt to check. I went to different inns, asking about a boy-no, man- with blonde hair and a top hat with a missing tooth. Each time they shook their head. I asked some local fisherman, busy vendors, small shops and barkeepers. I tried drawing a picture of him but it turned out as a banana with a top hat and cane having tea with Charlie Sheen. Not exactly what my brother looks like . . .

Finally, I got a lead.

"Yeah I saw him. Round eyes and missing tooth, right? He also had a coat with tails, the sleeves rolled up and all," a bar tender said, scrubbing the polished wood with a filthy rag.

"Oh you did! When did you see him?" my back straightened and my heavy head left my palm.

"He came in here three days ago for a drink. He ordered the strongest sake here and just drank silently in that stool over there." He pointed to an empty stool at the end of the bar, its leathery seat cracked and worn.

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah. He told me that he was headed to St Poplar for a mission from his boss."

"Boss?" I asked.

"He didn't really tell me much about himself, but I do know he's a great fighter and handles money well."

He and Nami would get along swimmingly.

"Do you know where he might be now?"

"No, but he did mention staying at an inn outside of town. I know someone that works there. Here." He disappeared behind the moth-eaten curtain and came back a second later with a paper and quill. He scribbled a note and rolled it up, handing it to me when he was done.

"There are three inns outside of Rosentuin. My friend works at the inn called Rudy's Castle. It's a small place just southwest of where we are now and he'll be happy to help you in your search," he ran a hand through his grubby beard.

"Thank you so much!" I said, taking his calloused hand and shaking it vigorously.

"No problem. Anything to help a young lady like yourself. Might I ask what the connection between you and this man is?" He asked as I got up to leave, putting some extra Beli on the counter

"He's my brother. I thought he was dead for seven years but I guess I was wrong," I said, pushing the wooden doors open and trudged out

"Wait miss! You gave me too much! It's my treat anyway," he waved the extra money.

"Keep it. Buy yourself a new pair of shoes." I said.

Sabo had indeed been staying at Rudy's Castle, but left just this morning.

"I'm sorry," a young man with skin the color of fresh ground coffee said, rubbing my shoulder sympathetically.

"It's alright." The bartender's friend smiled sadly.

I missed him. By a few hours even! God this was frustrating.

"How far is St Poplar?" I asked.

"It's a good two week if the winds are in your favor. Three if it's bad," He explained.

"Okay. Thank you!"

I trudged through the half full cobblestone street, the sunny sky slowly disappearing behind an array of grey clouds. The temperatures dropped and I was grateful I had brought my jacket with me.

I will tell Luffy. I can't keep this a secret for long, and I don't even know why I did in the first place. We will head for St Poplar instead of Water 7 to find Sabo before it's too late. A shipwright can hold, but right now we needed to get to him as soon as we can.

I sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat. I'll tell him next time I see him. Alone.

A loud crash and different levels of screams came from the turn ahead.

"Hm?" I looked up to see a wagon of hay and chickens get blasted into the street from the left. People scurried out of the way as a man came barreling down the street and straight into me.

"Oi watch it!" The larger figure rammed into my smaller frame.

"You're the one who ran into me!" he rubbed the spot on his chest where my face ran into.

We looked up, our eyes meeting. Grins replaced the grumbles as we flung our arms around each other, yelling out our names.

"Rhythm!"

"Ace!"

His 6 foot one form wrapped around my 5 foot 5 one into a large bear hug as he swung me around.

"You've grown! Oh God it's been years and your still short!"

"Shut up!" I swiped at his hat.

"There he is!" We stopped and a line of Marines were pointing their weapons at us. Huh. Note to self: never embrace a relative you haven't seen in a long time while their being chased by Marines. You can get caught up in the moment and not realize you're completely surrounded until it's too late.

"Ooh! A fight!" I gripped the hilt of Chōwa no Warai.

"Wait, I got a better idea." He held his arm out. Then grabbed me and-

"Run!" We dodged out of the marines reach, bullets sipping through Ace harmlessly and others rebounded off of me from the sound waves I placed around me for protection.

Once we were far away from the Marine's we collapsed on the ground and laughed.

"Oh man just like old time, huh little sis!" Ace slapped my back

"Haha yeah- don't ever do that again," I whacked him in the head.

"Ow you used Haki didn't you?" He rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"And what if I did?"

"I'll have to do this." He wrestled me down to the ground and attempted to give me a Wet Willie.

"Dude! Not cool!"

We wrestled a bit in the alley, ending with us splayed on the dirty ground out of breath.

"Oh man it's great to see you!" Ace sat up and put his hat back over his head.

"Oh shit man I know! Damn Luffy'll be so happy to know you're here!"

"Luffy's here?" His eyes widen and his grin got even bigger.

"Yeah I'm part of his crew now."

"Really? I thought you'd want to be a captain like us," Ace said standing up and offered his hand to help me up. I took it.

"Technically I am a captain in my own way. But I always told you guys I'm happy being just a pirate musician."

"Oh yeah. That usually had us arguing over whose musician you'd be," he mused.

"No one won that argument," I laughed at the memory, "We should find Luffy."

"That'd be great!"

Before either of us could set out there was a loud twang in the distance, followed by a familiar whoops coming from a distance, getting closer and louder. (AN: lolz Dopler Effect. Sheldon you're so funny).

We slowly turned in the direction of the approaching yells, eyes wide and face blue. Oh. Fuck. No.

My little rubbery brother landed somehow on both of us, slamming us to the ground with imprints and all.

"Luffy you dumbass! That _hurt!_" I hissed, pulling my face from the ground.

"Shishishi sorry!" He stood up and brushed himself down.

"You used Haki to make sure I was hit too!" Ace yelled.

"Yes, yes I did," plopped my hat back onto my head and fixed the overlarge black and white pin-striped button up and pulled down my cut off shorts, making sure they weren't riding up and tapped the toes of my scuffed up combat boots on the ground.

"Ace!" Luffy glomped Ace and sent them both back to the ground.

"Luffy! How you doing?"

"Ace I'm great! We just came back from an awesome adventure. We saved Alabasta and went to the sky!"

"Wait what?"

"We'll tell you," I laughed at Luffy's childish excitement.

We were having drinks in a nearby bar, the same one I happened to get the info about Sabo. Luffy told Ace what he had been up to since they met up in Alabasta, and when I came into the story I helped explain our most recent adventures.

Being with my brothers again made the whole Sabo thing slip my mind. I was going to tell them, but after a series of events involving the Marines, a burning whore house and a runaway cow I never could state my discovery.

"I'm only here briefly. My Log Poe is set and Blackbeard's not here, so I have to go now." Ace hugged us and ran off, only the lone cow that was set loose broke his even run as it crossed his path.

"I'm going back," Luffy stretched and yawned. He turned and started heading towards the ship.

"Tell them I'll be back later. I just want to take a walk," I said. I looked up into the dark sky. It was around nine now, the thick clouds were obscuring the stars and moon. The temperature had dropped and now it was ranging in the low 60 F. A strong sea breeze whipped by through the empty cobblestone road.

He nodded, turning and running off, "Later! Don't stay out too late!" He waved.

I smiled slightly and tucked my freezing hands into my pocket, trudging off to find . . . well, something.

A fog rolled in making it harder to see. I was half tempted to put on the goggles around my neck, but then I realized that would make it worst. I trekked through the dark streets, only passing a few people as they left lingering looks towards me. I somehow managed to get lost in the bad part of town, with the weirdos coming out and stuff. I passed a couple hookers, wrinkled in all the wrong places and wearing skin tight way to short dresses and smoking. Their glazed eyes raked up and down my young frame. Ooh they jelly.

The cold was really starting to get to me, and a thin shirt, shorts and a hoodie was not the best attire for some 50 F.

I huffed as I strode into the first bar I saw. It was a dingy place called The Smoke with creaky floors and furniture and smokey air. Only eight people, excluding the bartender and entertainer, sat in there.

Three were hooded, huddled in a corner and talking in low voices. A woman in a blue muumuu sat at the bar smoking a pipe and five seats to her left was an old man swirling his shot glass as he stared down with a blank face, as though the alcohol was hypnotizing him. Two were junkies, sitting in a table with blood-shot eyes. One of them was clutching the table and the other was drooling slightly. The last was a man with a tankard of sake, sipping silently and minding his own business.

The singer was a middle-aged woman wearing a sparkling red dress missing some sequences. The dress was tearing at the seams as she waved her white gloved hands above her greying curly black hair piled above her head. She wore too much make-up and her voice was smokey, as though her lungs had endured too many years filled with nicotine. I noticed under the make-up and ripping dress, she was beautiful. Or used to be that is. She sang a slow jazz tune, her crackling voice missing certain notes.

"A sake please," I sighed as I slid into a barstool.

The bartender placed a bottle of sake in front of me, cap popped off. I don't really drink alcohol like this, sticking to mixed drinks and other party pick-me-ups. The sake burned slightly as it slid down my throat, a familiar feeling alcohol usually brings.

"Ah excuse me," I waved the bartender over.

"Yes?" He said softly. The bar was completely silent, except for the singers cracking voice and the soft whispers of the cult in the corner, joined with the soft thunks the glasses made when they hit the table. The aura of this small bar emanated silence. And I enjoyed that.

"Do you have any sort of drink with apples in it?" I asked.

The young man at the other side of the bar jerked.

"I have a wine with a shot of apple juice, how's that?" he asked.

"I'll try it," I shrugged.

"Delilah?" I jerked up and pivoted my head to whoever called my "name".

"Sano?" my face split into a grin.

"Delilah!" he practically ran over and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Aw man Sano! It feels like forever!"

"It was only a couple weeks," he laughed softly as he kissed the crown of my head.

We sat down and talked. That's what we did whenever we were together. We chattered over what happened in the twelve days we were apart. He laughed when I told him what I did to Sapphire.

"Only you," he said between soft chuckles.

I really had missed him. His soft hair with the adorable little curl at the back of his neck, smooth tan skin with dark eyes to contrast and a heart-warming smile that made me want to melt and hug his legs. He really is a sweet guy, someone who I could trust and be with without not smiling

"You were chasing _Ace?"_ I asked in surprise.

He nodded, "Yeah. Funny huh? I got the orders from headquarters that Fire-Fist was out and about again. So I was ordered to chase him."

"Oh wow, no wonder why he was in a rush to leave," I snorted into my apple-spiked wine.

"You saw him? When?" His eyes were completely round with shock.

"Earlier today. Sorry you missed him. I dunno where he's headed." I swirled my drink.

"Damn it," he cursed.

I laughed at his suffering. "Oh chill, _Rear Admiral_. You still have time."

"Hey I have a question. Who's side are you taking on this, mine or his?" he was serious at that moment.

"What?" I cocked my head to the side.

"This damn wild goose chase. If you had to choose, who would it be? Me or Ace?" His eyes met mine, dark brown into deep violet.

"Sorry lover boy but I'd have to choose Ace."

"Even if you had to kill me to protect your nakama?" He asked.

I paused, "What brought all this up?"

"Just answer the question.

"I'm not going to because I would never hurt you or any of my nakama, okay? Get that through your thick skull," I cupped his face and smiled.

(AN: The most epic FORESHADOWING ever . . . yeah haven't heard that in a while).

He met my smile with his own. I admit it; I really do love this bastard Marine. His calloused hand held mine and pulled me closer into and embrace. I snuggled into his chest, loving the warmth.

"You're cute when you're cold," he said, laughing softly.

"You think I'm cute when I fart," I frowned.

"Because you are! It's just something about your pink nose and chattering teeth that sets me off.

"Turns you on?" I pulled back and arched my eyebrow.

"Pft ri~ght." He waved his hand.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I gasped.

"You drive me crazy."

"That's one of the cheesiest pick-up lines in the book."

"Oh here's a good one-"

"I don't wanna here it," I stood up and rummaged my pockets.

"Hey where are you going?" he looked like a lost puppy with that face. Damn that fucker . . .

"I need to get back. It's late and Nami's probably gunna want to drag me shopping tomorrow." I put my money by my empty glass and waved bye to the bartender. Sano followed suit.

The damn night got even colder. I cursed under my breath as Sano caught up to me.

"Hey you're at the docks, right?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" The cold was really getting on my nerves as I sniffed up some wet mucus. Urg.

"It's all the way across town and it's too late to be traveling that far. You can crash at my place instead," he pointed out, "Someplace on the land, not drafty, closer than the docks and you can sleep in me warm embrace."

"Aw thanks! But I don't want them to worry-"

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me into his chest, bending down to whisper into my ear.

"I can show you why they call me rear admiral," he whispered seductively. Was it me or did the temperature rise a bit?

"You dirty, dirty freak," I laughed and pushed him away, heart racing in my chest making it harder to breathe. My breaths came out in clouds of white fog.

"You're the real pervert if you actually got it," he grinned. He smiles so much. And I love it.

I paused and thought about it for a second. Lose my non-existent virginity in a hotel with Sano now . . . or walk some long distance in the cold to sleep on the floor in a drafty pirate ship.

"Let's roll."

**Rosentuin- Dutch for 'Rose garden'**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:: Secret's Revealed and One Man's Suspicion

**I took out the lemon in this. Actually I never wrote it. I can't write lemon, only violence and gore. If you're a pervert then go ahead and head the . . . "alternate" version of this chapter on . That's the only place I'm posting it**

**One more thing, I will be re-writing this after I finish it, tweaking up some details and what-not. Please be completely honest with me. Also, if you have any questions about this book, small details you'd like to know then ask now. I will be answering all of them at the very end. **

**Lastly, I have the next chapter written up for this (one of the chapters I wrote months ago, just because I needed it out of my head). Reviews and favorites please and I'll post it :)**

**You know, that never really works . . .**

**Whoa I'm on a roll with these! Is that . . . two chapters in two days?**

He rolled off of me, exhausted as I was after what we did. My hands shook slightly as I ran them through my hair, attempting to get the wet strands off my sticky forehead.

I have nothing to say.

"I admit it, I've been fantasizing about that for a couple years now, but whoa," he gasped as his heart rate slowed down. My own pounded in my chest, slowing down a few beats at a time.

I sighed, too tired to really talk. I jumped slightly when his bare arms wrapped around my moist waist and pulled me into him. He buried his head into the crook of my neck.

My eyelids were heavy and I was just too damn comfortable. The room was dark, only lit by the lamps outside the hotel window in the street. The fog clung to that window, blurring the light and making it even dimmer than it already was. The room was warm and comfortable with soft sheets and cozy blankets. I was going to fall asleep an second now.

"I know what happened," he whispered into my ear.

I my eyes flew open, sleep out the foggy window. "Wha-?"

"Seven years ago. What happened those months you disappeared. Where and how you got this," he traced the scars on my back, making me shiver despite the warmth.

The air left my longs in a might whoosh as the blood ruched from my face. My calm hands started shaking again as I clutched the sheets to stop them.

"What do you know?" I whispered.

"As much as I could," And then he told me. He told me everything that had happened to me. Well, the basics that is.

Throughout the tale my face got paler, maybe blue. I didn't know. I just know at some point I stopped feeling anything and just listened. His words we're true. All of it. I didn't feel my hands clenching so hard that my nails dug into the pad of my hand and made them bleed, or the fact I forgot to breath half the time, making my breathes short with my increasing heart rate. When he was done I sat up and buried my face into my hands. I was ashamed.

He sat up to and rubbed my back and I flinched away from his touch.

"There are a few things I would still like to know," He said, gently placing his hand on my bare back and massaging up and down my spine. I felt his smooth pace stutter over my juttering spine.

"Like what?"

"Where . . .?" he left that sentence hang in the air. I knew what he meant. I raised my right hand, palm out so he could get a look. His eyes widen, never really noticed it.

Along the inside of my wrist were scars. Pearly white scars that criss-crossed so much over the same spot, jaggedly cut and varying in different levels of pressure; that it looked like a grotesque sun. So many of them made one large, rough scar right on top of my artery. Some ran into my palm, others ran halfway around my wrist.

"You . . ." he took my hand and ran a thumb over the bare skin, "You did this?"

"Well no shit," I attempted to lighten the heavy mood.

He cracked a smile. Just a little though.

"And your tattoo," he traced the lines of the tree on my back.

"It says it all, doesn't it?" I said. His finger lightly circled the apple, and then traced the tree's dead branches to the owl.

"I know an owl's wisdom. I don't really know about the tree and apple." He guessed.

"I'll give you time to think about it," I said, lying back down.

Silence. He didn't move.

I was still tired, but my brain wouldn't let me sleep. After a few minutes, Sano leaned back and snuggled against me again, pulling me to him.

"Making sure I don't get away?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Mh~Hm." He sighed.

I stayed up a bit, listening to his breathing deepen as he fell asleep. The alarm clock on the bedside table read that it was sometime after one. I sighed and closed my eyes, humming a lullaby softly as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I was in the shower. It was a nice shower, with tiled walls and floors with a glass door and water that didn't just have cold and semi-cold. And as a musician, of course I sang in the shower.

Top of my lungs, I was pulling out the end of one long note. Sano had left early to get some breakfast for us. I panicked for a second when I woke up and he was gone, bed cold. But he left a note. SO it wasn't all bad. So I decided to take a shower to get the muck off of me.

"_Ooooh~~!"_ I sang out. If anyone walked in at that moment they would have thought I was singing some gorgeous song with long notes and shit. Well think again.

Final chorus.

"_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me!"_

Oh yeah. I am singing that song. After sex.

"_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby"_

I was in the zone!

"_You're so good~!"_

I finished the song and shut off the water. The first thing that reached my ears besides the dripping water was clapping.

"Whoo! Encore! Encore!" Sano cheered outside the bathroom door.

"Douche bag!" I laughed, trying to be angry but failing.

"Beautiful!" he laughed.

"You're just jelly!" I wrapped a towel in my hair and grabbed another one for my body.

"Very," he snickered.

I quietly unlocked the bathroom door, paused, and then slammed it open. The door hit Sano, who was practically pressed against the bathroom door.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing his face.

"You had it coming," I nodded. The aroma of food reached my nose. I bound into the room and practically knocked the trays of food over to get to them. There was a jug of apple and two glasses (like hell I'm sharing), some Dutch pastries, two bagels with a side of cream cheese, a fruit bowl, and a large plate of scrambled eggs.

"Ketchup?" I asked.

He sighed and pulled out some packets from his jacket pocket.

We ate in silence, not really minding it at all. But at the same time there was something weird about it. Something was off with Sano. If someone looked at us they'd see a happy couple, but they have to look closer. The slight twitch of his jaw whenever he spoke to me, the fact he paused longer than usual to respond to something, how he looked at my eyebrows instead of my eyes, and worst is how his touches didn't linger as long as they used too. He was perfectly fine last night, now what's wrong with him?

"What's up?" I turned to him and swallowed the rest of my bagel.

"Nothing's wrong." He's looking at my eyebrows.

"I know I have beautiful hair but look down. My eyes are here," I waved my hand in front of him and pointed my dark eyes out.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just a bit stressed about work," He sighed.

I knit my eyebrows together, not believing him for an instant. And as stubborn as he was I wasn't going to get a better answer. I tested my luck anyway.

"Just tell me. There's something else," I huffed.

"Nothing! I swear! Just my job okay!" He waved his hands in worry.

"Then look at me," I growled.

"I am!"

"The eyes," I pointed, well jabbed, my finger towards my eyes.

His eyes slowly met mine; dark brown seemed to soften like melting chocolate.

"That's better," I smiled. There was still something wrong, but I couldn't get my finger on it.

An officer under Sano informed him that he had a meeting to attend too after breakfast, also ruining our day together. Since we couldn't be together today, he offered to walk me to the ship where I can get some proper clothes and what-not.

"Shame, I wanted to show you more moves I have up my sleeve," he sighed as he trekked through the busy cobblestone street. I am starting to like this island. The city was beautiful and the people were friendly enough. I mean if I likes the quite life then this place would be perfect.

His Den Den Mushi rang. He pulled it out of his Marine coat (it was a blue shell with white stripes and had golden earrings. I always thought it was cute how people dressed their Den Den Mushis like them).

"Rear Admiral Hiracuze," he answered. There was a pause, "I'm on my way." He hung up.

"Whut? They want you now?" I asked.

"Yup." His shoulders slumped. "We're at the docks anyway."

I pouted, "Aww!"

He rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on my lips, "You're being clingy."

"You don't like?"

"I love," he grinned and jogged off. "I'll see you later Delilah."

The hated mark of "Justice" was imprinted on his back, the watery sunlight peeking through the grey clouds and reflected off the white of it. I turned away and headed for the Going Merry bobbing silently in the waves.

I climbed aboard and was met with silence. They're probably all out right now.

"Where have you been?" A deep voice asked.

I twitched slightly and looked to the source. Zoro was leaning against the railing on the upper deck.

"Sleepovers honey," I grinned, "Where's everyone."

"Out looking for you. Shopping in Nami and Robin's case," He got up and stretched. "You look like crap."

"Thank you. You're beautiful too, Zoro," I said sarcastically. I was clean, yes but my clothes were a wreck.

"There's something on your arm," he came over and tugged the sleeve of my jacket. There was indeed something on my arm.

"Is that-?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Cream cheese," I yanked my arm away. "Will you excuse me, I'd like to change."

"They'll be back at lunch. Nami wants to talk to you," he said as I turned and disappeared into the girl's room.

He didn't believe me. Actually, I think it really is cream cheese. Or not once I got a better look at it.

I stripped and changed into a strapless black top with my white zip up, black and white finger-less gloves that went up to my elbows, an arm band with my Jolly Roger on it, ripped dark blue skinny jeans with a silver studded belt and a white belt holding Chouwa no Warai and black dance Nike's (ooh changing it up a bit). I didn't really feel like wearing my hat. I ran a hand through my hair and deemed myself awesome.

There was a commotion on deck. Shouts and thunks followed by pounding footsteps as someone stomped down the stairs. I hurriedly tied the purple fabric around my hips and through a belt loop, wanting to jump out of the porthole. I knew fully well who it was.

"Rhythm!" Nami slammed the door open, "We were worried sick! Where the _hell _were you?"

"Vegas," I said bluntly. Too late (AN: oh God that used to be my number one "where are you?" answers!).

"Like hell," she snapped, "For making us worry you'll have to pay up. 5,000 Beli." She held out her manicured hand.

"Are you fucking with me? Because it's not a funny fuck," I pulled my head through my goggles and placed them around my neck.

"I'm not. Argue and its 10,000. Or," her chocolate eyes drifted to the ruby crescent moon earing, "You can give methat."

"Hell no! And why so much?" I crossed my arms, really starting to debate if I could fit through the small port hole.

"For each crew member you worried. 10,000."

"There's only seven others."

"Yeah 1,000 for them and 3,000 for me." She waved her hand, as though expecting the money.

"Broke, babe. Sorry." Lie.

"Wanna make it 50,000 Beli?" she challenged.

"No." I slumped my shoulders and dropped my head.

"Then pay."

"But-"

"PAY!" Okay, she was getting scary now.

I paid up, leaving me with barely any money for a meal.

"Fudge," I looked into my near empty wallet. I actually earned that money through hard work, and she just swiped it from me.

I glared over at her as I sat down for lunch. Zoro took a seat next to me and Usopp sat on my other side.

"Did she get you too?" Zoro asked.

"Broke. Not in debt, though," I grumbled, stabbing the red fish with risotto and a wine/cheese combination sauce with my fork.

He snorted, "She's going easy on you."

"Because I'm woMAN!" I over-exaggerated the last syllable.

He just laughed at that. Then he was serious again. Damn what's with all the seriousness lately?

"I still want to know where you went last night. Luffy came back late and said you'll come a bit later. Sanji stayed up waiting for you. When you didn't show he was pretty depressed," he had lowered his voice so only I could hear.

"Sano's in town. We met up in a tavern downtown and had a few drinks. I stayed at his place because it was closer and was really late," I hissed under my breath.

"Had a couple drinks and went to his place?" he growled. Luffy was trying to eat everything, causing a ruckus between him, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji. Nami and Robin were absorbed in a conversation, but I had a feeling Robin had an ear somewhere nearby.

I felt my face pinken slightly, "So? We did it. Have a problem?"

He looked taken aback at my words.

"We did it _twice,"_ I smirked, "and he let me top at one point."

He looked away and stabbed his own food.

"Oi shitty marimo! You better not be wasting food!" Sanji yelled.

"Of course Sir Dumbass," he took a bite and chewed loudly. I noted he was holding his chopsticks tighter than he should.

"Rhythm we're still going shopping, right?" Nami asked.

I sighed, "Sure. I'm not buying anything though."

"Fine with me," she shrugged and looked away. Oh that scheming bitch . . .

"Rhythm-san we saw a store you might like," Robin said.

"Oh really?" The three of us were soon absorbed in a conversation of the different stores we'll hit and what we'll get.

A few times my eyes drifted to Zoro, who was stubbornly looking anywhere but me.

After lunch we all set out again. Sanji went to go flirt while Zoro decided to find a blacksmith and Usopp, Chopper and Luffy went off to the Swat Meet they found earlier.

Out shopping with Nami and Robin wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We hit some girly stores, yes, but we also found the perfect store for me (AN: the One Piece Hot Topic). It was fun browsing there but I couldn't get anything. Nami was trying on clothes there, which were goth punk rock style. She surprisingly managed to pull it off. Finally I crumbled. I had Nami buy me one of the most awesome jeans I've ever seen in my life. Black and white vertical stripes.

When we got back the sun was setting. Or we guessed it did. Throughout the day it got cloudier and drearier. Nami stated that a storm was coming. A big one at that.

"It won't hit us until tonight but we should still move the ship so we won't get the full force of it," she explained. "Zoro get the anchor so we can move it before it gets dark! Sanji, Usopp, tie everything down on the deck! Luffy, Rhythm release the main sail! Chopper get the helm!"

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro asked me, noticing me with a dark cloud and slumped in depression.

"She tricked me. She made me buy a cool pair of jeans. Now I'm in debt!" I groaned.

"How much?"

"8,000 Beli jeans with 300% interest. You do the math I'm bad with numbers."

He paused for a second, then, "2,400,000?"

"Yes . . ."

"Not as bad as mine," he shrugged and started hoisting up the anchor.

The Going Merry was docked halfway around the island. It was a remote part with a rocky outcrop to shield us from the worst. The wind was starting to pick up, enough to throw Chopper overboard.

"Oi Zoro where are you going?" Usopp called, noticing Zoro jumping over board onto the land.

"A walk."

"You're going to get lost baka!" Sanji yelled.

"I won't. If I do I'll camp out somewhere," he yelled over the stregthining wind.

"Oi I'll come with you!" I jumped overboard.

"Che you didn't need to come," he grumbled.

"Ma Zoro, your sense of direction is worse than mine. And that's just plain sad." I'm starting to regret not bringing a jacket with me.

"How sad?"

"I've gotten lost in a department store. A small one even. My friend had to page me over the intercom. It still took me forever to find my way out again," I explained proudly (AN: true story)

"And you're proud?"

"Very. I brag about it to my friends all the time," I started walking backwards in front of him again.

"I've told you a million times not to do that!" He snapped.

"Nope. Only . . . Okay I don't keep track," I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my multi-pierced ear.

We were at the border of Rozentuin. At the top of the hill was a Marine base. I looked up to the brightly lit windows, eyes skimming over as though I'd see Sano stick his head out of one and wave to me.

"You and Sano, huh," Zoro spoke my thoughts after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah. What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm just looking out for my captain's sister, that's all," he raised his hands in surrender.

I started walking normal again, the crescent moon earring swinging madly. It was still a darker shade of red than it should. The danger hasn't passed, and it was starting to worry me.

"Really? Or are you just jealous?" It was a low blow, but it was worth a shot.

"And why would I be jealous?" he asked.

"Because look what you're chasing after," I waved a hand over my body. His eyes followed suit.

"No I'm not," he denied, "Look just drop it okay?"

"Says they guy who tried to kiss me. And accomplished at one point," I smirked. I was poking an angry tiger here. A really big, pissed off tiger.

"Oi! You kissed back!"

"Or did I?"

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Then drop the whole Sano and me thing and let's see whose ridiculous," my temper was starting to rise.

"Why should I? I was being apprehensive."

"I don't even think you even know what that means, moss-head."

"Oh really? Says you whose gotten lost in a department store," a vein throbbed on his forehead.

"Hey you shouldn't be talking!" I don't really think this was playful banter anymore.

"Just shut up."

"No, I won't," I crossed my arms over my chest.

Wind picked up and whipped past us, making a whistling sound as the trees behind us creaked dangerously.

"I'm about ready to slice your skinny ass," he hissed, putting his hands on his sword for good measure.

"Go ahead! But only if you leave the deal with me and Sano alone!"

"I won't! He's a Marine and you're a pirate! He'll betray you!"

"Shut up, lover boy!"

" No you shut up! I don't know what was with me! I don't even want to kiss you or anyone else. I don't even _like _you! You're annoying, big mouthed, selfish, and not even all that pretty! So just leave me alone!"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish. Wait . . . wha~? For once I was speechless. Finally I managed to compose myself.

"Well, if that's how you feel. I'll leave you alone then," I turned and walked briskly away.

"Good!" he yelled after me.

Note to self: Boys are dumbasses and will always be. You can try anything, but they will always be idiots.

XZoroX

I am an idiot. I came across that fact when Rhythm turned and walked away. She's not the type to cry after something like this, so I really didn't have to go after her, right?


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:: Arashi to Uragiri

**WARNING! This chapter has violence and shit I love! Rated M for Mature (like you didn't figure THAT out already . . .)**

~Rhythm~

Stomping around and kicking up large boulders by a Marine base with a bounty on your head was defiantly not the best way to release your anger.

The clouds above grew thicker and darker by the second, temperatures dropping by counts. There were Marine's coming after me. They yelled at me, warning me to stop and give in. I didn't want to fight because I was still a bit sore from the last battle with Sapphire. I had to be careless and let them notice me. Great.

"Dammit!" I muttered. I turned the corner and dove behind some trash cans. The marines ran past my hiding place, completely oblivious.

When I was sure they were gone, I hesitatingly stood up from my hiding place. The sky grew darker, intimidating the few citizens outside into hiding. Cobblestoned streets and lantern lit pathways that lined the city was empty, with the 3 story tall brick buildings shut and locked for the upcoming storm. Everything was holding its breath, waiting for the storm to past and the danger to disperse.

(Song Inspiration: Lost in Paradise by Evanescence)

"Delilah," A soft voice said behind me.

I turned sharply. At the end of the street under the low gas-light, was Sano.

"Sano! There you are! I was getting worried!" I said; a smile slid up my face.

"Rhythm. . ." he muttered.

_(The music starts. A slow, sad tune with the piano)_

I ran up to him, able to see his face now. His eyes were shadowed from the dim light and his drooped head. The Marine coat hanging from his shoulders lifted and swirled in the wind as thunder rumbling in the distance. "Sano, come on. It's gonna rain and we don't want to get caught in the storm."

He didn't reply, but he was muttering something over and over under his breath. His hands shook slightly, either from cold or something else, I don't know. I reached out and touched his hand.

That small touch seemed to send volts of electricity through him. He jerked away, stumbling back with dark eyes and even darker look on his face.

_(The singer takes a deep breath and starts to sing. A beautiful voice with a deep, emotional tone)_

"Don't touch me, pirate!" he sneered. The wind picked up, billowing his coat behind him and my hair into my face.

"You're kidding right? Because it's not funny." I ran my hand through my hair, only to have the wind to blow it back into my face.

_I've been believing in something~ so distant~ _

_As if I was human~_

"I'm not kidding, Jade. I am a Marine Rear Admiral, and I cannot be an acquaintance of you. And I haven't gotten this high up just for sleeping with a pirate."

"Hey that was only once . . . twice in one night, but what are you getting at?" I protested.

"I'm saying, I'm going to take you down and turn you into the World Government for your crimes in piracy." His face showed no emotion, eyes blank and mouth in a firm line.

_And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness~_

_In me~ in me~. . ._

I laughed. But it wasn't heartfelt like always, but low and nervous, "Stop the prank it's to cheesy."

"I'm 100% serious. I'm going to bring you down in the name of absolute justice!" his spine straightened and jaw stiffened, true to his words.

_(The tempo builds up, violin joining in as the piano's tempo builds. Thunder rolls in the background)_

"Sano. . . what is this? Stop," I whispered.

"I had my eyes opened this morning before you woke up, when I went to get breakfast. I realized that what I was doing was punishable by death, and that I needed to take action," he said. He reached for the sword at his hip.

_All the promises I made~ just to let you down~_

_You believed in me but I'm broken~_

_(The tempo rises. Her voice increases in power)_

I stumbled back. I know he's an amazing swordsman, and in a swordfight, I'd lose instantly.

He's serious. I've never seen him this serious before, and it scared me.

"No!" I turned and started running back down the street, thunder rolling and lightning cackling, as though calling for the rain.

I turned so I could hit him with a Rhyme Shock, only to get hit by his own attack.

It happened too fast. His arm lashed out, still a good 10 feet behind me, and his signature weapon, kunai, flew at me at an impossible speed. I managed to dodge one of the three, but two still got me. One imbedded deep into my left collarbone, into the soft flesh bowl within it, and the other under my shoulder plate, yet above my rib cage. I cried out in pain as the blood spurted from the wounds. I fell to my knees, getting dizzy and weak.

"Its steel soaked in scorpion poison. You'll die in an hour at most." He said, walking slowly towards me as though he had all the time in the world to kill me.

"Dammit!" I coughed blood and spit trickled down my chin.

He drew his sword once he was upon me, a deadly double-edged sword with a leather grip and steel hilting.

"Now die," he said, raising his sword above his head for the killing blow.

_I have nothing left~_

(AN: die potato!)

"Not today!" I yelled. I rolled away from the deadly arc, drawing my own sword. They clashed, just as a shock of lightning illuminated the sky.

He pulled back and attacked again, this time with a sideways blow, which I blocked successfully. I held back a cheer for my suddenly good swordswoman's ship.

_And all I feel is this cruel~ wanting!~_

He lashed at me again and again, each blow more powerful and getting harder to defend. I finally landed my own blow on him, slashing him across the cheek. I wasn't sorry for hurting his gorgeous face.

_We've been falling for all this time~_

"_**Rhyme Shock!"**_ I yelled as I imbedded the blow with an extra boost. That extra boost did me good.

All he could do was doge, since it was a powerful blow. But his right arm was to slow. I watched in awe, as though someone had but the whole thing one slow-mo. My sword cut into his bicep, tearing into the flesh, cutting through the muscle, slicing through the bone, and eating away the rest. His arm flew off, leaving behind a waterfall of blood and a screaming executive.

Sano fell to his knees, dropping his sword and clutching his now stub of an arm.

"Fuck you!" Blood oozed out of the fresh wound, soaking the entire right side of his body and the ground at his feet in crimson life.

I was so shocked at my action, enabling him in a way I had never done to any enemy, so matter how evil.

_And now~_

I didn't see his next move, not until it was too late. He picked up his sword and slashed at me. As though karma was working the battle, all I could do was flinch back and close my eyes and scream.

_I'm lost in paradise!~_

The cold steel cut through the sensitive flesh of my closed eyelids, tearing through the cartilage of my nose. The pain was too intense, too torturous.

The rain finally fell. Hard, thick curtains of water from above pounded down on us the exact moment Sano tore away my eyes.

_(The rest of the band joined in, guitars, bass, drums, and the rest of the orchestra. A chorus of heart wrenching, wall-clawing, tear falling notes)_

I screamed as I, too, fell to my knees. The pain ripped through my mind, clawing away any sign of thought as it fogged my head with insanity. I clutched my blood-soaked face, crimson droplets falling like tears. I shook with the blood loss and the poison pounding through my veins.

"You fucking bastard!" I screamed. I whistled quickly, sending out the sonar. I grabbed my sword and pounced at him.

He let out a battle cry as I screamed like a maniac. Steel clashed, blood splattered on the walls and floor, as the rain pounded down on us like millions of tiny hammers. My blinded eyes thrummed painfully, pouring blood down my face and into my mouth and down my chin.

_As much as I like the past not to exist~_

_It still does~_

He slashed across my inner wrist, clumsily from his own blood loss and lack of right arm. It would have been fine, if it was anywhere else. But it was right on an artery. More blood dripped down my hand, making it hard to hold my own sword. My grip was slipping with blood and water, as my balance was from the increasing dizziness and slippery footing. That was a fail on my part. Another slash and there was a deep gash running from my lower right rib cage to the left hip.

_And as much as I like to feel like I belong here~_

_I'm just as ~scared as you~_

We clashed; the sheer force sent us flying back. My head hit the hard ground, bouncing painfully as blood spurt from my mouth like a gaizer. The little air in me was knocked out, as bright stars danced across my dark vision. I struggled to sit up, only to have blood-craving steel at my throat.

_I have nothing left~_

_And all I feel is this cruel~ wanting!~_

"Give in, Jade." Sano said thickly. The sword shook at my throat, only from lack of body fluid and cold.

"Never. You should know *cough* that I'll never give into the Marines. I knew I should have ignored you years ago. We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for your fucking meddling." I gasped.

_We've been falling for all this time~_

I put my body weight on my hands, then lashed out. I kicked off the ground, only held by my trained hands. My legs swung around and caught Sano right in the right shoulder. He cried out as I dislocated the bones there.

_And now~_

_I'm lost in paradise!~_

He grabbed my ankle, swinging me around and knocking my head into a light post. I felt blood trickle from my scalp and down the back of my shirt. The rain soaked through my skin and into my very bone, washing away the blood and pain for a brief second.

He put his boot on top of my limp head as he swiped his hand again, stabbing my side with another poisoned kunai.

"This is what pirates are reduced to in the end. Dirty piles of shit!" He spat. I grabbed his boot, nailed digging into the strong leather. My throat itched and my eyes felt warmer, stinging in pain.

_Oooh~_

_Run away!~ Run away!~_

_One day we won't feel this pain anymore~_

I grinded my teeth.

"I've never liked Marines. They destroyed my family and abuse others with their power. I- I _hate them more than anything! You make me sick! I just want to rip out all your fucking throats and burn all of you and your precious Gorosei down to the very pits of Hell!"_

Anger like none other coursed through the remaining blood I had pumping through my veins. At that moment I didn't think anymore. My mind went white as I let instinct take over. I shrieked in agony and pure hatred as I clamped my hand onto his boot, swinging my leg around on a wide arc.

_Take it all away~_

_Shadows of you~_

'_Cause they won't let me go~~!_

I sucked the sound within a 50 feet radius into this attack. It was like a movie muted, able to see the actions and the actor's mouths' moving, but unable to hear what they were saying. My foot collided with his crotch in a sonic blast, the sound returning. A sharp pain cracked up my leg. A small miscalculation . . .

His voice raised three octaves higher as my foot collided, screaming in agony. But the sonic boom blanketed any sound, including the sudden rumble of thunder and pounding rain. He fell to the ground with a heavy thunk, gurgling screams emanated from his mouth as blood and spit drizzled from his mouth.

_Until I have nothing left~_

_And all I feel is this cruel~ wanting!~_

I whistled, locating my sword. I crawled over to it, pain in my shoulder increasing as the ground rocked.

My hand found its rough hilt, feeling a wave of warmth spread from my fingertips. I stood up shakily and wobbled over to Sano's withering form. I straddled his hips as I sat on him (only able to get there by sonar). I put the blade of Chōwa no Warai to his throat. He stopped moving under me, breathing heavily as blood oozed from his wounds and pooled around us, soaking my pants and shoes instantly.

"You won't be sleeping with anyone, ever again. Nor will you be dating, either." I said blankly, like a borne killer.

_We've been falling for all this time~_

_And now~_

_I'm lost in paradise~_

"Wait! No! Don't kill me! I was. . , was testing you! Yeah!" he said, voice still three octaves too high and shaky. The pulse under my sword blade beat faster than it already was.

"Stop lying. I'm going to bring down the World Government. Starting with you!" I yelled. I swiped the blade across, slitting his throat. More blood mingled with mine and his, deeper and warmer.

The rain hammered against the still scene, as Sano's life faded from his body below me. He choked, getting weaker and weaker, until he was silent, dead, and cold.

_(Every instrument fades out at once, except for the piano and her voice)_

_Alone~ and lost in paradise~_

I rolled off him, pain searing not only in my wounds, but my heart as well. Stumbling to my feet, sword in one hand and sheath in the other, I leaned against the rough stone wall. The energy coursing through it touched my back, as though comforting me.

It was getting harder to breath by the second as bright lights flashed across my darkened vision. The rain seemed to pierce my very bone, driving cold deep into me. The ground was pitching and rolling like a roller coaster, wanting to knock me down. Wind shoved me, as though nature was trying to pull me to the ground. But I can't. I need to get back to the Going Merry, to Luffy and the Straw Hats.

To Zoro.

Wait no, I was mad at him. I had to be mad. GR!

I sheathed my sword; hard to since it was covered in blood and water. I then used it as a support, trudging up the street, away from the body of my old lover and closer to my family. I sent out whistles every few minutes to keep track of where I was, but unable to get there fast enough with my pathetically slow pace. I reached a bridge, a small cobblestone one over a tiny stream. The world was spinning faster, each step of mine getting slower and heavier. The blood from my wounds dripped down me and left a scarlet trail in the crevasses of the ground, rain washing away the dark red on the smooth surfaces of the rocks. I stumbled, losing my balance and falling to the ground arm first. I felt my elbow twist awkwardly as pain shot up my arm.

"Shit!" I cried out. "Fucking blood loss and rain!"

I hissed between my teeth, unable to move anymore. The cold made me sleepy, as the blood loss made me dizzy.

I could just drift off to sleep now, letting my immune system kick in and heal me.

_The poison. . ._ I thought. Shit. I'll be fine. I'll just take a quick half hour nap and then I'll find Chopper. No biggie.

That's what I thought before my adrenaline finally stopped pumping and the pain kicked in.

I clutched the ground and screamed; nails tearing into the craggy rocks. The pain coursed through my body like a million volts of electricity. My blood sizzled like I was on fire as my muscles and nerves felt as though of knives were piercing them. I couldn't move; I couldn't feel anything but pain as my brain shut down completely. The worst part of this endless torture was the emotional pain.

_I just killed someone. . . I just killed Sano! I killed him with my own hands. His blood stains my shirt as it stains the ground around his lifeless body. Oh God what have I _done?

My heart raced, remaining blood pulsed, throat closed and eyes swelled. Something trickled down my face, warm and wet. It was too thin for blood, yet too warm for rain. I shakily reached up and touched my face, pulled back and rubbed the liquid between my fingers. It feels like water. What was this? My nose was running and my chin was jittering as my throat grew tighter and tighter. I held back that feeling, but it kept welling in my chest like a rearing lion ready to pounce.

I tasted it, since I couldn't see what it was. I brought my rough fingertips to my lips and licked the strange liquid. Now you may be thinking, why the hell would you taste some strange liquid? Only a complete dumbass would do that!

Well maybe I am a dumbass.

It tasted too salty and light for it to be blood. My nose was getting worst as I sniffled and tried to hold back the snot. My eyes burned worst, blood mixing with the salty liquid and rain as it poured down my face.

Why was I like this? Why did I fell so . . . heartbroken?

XZoroX

I needed to get to the Going Merry, but they docked the ship somewhere weird. The rain hammered down on me and the empty street as I ran, kicking up deep puddles. I turned into a dead end, one with a familiar graffiti painting of a man with three eyes picking his nose. Is it a famous form of art or something?

"Che," I growled. I was glad I picked up my hoodie before I left, but that didn't stop the rain from soaking through. It was cold, yes, but I wasn't going to let that show.

I ran back out to the street, a flash of lighting illuminated the darkened sky followed by a roll of thunder. The wind was going so fast and hard, the water was shunted at an angle and came down in waves instead of droplets. Or bullets, more like.

I turned the corner and stopped eyes wide at the horrible sight in front of me.

Under a dimming street lamp was a twisted body. Blood was smeared on the walls and ground, filling the crevasses in the ground like a crimson outline. Some parts of the street were chipped away, as there was a crater the size of a grand piano a couple yards ahead. I started forward, only to step on something squishy. I looked down to see a severed human arm, moist blood still running from the part above the elbow where it was severed. Flinching, I ran over to the twisted form, barley able to see under all the curtains of rain and blood.

"Oi, are you all right?" It was a rhetorical question. I knelt down and nudged his side. His crotch was smashed in (not using that ever again) as he lay in a pool of his own blood that expanded a good ten feet in radius around him. His right arm with a stump (case of misplaced arm solved), which was the main source of blood, along with the deep slit in his throat.

Was this a murder? Had I just stumbled upon a homicide?

Then I noticed the Marine coat he laid on, bright white now a deep scarlet, and the double edged sword laying a few feet from his attached hand.

No, this wasn't a murder. This was a battle. And he was the loser.

I noticed a tiny golden hoop glinting in the dim light on his earlobe. Why does that look familiar? I bent closer to his face, the twisted blood splattered face of the man. Then it hit me.

I choked and jerked back, falling onto my butt. My hands shook as I ran it through my hair. I know this man. I've met him before.

And Rhythm is going to be heartbroken when she finds out. I looked around, trying to see if someone was around. But of course, there wasn't. The storm was too powerful to be out doing whatever. And it was late. You'd have to be crazy to go outside at a time like this.

I looked back at the twisted body of Sano. I had to do something, right?

So I picked up his sword and sheathed it, resting it on his chest along with his severed arm. I then dragged him into an alley so someone could find him later, instead of leaving him out in the open to freak out the locals.

Checking the ground, I found a trail of blood in the crevasses, the pounding rain still haven't been able to reach there. The winner must be at the end of the path. Whoever it is, I will hunt them down and kill them.

For Rhythm.

I started following the trail, head down and eyes squinting. There must be a lot of blood for rain like this to not be able to wash it away.

A few streets down, and still, the trail led to no one. It was a shaky path, meaning the victor was unstable, hurt already. Probably already dead with the amount still here. I looked up, to see a form slumbered on the ground, right where the trail ended. Crimson spread from the limp body, as their life drained away.

What I noticed, though, was how the body seemed too small to cause so much damage to a man like Sano. But the good news, I would be able to avenge him for her without a problem.

I stopped, a few feet away from the twisted form.

_Wouldn't Rhythm want to avenge him herself? _I though.

Now that I think of it, she'd kill me, and probably leaving me in a worst shape than Sano. Fine, I'll just drag them back to her, _alive_, and let her kill them.

(AN: I know! The suspense is killing me too!)

The victor let out a snuffle, as though they were crying. Why would they cry after a victory like that? Unless they were a wuss.

"Hey, you're going to have to pay for what you did to Sano back there," I growled.

I knelt down, only to fall back (yet again) when I realized who they were.

Rhythm laid there, eyes shadowed as blood, tears, rain, and snot ran down her face. The only part of her that was moving was her juttering lip and chest as it rose and fell unevenly. Kunais jutted from her body as the flesh around them slowly turned purple.

"R-Rhythm," I gasped. My heart clenched at the sight. How could she be like this? How?

"Z-Zoro. . . I. . why am'b I crying? Wha's goin'd on why- why does it hurt so much?" She whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered. "Hold on." I grabbed her blood-soaked sword and the scruff of her shirt, dragging her under the eve of a shop.

The rain was loud, but at least we were away from the pounding bullets.

I lay here gently down against the wall. She gasped from the slight movement as the wound on her side squelched more blood.

I cupped her face, tears poured freely down mixing with the blood and snot. "What happened? Why are you like this?"

"S-Sano. He's completely insane. He tried to kill me and we fought, but I- I killed _him_," more tears fell. Thank god her bangs and the dim lighting covered her eyes. I didn't what to know where it was coming from.

"So you did that to him?" I whispered.

Rhythm nodded, sniffling as her breath came out in short, ragged gasps.

I didn't ever want to see her like this. I hurt me so much, and I just wanted to find a way to take this pain away from her and into me, or at least feel what she's feeling now. The mixed up emotions that played across her face, as her body shook with effort to remain conscious.

Why is fate such a sick, twisted bastard to let this happen to her?

"Rizumu . . ." I said. Pulling her into my arms, I let her rest her head on my shoulder. "Let it out. It's normal to cry after something like this." For girls, that is.

And Rhythm did. She released all her emotions in to a long, loud, emotional cry; tears came spilling down faster than the blood. She cried like a small child does when they find out their parents died, or a sick newborn, or even when a widow cries for her dead husband when he's lowered into the ground, forever buried in his casket.

I couldn't do anything but hold her close and whisper softly in her ear, how it will be okay and that he was a douchebag anyway.

We sat like this for who knows how long. Minutes, hours. Time was nothing under this small eve, where Rhythm's cries of anguish and pain disappeared into the night, masked by the falling rain. I rested my head against her blood stained mattered hair, holding her closer as my hands clenched her back, supporting her in her emotional breakdown.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rizumu's cries faded so soft sniffles. Then after a moment of silence, she said, "Clean my sword for me, will you? I don't want his blood to rust my blade."

I nodded, "I will."

"Oh, and the knives are poisoned," she whispered, as she drifted off to sleep.

Well shit.

**Forever. That's how long I've wanted to post this. I've proof read this so many times, edited it and all. It will be PERFECT!**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:: Save Me

I put my soaked hoodie over Rhythm to protect her from the worst of the rain. Hoisting her up onto my back, I used her sword to hold her bottom up while her arms were wrapped around my neck. I had taken out the Kunais from her and set them in my haramaki, in case Chopper needed them to get the poison. Her warm blood oozed from her wounds and soaked into my shirt.

"Fuck Rhythm, you better not die or Luffy'll have my head," I hissed as I took off running. Maybe he'll have the rest of me for dinner . . .

The rain pounded relentlessly against us and the wind pushed and shoved, as though trying to make us go the opposite way (AN: is it that the wind is trying to push Zoro the right way? That his sense of direction is so bad that freaking Mother Nature has to help him? Or is She just being a Bitch. . .?). Rhythm's limp head rested on my shoulder, the wind drowning out most of her labored breathing.

I found myself in the same alley four times, by the same store nine times, and the same tree six times. This was getting me nowhere. I bit my lip and spat into a puddle angrily. The rain came down in thick curtains, blurring my eyesight and making the ground hard to stand on properly.

Finally, we found the ship. I stumbled through some bushes outside of the town and saw the Going Merry rocking dangerously in the turmoiling waves. I ran towards the ship, going through the trees and somehow found myself at the edge of town again. I yelled out and started back into the clump of trees. I made my way to the shore, coming out a good ten yards from the ship. I somehow found myself, yet again at the outskirts of the village. After many attempts I finally climbed aboard the ship, the deck slippery with water as the ship rocked dangerously, threatening to throw anyone unlucky enough over.

"Oi! Chopper! Help!" I yelled out. Everyone was inside sleeping (or trying to), away from the storm. I kicked open the trap door to the boys quarters, water instantly pouring in.  
"CHOPPER!" I yelled, water in my eyes and the wind trying to push me down.

"Z-Zoro! There you are! Wait-" Chopper's fuzzy head peaked out from his bunk, seeing me drenched.

"Oi shitty marimo! Close the damn thing already, you're letting all the water in!" Sanji bellowed sleepily.

"Blood!" Chopper squeaked, just as a salty wave crashed onto the deck and brought more water into the boys' room.

"Oi Zoro what's going on?" Usopp grumbled, peeking out under his own pile of blankets.

"Zoro are you hurt? I smell blood!" Chopper scrambled up the latter.

"No, I'm fine. But Rhythm isn't. She's poisoned and bleeding."

That sprung everyone to action. Chopper screamed then dragged us to the galley, followed by Usopp and Luffy whilst Sanji was panicking.

The wooden walls barely managed to snuffle out the storm, but the floor still rocked dangerously. Chopper lit a lamp and scrambled around, getting out medical supplies and ordering Usopp to help.

I lay Rhythm down on the table and Sanji practically fell over at the sight of one of his ladies.

In the light, her wounds looked much worst. Her blue-ish lips were parted slightly with streams of blood and spit going down her chin, mixing with the blood from her upper face. The water had plastered her hair to her face, somehow still covering her eyes. The small holes where the Kunais where were now a dark purple at least five inches radius of the wound, emitting an acidic odor. Her white vest was stained with crimson and her black top was ripped at her stomach, blood soaked into the soft material. Every inch of bare skin was bleeding or bruised, paling flesh beaten and soaked.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Usopp jumped.

"No I found her like this!" I raised my blood-soaked hands in defense.

"I need to know what poison this is before I can properly treat her," Chopper was panicking now, eyes wide as he started working on her.

"Do these help?" I pulled out the Kunais from my haramaki, now noticing the pale greenish substance it was soaked in.

"Thank you Zoro!"

"What's all the ruckus?" Nami barged into the galley, hair rumbled from rough sleep and decked in an umbrella and matching raincoat over her pajamas. Robin followed her in.

"Rhythm's hurt!" Luffy explained. He was sitting quietly, fidgeting with something in his hand. Throughout the panic, Luffy remained in that corner, silently watching with wide, worried eyes.

"Jesus Christ what happened? Is there anything I can help with?" I don't know if she was honestly worried or just using this situation to make her look good.

"Nami-swan's so helpful and beautiful! Like an angel!" Sanji swirled around.

"I can't work in these conditions!" Chopper yelped as a rather large wave hit the ship, sending everyone to the ground. Robin managed to manifest some arms to keep Rhythm from falling off the table.

"I'll run to town and get some rooms for us at a hotel. Luffy come with me!" Nami threw the door open and rushed outside, followed closely by Luffy

"Robin, do you think you can help identify the poison?" Chopper asked.

"My pleasure, Doctor-san," she took the Kunais and sat down at the table, examining the poison with a book in her hand.

"Usopp put pressure on the wound on her stomach," Chopper ordered, stemming the flow of blood from the poisoned wounds.

"What can I do, Chopper?" Sanji asked.

"Start gathering supplies for when we leave. We need to go as soon as Nami and Luffy come back."

"Yes sir!" Sanji saluted him and turned to the pantry.

$Nami$

"Please, this is an emergency!" I begged.

"I'm sorry but we can't give you a room. No vacancy, my dear." The plump lady receptionist answered.

"Then but it on your sign then! Please you have to! We have money!"

"Then go to another place. We can't accept you," she frowned.

"Our friend is hurt! We need a place to stay for the night!"

"I'm sorry, my dear but we can't let you. This is a four star hotel, next time make reservations before your friend is hurt," she sighed and went back to her book.

"Make reservations?" I yelled. I was about ready to climb over the marble counter and slap her when Luffy tugged on my wrist. I looked over and met his worried eyes.

"We'll find someplace else," he said sternly. I nodded and we left out into the rain.

We ran through the street, umbrella forgotten. We reached yet another hotel. Rejected.

Soaked to the bone, Luffy and I finally found a place.

"Three rooms for only 4,000 Beli. I say that's a good deal," I put my money bag back into my pocket. I started biting my lip, "Oh I hope she's alright."

"She'll be fine. She's strong," Luffy said, pulling me into a hug, "Thank you Nami."

Blushing, I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. I admit it, I have had feelings for Luffy for a while now, but since its Luffy, I don't really expect to have my feelings returned. A lost cause really.

"Guys we got a place! Hurry!" Luffy yelled out as we approached the Going Merry.

"I can't leave Merry," Usopp pouted, "What if something happened to her?"

"She'll be fine. Right now we have Rhythm-dono to worry about," Sanji sucked on a cigarette, umbrella shielding him from most of the rain.

"Did you manage to stop the poison from spreading?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was a close call. We found out it was a rare scorpion poison, designed to kill in an hour. We had barely ten minutes left," Usopp explained. "Chopper was freaking out because it was almost to her heart."

"Would've been bad. The poison would've been pumped throughout her entire body," Sanji said sadly.

"She's good now. We just have to worry about the stomach and eye wounds."

"Eye wounds?" I asked.

Chopper came out of the galley in Heavy Point, Rhythm cradled in his large arms. She had thick blankets on her, shielding her from the worst. Zoro followed, caring Chopper's medical bag.

"Let's roll!" Luffy yelled.

%Narrator%

Waiting. That's what the remaining Mugiwara did in the warm, and thankfully dry, hotel rooms. Chopper, Nami and Robin were operating on Rhythm, for hours now. Usopp was fidgeting with some stuff in his bag, curly black hair dry now and puffing up. Sanji and Zoro weren't fighting, not even talking. Instead Sanji sat in an armchair looking out the clouded window, so much rain that he couldn't see two feet out the wet window. Zoro sat cross-legged against a wall, eyes close, and his shoulder's to tense to actually be asleep. Luffy sat on the bed, fidgeting with something in his hand again.

There was a beep and the sound of the automatic lock unlocking and the clock of the turning handle. They four boys looked up to see Robin step in. There were a small splotches of blood on her turquoise top and black leggings.

"She's okay," she said with a relieved smile. The tension in the room inflated, Luffy falling back against the bed with a sigh.

"What's her condition, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked, dead cigarette between his lips.

"The Kunai wounds are stitched up, but they still need special treatment. The poison hardened the flesh around them so she'll have to have some physical therapy to get better. The stomach wound was actually shallower than it looked. She got twenty-one stitches on it. Her right wrist had hit an artery, causing more blood loss. Only four stitches. She has a minor concussion and three stitches on her forehead. Also it appears as though someone tried to slit her throat, but failed. No stitches were needed. A gash on her left thigh required eighteen stitches. Most of her body is just small scrapes and bruises. Lastly," she took a deep breath. "Her eyes. I'm afraid she's at least temporarily blind."

That received a reaction. Luffy sat up so abruptly he fell off the bed and landed head first. Usopp squeaked in surprise whilst Sanji cried out and yanked a handkerchief between his teeth, eyes welling up as he blubbered on saying, "Rhy~thm-dwooonooo~! No! This is terrible! I will give you my eyes if I have too!"

Zoro just stared at a spot on the floor.

"What? How? She'll be okay, right?" Luffy asked alarmed.

"Doctor-san said she'll be able to see eventually, but her eyesight won't be as clear as before. It'll take a long time to heal before she could see anything. And for how, a sword slash horizontally across her eyes. At the time her eyes were closed, a natural reflex, Doctor-san said. If her eyes had been open at the time she would have been permanently blinded."

"Reflex saves the day," Usopp sighed.

"The real question, is how she got in this state in the first place." Everyone turned to Zoro.

"I found her like that. I couldn't get the exact story since she was half-unconscious at the time," he sighed, looking up to meet his nakama's eyes.

"Then tell us the basic, we'll get the rest from her later," Usopp pushed.

"I want to know who did this so I can kill them myself," Sanji exclaimed, flames of rage emanating off of him.

"You can't, chit cook. He's already dead," Zoro said, "I found his body with a detached arm in the middle of the street. I followed the trail of blood and found Rhythm half-dead in the middle of the road. She . . . she said Sano betrayed her. He tried killing her. They fought, and Rhythm won."

Silence met those words. Luffy had pulled his hat down, hands shaking. Usopp sat down and Sanji gaped slightly, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"A kill or be killed situation," Robin broke the silence, "That's hard to avoid."

"Sano . . ." Usopp said, "He was here?"

"Yes Rhythm-san was at his place the other night. If my sources are correct, I believe they did it. Twice."

"Robin, I didn't need to know that!" Usopp waved his arms, as though trying to bat the last words away from him.

Luffy turned sharply and left the room, passing Nami as she came in. her hair was damp from a shower.

"Luffy!" she called out. He didn't answer.

"Leave him be. He's probably still trying to make sense the information. Probably off to go knock down a few buildings in the process," Zoro said, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

Robin told Nami the information they gathered. At that, she sat down, her legs unable to hold her.

"He was such a sweet guy, for a Marine even!" she said eyes wide and face pale.

"Nami-san, I'll hold you," Sanji opened his arms, as though expecting her to jump into them.

"Is Doctor-san still with Rhythm?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, he's making sure she's okay. A last minute checkup," Nami said, ignoring Sanji's proclamation.

A while later, Nami forced them all to go to bed. She and Robin wen to their room two doors down, Chopper stayed with Rhythm in the middle room, and the four remaining- er, three- decided to get to bed. Usopp and Sanji got the two double beds while Zoro just shrugged and threw himself on the couch, his snores filling the room before his head hit the pillow. Luffy didn't return. And no one worried.

Chopper fell asleep in a chair next to Rhythm's bed, head rested next to her stitched waist.

Sleep came swiftly for the Straw Hats, thankfully, except for Luffy who roamed around the rain-drenched island.

Luffy returned the next day, wet and hungry. Things went by without a problem. The usual keep-away with Luffy at breakfast continued, even when Usopp snuck hot sauce in Luffy's eggs or when Chopper screamed at them to shut up.

Rhythm remained comatose throughout the rest of their stay. They stayed at the hotel for one more night, the storm clearing the day before they had to set sail.

Chopper announced that Rhythm could travel, just to be careful with her.

"Shouldn't she have woken up by now?" Nami asked Chopper as they were loading the ship, the watery sun peeked through the pale grey clouds. The air was cold, but the sun warmed them up a bit.

"Yes, she should have. But I think it's her mind that still needs to heal." Chopper said, using Heavy Point to load a crate onto the deck.

"Her mind? Can't you heal that for her too?" Luffy asked as he bounced around on the deck.

Chopper shook his head, "Time is the only thing she needs to heal it. It's up to her, really, when she wants to wake up."

"She should wake up," Luffy said.

The galley would be too loud to put her, Nami refused to give up her bed and the room was crowded as it was. They finally decided to put her in the store room, clear a corner for her by the single porthole and place her on a mattress. Chopper's medical equipment laid sprawled next to the mattress as she slept deeply, her skin paler that usual and lips parted, a thin line of drool descending her face and poolong on her pillow.

"Come on we need to go!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"Hold on!" Luffy disappeared into the forest.

"Sanji-kun! Go get him!" Nami ordered.

"Hai nami-swan 3!" He said happily and jumped overboard and started running after Luffy. Before he reached the forest, Luffy came running out with a plant in his hands.

"Oh gross Luffy! What did you do, uproot the poor thing?" Nami wrinkled her nose daintily.

"It's for Rhythm. Makino once told me you should give someone sick or injured flowers," Luffy grinned, dirt smeared on his cheek.

"Oh sweetie, that's so sweet of you," Nami wiped the dirt from his cheek.

They were two pale purple amaryllis flowers. Luffy had uprooted them, leaving their dirty roots dangling and dropping muck all over the floor.

"Here, I'll clip off the roots and put them in a vase for her," she reached out for the flowers.

"No I want to give them to her!" he yanked the plant from her reach.

"I'll make them presentable; you can give them to her, okay?"

Luffy complied. She clipped off the roots and arranged them in a tall glass Sanji found for her and filled it with clean water. They really were pretty. When she was done, Luffy took them and brought them down to where Rhythm slept.

"Hey Rhythm, I know these are your favorites so I picked them for you. I know when you wake up you won't be able to see them, but you can smell them, right?" he placed the flowers next to her head on the floor. The pale sunlight came in, making a golden streak across her pale face and hitting the pretty flowers. The light smell wafted in the air around them, not strong enough to take over the room.

She didn't move. She gave no sign of life to his words.

He sat down next to her, and pulled something from the band of his hat.

"You gave this to me before you left. I still have it," he opened his palm to reveal a small, cushion cut aquamarine.

"It was your treasure and you trusted me with it. Like what you did with Sano. You gave him your love and trusted him with it. But he broke that trust and got what he deserved. Well, I promise to never turn on you. I will keep your trust like I did with this rock. You trust me too, okay? I don't want this incident to cause you to lose your trust with everyone."

Days passed by on the Going Merry. Things went back to normal, or as normal as it could. Chaos was ensued, followed closely by those peaceful moments. The sea was a beautiful shade of blue, the waves calming and even, with the golden rays shining down on us, shielded by the occasional pure white, cotton candy cloud in odd shapes.

"It's a crocodile wearing a top hat and shooting an elephant with Usopp's slingshot!" Chopper jumped up and down.

"No, it's a meat firing lasers at a bigger piece of meat," Luffy retorted.

"What are you talking about? That's me defeating the strongest man in the world," Usopp countered.

"Pandaman?" Chopper asked.

"Who?" They said together.

"You guys are being stupid," Zoro said, "It's clearly a dinosaur eating Mihawk's head and me laughing at him, see? And there's the bastard curlicue being eaten as well. Those smaller clouds you thought were lasers are actually their blood."

" Zoro, there's something wrong with you," Usopp shook his head.

"I see the Marimo-head take advantage of by a giant grasshopper and Nami-san and Robin-chan in my arms," Sanji sighed, hearts for eyes.

"It looks like decapitation to me," Robin said, putting down her book and looking up at the clump of clouds they were looking at.

"Hey Robin! Please don't say that!" Usopp and Chopper said.

She shrugged, "But it does."

It's been four days at sea now. Rhythm hasn't even stirred, didn't even move. Chopper was starting to worry.

"Maybe the poison got to a certain part of her brain," Robin said as she sat with Chopper and Rhythm, whom was looking over her.

"No I already checked. I ran some tests and it may really just be her mind that's still healing. We should just leave her alone," he brushed a small hoof over her bandaged forehead. "All we can do is wait."


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:: Sing Me To Sleep

~Rhythm~

The ship rocked peacefully, anchor down and waves calm. The full moon light bathed the Going Merry in a silvery glow. The Straw Hats were resting peacefully, except for the few that roamed.

Sanji was in the galley, writing down some recipes and smoking a late- night cigarette.

Robin was in the crow's nest, on watch with a book as a friend.

Chopper was in the boy's quarters, measuring and mixing different herbs for medicine.

While I, was wide awake. I sat up in my bed, back resting against the wall. The four walls of the storage room was all that kept me from the cool night air and the colors of the world. My mind was spinning with what had happened these past few days.

The bandages on my shoulder had extended to my collarbone, chest, waist, hips, arms, and eyes. The throbbing pains from the wounds were nothing compared to the gaping hole that Sano tore in my heart. He had so happily forced his way through my little bubble of steel years ago, making me smile and trust him. And the day after I finally gave into him, he ripped up that trust. He tried to kill me with the same hands that had caressed me and showed me to believe in him. Stabbed me with the sword he weld to protect me and millions of others.

But in the end, I realized it was how it was supposed to be. Fate wanted to make me stronger, to show me not everyone was as they seem to me.

Well you know what, Fate? Suck it. You've driven my life downhill, and when I finally found a rope to pull myself up, you had nails and glass shards imbedded in that rope to make me let go.

I can still jump. No one's going to kick me like that.

I drew my knees to my chest, the pain medication Chopper gave me slowly wearing off.

I couldn't sleep. I wanted too, with all my might. But all I got was swirling images that I wanted to forget for the time being, and drift off to Candy Land.

I dipped my head low, chin to my chest and hands wrapped around my knees. The waves gently rocked the ship like it wanted me to sleep, like a mother rocking her baby to sleep in its cradle. We were the baby, Going Merry was the cradle, and the sea is our mother.

And like a baby, they wanted a lullaby.

"_Sing me to sleep~" _I sang softly. "_Sing me to sleep~. I'm tired~ and ~, want to go to bed."_

Sanji in the galley rubbed his eyes and yawned, Robin in the crow's nest cracked her neck, and Chopper in the boy's quarter put down his vial and yawned. Everyone else, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp and Nami, snuggled deeper into their pillows and sighed softly.

"_Sing me to sleep~  
Sing me to sleep~  
And then leave me alone~  
Don't try~ to wake me~ in the morning, 'cause I will be gone~  
Don't feel bad for me~ I~ want you to know~,  
Deep in~ The cell of my heart~  
I will feel so glad to go~_

_Sing me to sleep~  
Sing me to sleep~  
I just don't want to wake up~ on my own anymore~  
Sing to me~  
Sing to me~  
I just don't want to wake up~ on my own anymore~_

_Don't feel bad for me~ I~ want you to know~  
Deep in~ the cell of my heart~  
I really~ wa~nt to go~_

_Ooh~  
Ooh~"_

The Going Merry itself seemed to fall asleep at the slow lullaby. Sanji put out his cigarette, closing his book and yawning, getting too tired to work anymore. Robin tugged the blanket closer, eyes blurring and getting harder to focus on the book. Chopper yawned again, pushing aside his herbs and stuff. Luffy's arm fell over the side of his hammock into Usopp's face, which he sniffled and turned over. Zoro let out a loud snore and smacked his lips, as though dreaming of only the best sake while Nami smiled in her sleep and muttered, "Money". I, myself, was getting sleepy, eyes getting heavier to keep open and the blankets around me felt too warm to resist.

"_Sing me to sleep~  
Sing me to~ sleep~"_

I want to finish this song. I need to. I can never leave a song incomplete.

"_Ooh~"_

Sanji couldn't take it. He rested his head into his arms and let the lullaby overtake him, sending him off to the All Blue of his dreams. Robin's eyes were getting droopier, her head bobbing slightly to stay awake while Chopper didn't make it to his hammock, falling asleep on the floor next to it. Deeper into sleep; the crew was slowly being overcome by Morpheus's power.

"_Ooh~  
Ooh~  
There is another world~  
There is a better world~"_

Robin finally gave in, setting her head back and closing her eyes, drifting off into dreamland.

"_Wow there must be~" _I yawned and lay down, resting my heavy head on my pillow, "_Mmh~ there must be~."_

My eyes closed, letting myself drift off to sleep finally.

"_There is another world~  
There is a better world~"_

Those were the last notes I uttered before I was finally out, gone like the rest of the Straw Hats.

My dreams and theirs, coming to life before our sleepy eyes. Luffy was the pirate king, Zoro was the world's greatest swordsman, Nami had created a map of the world, Usopp was a warrior of the sea, Sanji found the All Blue, Chopper has found a cure, Robin knew the history, and I . . .

I found my dreams here.

**AN: sorry it's so short! You know, I wrote this a while ago. That bastard plot bunny jerked me out of bed at 2 AM and made me write this. I almost fell asleep at the keyboard. Those little fuckers . . . made me write a sleepy chapter when I wanted to sleep. During testing even, bastards . . .**

**I'm ranting now. I should really get to bed (one AM) but I feel . . . creative.**

**Those cunts . . .**

**BTW the song it "Asleep" by Emily Browning. Sucker Punch rules :)**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:: Unstoppable

(AN: there's a ladybug on my desk . . . WHY THE HELL IS THERE A FREAKIN' LADYBUG ON MY DESK AT 11 AT NIGHT? PLEASE SOMEONE CLEAR THAT UP FOR ME!

Jk it prob came in when I left the back door open earlier)

I woke up to the dark room, feeling the pressure around me of tightly wrapped bandages. My entire body ached, both from pain and lack of exercise. I needed a walk.

Chopper would kill me, but he, or anyone for that matter was here. I slowly, hesitantly set my bare feet onto the wooden floor, the ship rocking slightly to the gentle waves. I whistled softly, sending out a sonar to tell me where I was.

I stood up straight, silently applauding myself for getting up, and took a step. Huge mistake.

The ground pitched and rolled as I stumbled sideways, almost falling over. I caught myself on the wall, leaning my head into it with my hands bracing myself. I dropped my head.

"I want ice cream," I whispered, voice hoarse for not using it in such a long time. I had a craving for that delicious frozen dessert, and I was going to get it.

Sending out sonars, I slowly made my way across the room, brushing my feet across the floor and hands out stretched, just in case I fell. When I got to the stairs leading upward, I braced my hands in the walls on either side and started making my way slowly up. I kept my feet on the floor, brushing one foot slowly across the step until my toe hit the second one. Finding that, I managed to bring myself up a step. Took me too long to get up those stairs.

I found the door and opened it. A cold sea breeze hit my face harder than I thought it would. Judging from the utter silence, it was night time. My stomach growled, craving that delicious dessert.

Sonars once again helped me locate my surroundings, taking lots of my sluggish brain power to find the galley door and got inside, stubbing my toes twice and bending my little finger the wrong way once. I was hissing in pain as I pressed myself against the door, listening closely for any signs of movement. No one was in there. I slinked inside, closing the door softly behind me. I sent a sonar wave out just in case. Yup, no one.

I grinned, my face hurting for a second. My stiff limbs needed to be stretched properly, and my cracking bones weren't helping me being sneaky. Yes every movement, a small bone would crack in response, taking note of movement.

I found the freezer and dug around their until I was sure I found a tub of ice cream. I softly shut the door and slowly made my way to the drawer with the utensils in it. When I got a spoon, I sat at the end of the table, my legs swinging as I opened the lid and dug in. The cold vanilla instantly melted on my heated tongue as I moaned in pleasure. I think I ate the whole thing in that sitting. After that I found some bread and leftover soup that Sanji managed to hide from Luffy. Eating them cold with a class of apple juice, I ate for the first time in who knows how long.

After that my sleeping schedule was thrown off. Everyone still assumed I was comatose, but really I was sleeping during the day when everyone was awake and roaming around at night. I couldn't help it. I was sleeping more, so I woke up around eleven or twelve and did what I do until five or six, getting sleepy and went off to bed. This went on for a good week. I think Robin knew, and had leftovers of food just for me.

Maybe I was doing this because I wanted some alone time, or I really was still badly injured and this was my bodies way of healing me. Either way, Robin understood and told no one.

Except Chopper.

It was the early morning and Chopper came in, just as I was waking up.

"I don't know why you didn't just wake us up," he said. He sounded a bit sad. I guessed he was pouting.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would need your sleep after everything you've done. But I would like to thank you for helping me, Dr. Chopper. You're in my debt," I bowed my bandaged head.

"Oh you I'm not happy," he giggled joyfully, "But I'm glad you're awake. You really had us worried."

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"That's alright. How do you feel?" He started checking over my wounds. It was weird not seeing him at his work, what he was doing exactly.

"Fine. A bit stiff and some wounds hurt a bit but that's alright," I was still a bit hoarse, since I haven't really talked to anyone but myself for the past week.

He did a checkup, changed my bandages, gave me my medicine, and talked with me a bit more. The topics were light and friendly, nothing complicated. He had a cute laugh and was glad that Sano hadn't cut my ears off. As a musician, all I needed were my hands, ears, and voice. The rest were bonus.

"I know you need your sleep, but you're also throwing your schedule off. Try and stay up later then wake up later, too. That may help." He said as he was leaving. He sounded sleepy.

"Go to bed, Chopper. I'll figure it out. For now, you get to bed, alright?" I shooed him.

"Okay, good night Rhythm!"

"Good night, Chopper!" I listened to his hoof steps fade away, followed by the door opening and closing. (AN: Dopler Effect, you've done it again!).

I put my headphones on and turned on my music. Leaning back, I let the music flow over me.

%Narrator%

Three weeks. That's how long Rhythm has been out while they were at sea. Three long weeks. The last week she had been roaming the ship at night.

The Straw Hats were resting out on the sunny deck, not a cloud in sight as the warm sun beat down them. Nami lay under an umbrella, her legs stretched out in front of her in a white mini-skirt with orange rings on the side and an orange cut off tank-top with the words "HATE" written in white along her cleavage. Luffy snoozed at the top of the figurehead whilst Usopp and Chopper fished quietly, Zoro sleeping on the deck next to him. Robin had finished her library and was now stretched out next to Nami in a pale blue blouse and white mini skirt and black ankle boots. Sanji had all the windows and door thrown open, letting the warm air into the kitchen while he prepared a mid-afternoon snack.

What they didn't see was the approaching Marine fleet from all sides, sneaking up in them as silent as the clouds.

Robin was the first to notice, then Zoro and soon followed the rest.

By then, it was too late.

They didn't fire, just sat their completely surrounding them.

"I'll take them out in a sec," Luffy held his right bicep and prepared to sling his arm backwards.

"No, hold on," Nami placed her hand on his shoulder.

Out on the deck of the closest ship (in front of them) came a Marine Vice Admiral.

"You are the Straw Hat Pirate's, am I correct?" he called out, "Led by Monkey D. Luffy with a bounty of 100,000,000 and two crew members with bounties, Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin."

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?" Luffy asked.

"I am Marine Vice Admiral Cancer. I am here on behalf of the Government."

"Well no shit, Sherlock," Sanji said, chewing on his cigarette.

"We investigated a recent murder of one of our comrades, and the trail led to you. Someone in this crew is responsible for the murder of Rear Admiral Hiracuze Sano. A death in battle is one thing, but a murder is another." He explained.

Oh shit.

"We didn't do it!" Luffy yelled, "he tried killing Rhythm!"

"Rhythm D. Jade is the suspect. And we'll take her by force if we have too, and the rest of you as well," he said. "Men! Take aim!"

Chopper stood towards the back, small hooved shivering. He was silently freaking out. About ten huge enemy ships surrounded them, and all of them were pointing their cannons at the tiny Going Merry.

"Chopper," someone whispered. He yelped and turned to see Rhythm. She was fully clothed in a white T-shirt and black jeans with a silver studded belt and her silver and blue dance Nikes. Her hair was still a bit mattered and her skin was still too pale for his liking.

"Rhythm! You are you okay enough to be standing out here right now?" he really didn't approve of her nighttime strolls but this was different. No one but Robin noticed the two in the back, too focused on the Marine ships before them.

"Chopper thank you so much for taking care of me. I'm so grateful right now. I want to pay you back," she said softly.

"How?" he asked.

"Cover your ears. I know how sensitive your hearing is. So do that for me, okay? And no matter what, not uncover them. Plug them if you have to," she said.

"What are you . . .?" his question never reached her ears as she already started forward. He realized he wasn't going to get anything out of her, so he plugged his ears like she said too.

She stood in the middle of the deck; the rest of the crew (but Robin) noticed she was there.

Her form was strong. Despite her wounds she held a straight back and chin high. The first cannons were fired. Luffy and Zoro deflected them with ease.

That's when Rhythm made her first move.

A wave, a sound wave rolled off of her and moved across the deck and stretched out into the sea, causing sea waves to form and throw the ships up, making them rock dangerously. When the wave had rolled off of her, it blew her hair up like an inky halo. The crew noticed her.

Another sound wave, this one stronger rolled off of her and into the sea, throwing a couple men overboard ion the Marine ships. The Going Merry wasn't effected.

"What the hell's going on?" Usopp said as he clung to the railing. The Marines were confused as well.

The biggest one rolled off of her and into the sea, more powerful than before and extended further out than the last too.

But unlike the last two, this one took the sound.

It was like a silent film. You could see the action, rolling waves and rocking ships with the confused Marine's and pirates aboard. It was like everyone went deaf. A dolphin jumped out of the water, making no sound whatsoever.

Zoro remembered back when the same thing happened, when Rhythm jumped into the lake to put out the fires back on Tomoni Island. She was planning something.

A ringing sound filled everybody's ears, a sound that made Chopper writher slightly and clutch his ears. Zoro pulled the small doctor to him as he buried his head into Zoro's strong chest. She took a step forward, and with a slow even pace she made her way to the front of the ship where Nami, Robin, and Luffy stood. Each step she made had more sound waves rolling off of her and made the whole ship vibrate dangerously. The Straw Hats were stuck in place as they followed her with their eyes.

The Marine ships were a different story. Something had gotten to them and they were dying one after another. Some jumped overboard, screaming about demons and ghosts and what-not. Some were shooting randomly, as though trying to kill an invisible enemy. The bullets hit their crewmates instead. Others were running around and screaming, or curling up in a ball. The few that weren't affected were trying to calm the others down. Cancer was in a flurry to calm down his own shipmates.

The sea seemed to rise to a unheard tempo, as the wind itself blew in all directions.

Rhythm reached the railing of the top deck and stood on top of it, as though preparing to jump to her death. Her face was blank as her shoulders were tense. Luffy held Nami's shoulder as she started forward to get Rhythm, Luffy shaking his head as a silent message passed between the two. The pale lavender light twisted around her hands and feet, rising up into the air

Chaos on the ten ships ensued. More Marines fell as their captains tried to get everything together again. The piercing ringing noise still rang in the air. Cannons and other dangerous explosives shook and trembled by the unseen force, preparing to explode at the wrong touch.

And she did jump off the ship. Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper yelled out for her. Luffy was too calm with his hat visor over his eyes.

She didn't fall to her death, let alone drown. Instead sound waves boosted her up into the air again and launched her at a ship to the left. The ringing got louder, as did the shaking cannons and screams. The moment she landed on the ship, it exploded. Fire and debris rose into the air as bodies flew, charred corpses with their soot weapons in their hands, treasures of their own. Rhythm had jumped from that ship and to the other, and another. Each one exploding behind her.

The ship before the Vice Admirals was the last to explode. Rhythm didn't jump out to his, but instead flew to the sky and disappeared behind the thick dark clouds of smoke and ash and a ball of sound, leaving a trail of smoke and ash in her wake.

And she didn't come down.

"She's dead. At that altitude her brains will explode," Cancer said, wiping sweat and ash from his brow.

How wrong he was. Sound left the area again, followed by a couple flashes of lavender light and a sonic boom and Rhythm came down at the speed of sound in a streak of lavender light, her leg extended out as she broke the leading ship in half with that kick. Ringing filled the air again as she jumped back onto the next ship, grabbing a sword from one of the Marines and decapitating him with it. The ship was burning as she sliced a man in half and stabbed another through the head, leaving the sword their as she broke a guys wrist turning his hand and pulling the trigger of the gun into his mouth, brains exploding from the back of his head and splattering his remaining comrades. It went on like this as she blew up that ship, killed a few men grotesquely and blowing up that ship. Her speed and agility were unmatched as she moved like an angel of death. When there were three ships left, she jumped off the third and launched herself across the space, swinging her leg around and throwing a streak of lavender sound wave at the ship she just massacred, instantly blowing it up to the sky. The last two she took out with ease.

At the burning remains of the last ship, she jumped from the bow, twisted gracefully in the air with a couple flips, and landed on the Going Merry's bow, completely unscathed from the fight but covered in soot and Marine blood. All ten ships were burning, sinking into the ocean as the last cries died. Ash fell like rain as the last remaining lavender light faded from her, rising into the air and dispersing like smoke. Nami fell to her knees, eyes wide and blank with her hands over her mouth as Usopp fainted.

From her left hand, came a strange black substance. It was little squiggles, like a child's drawing, but it withered as it floated into the air and faded. No one noticed the strange phenomenon besides Robin and Zoro. The latter narrowed his eyes and frowned, puzzled at to what it could be. They quickly faded into the air.

"We-we have someone this powerful on our ship. Zoro was right, you were holding back," Nami gasped, choking slightly since she was still in shock.

"Rhythm let me check to make sure you're okay. I'll help you get cleaned up," Chopper bravely stepped forward.

She stiffly nodded and followed him inside. The crew was silent, until Nami finally gathered herself and ordered them to get to work in sailing the ship between two of the sinking Marine vessels.

"Is it wrong to get turned on by all that?" Zoro asked Robin.

"For you, not at all," she said smiling slightly.

Rhythm joined the crew, completely healed except for her eyes. New scars joined her collection as smaller wounds disappeared completely.

"We'll get to the next island in less than a week," Nami announced over dinner that night.

"Whoo! Meat! Meat!" Luffy chanted, pounding his fork and knife on the table.

"Table manners!" Sanji growled, kicking Luffy in the head.

She sighed, "I don't know if I'm going to get meat or not for you," she said, a dark grin spreading across her face.

Luffy turned pale, "No meat?"

"Yes. It's taking a toll on our budget, and if this keeps up we may have to make some changes," her eyes glittered.

"L-like what?" Luffy was a bit shaken now. This got everyone's attention.

"Oh like unnecessarily large quantities of meat . . . booze . . ." she let the sentence hang in the air.

"Wait whut?" Zoro looked over his bottle of sake while Luffy's jaw had hit the floor.

"NO MEAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? I HAVE THE MIND TO THROW YOU OVERBOARD!" he yelled.

"I said cut back, didn't say we were going to stop buying it all together. We need protein. Isn't that right Sanji-kun?"

"Yes Nami-swan3," he sighed.

"We still have the gold from Skypiea, so maybe we could cash it at our next stop. I had to say theirs at least 100,000,000 Beli in there," Robin added.

"100,000,000 million," Usopp and Chopper fell to the ground.

"We'll be fine on meat," Robin giggled behind her hand at the sight of the two.

"Jeez I was kidding Luffy, Zoro," Nami rubbed her forehead. Zoro finally caught on and was making an incredulous face. The two biggest idiots.

"Can't go wrong with apples," Rhythm said around the last bite, throwing the fourth core down onto her plate, "good for bone protection, lung cancer, breast cancer, colon cancer, liver cancer, diabetes protection, and great for weight lost. Am I missing anything?" she asked Sanji.

"Vitamins A and C," he added, hearts for eyes, "Rhythm-dwono's so smart 3"

**(AN: yay! Nutrition for all! God now I want an apple *looks in fridge* nothing to eat but cake mix and baking soda . . . TO THE MARKET! :P)**

"So we're keeping the meat?" Luffy asked.

"Yes Luffy, it was a joke."

"Booze too?" Zoro held up his bottle.

"With the way you annoy me, I'm thinking of making you use your own money," she tsked.

"What money?"

"Exacly."

Zoro frowned, making Sanji, Rhythm, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper laugh at him.

"Bet you're gunna lose," Rhythm smirked.

"To a blind girl? Like hell," Zoro scoffed.

"You'd be amazed . . ." she wiggled her eyebrows, "Never underestimate a blind person."

"Well go, your turn," he nodded.

"Got any six's?" Rhythm asked.

"Fuck you!" He slammed three six's down on the deck.

"Yes that makes seven! I win I win!" she threw my cards in the air while Zoro sulked.

"Lost to a blind girl in Go Fish. Now Zoro that's just sad," Sanji snickered

"Shut up, Curlicue. She had Usopp helping her," he grumbled.

"Actually, I told her what she had. She did the rest," Usopp shrugged, trying to hide his laughter.

"Re-match! Best two out of three!" Zoro started gathering the cards and shuffling them.

"Watch, he's gunna lose again," Usopp whispered to Rhythm and she giggled. A vein throbbed on Zoro's forehead.

Zoro lost the second match ("The sad thing was, I was going easy on him," Rhythm shrugged) and won the third ("Shear luck. He won seven to six")

"I guess you blowing up that Marine fleet was your way of blowing off some steam, huh?" Zoro said after numerous card games. The two sat out of earshot from the rest of the crew.

"Yeah. I'm glad I did. I haven't seen that much carnage in too long," she sighed and leaned back against the railing

"Too long? Well I have a feeling we'll he more," he smirked.

They sat in silence, listening to the others' antics and the sea sloshing against the side of the battered Going Merry.

"Look I'm sorry what I said to you," Rhythm and Zoro said at the same time, "You first."

"No you."

"Ladies first."

"That's you, marimo."

"Fine! Look I'm sorry what I said to you at the last island. I didn't mean to make you mad. If I hadn't made you made you wouldn't have run off and gotten hurt," Zoro admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No biggie. My fault too, I guess. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that bastard" they both knew perfectly well who she was referring too.

"Don't do anything so stupid again then, okay?"

"Fine I won't date Justice-loving freaks. Just good ol' fashion, run-of-the-mill criminals. Hug?" she opened her arms with an awkward smile on her face.

"No," Zoro leaned back and closed his eyes, preparing for a nap.

"Aw I wanted to make a picture perfect moment." Her shoulders slumped.

"That's overrated."

"As pirate's, I guess it is. Can I have a hug anyway? Unless you're not man enough." Take a blow at a man's ego, perfect way to get what you want.

"Man enough?" he cracked his eyes.

"Yup. True men will hug in public and where pink. Here, how about a bro-hug?"

"Fine, bro-hug," he leaned over and gave her a bro-hug. That hug took her breath away.

"That was a sucky bro-hug," she pouted. "Free hugs! I feel generous!"

"I'll give you a hug!" Sanji twirled over and practically scooped Rhythm into a bear hug.

"Yay! Sanji's giving me a hug, that's pretty manly . . . wait Sanji, don't touch me there. Remove your anatomists* from my lower region!"

Things weren't so weird for the Straw Hats anymore. Just as normal as it could be.

The ships, all ten of the Marine vessels, were burning. Silence permitted the air except for the huge ocean waves and the crumbling ships and the crackling flames.

On what was left of one of the decks, stood a man. He wasn't a survivor, let alone a Marine. He was just there. His tall, lean form was framed in the golden firelight, the only distinguished feature was the top hat and the smell of decay and cherry blossoms.

"Heh . . ." he grinned, "Lack of self-control. Powerful, yes, but no control."

He turned sharply, still unable to make out his features. His coat-tails lifted in the sudden wind. A couple heart-shaped cherry blossoms flew off of him and swirled into the air, making contact with the flame and instantly burning into ash.

"Something's coming, something big. And I would love to be part of this," his grin grew.

His form dissolved completely into a whirl of cherry blossoms, lifting into the sky. Some were burnt in the raging fire, while the rest flew up and disappeared into the heavans.

**AN: if you're not aware yet, I like fire. A lot.**

**Anatomists- fancy-smancy way of saying hands**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:: Shinjitsu no Uta (Song of Truth)

**AN: oh shit im so sorry! Go back and read the end of chapter 32, now! I forgot a really important part and didn't remember until 3:30 AM a few days after I posted it. Stop before you go on! I beg of you!**

~Rhythm~

"Well, I better get going," I said, jumping gracefully atop the railing of the beaten Going Merry, "I got things to do and you gotta ship to fix up."

"Wait what? No you're not!" Luffy said.

"Yeah, I am," I fixed my fedora and pulled my bag higher up my shoulders, "Nice meeting you all! And thank you for everything!" I waved cheerily.

"As your captain I command you to stay on this ship!" Luffy yelled.

"Rhythm, don't go!" Chopper cried.

"She's not going so unpack your bags and sit down and have fun!" Luffy ordered. I jumped down.

"Luffy come here," I reached out my hand to him and wiggled my fingers. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him over.

In a low voice, I told him everything. I told him how I caught a glimpse of Sabo and my leads on him. I kept it as simple as I could, since he is an idiot. When I was finished, he stood straight and pushed the brim of his hat down, a grin on his face.

"Do what you need to do," he said.

"I'll bring him back, I promise," I bowed my head to my ex-captain.

"See you later, don't die, okay?" his grin got bigger.

"Oh I won't. I can't be killed off like that. I need to go with a bang," I grinned along with him, one side of my face fuller than the other.

"You are leaving? No!" Chopper cried and barreled into my legs, almost knocking me over. "Stay!"

"You can't leave like that! I thought we finally had another female in the crew!" Nami pleaded. Or pretended too.

"Sorry, but like I said, I got things to do, people to see," I un-peeled Chopper from my legs as he bawled into my arms. "Oi Luffy, do you still have it?" I questioned.

"Wha-? Oh yeah that! Uh huh, I've always had it," he reached into the band of his hat and pulled out-

"Luffy! Where the hell did you get that aquamarine?" Nami wacked him, "You better not have stolen that from me!"

"No Nami! Rhythm gave this to me before she left years ago!" he stretched his hand out of her reach.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes Nami, leave him alone. I found that as a kid and gave it to him before I left. I thought he'd need it more than me," I crossed my arms over my chest. I can't see them, but the ruckus they were making, I could guess pretty accurately what they were doing.

She sighed, "Fine."

"It's my treasure," I explained, "An aquamarine is what sailors believe a token for safe passage across stormy seas and at one point was thought to render soldiers invincible."

"A good choice," Robin nodded, "I probably would've used a moonstone, turquoise or a garnet."

"It's so pretty!" Chopper examined it.

"Oh I know gemstones like the back of my hand. I was once trained by an expert genealogist in the field of gemstones for their medical and spiritual properties-"

"You mean gemologist?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, that. So we went on an adventure to find the biggest diamond in the world-" Almost everyone tuned him out by then.

"Now Luffy, remember our deal. I want that back, but not until you become King of the Pirates, okay? Just like your hat with Shanks," I grinned and jumped back up the railing.

"Good-bye Rhythm! Hope to see you soon!"

"Rhythm-dwono please stay safe 3 I love you!"

"Have fun, Rhythm-san."

"Don't die!"

"Whatever, don' get yourself killed. I'm not saving you again."

"No! Rhythm I'm going to miss you!"

"See ya~!"

"Oh shit, I almost forgot," I sprung off the railing and ran straight to Zoro, crashing our lips together in a kiss. A couple gasps of surprise followed suite. Luffy whooped and Sanji bawled out, "Rhythm-dwono how could you?"

Zoro was stiff at first, and then he softened up and opened his mouth to mine. His robust arms pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. As soon as we clashed, we broke apart.

"Have fun and don't die!" I jogged back to the railing without a second glance. "I just made out with your first mate," I half whispered to Luffy as I passed him. He laughed and patted, no, slapped my back.

I jumped gracefully over the railing, landing perfectly on the sea bike (AN: need to think of a proper name for this coolio thing. Any ideas?). I fumbled a second, tying my fedora to the strip of cloth around my hips. I revved the engine, letting it rumble too life.

"Nami!" I yelled.

My crescent moon earring soared through the air, followed by a couple curses from her as I caught it and put it back on.

"Another thing you guys, take care of Luffy! I don't want to hear about him getting blown up in a freak toaster accident!" I looked directly at Nami at that (I think).

I set off from there, letting the strong wind whip my hair back. The bandages around my eyes were loosening as the cold ocean spray lashed against my face and sprinkled my clothes. I felt the warm sun soak into my skin, cooled off by the cold spray. I whistled, checking my Log Pose to make sure I was heading the right way. I grinned and navigated the bike slightly.

I was off to my own adventure. I left the Straw Hats to finish my job, in finding Sabo. To go back to Loud Silence and take back my place as Vice, and to take down the World Government, little by little.

But for now, I'll just stick with finding Sabo.

"_Please teach me how to live  
a little more vulnerably than i do now  
won't you taint me just a little?  
That way, even if i get hurt  
and lose everything around me  
this song of truth will flow through my heart~"_

%Narrator%

Cheers and congratulations to Zoro followed suit after Rhythm left. Usopp wanted to try shipping the two, but was scolded, no scared by Zoro. He'd do it in secret. Robin would help him with it.

Later that day, they found a giant frog swimming freestyle. They chased after the poor thing, Luffy wanting to eat it.

One thing led to another and they were on the shores of Water 7.


	35. Epilogue

It was pouring outside a small pub, where a few sodden customers had come in for a late pick-me-up. It was 10:34 pm, and the bar will close in a couple hours. But since it was a hard-working time of year on this island, there were only six people in this shabby pub. The bartender cleaned some glasses, talking lowly to an old lady in a shawl while a man with hazy eyes and a tankard of beer in his hand four stools to the left of her, about ready to fall over from all the alcohol he's already consumed. Another man, this one even older than the one at the bar sat in the corner swishing a vodka tonic in his bony hands, bald head gleaming in the dim light and his fragile frame shaking with effort to sit up straight. The fifth was a young girl, maybe eighteen with her smooth chin resting in her hand, a battered bag at her feet as she sat alone in a booth.

The last was a man named Doriko, a man of twenty-six and three quarters and a job too much for him. His wife was pregnant and was going through a phase, so he didn't want to go home after a long day of hard work and hear her complaining. He loved her with all his heart, yes, but right now he just wanted peace. He swished his sake silently and sighed, glad for the peaceful atmosphere of this crummy bar.

"Excuse me."

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw the young girl standing in front of him, her bag slung over her shoulder and a thick book clenched in her hands. "May I help you?"

"Yeah. I couldn't help but noticed you've been here for quite a while, and was wondering if you can read this to me." She indicated to the book in her hands.

Doriko reached over and tugged the book from her hands and saw the title, "_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ Can't you read it yourself?" He didn't mean to sound rude or anything.

She shook her head, her bangs flopping under her hat, "I can't." she tilted her head up so I could catch a glimpse of the white bandages around her eyes.

"Oh! You're hurt! Do you need help?" I needed to do something.

She shook her head again, "No, nothing at all, just read this."

"If you're blind, how could you have read the first six books?" I asked.

"I read them. This was from a recent accident," she touched her bandages and smiled slightly, "I'm alright though, I'll get better soon. Besides, I'm strong."

"Well take a seat," I was about to stand up to help her, but she waved me down. She pulled the chair out herself and sat down, putting her bag at her feet. "My friends read the first part to me, and I'm eager to see what happens next, but I had to leave."

"Okay, where are you?" I opened the book.

"Chapter eighteen, page 350," she stated, having memorized it.

I looked over and smiled. Just be the way she dressed, the way she came up to me and asked me to read her a book, I can tell she's an interesting girl.

"Before I start, may I ask what your name is?" I asked, opening the book to the proper page, where it showed a picture of Harry looking sadly down over his broken wand. I have read these series, and it was pretty good.

"Oh, just call me Rhythm."

"I'm Doriko." I said, then started reading, "_'The sun was coming up: The pure, colorless vastness of the sky stretched over him, indifferent to him and his suffering. Harry sat down in the tent entrance and took a deep breath . . ."_

_To be continued . . ._

**A Pirate's Heart Facts:**

**-The blue torches in the castle that Witch lit was fire with higher electromagnetic spectrum (ultraviolet rays)**

**-After Rhythm's eyes healed her vision was never quite as good as it was before, therefore she got glasses for reading and such**

**-The tattoos under Rhythm's eye represent insanity**

**-Miss Jasminez died that day because of Nami. Her funeral was held with the remaining Vine Pirate member(s)**

**-Witch would have survived . . . if he didn't land in the ocean**

**-Clanford arranged the funerals**

**-Saito went into a coma after the electrical shock, turning into a tomato.**

**-Sterling died**

**-Sapphire was locked up in an insane asylum. He was found in the weapons room of the castle mumbling stuff about demons and naked men with carrots for weapons.**

**-Leslie fled. That coward. **

**-Tsuru Army went bye-bye**

**-The weapon was never destroyed, but instead was made into a nice decoration for the palace entrance hall.**

**-Rhythm can play any string instrument, including the piano. I can't produce the image of her puffing into a tuba.**

**-The Halloween after, Rhythm dressed as Bellatrix Lestrage from Harry Potter**

**- Usopp successfully managed to ship Zoro and Rhythm.**

**COMING SOON!**

**-"Promised War" a short two to three- shot sequel to "A Pirate's Heart"**

**-"A Pirate's Soul" book two to A Pirate's Heart Trilogy **

**now i need to tell you something. ever since i first joined Wattpad as XxImmortalsKissxX I never finished a novel. this is my very first and im proud to say this is one of my proudest pieces. if you're reading this now, then you should know how lucky you are. I will one day be one of the greatest novelists in the world and this gives me practice. thank you everyone who have stuck with me the entire time, those who started when I was half-way done, and those who will read it years after i posted this. "A Pirate's Heart" will forever be the first book i finished, and Immortals Kiss will forever be the first novel i officially publish.**

**Thank you for all your support. When im rich and famous, I'll thank you again, even if you can't hear me :)**

**BTW im going to live in a Victorian mansion with cherry trees and have an army of pink plastic lawn flamingos in my front lawn. and a marimo farm in my living room. ill start breading them! yes, Emily's Marimo Palace . . . I can see it now.**

**Anyway stay tuned for the next books!**


End file.
